The Springs of Hylia
by absterclaire
Summary: The kingdom of Hyrule is devastated by the Calamity, much has to be done to restore the once peaceful kingdom of Hyrule. As progress is made, Link and Zelda begin to wonder about the Triforce and how it affects them personally and the kingdom, and about their own intentions towards each other. Where will this lead them? And how will they face it, together? M for s-scene/s later.
1. Chapter 1

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 1

 **Hi, this is actually my second account but I forgot my user and pass for my first account… well… anyways. This is my first Zelda Fanfic, I have recently become a Zelda fanatic and am kinda OTPing Zelda and Link. I also love Link. Yay.**

 **And Breath of the Wild is the only Zelda game that I've played *sad*. Buuuuutttttt… don'tkill me plz, I haven'tfinished the game as I just got the game and the Nintendo switch for Xmas so.**

 **But I am really passionate and was over the moon when I saw a bit of Zelda and Link falling there… first game it's been hinted at and I'm so excited.**

 **So, this starts when whoever is playing defeats Dark Beast Ganon. The visions and that after I will keep word for word and try to keep the actions as similar to the game as possible. The memory after 'The End' will come in a later chapter.**

 **Unfortunately: *disclaimer*, all Legend of Zelda characters belong to their rightful owner/s.**

 **Without further ado…:**

Link dropped the Bow of Light from his grasp and covered his ears and clenched his eyes as Dark Calamity Ganon shrieked, a blinding light was born from it. Calamity Ganon's screams cut off suddenly.

Link opened his eyes.

Standing before him stood Princess Zelda. She was surrounded by a golden glow. She didn't turn back to look at him, didn't even glance. She just stood there as the beast ravaged and raged its self into swirling dark purple mass. Link took a few steps  
forward so that he was almost by Zelda's side.

Ganon turned looking as if he was going to retreat, but then he turned sharply and roared in the young Princess' face. While Zelda just remained silent, hands clenched in front of her chest. He could tell she raged within. She had every right to. This  
Calamity had destroyed her kingdom, his home… they're home. The Hylians, the Shekiah tribe, the Zora, the Gerudo people, the Gorons, the Rito. And dare he think it, even the Yiga and other monsters he had encountered along his adventure to defeating  
Ganon. Link took a few steps back.

And then Princess Zelda lifted her right hand closed her eyes, and breathed out. Link shielded his eyes from the pure light the erupted from Zelda's outstretched hand, the mark of the Goddess Hylia identified the light. The sphere of light enclosing Calamity  
Ganon sealing him in. The light seemed to breath out once and then closed in on itself till it was nothing.

The dark purple sky and racing clouds that had blocked out the sun retreated. And clear blue skies and the sun appeared once more, lighting Hyrule once again in its forgiving day.

"I've been keeping watch over you all this time…" Zelda spoke for the first time since Link had seen her first in the flesh. "I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle." So, she had been watching, that voice, it really  
was hers. "I always thought-no, I always believed-that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you over these many years…" The princess paused, and turned to face him. Her white dress that he now remembered her in, dusty and dirty.  
She brought her hands to her chest clasped together and her green eyes fixed on him. "Thank you, Link…" she smiled at him. "the hero of Hyrule."

To hear her say it… it felt like a weight had been lifted. Like one of the burdens that kept him silent, had been released after hearing her speak those words. A title, he realised.

She met his eyes and smiled. "May I ask…" she let out a breath. "Do you really remember me?"

Her eyes were filled with hope awaiting his answer. Even if it was just a nod. But he didn't feel like nodding. He looked down remembering form her diary that he read, intentionally, but also unintentionally that he had spoken to her before. Even opened  
up a bit.

He looked up at her again and smiled slightly. "Yes."

She released a slight girlish squeal. And smiled showing white teeth. She released a breath and continued smiling at the green grass beneath her sandals.

"I'm so happy you remember."

Link turned away from Zelda and gazed out towards the devastated castle. Still roaming with Moblins, Lizalfos and Guardians…

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and squeezed slightly. Link winced and covered his shoulder with his hand.

Zelda stumbled back. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Link! I didn't realise that you were hurt. Which is stupid of me.!"

Link turned around at the harsh words the princess said of herself. She was looking at the ground, jaw clenched.

"You just fought Calamity Ganon." She said weakly. And her beautiful emerald eyes set upon him with tears. "How stupid of me to think, that you would come out unscathed." Her lips parted and she released a sob, hanging her head with shame.

Link removed his hand from his shoulder and wiped his hand on his pants. Walking up to the sobbing princess he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Zelda looked up at him and apology in her eyes.

Link just shook his head. "Don't cry." He said softly. "Now is a time to be happy." He looked into her eyes deeply. "The Calamity has ended. Don't cry." He said again and wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

Zelda and Link walked to the front gates of Hyrule Castle, completely devastated by the Calamity, and crawling with dangerous monsters that would have to be conquered another time. The castle was too dangerous to be entered or in habituated until repairs.  
If Tarry Town was fully completed, then Link could say he officially knew a guy that could help with that problem…

Zelda gasped drawing Link's thoughts away from the destroyed castle, she pointed towards the centre of the castle. Floating the four Champions, Daruck, Mipha, Urbosa and Revali all gazed down on the two Hylians. And in the centre, was Zelda's father,  
King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.

Zelda held back tears at the sight of her father. It wasn't that he was a ghost that got her. It was that he was there, and she knew that he had been watching her, and much like her had followed Link's extraordinary adventure. She knew his soul would  
always rest within the kingdom of Hyrule. And the four champions with him. Watching over them.

Zelda herself stared at her wrecked home. It would take time, but she believed that they could restore Hyrule to its former glory, maybe even more so. Butshe would need help, and someone at her side. She glanced towards Link. He was gazing up at  
the five souls seeming lost in hisown thoughts. Until he met her eyes. Zelda looked away blushing slightly, he knew she'd been staring.

Link glanced away from Zelda back at the five souls. The small teal flames dancing around them fading. Link turned away hearing the voice of the King inside his head. _'That girl was my own daughter._ ' Link could tell, Zelda's determination  
was commendable and he could tell that despite how hard he as on her. It had made her the person she as today.

Link turned away from the fading souls and took a few steps away from the open gates of Hyrule Castle. He put two fingers in his mouth, and a splitting whistle cut through the air. making Zelda startle. she turned from the spirits towards Link.

"Don't attract too much attention. Monsters still lurk nearby-" she started, but stopped herself, as she realised she was barking orders at him. And she thought of him more than a night, a friend, maybe more than that… but she understood that he already  
knew it was dangerous, hoofs pounded on the pavement and a beautiful dark brown mare stopped in front of them. Black hair shading the horse's eyes.

Link turned towards her once again. Beckoning her towards him. Zelda stepped up beside the horse placing her foot in the stirrup, before getting extra help from Link as he lifted her onto the mare, he wouldn't admit but he had named his new horse after  
the beloved princess of Hyrule…

Link got up onto the horse behind her and took hold of the reins, placing his feet in the stirrups after Zelda moved her feet from them. He beckoned the horse forward to a gallop. Passing multiple deactivated Guardians that had fallen with the defeat  
of Ganon…

And in the back of his mind, he heard the whisper of the last king. Telling him and pleading that he keep his precious daughter safe. Link thought of Zelda not as an assignment, but more as a friend that needed protecting from certain things in the world.  
And he would do it as her friend, but after all, he was also her appointed knight…

 **Yay first chapter done, I will hopefully post within the next few days. Just a heads up, I am also writing a real book rn that I want to get published and this is kinda a side note that I can write if I have a writer's slum like I'm having now for my actual book writing. But this story also has my attention I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 2

 **Hello,**

 **I read over my first chapter once I had published it and was like, 'oops, grammar mistake there, spelling mistake her, wrong word there', it frustrated me because I know as a reader that you pick up on things like that. Sorry ^_^**

 **Everyone should know that Link is silent for the most part, which I'm going to keep as a component in this story. For those who have read Zelda's diary in Hyrule Castle in-game. They will know that he opened up to her a bit and talked to her, and I think that makes their relationship special, so he will talk mostly with her in this story…**

 **Here's chapter 2…**

They road and took a detour to Kakariko Village. They wanted to draw as little attention to them as possible. No doubt the citizens who dared to stay around Hyrule firled, had noticed the commotion and battle between Link and the Dark Beast. Probably saw how Hyrule Castle was no longer surrounded by malice and the contaminated moat.

They met with Impa, the Elder of Kakariko Village. It would be an understatement to say that she was astonished. But she said that she knew that Link could do it, and he had. Peace had been restored to Hyrule. But whether peace was actually considered 'peace'. There was still much to worry about…

Impa and Paya had insisted they rest in their cabin. Zelda tried to decline, but they insisted. Zelda slept in Paya's bed, Paya slpet on Impa's bed, just across the room, and Impa slept on her stack of pillowdownstairs. While Link slept on the floor beside Zelda, cushioned by a thin blanket on the floor, with his head resting on a borrowed pillow.

Zelda stared down at the young, but not so young, man. This knight, _her_ knight. Had gone to extreme lengths to protect her. And she could tell that he had been exhausted as he had practically collapsed on his make-shift bed, once it had been made. Who wouldn't be?

Zelda herself had flopped onto her bed with exhaustion after her years of keeping Calamity Ganon contained from the inside. She had been sound asleep until a crack of thunder had sounded outside of the cabin, just a few hours ago. And now she couldn't get back to sleep, despite her efforts. Worry had kept her from sleeping again…

She glanced up from Link, to Paya, on the bed just across the room. She had mumbled a few times in her sleep _'_ _Master Link_ _'_. It made Zelda's stomach clench.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Zelda stepped around Link's sleeping form. Careful to step lightly. She cringed on the stairs when one of them squeaked beneath her sanadal.

She had no other clothes or footwear to change into. neither of them did, so she resided to sleeping in her white dress, the dress she usually prayed to the Goddess Hylia in. Link slept in his Champion Tunic and Hylian Trousers.

Zelda stepped past a softly snoring Impa and quietly opened and closed the doors behind her. She wasn't meant to be outside, in case a member of the Sheikah Tribe spotted her. Or any other citizen at that.

Zelda leaned against the wooden railing that bordered the ramp around the wooden cabin, gazing out at the sleeping Shekiah Village. It was deserted save for the small floating Korok that bounced around with joy upon seeing her.

The last time she saw a Korok was when she had set the Master Sword before the Great Deku Tree.

She felt a warm presence behind her, she didn't need to turn to know who it was, she should have known that the slightest sound from her-or anyone for that matter would awaken him.

She turned around and met Link's blue eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." She said gazing at the floor beside his boots.

He didn't utter a word. She didn't expect him to. But she knew he was a good listener.

"I don't know what to do." She said, turning back to face the Village again. "Much of Hyrule is in ruins. By the Goddess Hylia, Calamity Ganon did a number on her land. On my kingdom…" Zelda looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists. "I feel so helpless. My father always said the citizens of Hyrule whispered about what a failure I was because I couldn't awaken this stupid sealing power, that has now sealed Ganon away. I can no longer feel it's power. I fear that after a hundred years of keeping Ganon at bay has worn its power thin. But then I think of the power I unleased upon him yesterday… it couldn't have." Zelda bit down on her lip and scrunched her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. "So why can't I feel it?" she asked weakly gazing up at the stars. "Maybe I am just a failure." She breathed to the night. "Just like everyone says."

She heard a rustle behind her, and turned to see Link shaking his head slightly.

"What? It's true isn't it."

Link shook his head again. "Don't doubt yourself." He says. "I will help you control this, sealing power."

She smiled up at him.

"I understand your helplessness. But we will find a way, I promise."

 _We_. It brought a flutter to her heart. She didn't know where to start, but she believed that with him by her side, they could achieve anything.

It would be a rough start. But as the first signs of dawn peaked over the cliffs surrounding Kakariko village and the Cuccos screeched good morning. Zelda had some idea of what they would do. It started by the world knowing that their heir to the throne, was not dead, had not been consumed by Ganon, but had broken free. They had to know that Link had defeated Ganon. They had to select four new champions. They had to pay a visit to the two ancient Shekiah technology researches, based at Hateno Village and north-east Akkala. They had to restore and repair. And perhaps most importantly… they had to uncover every theory about Ganon, and the springs… and, the Goddess Hylia.

Taking a deep breath Zelda looked down from the elder's porch at the waking Village.

She walked down the stairs, Link following closely behind.

They would visit every hut, shop and encounter all the citizens, word would spread quickly. That way, and with the help of Link's painter friend who travelled the world at a remarkable rate. Word would spread through every kingdom and race. They would pray to the Goddess Hylia at the small praying pond in the centre of the Village.

Step one began as Zelda and Link stepped onto the grass and began walking through the town, beholding every stare that followed them wherever they went.

 **Chapter 2 done! I know it's a slow start. Most stories and fanfictions start out that way. Please stick around! Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 3

 **Hai… again…**

 **Yes, yes, I know. Second chapter of the day… what am I thinking!? I have to keep the story in suspense o_o. I must be losing my mind!**

 **Eh…**

"I-its Zelda. She-she's alive? And you-your Link, the Hylian Champion." Link nodded as Cado stumbled over his words.

Link had helped Cado in the past by collecting his Cuccos as they were the only thing he seemed to think stuck by him, as his wife had left him.

They had visited and spoken to almost anyone they encountered and who came up to them. Zelda's voice seemed to be going hoarse. While Link's was a ripe as ever, because, well, he didn't talk really.

"Oh hello!" Link heard Zelda's surprised voice, and turned to see what had startled the princess.

Cottla stood bouncing one the balls of her feet excitedly. She turned and pointed a finger at Link. "You never found me!" she said angrily.

Link closed his eyes and gave the girl a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

Zelda stood up straight and laughed her hair swaying with the movement. "You played with this girl."

Link still wore his sheepish smile and shrugged. _Tried to_. He wanted to say, but didn't as there were others around. _I gave up on finding her_. Was something he wouldn't admit to the kid.

The girl huffed and dropped her hand. "Play with me another day, it seems you busy." Cottla said glancing towards Cado and Zelda. He bounced and faced Zelda. "Maybe you can play with us this time." The girls face fell in a bored way. "Maybe you'll actually find me." she glared back at Link before bouncing off into her hut.

Cado said a goodbye and left the princess and her knight in a comfortable-barely contained-silence.

Zelda laughed again, breaking the silence. "Who would have thought you would've had time to play with a child!" She exclaimed.

Link looked away guiltily.

Zelda laughed again and put a hand on his shoulder. "I was only kidding. Well, half-kidding."

Link's shoulder's drooped. She was right though. If he had just stuck to his main quest, he could've save Zelda much father, and brought 'peace' to Hyrule again, sooner. But then he thought about how he never would've freed the Champions trapped in their own Divine Beasts. And how much they helped, and how much he actually missed his darkness-sealing-sword.

"Don't be like that." Zelda said shifting her body from side-to-side slightly and twiddling her thumbs.

Link hesitated, but put his hand over Zelda's. She looked up at him, lips parted slightly.

He inclined his head.

Seeming to understand, Zelda gave a sharp nod. "Yes. We must visit the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, and meet with Purah. Then we should go meet with Robbie at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab."

Link whistled for his horse Zelda. He would never admit it to the young princess about his horse's name…

As if hearing his thoughts. She asked; "So," she said patting the brown mare's nose. "what's her name?"

Link made a panicked noise that sounded a lot like 'ah'.

"Oh! Sorry, that's alright, I didn't realise you were sensitive about sharing your horses name…" she smiled at him. "I guess old habits die hard… even after a hundred years." She sighs. "I wish I still had my stallion…"

Link released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, glad she had changed the subject. But her sadness for her passed horse, sparked two thoughts into his head. He helped Zelda onto his horse and got up after her.

They rode for an hour.

"You missed the turn off." Zelda said pointing at the road that led to Hateno Village.

Link didn't mean to have seemed to ignore her. But she turned her head to look back at him as best as she could.

"Well?" she said, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Where are we going? I thought we were going to Hateno."

Link gave a single nod. "I thought I would stop by Dueling Peaks Stable, so that you could ride one of my horses…"

"Oh." Was all she said, confusion fading. "How did you get the Royal bridle and saddle? I thought only residents and members of the castle had access to it."

"I found a descendant of your Royal White Stallion for a man at Outskirt Stable, said he would give them to me if I brought him the horse."

"Right. Where did you find this descendant?"

"Near Sanidin Park. Unfortunately, that is also in ruins since we last visited."

Zelda looked saddened but brightened. "You remembered!"

"Of course." Was all he said. Link let go of the reins briefly to unlock the Sheikah Slate at his hip. He brought up the picture of the park. "Your photos were really quite helpful." He said handing her the Sheikah Slate. She looked at the memories she had taken from a hundred years ago. Remembering the story behind each. The ceremony when Link became her knight, to the day Ganon surprised them with a plan beyond their wildest thoughts…

She drew a line on the screen to the left, bringing up the rest of the photos from the album, all of which she did not recognise. The first one was of Purah. "My goodness." Zelda exclaimed. "Purah's so small! No doubt an experiment gone wrong!"

She felt Link nod behind her.

She continued looking through the album, and giggled. "My, my, Link. There are quite a few of you in here."

Link blushed. Hoping she would move on, he should have delete those, but he was just experimenting… kind of.

She did. "Are these… photos of the Great Fairy Town?"

She felt Link nod behind her again. "Those are at the one by Kakariko Village. Some of the others are near Tabantha Bridge Stable, Highland Stable, at the edge of the Gerudo Desert, and the last is near Tarry Town."

"Tarry Town? I've never heard of it…"

"Its… new." Was all Link could think to say as they neared the stable.

Link slid off the horse first, then Zelda.

Link stood at the outside counter-the one he usually stood at when registering or retrieving a horse.

Tasseren greeted him, as he always did to any customer, despite the fact that Link was a regular. "Welcome! Welcome to our fine stable! Do you want to register a horse? Take one out for a ride? How can I help?"

Link told him that he would like to take a horse out form boarding.

"Which horse do you want to take out?"

"Mapfha." Link told him. Zelda was astonished that Link spoke to someone other than her, then again, it was small talk and just saying what needed to be said to make things happen.

"You want Mapfha, right?"

Link nodded, always exasperated by the same line told over and over to him again from every person serving him at a stable. Did they have a little committee that they gathered at to discuss lines to say to a customer?

"All right, we'll take Zelda into our care. Wait right here."

Link gasped, he forgot they always said that, and there Zelda was standing near him out of sight…

She giggled. "Actually." She said to Tasseren. "We'd like to take both horses, please!"

Tasseren stuttered. "P-princess Zelda!" he scratched the back of his head. "O-of course. Wait right here."

The usual person came around with the White Stallion. She also gasped as she beheld Zelda in the flesh.

"Sorry, no time to talk." Zelda said to the two. And got up with the help of Link onto the stallion.

"So, you named her after me?" Zelda asked a little down the path fro the stable, out of the hearing range of any merchants or travellers, whom in the presence of, she knew Link would never speak to unless necessary.

Link looked down at the mane of his horse Zelda and blushed. "She-I don't know." He didn't know what to say. He stroked the mares neck affectionately in a way to say thank you.

Zelda giggled again. "That's good."

Night was starting to fall. At this rate, they would reach the Tech Lab by early morning. And Link knew he was still exhausted from his fight with Ganon. And while he trusted his horse Zelda, he didn't want to be falling asleep in the saddle unnecessarily.

He kicked Zelda to a gallop. The princess also kicked Mapfha to a gallop.

"Woah." She said pushing Mapfha harder. "Zelda is faster than Mapfha. I'm going to need to keep up."

"You could try." Link teased kicking Zelda into what could be considered short bursts of 'high gear'.

Zelda laughed and pushed Mapfha harder as well.

They reached Hateno Village by quarter past 11 at night. The two had rode from 10pm in a comfortable silence. They trotted through the quiet Village past the last windmill and up to the Ancient Tech Lab.

Even as they dismounted, this late at night, Link could still hear the technical but calming yet alternative music, they kept playing while-ever they were still awake and working.

He barged through the doors as he always did, he must admit to himself, that it did, in fact, seem a bit rude… but nobody seemed to care or complain, so he kept doing it.

"Link!" Purah exclaimed. "Zelda!" she screeched with excitement, Purah's petite body buzzing with excited energy. "Finally!" she walked on the table toward Link who stood at the end of it closest to the door. "I knew you would do it!" she said and grabbed him by she shoulders and shaking him. Making his head loll back an forth with the movement. And making him unintentionally make weird noises such as: 'yi yi oyi huh'. Purah jumped back as Zelda let out a short laugh, as if Link shoulders had burned her hands.

"I'm so happy your back!" she cried hugging Zelda around the legs. Zelda bent down to hug her back, excited to see her small eccentric friend once more. "Symin! They're here, they're really here." Purah bellowed in the direction of her friend and colleague. "Oh." She stated, and turned back towards Zelda and Link. She stated the obvious as his form slumped in a chair over the desk. "He's asleep."

 **Chapter 3 done! It's a long one is all I can say…**

 **I did a** ** _lot_** **of referring back to BOTW for this chapter, but I have to say it's my favourite. Now the story really comes along, and it will continue to…**

 **I will try and post again tomorrow, but I'm taking a bit of a trip up north and not sure when I'll be able to post again, hopefully tomorrow as I said! If not! Then I hope you can fulfil your hearts with this chapter for the moment.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 4

 **Ulgh. Sorry for not updating for days! I was having a 'screen free' holiday.**

 **And arghhhgsslwb I got back, and unlocked the** ** _last memory_** **(memory #17), and even though I've seen it before it never fails to bring me to tears, every, single, time!**

 **Here's chapter 4 -**

Symin's snores could be heard upstairs, where Purah had made Zelda a cup of wildberry and hearty durian tea. Link had politely declined her offer. But had ended up eating the shortbread biscuits she had put out… he just couldn't help himself! His gluttonous side taking over, he had started thinking with his stomach again!

He licked the sugar off his fingers, as Purah and Zelda stared.

Zelda leaned up to whisper to Purah. "Not much has changed has it."

Purah shook her head.

Link got up suddenly. And leaned down to say something to Zelda.

"Home? You're going home?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded.

"Did you buy that house down past the geometric looking ones… the ones Bolson Constructing were going to demolish?" Purah asked Link.

He gave a nod.

Zelda looked at him surprised. "You bought a house."

He shrugged.

"I'll have to see it sometime."

Link shrugged again. And treaded down the steps carefully to not wake Symin.

Zelda gazed after him.

"You still haven't told him? Purah asks.

Zelda shook her head. "I'm nervous to, I don't know what he'll say, or even if he'll say anything, its more so what he'll think that I won't know, and the unknown is scary."

Purah nodded understanding the princess' worries.

"I was going to get the Great Deku Tree to pass it on to him, but the Deku Tree said that words as such would sound better coming from me. So, I've taken up the challenge. If I have the courage that is…"

Purah set down her tea and stood on the table so that she was at eye level with the young heir. "You take your time now, there is no need for rushing into things. And don't you dare ever think that that boy doesn't care for you. He nearly lost his life for you, but I know something that you don't! He put his life on the line not because he had to, not because he is your knight, but because he _cares_."

Zelda smiled slightly. "Thank you, that was… quite reassuring."

Purah smiled. "I've been told I'm wise beyond my look of age."

Zelda barked a laugh at the child of a scientist. "What happened?" Zelda nodded at the petite woman.

Purah took a seat on the coffee fable and sipped her tea. She shrugged, "An experiment gone wrong. We don't talk of it."

Link woke, feeling ready and replenished for the day, then he had been in a while, he did often forget to sleep, well, it wasn't that he _forgot_ , it was that he either couldn't be bothered to come home, or that he couldn't be bothered to travel to a Village or Stable to sleep. Either those, or he couldn't afford it. He had gone days without sleeping, or sometimes even weeks. It often left him with rosy cheeks. He didn't really get bags under his eyes, or purple circles, just tinted cheeks. It was kind of odd.

He stretched, yawned, and sighed.

He felt bad that he hadn't waited for Zelda to be ready, and that he hadn't actually set her up for the night. But he did put his trust in Purah's hands to take care of the princess. And the look Purah and him had exchanged, told him that she was in appropriate hands. He would have maybe offered for her to sleep here, in his bed, but… he looked down for mthe small upstairs at his lazy excuse for a house. The toilet was outside, he had a cooking pot outside, and the walls were lined with weapon, bow and shield displays.

Before he had bought the house, it had no lighting, no door and it was bare on the inside. Now thought, it looked better, having asked and payed for Bolson to plant trees and flowers, and even a sign saying _'Link's House'_ , just in case anyone thought it a funny idea to start tearing down his house.

Link always slept in his clothes, always ready, getting changed just wasted too much time that he couldn't be bothered to spend on changing. But then again, who was he to talk about wasting time, he could save so much time just by teleporting with the Shekiah Slate rather than choosing to ride with his horse.

Speaking of which, he needed to give the Bow of Light back to Zelda as it was rightfully hers. And the Sheikah Slate, he had grown rather fond of it, but it was now in the possession of Zelda, the rightful owner… and he had no intention of asking for it back, it was hers.

Link ran across the bridge in between the two geometric-colourful-completely- _out-of-place_ houses atop the hill shielding his house mostly from view, he ahdn't noticed his now owned property until he overheard some villages talking about knocking it down…

The day was overcast and he could hear thunder in the distance. He put on the Thunder Helm, just in case.

He was running past the general store when he ran into Nebb, a young boy who had been paying him 20 rupees every time he brought the boy a differed weapon or assortment of things he wanted to see.

Nebb stopped running with his sister and turned to face Link. "Have you found that Duplex Bow I asked to see, yet?"

Link bent down to the kids eye-level, and shook his head.

The boy pouted, but brightened again. "Come find me when you find it, ok? Then I can tell my Grandfather I've seen it."

Link smiled beneath his helm, although the boy couldn't see.

Nebb ran off with his sister again.

"You certainly seem to be on good parts with all the Villagers." He heard a sweet voice to his right.

Link stood up from his crouch and faced Zelda who held a hand to her mouth and let out a laugh.

"I-is that the Thunder Helm?"

Link nodded. "Passed down from Urbosa, to the new Gerudo Chief, Riju."

Remembering what he was seeking out Zelda for he pulled the Bow of light and its arrows from where they rested on his back. "These are yours." He said and handed them to her.

"Thank you. Which reminds me, this is yours." she clutches the bow and its arrows in one hands, and reaches back, pulling the Sheikah Slate from a pocket in the many layers of her dress.

Link's lips parted with surprise, she couldn't actually be giving him back _her_ , Sheikah Slate, could she?

Link shook his head furiously.

Zelda nodded, bending down and pearing up to try and look at him in the eyes beneath his heavy helm, she place the bow and arrows on the ground beside her. She outstretched her hand, "I want you to have it. I entrusted it to you, and you've taken very good care of it." She grabbed his wrist, knowing the type of person he was, he wouldn't accept it unless it was 'forced' upon him. Link had his hand in a fist, she slowly unwrapped his fingers and placed the Sheikah Slate in his palm, then wrapped his fingers around it.

Zelda grabbed the helm and pulled it off Link's head, but kept it in her hands. Link was looking down at the Sheikah Slate in his hand, he didn't seem to care that she had removed the helm.

"Look at me." she demanded.

He did. All of his hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail. She had never seen his not framed by his hair.

She took a breath. " _I_ want you to have it. No, in fact. It was yours since I gave it to you. You have begun a new life in this, I want you to complete it." _Maybe with me._ She wanted to say. But she didn't.

He accepted it and placed it at his hip again where it had rested from the time since he had awoken.

Link called his horse who came trotting up. He fed her an endura carrot from his pouch and mounted her.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked. As she whistled for her own horse, or, Link's (technically). She mounted, she ignored the villagers who gaped at the two, realising their significance, it would be like this until word spread further, she had spoken to a few villagers, and they said they heard rumour but didn't think they were true.

Link ignored her question as they trotted and then galloped out of town.

She grinned to herself. There was just something about the adventure with Link, his silence made everything more intriguing and exciting and mysterious… she had no idea where they were going, but she couldn't wait to find out. Seeing Hyrule on the back of a horse… and how it had changed, both saddened and excited her at the same time.

They rode for four days. Stopping at night to rest at a stable along the way, or if there were no stables insight, they would set up camp in the safety of some trees.

Link always apologised for the times they stopped and this was the case, lighting a fire if it was night. He would always start along the lines of 'It's not a castle or a bed…'

She would always reply by saying how she enjoyed the wildlife and nature. She honestly couldn't care, but his care for her meant a lot. It was obvious when he would always sleep half asleep at night. In case Bokoblins or Moblins dared to approach.

He would always scout with her trailing behind a little distance behind him. Sword and shield (she noticed) always drawn.

It was one time they had stopped for lunch that Link asked her to wait with the horses, but to make sure that she could always see him. It was a very particularly foresty part off the path.

She had turned just to feed Zelda and Mapfha an apple. When she had turned back around, her heart skipped a beat as she could no longer see Link among the trees.

"Link?" she whispered to the trees and shadows. She could hear nothing but the rustle of leaves as a gust of wind swept by. "Link?" she said again, louder this time.

She could hear footsteps now. But, it was more than one.

She panicked a little, but told her racing heart that he probably just returned with some more people, travellers or merchants, or somebody.

But the people that emerged from the trees, they were most definitely not Link, they were not travellers, not merchants.

They were in a tight fitted red jumpsuit, and had white masks with red paint that almost looked like blood, they had gold like horns that hung on wither side of their faces and sprouts of hair at the top of their masks. They wore steel armour on parts of their arms, legs and chests.

They were the Yiga.

Zelda gasped and pushed back until she hit Mapfha's side. But the creature was reeling at the enemy that approached from behind the Yiga, a guardian she realised. She thought they had been deactivated with Ganon's defeat.

Maybe they had turned back to their side again? A wide thought. Before Mapfha and Zelda ran away, Zelda was able to grab her Bow of Light from the horse's large saddle bag.

She pointed the billowing light arrow at the chests of the Yiga, they looked hesitant for a moment. Before stiffening their stances again, ready to pounce, she had studied them last time she had encountered them. Where Link had been there to save her near Gerudo Town.

Who was she kidding!? She didn't even know how to use a bow! She thought sadly as she was holding it more like a crossbow rather than vertically.

"What have you done with Link? Well? Where is he?"

She looked frantically between the five Yiga surrounding her. She struggled to keep her bow pointed at them. She was as good as dead without Link here, she wish she knew how to fight.

She heard a grunt from above and saw Link leap off a cliff. And time seemed to slow around him, as she watched him take out a new Royal Guards Bow and ancient arrow, drew back and hit the Guardian, who had only just noticed her, dead in the eye.

It sputtered and exploded in a bright flash of red and orange. The force sent the five Yiga members, her and Link flying. Link more so as he had been closer. He rolled multiple times before coming to a stop. He got up fast and ran to her side stepping between her and the Yiga. Master Sword draw once again.

It was so much like last time… her sprawled on the floor, while Link stood between her and the other members. There were no signs of other fallen foes except the Guardian which was now in pieces of screws and gears.

Except this time… the Yiga didn't back down. They lunged for Link together at the same time as they shouted; _"For Master Kohga!"_

Link dodged and swung around slicing into a Yiga's belly in one swoop. Her narrowly missed a swipe from a Vicious Sickle.

Link side stepped a charging Yiga and he ran into a tree knocking himself unconscious. One of the Yiga disappeared and Zelda panicked.

She had every right to. The Yiga materialised once more behind her. And hauled her up under her shoulders. She yelped. "Link!" she screeched.

Link turned towards her, his eyes widening. Nothing in that moment mattered more, he forgot the other two Yiga he was fighting and ran after Zelda and the teleporting Yiga that carried her.

He lost sight of them quickly, he cursed himself, and heard the running footsteps behind him. He felt a sharp pain in his already wounded shoulder, ad the pain of a blade nicking the side of his waist.

He no longer had any mercy. They had taken his princess.

He turned, charging up a shot that swiped cleanly through the two bodies of the Yiga severing bones, tendons and muscle in one clean flail swoop. Organs feel to the floor, and their severed hearts have one final beat before spewing blood onto the green grass. He had no remorse.

Zelda stomped on the foot of the Yiga once it had materialised again. He howled in pain. And Zelda threw her head back, the back of her skull meeting the nose of the Yiga. The Yiga crumpled to the floor, as she rubbed her head. And ran back the way she had last seen Link. She didn't get very far before the Yiga materialised before her again. Instead of running away she ran towards him and threw a punch, landing one across the Yiga's jaw.

She rubbed her knuckles. And gave a sharp nod. "That's what you get."

She felt a heavy metal go over her head, and looked thought he holes in the helm, Link had placed the Thunder Helm on her head. He stalked toward the injured Yiga, seething.

Link hauled the Yiga up by the collar. Looked at him and snarled, as if he was disgusted. He threw the Yiga into a trunk of a nearby tree.

She gasped. This was the most feral she had ever seen Link.

His clothes were in tatters. His tunic bloodied and torn, his pants ripped. And flesh cut beneath.

None of that mattered as he sends a blast of Urbosa's Fury into the Yiga. And now Zelda understood why she had the Thunder Helm.

Link had inherited Urbosa's lightning.

They sat under a nearby tree around the horses, once they had found them.

Link's discarded Champion Tunic lying beside him as he tended to his own wounds. She had asked if she could help, but he simply waved her offer away. She vaguely remembered some paste that would help heal his wounds faster. She offered that and created the hearty durian and Hyrule herb ground. The juices from the durian mixing them together to make a deadly sweet aroma.

Link applied her paste and after applied some make shift bandages that she had torn from her ruined dress. Only the cleanest parts she could find. Her dress had many layers.

He thanked her and insisted they keep moving, it was only just past midday.

They rode for a few more hours and neared a circular island in the middle of a lake attached to the mainland at the south east of Akkala. They trotted across the bridge and under the sign that read _'Tarry Town'_.

So, this was the town Link had mentioned. It was rather cute, nothing more than 6 new-in-fashion-modern houses. It was very cultural friendly, having Rito, Zora, Hylian, Gerudo and Goron all in-habiting the Town.

Link dismounted, and she followed suit.

He walks over to the Gerudo.

He points back to Zelda.

And she nods. She ushers me into her house.

"So," she says. "your Princess Zelda."

I nod.

She leads me upstairs to where rolls of material and sowing supplies rest.

She asks me to stand on a stool and she takes my measurments.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Rhondson." She replies.

"And you're a tailor."

She nods. "Back at Gerudo Town, there was no use for a tailor, there were already stores there, my work went unnoticed. I was unhappy. Your friend, the one in blue, found me and talked me into coming to Tarry Town. I have him to thank for the new success in my business and my husband. Without your friend. We never would've fallen in love."

Zelda sighed wistfully, _love_. She loved someone, she was positive, but she wasn't sure how to approach the situation…

"Your Highness."

Zelda snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, you were saying."

"You're done, I have your measurements. I was saying he's and odd one your friend, speaks more with his eyes, rather than his voice."

Zelda nods. "Link doesn't like to talk, he believes it's his duty to bare every burden silently."

Rhondson frowns and moves towards the rows of materials. "What type of design and colour would you like?"

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't take measurements for nothing, your friend, what's his name? Link you said, he's asked that I make you some new clothes, or fix up your dress, or both, whatever you want."

She didn't mean to be greedy. But this dress had significance to her. And some better attire for the weeks to come, might be a good idea…

"Do you think you could tailor my dress, and make me some new clothes?"

Rhondson nodded. "What would you like?"

Zelda's lips parted in thought. "I'll be right back."

Zelda ran down the stairs and out the front door. "Link!" she called. "You didn't have to do this," she said panting, "but thank you."

Link gave a hint of a smile.

"Can I borrow your Shiekah Slate."

Link reached and unlatched the ancient technology from his hip and passed it to Zelda.

"Thank you." she ran back into the house and up the stairs. She unlocked the Sheikah Slate, and moved on to a secret private folder that only she knew how to get to, this help all of her favourite things and the things she loved, photos and videos of them. There were a few photos of her father and the champions, and quite a few photos and videos of Link, as well as some of her.

She brought up three pictures and showed Rhondson. "If you could make this dress look like how it was, with a design like this. That would be muchly appreciated." She had showed Rhondson a photo from a hundred years ago, of her in the dress she was wearing. And asked for the design of her navy blue and gold one she usually wore around the castle.

"And," she said, finding another picture of her in a different outfit… "if you could make me some clothes like these. I would be very grateful."

 **Made it longer for you all!**

 **So now we can see a bit of a battle within Zelda. And I promise in chaptesr to come, you will see a different side of Link too…**

 **I am so excited and so happy that some of you have been reviewing and messaging me privately! It really gives me a boost of confidence for this fanfiction and my book which will hopefully be published.**

 **Hope to hear from you all! Sorry once again for not posting for a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 5

 **Back again, trying to get into the daily posting again! At least for a few days/weeks.**

 **I don't have much to say… except the classic author thing to keep reviewing, let me know if there are any specific things you would like to see in this fanfic!**

 **Chapter 5 commence:**

Link met up with Hudson.

"So, you want _me_ to help out with rebuilding the castle, eh? Well I can't just do it on my own, I suppose, I could see if Bolson and Karson could lend me a hand. Maybe Greyson and Pelison as well, we would need more than just us five though. We would need the Zora's to rebuild the moat, none of us can swim as fast, or hold our breath for the long. We would need more Gorons because they can do the heavy lifting, and mining, did you say you wanted us to expand the castle?"

Link shrugged and pointed at Hudson's house.

"Ah yes, we would need to discuss that with, Her Highness. Do you know what she has in mind?"

Link shrugged again and shook his head.

"Hm. Yes well, I do suppose you would need to speak and see if any of the Gerudo 'vai', as my wife likes to say, would be interested in helping with the design, if the princess wishes to change the castle further more than just rebuilding."

"I see you're a step ahead of me, Link."

The two men turned to face the young princess.

"I would like to rebuild and redesign the castle, I do understand that things like this take time, but I, we would like it to be done as swiftly and as efficiently as possible. And I believe with the help of all races, we could get the castle finished and Hyrule rebuild in a matter of months." Zelda paused to take a breath. "It just so happens that Link and I are spreading our return around the continent, so we will be traveling to all corners and we hope to cover the landscape fast. We can get word around about Bolson constructing rebuilding Hyrule. I'm sure all cultures would love to see Hyrule thriving again. It will be hard. But together as a nation! We can do it!"

Hudosn bowed his head. "Your enthusiasm for Hyrule is admirable, princess. How long do you propose will it take to spread word?"

Zelda opened her mouth.

But Link beat her to it. "Give us two weeks. We can travel around in that time, spread the word. We will need a meeting place for everyone who will rebuild Hyrule, but Tarry Town is a bit small. I suggest we all meet at the Colosseum ruins. There are many Moblins and there is a blue-maned Lynel, but I can take care of those. So, give us two weeks to gather everyone, and for everyone to meet there, we'll let people know, give them a week to pack up and travel, so a month in total. And we will also search for people capable of defeating the monsters of Hyrule. We'll need to defeat everyone in Hyrule castle before we can begin to rebuild. Same goes for the ruins as well."

Hudson gave a sharp nod. And turned and walked over to Greyson and Pelison.

Zelda gaped.

"I'm sorry, I just had an idea and I took over, I'm sorry."

Zelda waved away his apology. "Why are you apologising. You talked! To someone other than me. I'm so proud."

Link looked down and blushed. "I just want to help. I'm passionate about making your kingdom recover." Link looked up at her. "And you, you are really taking on a leadership role, you really are not a failure. Who cares about everyone who says you're a failure. Anyone who thinks that, need to realise, that you will make an amazing queen. This proves that. Your determination and passion is remarkable."

It was Zelda's turn to blush. Queen… she hadn't even thought about it, but knowing that Link thought she was ready, it made her heart race and gave her a boost of confidence at the same time.

He had talked. To someone who wasn't Zelda. The thought almost depressed him… yes, he considered Hudson and his crew a friend, he considered many people over Hyrule friends. But he didn't consider any of them family.

Only one. The person who had been with him for more than a hundred years. Zelda.

He wanted to open up more to Zelda, he just wasn't sure how. She knew he stayed silent from his burdens, and that he was a glutton. Speaking of, he hadn't had a good meal in weeks, had been rationing on apples and tree nuts.

He spied the cooking pot and eyed it greedily. He trudged over to it and got some ingredients form his pocket. A hearty salmon, Hyrule herbs, and a tree nut, Zelda looked over his shoulder eagerly and awaited the reveal. This created Hearty Steamed fish. Link jumped and let out a sound of excitement. He loved the flavour in this dish.

Zelda laughed at his reaction.

He sat down by the pot and was about to eat when he realised her should offer some to her.

He held up the dish. Zelda sat down beside him and dug her hands in.

He gaped, how very un-royal like.

Mentally shrugging it off, he dug in as well.

A few minutes later they had finished.

Zelda lent back against the tree while Link lied down and closed his eyes. Enjoying the sun on his tan skin. "How long do we stay here for?" Link asked her.

"Hm?"

"How long until your clothes are ready?"

"A day she said, she needs to take this dress in after, but we can travel after my new clothes are ready?"

Link gave a subtle nod and sighed as a breeze swept over. "I hope you asked for appropriate clothing?"

"What do you mean?"

Link opened an eye. "We're heading to Goron city after here."

Zelda made a small noise.

Link smiled mentally but outwardly he said… "You can borrow some of mine. I have _appropriate_ clothing."

Zelda blushed and looked away. "Thanks." She said.

Eventually Link dozed off. And Zelda walked around the town checking back on Link every so often.

She once came back and looked at his wounds, careful not to wake him. They were completely healed. She frowned in surprise. He only got these earlier today. Either way, she was glad he was better.

Sometime later. She came back to check on Link. He was nowhere to be seen.

She panicked but told herself he had probably just gone for a wander or something, maybe gone someplace else to sleep.

She probably should too, but she would rather know where Link was.

She went around asking if anybody had seen him, but nobody had.

She sat hugging her legs by the sign of Tarry Town, she was fighting to stay awake.

She had noticed a giant flower on a ledge a little to the south of Tarry Town. It was blue and she had figured that it was the Great Fairy Fountain that Link had taken a photo of.

She also noticed a small shop that looked almost to have balloons for a roof. Just under the entrance to the bridge of Tarry Town. She wasn't sure what it was. She would've liked to investigate, but she had no way down there. So she left it.

She was about to fall asleep when something ahead of her moved. It was running faster than she had a man-or woman for that matter run. It was running at the speed of a horse.

As it neared she thought it looked a lot like Link, and she brightened but then cowered in the face of him once he got nearer. He bent down and looked at her.

She shied away.

This man, boy. Had red glowing eyes and had a black tunic and pants. Its skin was dark, almost as if it had been painted on and wore a black elves hat.

"What are you doing up so late? And why do you seem scared?"

She recognised the voice immediately. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Link, its just you, your frightened me."

"Oh, sorry, this is my dark outfit, I go it form Kilton down there." He pointed at the strage balloon shop. "I was just scouting ahead on the road to Death mountain and all seems to be clear. I defeated a Lynel, but everything's ok now."

"Oh, why didn't you take a horse?"

Link shrugged. "Didn't need it, I find this outfit helps make me run faster at night, not sure what it is, and it helps me blend in also. Let's get you inside Hudson's place, he offered for us to sleep there."

Zelda nodded, all panic vanishing as Link led her back into the safety of Tarry Town.

 **Sorry I was kind of pushing to get this one done, so I'm not very happy with its standards, but next chapter will have some more progress, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 6

 **Sorry for not posting for a bit, I had a screen free day yesterday and ended uo finishing two books and then ended up being busy for most of today and only just had sometimes to write, SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

 **Enjoy chapter 6, there's something special at the end ;)**

Link and Zelda left Tarry Town by 11 am the next morning. Zelda having discarded her sacred robes for her new clothes.

They were incredibly similar to her old Champion ones that were torn inside Hyrule Castle. They were the same blue as before, a lot like Links. It had a sheath at her hip where her father's dagger slumbered (she had it hidden between the layers of her dress, and had simply had forgotten about it). The top was longer than her old one and she kept it tucked in, in the front, the top was also three-quarter sleeves and she wore fingerless cloves. The front of the shirt around her neck was lower revealing a slither of skin. Like a slight 'v'. She still wore her golden bracelets on her wrists and her necklace around her neck, they had been cleaned from all the grim that caked them before. And she wore almost identical pants. She wore lace up boots perfect for hiking and climbing.

She still had much to learn, and Link was happy to teach her.

They rode on Zelda and Mapfha to zfoothill Stable, just at the base of Death Mountain. It would be a long, and hot trip, fortunately Link was equipped with the appropriate equipment.

He went and changed behind a tree into his Flamebreaker equipment that he had gotten at Goron city. Once he had changed he emerged from behind the tree with a helm in his hands.

He handed it to Zelda. "This will protect you from some of the minor extreme heat once we get to Goron City. And," he said digging into his pocket and fetching three fireproof elixirs from his pocket, he handed them to Zelda. "Drink these if the heat gets too much, but only if you need to. There are some hot springs that we can rest in if need be. I find them rather replenishing." Zelda nodded and pocketed the elixirs, she took the helm from his grasp and strapped it under her chin.

"How do I look?" he heard Zelda's joking muffled voice from inside the helm.

He nodded. Which was key for 'fine' or 'good', even if the question was technically a joke.

He held out his hand for Zelda.

Zelda cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Link grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

Zelda yelped in surprise. Their head clanking together, metal against metal.

"Hang on." Link said and took out the Sheikah Slate he opened the map and selected teleport to the closest shrine to the city.

A few minutes later they stood on the glowing blue platform of the shrine looking down on Goron City.

Zelda gasped. "You can teleport with it!" she exclaimed and yanked the Slate from his hands, she tinkered with it for a few seconds. "Oh," she said looking up to Link. "sorry, that was rather greedy of me." she placed it back into his hands. She clapped her hands together, trying to cover up her shame and embarrassment. "So, I guess we head down."

Link shook his head. "I'd like to head to the Southern Mine. Its better we have everyone together to hear, rather than explaining things twice."

Zelda nodded in agreement, surprised by his sudden sign of leadership. Usually Link was someone who would rather stand in the shadows, but it was pleasing to see him taking a major role in the birth of a new Hyrule. She was proud of him and all he had done.

They took a route just to the right of the shrine to avoid as much commotion for the time being as they could. They passed the Abandoned North Mine with few daring Gorons in the area risking the extreme heat, so extreme that Zelda took a swing from a fireproof elixir.

The jogged over Goron City on Stolock Bridge, above the entry to the city.

They did a few short mine cart trips, and rested in the hot springs for a few minutes before walking out drenched. It was nice and refreshing, even if they _were_ hot springs. But they were just passing through.

They walked down what somewhat seemed a path of dried magma that led to the Southern Mine.

Yes, they had taken the high and more difficult route, but there were many Gorons around the area, and since Link had defeated the Divine Beast Vah Rudania… more Gorons found it safe to walk around, travel and explore.

Link spotted Bohrin, lying around at 5pm. Link mentally shook his head, he was older than most of the other Gorons and he seemed to time things differently than the others, working only at night when the others worked during the day. It was like he had lost his sense of the time and day.

But of course he hadn't, his head was probably in a different place, or maybe he had his peaks at different times. _It was all very weird_ , Link thought. He hated to think it, but, Bohrin was not the best candidate to suit the criteria, in fact, he didn't suit it at all.

He watched the rest of the Gorons while Zelda had bounced off and was talking and laughing with some of the Goron younglings.

The sight struck a chord in his heart. It was both beautiful and heartbreaking to him, why?

He wasn't sure.

He spotted Dorill, a Goron who always wore a grin on his face and seemed to enjoy his task as a fellow miner, he was also in charge of the Goron Group Mining Company.

Link walked up behind him and poked him on his rock-hard shoulder to get his attention.

He turned. "Hey, brother!" he greeted. "As much as I'd like to talk, I'm in the middle of somethin' here, come back and talk to me when I'm resting at night."

Ignoring him, Link waved over Zelda, she stumbled over to them, nearly tripping over lose rocks. He steadied her before she could face-plant.

Obviously understanding Zelda all but blurted out: "We need your help and your company's help to rebuild Hyrule castle." She said breathlessly. Clearly, the heat was affecting her.

Despite that, Link nearly slapped his forehead with his metal-gloved hand.

Seeing his look beneath his Flamebreaker helmet. She reassessed her statement. "Oh, sorry," she said as Dorill just stared at her surprised. "I meant to tell you that _after_ we had asked you to round up everyone to go to Goron City for a public meeting." Zelda clapped her hands together. "Well, not just you specifically, but _all_ the Gorons." She looked at Link. "Better?"

Link rolled his eyes but gave a nod anyway.

Dorill seemed to consider it. "Who's asking, sister?"

"Princess Zelda."

"No way, your tricking me, sister, Princess Zelda died in the Calamity." He took off his helmet and put it to his chest. "Goddess Hylia, rest her and the champions in peace."

Link snapped. "She _is_ the princess, an I am the Hylian champion, believe it or not, but we need you to round up your crew."

He seemed to realise not to push the matter further and clapped his massive meaty hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright, brothers! Headin' back to Goron City now, young brother and sister here claimin some pretty ripe juice, we gotta go to Goron City to hear it. Jengo," he said pointing at the Goron beside him. "fetch anyone up the mountain, make it fast."

"Right." Jengo replied, saluted his boss, and rolled up the hill and out of sight.

Dorill turned to Link and Zelda as everyone started heading to Goron City. "Y'all better be tellin' the truth, brother and sister. Lucky for you we're nearing the end of our shift." And turned and stakled up the hill with the rest of the Gorons.

 _Lucky for us._ Link thought and inwardly scoffed as he walked up towards Goron City with Zelda.

 _Lucky for you_. he thought almost bitterly.

Link wasn't sure what had gotten into him. He hated people defying Zelda when she was telling the truth and only wanted the best. He was confused about this.

Could this be caused by the tugging at his heart every time he saw or thought about hi-the princess.

Link realised with a thought that he needed to keep re-thinking things he thought, and mentally correcting himself. Every time he referred to Zelda as 'princess' in his head. It always ended up coming out of his mind first sounding like ' _HIS princess_ '.

 **Ooooooooo.**

 **Even I'm intrigued by my own writing.**

 **I think because this is always the fantasy I kind of thought about after the end of botw (even tho I haven't finished the game yet).**

 **I do often go back and read over y story once I've posted it, that's when the face slaps happen as I realise all the mistakes I've made, no doubt there is some in here too. But reading it and not acting like the writer really makes my heart warm as I read alongside those of you who are reading my fic.**

 **But unlike you all, I know how things are going to happen ;)**

 **Abbey out *-***


	7. Chapter 7

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 7

 **Hello all again!**

 **For a person who reviewed and I really wish I could private message you about it, but can I just say, you made me laugh! Believe me, I wish I could go back and buy ALLLLLL of the Zelda games that you told me to buy so I could be considered part of the fandom, but I do not have the money to do so, shameful, isn't it?**

 **If I ever find myself with another Zelda game on my switch I will be sure to let you all know! I know that I will definitely be get the next one that comes out, that is, if there will be another… 0_o …**

 **LOL! Sorry, sorry, to put the thought in you heads! I'm sure there will be another! And it should hopefully have some Zelda and Link ACTION!**

 **I'm a hopeless romantic, deal with it, but you all should have gathered that by now!**

 **HAHA, thanks people! You make my heart warm x**

All of the Gorons stood on the bridges that crossed over the lava rivers and stood outside on the edges, anywhere they could stand, it turned out that there were a lot more Gorons up here than anyone had thought, at least for a while.

Bludo had been happy to see Link, he had thanked him for only the thirteenth time for appeasing the Divine Beast Vah Rudania.

Bludo introduced her and Link, referring to Link specifically as, and she quote, 'the brother that saved Rudania and thus, the Gorons'.

She could see Link's un-comfort as he practically squirmed under so many stares.

Zelda hid her smile. Despite his seemingly changed attitude, well, 'attitude' more like dilemma around others, he was still the same under those.

She had and hadn't expected that after a hundred years.

Still with some stares on him as he fidgeted she felt many many gazes on her.

She stepped up when Bludo gestured for her to address the crowd. She was fidgeting too; public speaking was not one of her strong points. But it was required of her.

She felt two comforting hands on each shoulder. One belonged to Bludo on her left, and the other gave her a slight squeeze on her right shoulder, from Link. Despite his shyness, he was still steadying her nerves and racing heart. But she wasn't sure whether it was from so many Hyruleans in front of her, or Link's hand on her back that made her heart stutter and nerves flutter.

"You have no doubt noticed the absence of the malice around the castle from up here." She spoke and saw a few heads nod. "That is because Calamity Ganon has been defeated."

Cheers rang out and fists raised into the air in triumph.

"Calamity Ganon was defeated by Link." She turned and gestured to her knight who stood beside her.

More cheers and shouts too rang out this time too.

She felt slightly disappointed, if only they knew how long it took to keep him contained, how much it drew from her, how much pain. Memories resurfaced but she pushed them down. This was not about her, this was a moment for Link and the entire kingdom of Hyrule.

Still she felt her shoulders droop a little.

"Well done." Someone lent in and whispered to her.

She turned as Link drew away still looking at her. Of course, Link, understood, how could she be so blind? That was probably one of his burdens, knowing since the day you were born that you would have to defeat the supervillain, training for it, becoming _its_ doom and death.

She straightened again. "If you don't know, Hyrule is in ruins. If you don't know me, I'm Princess Zelda. And I would like to personally ask you all, if it is allowed," She turned slightly too look at Bludo who merely nodded. They had discussed it with him while Jengo had fetched the Gorons up on the mountain. "for you all to come and rebuild Hyrule, with the help of others and myself. I believe, that together, we can create an even better Hyrule than my father did."

The cheer was a roar this time. And Zelda grinned, feeling triumphant. We had the Gorons.

She turned to Bludo. "Sorry to steal your crew." She said.

A few chuckles could be heard, but Bludo humbly waved her apology away. "Mining is not a necessity as much as the health of Hyrule, sister. But might I ask, to restore your home to a new glory that we chip in with our ores as a sign of our appreciation, and provide our finest spices for your meals."

Zelda gaped. "Whatever are you showing your appreciation to _me_ for, I should be the one to show you my thanks."

The old Goron merely smiled. "You coming to us for help is how we see your appreciation. Not only that but your effort to weaken and contain Calamity Ganon so that our brother could defeat him." Bludo slapped Link on the back and he nearly went stumbling and rolling down the hill.

It brought tears to her eyes, how stupid was she? They all knew. She saw by the way they grinned up at her and nodded in approval of what their elder was saying.

"It is an honour to be treated as an equal Hyrulean in your kingdom, Your Majesty."

She froze at those words as cheers rang out again. _Your Majesty_. She almost hated to think it, was she ready? But the truth was, she was technically queen.

"So," Bludo said. "tell us the details."

"Well, we have a meeting point at the Colosseum ruins. And you wojnt be working alone. We need you all to do most of the heavy lifting and scaffolding. We will be seeing the Zora's next and they will help to rebuild the moat and bring in new and clean water. Then we will be meeting with the Gerudo to help with the interior and the new design and layout of the castle, so you will need to speak to them about the ores if you wanted to use them in the design. Then we will be meeting the Rito who should help with the higher parts of the castle and interior, the Hylians will be working with you and the Gerudo's and Rito's, the Zora are really the only ones who can do their job, but Link has mentioned how the Zora prince, Sidon, and him appeased the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, which was for Link to ride on his back while shooting shock arrows at the ports. I reckon, that if we all work together, we could rebuild Hyrule, and not just the castle but all of the ruins, in a matter of a month, maybe two. It is understandable for some of you Gorons to stay here, protect your city and mine the ore that you wish to gift us with. But for those who will be helping, we are all meeting at the Colosseum in two weeks. Do not begin to travel there until a week from now. Monster still lurk in its walls, which Link and I will defeat the monsters, on our way to meet with the Gerudo."

Nods of understanding go through the crowd.

"Thank you all." Zelda finishs.

"Beautiful." Bludo tells Zelda. "You may stay at our inn, I will make sure you both only have the finest beds for tonight."

Zelda began to protest but Bludo held up a hand to silence her.

"I insist."

Zelda kept her mouth shut.

After Bludo had walked away. Link rushed over to the cook pot, his face beaming as he fished out ingredients.

Feeling sly he fished out what would hopefully be an inside joke, if Zelda remembered.

It was a hot-footed frog.

Zelda burst out laughing uncontrollably.

It brought a grin to his face.

"Are you actually?" she asked.

Link nodded and tossed the frog in. He waited eagerly with his hands on his hips.

What he created he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at. He had created dubious food. It was gross to look at.

"Ew!" Zelda exclaimed, but giggled when Link stuck it in her face as she had done with the same species of frog a hundred years ago. She pushed it away and he grinned and removed his helmet, then threw the dubious food into his mouth.

He gagged as it went down and Zelda laughed.

She took a seat beside the cook pot and Link did the same.

Link seemed to be thinking.

"You seem to be deep in thought, care to share?" she asked him.

"I haven't seen any merchants around." Is all he said.

"Maybe they went home." Zelda suggested.

Link shrugged in reply. "If you don't mind me asking, you said Link and _I_ will defeat the monsters. I don't mean to be rude and blunt, but how do you propose you would help?" he asked Zelda.

She twiddled her thumbs. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

Link cocked his head to the side, as if to say, _how so?_

"I was hoping you could teach me to use a bow, or more specifically," she pulled the Bow of light from where it was strung around on her back like Link's. "the Bow of Light."

"Are you sure?"

She knew the meaning behind his words. _Are you sure you want to get into this?_ 'This' being the whole weapon-possibly-killing-monsters-this. She nodded, almost eagerly, "Anything to help and not just be helpless."

"You're not helpless." Link murmured, so quietly she almost thought he hadn't said it, or more, that he had said it to himself. "Yes, I can help with that. We can start tomorrow, maybe at the base of the mountain on our way to Zora's Domain. I can teach you how to shoot in mid-air, on horseback, running, walking standing still, hitting at different angles, hitting a still target, and hitting a moving target."

Zelda nodded. "Please. Speaking of bows, you now carry a bow, shield and a weapon. You used to only carry your sword. What changed?"

Link shrugged. "Nothing really, I've always known how to use them, but in my last fight at Fort Hateno a hundred years ago. I realised, subconsciously, when I woke up, that you can't always just rely on the sword you wield, anything can be used as defence or attack, even a shield can be a weapon."

Zelda's lips parted, he spoke passionately. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

She hated to say it, "Killing, monsters."

He shook his head. "No, most of the time its self-defence, sometimes for a reward, sometimes because I need to take my anger or frustration out on something. But, monsters aren't people, they _have_ killed, people, other monsters, themselves, even. But despite all this, I don't enjoy it. I cherish the pain, it reminds me that I'm still here," he nudges her shoulder. "because of you. I never said thank you."

She shook her head. "You don't need to," she whispered. _Because I cared about you_. were the words she didn't say after. But she could tell Link already knew that she cared, _just like I know you care about me_. She thought. Link was her closest _and_ oldest friend. He had a very, _very_ , special place in her heart. And that wasn't just as a friend to her.

The sat in silence until the sky started to blend.

"Link, tell me something that not many people or nobody, know about you, say the first thing that comes to mind?"

Link released a breath and winced. "My hands are always warm, but my feet are always cold?" he said, wondering if that was a bit too weird.

She giggled. "I'm the opposite. Are your feet cold now?"

"Probably not in this weather." He said, his voice had a hint of teasing in it.

She laughed again. Feeling a lightness she hadn't felt in a while, this, _this_ , was something she lived for.

Link had suspected a Blood Moon last night. But it hadn't come. Maybe it too had gone with Ganon. He hoped, the only thing that calmed him in that hour was the sound of Zelda's voice. Now he could hear her voice any day.

They teleported to a shrine nearby Foothill Stable, picked up the horses and took out their bows to unleash arrows upon the trees nearby.

Link suggested Zelda use her bow, but not her arrows, so he lent her some of his, giving her 30 normal arrows, and five of all the others, excluding the ancient arrows.

He showed her the right 'position' to draw a bow. He showed her how to nook in an arrow and as a marker, he shot an arrow into a nearby tree, twenty feet away.

"Gravity will do its work on arrows, so for shooting a further target make sure to aim your arrow higher than its target, that way, it will find its mark. For example," he explained to Zelda and stood further away, as an example he showed her that is he kept his bow at the same aim he had had last time it would actually hit further down. And it did. He then tilted his bow up and the arrow found its mark.

He got Zelda to practice it, but after a few tries he could tell she was struggling.

"Do you need to take a break?"

She shook her head, "It's not that, the bow is drawn near my ear, and I've done everything you've told me. It's just, how do you find the right spot. Like how do you get the most accuracy, kind of."

Link looked at her, confused.

She struggled to explain. "It's like… like…"

"Oh, right, I know what you mean. I close my left eye, I find that works best for me, could be something different for you though."

Her next few shots improved greatly, he was impressed, she was a fast learner, she always had been.

"Why don't we continue this along the way. We should start heading there."

Zelda nodded. "Ok." She tucked her new arrows in with her light ones while Link pulled out the ones stuck in the trees.

As much as it would be faster to just teleport there, it was also of immense importance for people to see them along the way, as self-centred as that sounded.

 **Now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to hear from you readers!**

 **Excuse me, until I post again…**


	8. Chapter 8

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 8

 **Hi, sorry for not posting for a while… again. But here's the thing:**

 **I think I'm going to need to start making these chapters longer, due to that, I may not post for a few days maybe 2 or 3. Hoping you can all hold in there for those who are reading!**

 **Reason being, if I keep up these short chapters, the story will have over 40 chapters, and I'm thinking that might be a little tedious for you who are reading.**

 **Anyhow, let me know what you think.**

By the time they had reached Zora's Domain, Zelda was pretty confident that she could hit a larger target at least _somewhere_ on the body and could shoot an arrow from different angles and still have it hit somewhere. But she still had much to learn.

She marvelled once they reached the domain. She had forgotten just how beautiful it was.

The luminous stone pillars and floors, the water that covered your feet, the calming sound of running water and the waterfalls. It was all so serene, she could fall asleep to it.

The left the horses waiting nearby the bridge, they could occupy themselves with the grass.

As soon as they entered, all eyes were on Zelda and Link fled from her side to speak with a Zora who was working on a pillar. They seemed to make a trade.

"What was that about?" she asked Link.

Link held up a diamond.

She gasped. "H-he just gave you that?"

"I gave him some luminous stones."

" _Some!?_ "

"Ten." He specified.

Right. Ten luminous stones for a diamond? She did the math. "It seems to be an odd trade, if you just sold the ten luminous stones to a merchant it would work out to be better value."

Link shrugged. "But they need them."

"True."

They met with the King and explained everything, the situation, and what they needed from him.

He was eager to comply. "I feel as though I want to put our own little… I want the Zora's to contribute _more_ , would it be of service to you if we provided some of our best architects and artillery."

It wasn't exactly a question, but she nodded keenly all the same. "That would be wonderful! I'm not sure exactly what we would change, at least not at this stage. The castle is so far damaged that it might be easier just to knock it down and rebuild all together." Zelda clenched her hands tightly against her chest, feeling upset that her home that she had known all her life, could be considered damaged beyond compare.

Link saw this, it made his heart ache with such force that her nearly threw his arms around her to comfort her. But he held himself. Instead he bit the inside of his cheek.

The King would call for a meeting with all Zora's tomorrow to let them know, he was positive they would all be happy to help.

They left their meeting with King Dorephan.

Right outside, it seemed Sidon had been waiting for them, or, for Link.

"Link!" he exclaimed. "I don't mean to put this on you so suddenly, and, uh…" he seemed to notice Zelda just then. "Do you think we can speak in private, I mean no offence, Your Majesty."

"She's alright." Link says quietly.

Sidon seems taken aback, but nods all the same. He seemed nervous… "Well, you see, I know you and my sister had something… but, over these past few months, I have, also grown feelings for you. and so, yeah, that's it." Sidon seemed to cower, as if waiting for an answer.

Link's jaw clenched, and out of the corner or her eyes, he saw Zelda glance at him, and walk away.

How did he reply to something like this? Him an Mipha… they were a lost cause once they grew out of childhood. Yes, he knew that she had, had feelings for him… but once he had grown into adulthood. That promise they had made to one another when they were kids, about getting married, just… dissolved, or at least it did for him. It was always awkward with him and Mipha. He had a love for her as a brother, not as a lover. And, it was the same case for Sidon.

"Sidon," he started. "I'm, really sorry, but I really just think of you as a good friend, I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, but, I think my heart needs someone else…"

Sidon nods, a weight seeming lifted, but a droop to his shoulders could be seen. "Thank you for your honesty." He replied, and walked away.

Link blew out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He should have said to Zelda to wait for him elsewhere. After all this was a personal matter for Sidon, and an awkward one for him and Zelda, he had practically sense her un-comfort. And he had been sorry, truth was, he just didn't see any boy or man the way Sidon saw him.

Zelda flew down the stairs in an act to get away from the Zora's Prince's confession.

 _Please no. Please no. Please no_ , kept ringing in her head, over and over.

"Miss Zelda-" Dunma, one of the guards started, but didn't finish as Zelda was too busy running across the bridge and towards her horse descendant to even notice her surroundings.

She mounted Mapfha and speed off, pushing her horse as fast as he could go, to get away, just to get away.

She didn't know how long she rode for, her mind racing with a whirlwind of thoughts. She felt as though she was going around in circles, both on her horse and in her mind.

Sidon had feelings for Link. Did Link… possibly have feelings for him? The idea wasn't as absurd as it once was in Hyrule, merely a few decades ago was it seen as acceptable and equality if people of the same sex wish to marry or have feelings with it. And she had no problem with it, but the problem was, did Link return his feelings?

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realise she had led Mapfha and her, right to there death.

Automatically her feet left from the stirrups and her hands from the reins.

The world went slow, as scientists had said happens before you die. She panicked.

Her last thoughts: _Zora's Domain is beautiful from up here, I wish I had more time to explore. Why did I run off? I'm sorry, Link,_ she thought, as her adrenaline comes crashing down from her flee from Zora's Domain, she felt the world go black at the edges as she fell. The wind felt beautiful rushing over her skin and through her hair. _I'm sorry that I never told you, how much I-_

Strong arms wrapped around her as she fell, a warm body pressed against hers and turned her so that she was staring at the sky as she-they fell.

The body curled around hers in a last attempt to protect her and brace for impact.

But that impact never came, nothing but the rush of water over their heads and bodies as they hit a deep pool of water. Her world was bubbling with black, until she was wrenched up and cradled against the warm chest of her rescuer who carried her into the shallows.

Slowly her senses came back to her, she could hear; the rushing of a waterfall as it spilled over the edge of a river, the soft slushing of feet trudging through water, the chirping of birds, the wind blowing and whistling through the branches and leaves of trees, and through her waterlogged hair.

She opened her eyes as she was sat in the shallows of the pool, the water rushing over her legs.

Somebody hit her back in an effort to get any water out of her chest. She coughed and spat out the water, a tang of salt taking residence on her tongue as an aftertaste.

A figure crouched down in from of her, she knew who it was, could tell by the royal family's blue that defined him, but her eyes were fuzzy and couldn't make out any detail's or sharp figures.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

She nodded, which made her head swoon.

"No, I mean, are you _alright_?"

She nodded again, she hadn't learnt her lesson and she was caught off balance, even though she was sitting down.

Link steadied her, and her vision sharpened, clearing.

"I don't know what made you walk off like that," _Run._ "but whatever it was, whatever gave you the idea, that it would be a good idea to ride around _cliff faces_. Do you really think it was a good idea?" He growled.

She had never heard him use that tone before, and his pupils were dilated. It happened when he was overrun by an emotion.

What could this be? Worry? Anger? Regret? _What would he regret?_

 _Rhetorical question_. She knew it wasn't a good idea. But she did it anyway.

Link straightened to his full height and helped her up, needing to steady her again.

He heaved a heavy sigh, and began striding back for Zora's domain.

Zelda's head hung, she had a question she already knew the answer to. "I-is Mapfha?"

"Dead." The words were bitter.

"Link, I'm so sorry. I was reckless, I shouldn't have run off like that, I had no reason to, I just, I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, yes you were reckless, you _are_ reckless, and no, you shouldn't have. What were you thinking? I go searching for you after hearing someone confess feelings that I don't return, only to find that my horse, and the _only person I care about_ , tumbling over the edge of a cliff. And eventful day is all I can say."

It shouldn't've been something her thoughts latched on to, but it was; _only person I care about_.

They walked in silence, once they got to the bridge where Zelda, Link's horse stood obediently, alone. It was a sight for sore eyes and made Zelda hunch over more.

Link fed her an apple as they passed her.

A mourning gift almost, for a horse and her friend she lost.

Link sighed, seeming fazed and unfazed by the situation. He turned and faced her. Don't think about it." He told her.

"But I killed your horse!" she cried.

"I can get her back."

Zelda ate her own words. "H-how?" she stuttered, confused.

"The Horse God, Malanya."

She realised with a startling thought, not just that Mapfha could be revived, but also her actual horse, Mapfha's ancestor. And also that, Link's worry was never for the horse, because he knew Mapfha could be revived, his worry was for her.

Link sighed as they walked across the bridge, he rubbed his thumb over the callouses on his hands. "This is the first case that I'll need to revive a horse, I'll likely need to plead my case that I taste awful and to spear her stomach from my terrible taste."

She didn't want to laugh. But she couldn't help it. She did.

And when Link turned around and smiled a half-smile, she realised that he wasn't made anymore, he was actually making a joke.

As if hearing her thoughts, he said. "I'm not joking. The first time we met, she threatened to eat me, before seeing my bonds with my horses and that I had a no-death situation."

"Well, that's good."

"Mm." Link winces. "I should probably try to avoid Sidon, not because well, yes because I feel bad. But also, because I think he needs some space."

"Why do you feel bad?" Zelda asked tracing the pattern of the tiles with the toe of her shoe, while listening intently for his answer.

"Because I can't return his feelings."

Zelda's heart beat rapidly with hearing this. She shouldn't really be happy. "Well, that's not your fault."

"I know it's not, but I think it's just second nature to feel bad in a situation like this. I don't know, it's weird-and complicated."

"Mm. So, you and Mipha?" she was reluctant to ask, but had to know.

"When we were kids, we used to talk about getting married, promised that we would, serious at the time, but a childish promise. In Zora culture, the wife-to-be makes the husband-to-be Zora armour. Mipha made me some, I appreciate it, and it has been of use. But I grew out of our promise again, as I went through childhood, there were multiple reasons why we could never be together. She would out live me. I grew up so much faster than her. We were assigned with very important jobs," Link smiled at her, _by you_. he didn't say. "that we were both dedicated to. Eventually I only saw her when I needed to be healed. But even before that, I really only loved her as a sister."

A weight lifted off Zelda's chest as he said all of it.

She saw a flame of teal at her right. And then it disappeared. "I have to go check something. I'll find you."

Link nodded and continued walking, while Zelda veered left where she saw the teal flame.

She found Urbosa in a shadow.

"Urbosa!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Little Bird." She replied, hand on hip.

"What are you doing here?"

"You scared me then, I'm glad Link was there to save you. I'm also glad, that he's training you, he's always been your knight in shining armour."

Zelda blushed and looked down.

"You two have become, quite… close."

Her blush deepened. "You know."

"Of course, I know," Urbosa tilted Zelda's chin up so she was looking at her. "I saw it long before you even put a name to it."

She felt like a tomato.

Urbosa cackled. "It nearly time for me to go. I came to wish you luck, and that I will be here and guide you, since Link free my spirit from Naboris, I can now appear and disappear anywhere or as frequently as I like. Call on me if you need me. Anyhow," she nods her hear in the direction of Link who it standing with his elbows leaning on the railing. He's smiling at Urbosa and her. "he's waiting, don't worry, he's out of earshot. He didn't hear a thing." She kisses her cheek and fades.

Zelda looked up at Link.

The two share a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 9

 **For those who are like, why did I make Sidon gay? He just kind of, I dunno, and also in later chapter you'll see he is bisexual. Just letting you all know.**

 **HAHHAHAHAHHAHA!**

 **Yes, I know, I didn't specify how much luminous stones cost, but all well.**

 **Thanks for the support everybody this is a bit of a shorter chapter...**

It was much the same as what happened at Goron City. Everyone was enthusiastic about the project and keen to get started. They all agreed to the terms.

This might be easier than they thought… although, Link was a bit worried about the Gerudo and Rito people. He wouldn't be able to get into Gerudo Town, and her didn't particularly like sneaking around, yes, he has, and he did. But, it just felt, awkward. Maybe he would leave that part up to Zelda…

"Yes! Nice shot!" Link exclaimed. Zelda was coming along with her archery very nicely! He hadn't really taught anyone before… so he tried to be as encouraging as possible, he just showed her how he did things, knowing that everyone eventually figured out what was comfortable for them.

Zelda had just hit one of Link's set up targets.

She aimed for another shot and hit around the same area.

"How confident are you?" He asked her.

"Not too confident, I'm just worried, I'm not sure if I will be able to kill anything when the time comes."

Link smiled, her heart was big. "Only kill if you need to, you will have to kill monsters that we encounter, they are bloodthirsty creatures. And when I can, I will kill for you, it's not often when you can spare a monster's life, sometimes I do, but if they notice me, I don't have much choice."

Zelda nodded. "But also, animals…"

Link gave her a sad look. "Sometimes you have to, to survive, I will pick up any fallen apples or dead fish if I can."

She grimaces at the mention of 'dead fish'.

Link just shrugs. "Speaking of," Link pulls out an apple from his pouch.

"How can you fit all that in there?" Zelda inquires.

Link shrugs again. "I think the Sheikah Slate? I'm not too sure. Anyhow," Link places the apple so that its balancing on the top of his head. "shoot the arrow off my head."

"What!" she screeches. "I'm not confident enough to do that, Link, I could kill you! if I miss…"

"Then don't."

"It's not that simple!"

"Of course, it is, believe in yourself, and you won't miss, don't and my life is on your hands."

"Don't put me under such pressure!" she yelled at him, although they could both detect the almost-joking tone in one another's voices.

Link huffed and took the apple from his head and bit into it. "Alright, but we have to move onto something else, you can pretty much hit your target dead-on. Let's try hitting something while your moving, then we'll move onto hitting a moving target."

She nodded and brought up her bow again.

"Keep your stance, knees bent, arms relaxed but bent. And kind of just shuffle."

Zelda tried.

"Bend down, closer! Keep your knees bent! Relax your arms! Draw the arrow up closer to your ear!"

She thought she was doing all of this, but apparently, she was unaware, that she was not. After ten minutes her impatience got to her. "Can't I just shoot something?"

Link shook his head and stood up. Bringing out his bow and hooking an arrow. "Watch." He told her. He took up a similar stance, one that had clearly been defined over time and shuffled-well, kind of. He moved his legs, so they were the same if they were still and kept his eyes on his target at all times, watching out of is peripheral vision if he was going to bump into something or 'run into another enemy'. He kept his middle and index finger by his ear, never moving. Once he was sure he would hit his target, he let his finger slip, and the arrow found a new home in the centre of the target.

He turned to face her. "It gets easier, obviously. Keep trying. You can try shooting, if you want, just try not to embed it in anything but the trees."

She mentally winces, she had accidentally let an arrow fly on her first try, it had narrowly missed Links head. He had commended her saying that if he were trying to kill her as in 'if I was a monster', she would have been right on if he hadn't moved out of the way. But he also scolded her telling her that she wasn't meant to let the arrow fly until she was still walking in her stance and her accuracy was correct and on point.

But Link always made training enjoyable, he was talking a lot more to her now. But there were definitely times where he preferred and stayed silent. She actually loved that about him. And when he talked to her, like for real, not about training when he would sometimes bark out answers or when they talked about their plan. It was when she asked something about him, or he exposed a bit more of himself to her, there was something so vulnerable and raw about him then. Especially when he seemed taken over by emotion.

She hooked her arrow onto her bow string as she moved, trying her hardest not to tense up but to still stay in the stance Link had been in. She took aim at one of the targets painted on the trunk of a tree, took aim all while moving, and released.

The arrow found its mark in the centre.

"Yes!" she cried happily.

Link nodded in approval. "You picked that up a lot faster than I did. Let's try with a moving object now."

She got that pretty easily, only took a few tries.

"On a horse now." Link commanded, he was a very proud teacher, Zelda had picked up everything in a matter of days.

She got up on Zelda since they hadn't started making their way to Gerudo yet, so they hadn't stopped by the horse God Malanya to revive the horses.

It turns out that Link had the same idea as her from the start, to revive her long-lost horse.

"Make sure to trust your horse, that's the most important part, if there is no trust-"

"There is no connexion." She finished and smiled. It was the same advise he had given her a hundred years ago when she had first gotten her horse. She was always so troubled by what to call him, she still hadn't decided. "I got it."

Link smiled a little. She had never seen him smile fully, well, only a few times, but a hundred years had teetered her memory. It struck her then, that Link and her were over a hundred years old, they should be old and wrinkled, dead, even, likely.

Link would've been preserved in the Shrine of Resurrection. But what of her? Why hadn't she aged? She still looked seventeen.

"Remember what we talked about with aiming, ok?"

She nodded, _always aim further in front, behind, or up to hit your target_. She remembered.

She dug in her heels to get the horse up to a canter.

They had enough room up here. Link had defeated a Lynel earlier so that they could train, it was at the top of Ploymus mountain, at Shatterback Point to be exact. And while she had trained, Link went around collecting the series of scattered shock arrows stuck in trees, and by the Goddess Hylia, rocks even!

For the next few hours they rode around, both taking turns on Zelda to shoot. Unlike her, Link hit every target, in the centre.

She huffed and puffed. "Maybe horse riding while trying to shoot a target is a bit advanced for me yet."

Link looked taken aback. "What do you mean? Your learning faster than I ever did. Just, keep trying, you'll get it, you always have." He tilted his head. "Why don't we take a break. Or more, _you_ take a break."

She sagged with exhaustion at hearing it. Who would have thought just pulling a bow string back would take so much effort? Her shoulders ached, he core was sore, and her legs were crapped, she needed a break, desperately.

"Can we just go back to Zora's Domain, I'm exhausted."

Link gave a sharp nod. "I suppose we should. We need to rest up, it's a long trip to Gerudo and we'll just be taking the horse Zelda," he blushed and bent his head to hide it. "until we get to Malanya's spring."

Zelda nodded, not quite sure about why Link has bending his head so that his face was from view. She shuffled forward. And Link climbed up behind her.

Once they reached Zora's Domain, Zelda collapsed onto her dedicated bed for their stay. It was a water bed, and it was comfy, moulding to her body, like, well, water.

Link told her he was going to make some food. She trusted him to, his meals were usually very tasty, unless he kidded with her and 'accidentally' gave her dubious food. She wouldn't be happy if he did that.

The problem was, she wasn't awake when Link returned. She was sound asleep her breathing steady and calm.

 **Did I mention I go the two DLC packs?**

 **Omg they are amazing.**

 **Until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 10

 **So, hi, I guess…**

Link didn't sleep much last night. And he was feeling underwhelmed from it. He didn't know why. It was just unease. Seeing Zelda fast asleep, it flicked something in his heart. Kind of like a warning. Or at least he assumed. He wasn't sure what kind of warning. But it was definitely unease. That, at least, he was sure of.

Zelda however seemed right-as-rain, she was chitter-chattering about some nonsense, it sounded like a girl thing, he was happy to listen to her babbling, or well, kind of, he didn't actually pay much attention, he was too busy falling asleep in the saddle behind her.

"Ouh!" Zelda jumped.

Link jumped too flailing and panicked.

She giggled. "Stay awake will you, you know your way around Hyrule better than I do, and plus, I don't fancy too much about being a human pillow and drool soaker."

Link turned and blushed. "Where'd you get the drool from?"

She giggled. "You drool in you sleep!"

Link let out a surprised panic noise which only made her laugh harder.

"It often makes me wonder what your dreaming about."

Link turned his head again, so that she couldn't see his face.

"I, didn't sleep much last night, which usually it doesn't affect me, I've gone weeks without sleep before, but I think finally not needing to worry so much about Calamity Ganon, has deterred the adrenaline that was keeping me going. Now I feel like I'm going to crash. Hard."

Zelda sighed. "What goes up must come down."

 _Indeed,_ he thought.

"Why don't you tell me the directions to the colosseum ruins, you will be defeating a blue-maned-Lynel, we can swap seats until then, so that you can get some rest."

Link shook his head. "I can get us there. And I can fight in my poor state, if you can't fight at your worst, then you will never be your best."

"Wiser words where never spoken. However, I still think you need to rest, at least to charge up."

Link sighed, she was right. "Alright. I'll get us to Outskirt Stable and rest there, I'll defeat the Lynel tomorrow."

Zelda nodded. "Ok. Good, at least then we have a better chance of less injury, if you are at your best."

" _We_."

"Yes, I was thinking I could shoot at it from afar-"

"No!" the words were sharp and came out of his mouth before he thought about the way he was saying it.

"Maybe the Moblins then."

"Maybe."

Zelda's shoulders slumped and immediately he felt bad. "I just don't want you to get hurt, especially since Moblins can be tricky and Lynels, are well, you know how they are, for all I know, you might not be ready to actually face an enemy head-on."

She nodded in understanding, but he could tell it ate her up inside. "But I wouldn't be face-to-face with one, just encountering, and I've stood head-on with enemy's before."

"Maybe, but Zelda, I more just don't want you getting hurt. I'm not going to just save you and then risk losing you again."

"As the princess you should listen to what I demand." She crossed her arms like a child.

Link scowled. "Do not use your title with me, I thought titles didn't matter between us anymore, if that how you want to act then fine, _I'm_ your appointed night, as stubborn as you are, I'm not just going to throw all I've been told and asked of out the window. Stop acting like a child and realise what you're asking."

Zelda crumpled.

Link sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." She whispered, both touched and hurt by his words. "I just ask of one thing, if it comes to it, can I intervene, like if your struggling too much, or your near death." _Again_. She didn't think she would be able to get him to the Shrine of Resurrection on her own, and right now, the Royal Guards and Guards were scattered across Hyrule, or no longer lived, any would be too old or dead to help her.

Link let out a long breath that stirred her hair. " _If_ , it comes to that."

She nodded.

"I think we should visit Malanya."

She nodded again excitement brewing in her veins, at the thought of seeing her horse again. She missed him. She had a few ideas for his name that she still hadn't decided on after all these years; Euthar, Quarry, Quest and Espen. She thought all these names suited him. It was just a matter of the final decision.

They rode for a few more hours before stopping at Malanya's spring.

At first Link just stood there. Seeming to wait atop the giant open flower. Then she felt a vibration beneath her feet that rippled up into her legs. Two hands braced on either side of Link and the Horse God pulled herself from the spring.

At first Zelda was startled by Malanya's appearance. A horse face with multiple manes, some platted, and with ears that looked like a second pair of ears. She had no visible neck, her hands and head seeming invisibly attached to her patterned and stitched pink ,orange and white dress. Her head twitched and when she spoke her voice seemed to drift in snorts and grunts although you could understand her.

"It's you again." She grunted. "Why have you sought me out? Surely no ill has befallen your beloved, faithful steeds… let me see…" she gasped her hands almost eating him ferociously as he cringed. "…Neigh! A horse, loyal and true, has fallen during your adventures. I could end you right here and now!"

Zelda gasped and moved to step in front of him. "It's my fault." She defended. But the horse god only laughed, both horrified and teasing.

"I only jest, of course… you freed me and returned my power to me, it is only fair that I do something in return. And you sweet child," she paused getting in Zelda's face so much she needed to step back, bumping into Link. "I also see you deeds and devotions to your steeds, or, steed. Your horse's death was not your fault and yet I see how deeply you miss him, I shall bring back both companions to travel with you once more, but be warned, next time. I won't be so generous or composed."

They both stiffen at her comment knowing full-well without knowing her just how bad she could get, no doubt she would devour them both if there ever was a next time.

"Hm, I can tell Mapfha died due to an unexpected accident. Worry not this happens from time to time, and, Espen," Zelda gasped. Malanya knew the name she was going to choose. "Fell due to the attack from the Calamity. Both horses know that you did not mean for this to happen. I will now revive your companions."

Malanya brings both hands to her chest as if to take the horses from her heart. She raises them above her head and two beams of purple light, encircled by blue, they shine down on either side of Link and Zelda.

Two orbs of purple light breathe and spark. And the two horses neigh and stomp as if making sure they were on Hyrulean land once again.

"I was successfully able to bring back both horses. Next time, don't let your horses die! Horses are your partners. Don't forget that. If you're carless with their lives, you may regret it… UNDERSTAND!" She said, her hands attempting to eat them again. "I jest… for now!" she says and disappears beneath the waters of her spring.

Link walks over to Mapfha and leans his forehead against Mapfhas muzzle, running his hand up and down to soothe her. Zelda hugs Espens neck, happy to see him after so many years. "I missed you, boy." She whispers to him. Espen snorts but nuzzles into her.

"I'm going to take Mapfha to Highland Stable. Same for Zelda. I think you should do the same. The colosseum is still hours away and we won't make it on horseback before night falls."

Zelda nods. "So, we teleport. Where?"

"You want me to rest, so we'll go to outskirt stable. That way we can still sleep in a bed. The stables are usually pretty empty, but I assume as the time for everyone to meet at the colosseum nears, they will be full of customers."

"I feel bad to keep letting you pay."

Link shakes his head "We've talked about this. I'm fine too, plus its only 40 rupees between us, not as bad as I've paid before. Besides I have everything I need. And I should be the one feeling bad, you're not sleeping in your own room at the castle."

"We've talked about this as well. I like spending these days with you and traveling for the majority of the time like a normal Hylian, no Royal Guards flaking me. but I suppose everything could have been different if I had unlocked my sealing power earlier."

Link heaves a heavy breath. "We've also talked about _this_ , its not just your fault to bear, one thing leads to another. Snap out of it, at this rate you will never forgive yourself, never be free of this burden. Believe me I know."

Zelda hung her head, out of anyone who would know this feeling, its Link. "But people died because of me."

"People die because of everyone. People die because of nature and the Goddess Hylia. It was their time, you have to stop thinking about this, stop looking back and look to the future, Zelda, all that matters is that those people," Link pats his chest, right over his heart. "they're in here."

They rode to Highland Stable, and then teleported to Outskirt Stable. Link paid for two beds, despite Zelda's useless protests and they settled in for the night. Link was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

His words still going around in Zelda's mind. _All that matters is that those people, they're in here._ He was right of course, and evidence supported him. She could feel the heart of Hyrule beating in her chest like a drum. She could tell the people she knew apart, the spirits of the Champions and her father. The hearts of the scientists, and Impa. And Link's strong and beating heart. Everyone _was_ with her. And Zelda knew that once she let go of the burden that blackened parts of her heart and mind, she would fight for them.

As she was going to sleep, she felt her worries fading as swiftly as the Kingdom of Hyrule was getting back on its feet.

The next morning, Link made them breakfast at the cooking pot outside. Honey crêpes, yum.

The colosseum was surrounded by a mountain of rock. Shielding the ruins from sight. So much to rebuild.

They rode a wide berth around the colosseum, keeping distance.

At the bottom of a hill, Link dismounted, sliding off the seat and landing on the floor with barely a sound.

Zelda tried to copy his example but wasn't used to the movement and stumbled. Link both righted her and shushed her.

Link walked carefully, _the malice has disappeared, gone with the Calamity_. He thought. More in sight. He veered off the side as soon as they crossed the bridge.

As they neared Zelda with drawled her bow.

Link shook his head. "We need to get to higher ground. Take this." Link withdrew something from what seemed out of mid-air.

Her father's paraglider.

"I'm going to get Revali to creaet his updraft-"

" _Gale_ , actually."

They both turned sharply, Revali revealed himself, his royal blue scarf still hanging from his neck. He bowed to the princess.

"I admit, it's mighty nice to see you again."

Zelda beamed and hugged him.

Revali, having no experience in the situation, just stood their awkwardly, her action of affection also taking him by surprise.

Revali scowled at Link. "I suppose, I should be thanking you, Hyrule is free of malice and the Calamity. But make no mistake! I also played a part."

"Of course, you did." Zelda said brightly, happy to see yet another old friend. "I don't mean to be rude. But why have you shown Revali?"

He scoffed. "Well, believe it or not, I have been helping your inconspicuous silent knight. Although I have noticed he has begun to talk. Mostly to you of course. But I have been creating my special updraft, the one you have seen me do. Now, now, no need to profess your no doubt admirable thought of me. but I have been creating _Revali's Gale_ , for your silent friend. And that is why he has called for me, silently of course, how else."

Link desperately wanted to roll his eyes.

"Now, princess, hold the paraglider above your head, I will create an updraft for you and guide you so you land on top of the colosseum. Fear not, you have a hand to hold if you must! Now. Paraglider up, let's go."

Zelda held the paraglider above her head as Revali flapped his wings, once, twice and an updraft roared in her ears. Revali's teal spirit flapped up with her, circling around her as she float up and up until Revali guided the princess' feet onto the stone wall of the colosseum.

"Thank you." She said.

Revali nodded in acknowledgement, "I now must ask for the paraglider, your friend needs a way up here, and I don't want you to fall without him being there to ensure your safety, otherwise, I would make him climb."

Revali took the paraglider and landed in front of Link on the ground.

Revali sighed heavily. "You won't utter a word. Will you?"

"Your frustration was always amusing."

Revali let out a surprised laugh at Link's first words that were spoken to him. "He speaks. Finally. I have tried and tried, and yet to no avail, and finally, _now_ , you speak." Revali shook his head in disbelief. "I suppose, I should lift you up into the skies once more, or maybe, a couple more times. But, on one condition. You treat our princess with _respect_ , integrity! And you guard her with your life. You never once failed on any, keep it up!"

Revali did the same thing as before, flapping to create his Gale that carried Link up and to be set down at Zelda's side.

Revali gave Link's shoulder a stroppy pat. "Have fun sealing the darkness."

Link suppressed a half-smile and a laugh. Remembering those words.

As Revali turned away to disappear, he heard Link's words; "It was good seeing you, Revali."

He wouldn't admit it, but it was good seeing the silent knight and the princess too.

Link turned away, "Wait here. And don't move until I've disposed of these Moblins, he jumped. Landing softly and quickly dispatched the three Moblins before waving at Zelda to follow. She did grabbing hold to the wall beneath her feet and swinging herself over. Closing her eyes she let go, and staggered to her feet. She ran and met up with Link. The same pattern happened two more times, with Lizalfos and the Bokoblins.

Then finally, Link told her to wait, to turn around and head up to the highest floor.

"But-" she quietly protested.

Link just shook his head. "Not this one, Zelda. This isn't a blue-maned-Lynel. Its changed, this is the most dangerous one. If my life is in danger, take this-" he handed her the paraglider and the Sheikah Slate. "And run for your life. Don't turn back, don't even think about notching an arrow. Turn, and run, do you hear me." Link turned around to face her.

She nodded.

"Zelda, this Lynel, is the second strongest thing in Hyrule to Calamity Ganon. There is no fight for you, its flight."

Zelda took a deep breath and nodded. Then ran up, and up. She could see Link, far below her, and the silver-maned-Lynel.

She accessed the scope on the Shekiah Slate and watched.

Link jumped off the lowest floor, taking out his bow and three bomb arrows in the Lynel's direction.

The Lynel, turned on it's hind legs and noticed Link, barely affected, by his arrows. It charged. Link ran out of the way, narrowly missing.

Swinging his spear, Link flipped over it, then he let out a flurry of six attacks in a matter of seconds.

The Lynel charged at him again, this time weapon drawn and heading for Link's head.

Link performed the same flip and flurry of attacks.

It roared in rage, the sound making rubble stir. He let out three breaths of fire, each time with Link running for his life and escaping with minor burns that made his skin bubble and blister.

He hissed, and bit his tongue, tasting copper.

The Lynel jumped, and Link being unprepared, narrowly missed a blow that would have split him in half, however, it cut through skin and muscle in his left arm and he cried out.

Link was beaten and bloodied more and more so, this fight seeming rather one sided.

Zelda began to worry.

Until Link noticed a pattern in the Lynel's attacks. Charge. Spear. Spear. Spear. Charge, spear. Roar. Fire. Fire. Fire. Jump, slam, spear.

Charge. Spear. Spear. Spear. Charge, spear. Roar. Fire. Fire. Fire. Jump, slam, spear.

Over and over.

The Lynel was in a bad state. Deep cuts where Link had slashed at the vulnerable underside and neck and back where he had mounted the Lynel when stunned.

The lynel hadn't once draw it's bow. And this unsettled Link.

He was already worn. Gasping for breath and willing the blood he had loosed to return to his veins. He was losing blood, and fast.

Both of his arms had suffered severe damage. His head was open and bleeding into his eye, leaving his sight blurred. His legs were burnt and so was his back and stomach. All oozing bright red blood.

Where was Daruk? Mipha?

He was struggling. Ganon had been different, easier to out run or dodge and shield most of his attacks. But this Lynel was bleeding him dry, bit by bit, wound by wound.

Zelda chewed her lip nervously. Yes, she remembered what Link had said to her. Btu he forgot that she wouldn't just stand by anymore.

She grabbed her bow from her back, and nooked a shock arrow onto the strong. Aimed for the Lynel's face and released! Right on the mark.

The Lynel slumped allowing Link to climb onto it's back and hack at its spine and muscle relentlessly.

They did this a few times.

But it was short lived.

Drawing it's bow. The lLnel hooked three shock arrows into its bow, aimed, but it wasn't at Link.

Fire!

The shock arrows each found a mark on Zelda's body, where she stood at the edge of the colosseums highest floor.

She gasped out and the Bow of Light slipped from her grasp and clattered to the floor.

Stunned she felt herself falling forward.

It was the cliff all over again.

Link let out a cry of rage and charged at the Lynel, releasing most of the last bits of energy he had to send out Urbosa's Fury.

The Lynel roared and fell, beaten.

He felt no triumph. And rushed in an effort to catch Zelda before she hit the floor and splatter.

He skimmed it but, he was too late.

Link let out a scream that tore at his vocal cords.

He cradled Zelda to his chest and felt for a pulse.

Faint but still there.

He let out a whimper. "Mipha!" he yelled. He needed her now more than ever.

Relentlessly he called out the name of his childhood love, over and over, in desperate attempts to save, the person he cared for most.


	11. Chapter 11

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 11

 **I like death scares ok.**

 **I just downloaded most of the themes from botw and am listening to them on repeat, the music is just so beautiful.**

Link paced back and forth at the entrance to Gerudo Town, since voes weren't allowed in, he had to wait outside to hear of Zelda's recovery. Yes, he could go inside if he wished, changing into his Gerudo Vai clothes. But he didn't wish to do that, if he was hanging over Zelda listening to her breathing 24/7 to make sure she was getting better, it would give him away. Unfortunately, Zelda wasn't just in the presence of only Riju and Buliara, but other guards and healers as well, otherwise they would stand him being around as himself.

After he had screamed his throat raw. Mipha had appear, answering his many cries for help. She had not only healed Zelda, but him as well. After that, he had stopped in at Outskirt Stable to see if there were any healers that could help with her coma state. Unfortunately , here was nobody there, or at any of the stables on the way to Gerudo Town.

So, he rode with Espen tied to his horse Zelda, and a unconscious princess against his chest. When the horse could go no further, Link carried her to Kara Kara Bazaar, seeking once again, help. But no such luck. So he carried her under the stars once more to here, Gerudo Town, where he reluctantly passed her onto the guards.

He had tried multiple times before to get in as himself, and he tried them all and more, again. Still the same fate. So he had sat there waiting and had eventually dozed off, only to wake hours later with still no news, delivered from Riju herself. He had asked her even, to let him in (as himself, he didn't say) just this once. But she shook her head, repeating the words he had heard multiple times. 'Sorry it is Gerudo law and tradition.'

And all that then led him to here, pacing, non-stop. Had even run around in circles of anxiousness which eventually drove him to near madness.

Sighing, Link slumped against the sandstone wall in defeat. No matter how much he brainstormed, no matter how much he tried, there was only once solution, disguising himself as he had before. Only problem, he always felt humiliated and treaded very, _very_ lightly around all the Gerudo, except around Greta, a new friend he had made who preferred to seclude herself from the rest of the town and sold voe armour in a secret shop that you needed a password to enter. And of course, Riju and Buliara who tolerated his presence. And also, the Hylian 'vai', Jules, who had guessed him a voe with one glance, but had kept his secret fortunately.

Riju knelt in front of him. "She's awoken." She says.

Link was on his feet in a flash, before he realised he wasn't allowed in to see her. He slumped against the wall again.

Riju gave him a small smile, she knew what he was thinking clearly. She leaned in, "You know the opening behind where I usually sit?"

Link nodded, hope sparking.

"Why don't you walk around, I'll bring her down and the two of you can sort things out, ok?"

He nodded again.

"Why don't you, you know." She whispered.

He just shooks his head.

Riju got up and walked back into Gerudo Town.

Link trudged around to the back of the town.

There was a large opening in the sandstone, he climbed up and stood just before the fountain in the courtroom. Towards the back, he could see Zelda being helped down the stairs by two guards, she must've stayed in Riju's room. He needed to thank her.

"Link." Zelda croaked once she reached the fountain.

"How are you feeling?" he asked bitterly.

"Better, I was a little shocked." She let out a breathy laugh at her own joke.

Link didn't laugh, he narrowed his eyes. "Can we talk." He eyed the guards, they gave a stiff nod, turned and walked back to their posts. "What were you _thinking_. I told you to stay out of it _no matter what_. And then you go and get yourself nearly killed. Again." He held his face in his hands. "It is not only my job to protect you, it is my duty, not to mention I didn't want you hurt in any way. In times like those, you take orders from _me_. Not, the other way around. I had it under control!"

She stepped towards him. "If I hadn't stepped in, you would've died, admit it!"

Link barked a humourless laugh. "I killed it after you had fallen off the colosseum, you could have gone splat on the ground. You should've. Don't you see that what I do, is for your benefit, _your_ safety!" He shook his head. "I wish you had listened."

He turned and jumped off the sandstone, landing in the sand below.

"Link!" She yelled. "Come back, I'm going to talk to them."

"Good." He called back. "We need all the help we can get." There was still a bitter tone in his voice, it made Zelda's heart ache. She had hurt him.

"Well?" she yelled louder when he didn't stop.

But he didn't reply, and he continued around the corner and out of sight.

Zelda sank against the fountain's cool surface.

She felt a warm small hand on her back. "Zelda," Riju said. "I believe he is just worried about you."

She didn't answer.

"Getting a shock like that, it shakes a person, I know, I'm sure you do as well, and from the sounds of it, this wasn't the first time you had a near death experience."

"No, it's not." Zelda mumbled.

"He's probably just really shaken up, just let him air it out."

"Where do you think he's gone?"

Riju sighed and sat down beside Zelda. "I'm not sure, I have three guesses though, maybe to defeat the Molduga that is revived every blood moon. Every time there is one, he always goes out and defeats it for us, so it doesn't endanger any of us."

Zelda smiled at that, it sounded like something he would do.

"He could have gone to see Tera, the eldest fairy at the Gerudo Great Skeleton. Those two are quite good friends."

He seemed to have made quite good friends with all of the Great Fairies, she just hoped that none of them might eat him, like Malanya threatened, even though 'she only jest'.

"Or he might've gone to Naboris. Since he calmed her, Naboris has been quite willing letting him reside on her balconies. Maybe it's because he carries some of Urbosa's spirit with him."

"Urbosa's Fury." Zelda mumbled. She remembered being awoken by the Urbosa's lightning while she had fallen asleep on Naboris.

Riju nodded. "Urbosa and you had a special relationship didn't you."

Zelda nodded. "She was like a second mother."

Riju sighed. "Lucky for you, all those places he could have gone aren't too far from here. Even Naboris, since Calamity Ganon's defeat, has resides back to the desert just south east from here. And where the Molduga is, that's pretty much west from here. And Tera is southwest from here. But it's hard to tell, he has the Shekiah Slate so he could travel almost anywhere. Look I know you want to sought things out with him, but maybe it is best you rest up. We can chat, you know, about the castle, about Urbosa. I'd love to make connections outside the desert. I don't get to venture out often."

Zelda smiled at her, forgetting Link momentarily. "You're a good chief, Riju. And you will only grow."

Riju dipped her head in thanks.

Link sat with his legs to his chest on one of Naboris' balconies. It was the balcony that he stood on the first time he came and met Urbosa and Zelda. His bow, shield and sword all sat next to him, he felt weird not having them on his back, this was the reason he used to always just carry around the master sword. While he was very capable with a bow and shield, his speciality was with a sword. Specifically, his, The Master Sword. His back always felt sore.

Maybe he should just carry around the master sword for a few days… at least his bows and shields were all easily accessible now that he had the Sheikah Slate. It had what he could only assume was physical storage. He kept a small pouch at his hip that contained _everything_ he collected on his travels. Food, bows, shields, swords, spears, etcetera. Even though technically speaking, that pouch couldn't carry most of those.

He put the bow and shield away. He could easily grab them out if he needed to.

Why was Zelda being difficult? Didn't she see that he cared, that he didn't want her risking her life for his? That he didn't want her to die?

It was both frustrating and infuriating.

He lied down and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and he felt terribly guilty. _Was I too hard on her?_ He thought.

The movement of Naboris eventually lulled him to sleep.

She wanted to speak with Link desperately, wanted to apologise and throw her arms around him and assure him that she did it to benefit him. She wanted to know where he was. Wanted to slap him for almost dying. But then, that was silly coming from her, she had nearly seen the land of the dead.

But she didn't regret it. If Link had died…

 _No don't think about that!_ _He's alive, don't lie here thinking what might've happened, it's not what is._ She shut herself up.

She was tempted to walk right out of Gerudo Town and hunt him down. But, she didn't. not with the frigid temperatures of the desert ant night. The Toruma Dunes weren't too far from Gerudo Town, but knowing him, he wouldn't reside there out in the dunes at night… would he? Besides that, there was the Fairy Spring in the far southwest, but she doubted he would stay there at ngiht.

That left one option.

Naboris.

And while that was the least distance, the Divine Beast was said to make a racket if approached by someone they didn't recognise. Although she had been on the Divine Beast before, she wondered she didn't know whether the Beast would recognise her after a hundred years.

Form the sounds of things, it didn't seem Naboris had recognised Link either. Not until he had appeased her.

Now that Zelda thought about it, that seemed to be the case with all the Divine Beasts. And now, it seemed he was the pilot of all of them. At least for now, until they asked their new champions. Unfortunately, Hyrule always needed to be prepared for an attack, there biggest threat at the moment was likely the monsters, then the Yiga, then another possible attack from Calamity Ganon. She hoped, that she would not be alive to see his return. Bu this at the same time worried her.

What if when she passed, her sealing magic died with her, setting Ganon free over Hyrule again...

She dismissed the thought, if that was the case, she would do everything in her power _now_ to make sure they were absolutely ready next time, she would make the Divine Beasts possession-proof and elect new champions to pilot them.

Zelda vaguely remembered something about a fifth Divine Beast from a book in the library. But whether it had been ruined or buried beneath rubble, much like most of Hyrule Castle was yet to be seen.

She hoped not, the only thing that she was worried about, is who would pilot this fifth Divine Beast? And what race was it designed for. Vah Medoh was designed to be piloted by a Rito. Vah Naboris was designed to be piloted by a Gerudo. Vah Rudania by a Goron and Vah Ruta by a Zora.

So which race was this supposed fifth Divine beast designed for to be piloted by? A Hylian? Sheikah? She would fret is it was a Yiga, and she hated to think it, but it was possible… if it was to be piloted by a Yiga, they would be Hyrule's downfall once again.

She had no doubt that Calamity Ganon would attack again. The only problem was, when?

She wondered whether all this rebuilding was being built, only to be destroyed again.

Zelda would not let him. She could no longer hear The Master Sword's voice, she was alright with that. She was yet to tell Link… but another time. Could this mean that her Sealing power after dwindling for so many years, finally be used up, if so, then all her effort a hundred years ago, were for nothing…

No, not for nothing, never for nothing.

Everything happened for a reason, she just needed to figure out _all_ of those reasons.

She hoped they had enough time to do it, who was she kidding? They should, Calamity Ganon would need to recharge his power again.

All the ancient technology, with the help of Robbie, Purah and the Sheikah, they could make all the ancient technology possession-proof. Guardians, Divine Beasts, everything.

She would figure out as much as she can, in the unknown amount of time they had.

 _And this time_ , she vowed, _we will be ready._

 **I'm actually really excited, I thought of a few things while writing this chapter, talk about the 5** **th** **Divine Beast.**

 ***Wink* *wink***

 **For those who have the Champions Ballard, you should know what I mean, it says it in the dialogue when you go back to the Shrine of Resurrection.**

 **I am super excited, this fanfic could possibly longer than I have anticipated.**

 **Hope you all stay around!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 12

 **So I've gone back to school, which means my publishing will be irregular, if it wasn't already. But I promise I will continue to write and update whenever I can!**

 **Thanks!**

Gerudo Town had been a success. Everyone they had asked, they all seem to want to help in their own little way, it was fantastic!

Zelda felt such love and support from her people.

The Gerudo had offered materials, things like cotton, silk, gossamer and more.

They seemed to be running on time, if not, early.

It had been over a week now, and no doubt some of the 'recruits' had arrived at the colosseum. They had one more stop, Rito Village, she wondered if the Rito would believe who they were. Link had said before, along their travels, that they thought him a Champion descendant.

Which surprisingly bugged him.

Zelda was currently waiting at a shrine just outside of Tabantha Bridge Stable. Link had asked her to wait here as he would teleport back any second now…

He had gone and met up with Hudson wherever he was to see his progress on getting Bolson Constructing to recruit more people than just people's names ending with 'son'. Hudson, she forgot, had also been responsible of seeing the Sheikah Tribe and asking if they would help. She was yet to hear if they had agreed. She would find out when Link returned.

She and Link hadn't spoken much. She terrible, and yet, she didn't feel guilty at all. He wouldn't admit it, but she knew, that he wasn't admitting, that she was right. It frustrated her.

But, she did feel the need to apologise non-the-less.

And she would, eventually.

Her archery lessons had cessed as well as the talking, did Link no longer want to talk to her? Because he was mad?

She heaved a sigh. He should really apologise too…

Blue tendrils materialise in the air and form a shape.

"Well? How were things?" Zelda asked.

"Good, the Sheikah have agreed to help, and word has spread like wild fire among the Hylians, many have joined Bolson Constructing. I also checked in at the colosseum. That's why I took a little longer. Gorons, Zoras, Sheikah, Hylians and even some Gerudo are already there. We need to hurry up. I feel bad for making them wait."

Zelda nodded and they both remounted Espen and Zelda.

"I think we should try and be done by tomorrow, take as little time as possible."

Zelda just nodded again.

She saw Link's eyes linger on her a little longer, before he looked away.

Half an hour later when they were nearing Rito Stable Zelda groaned and buried her head in Espen's mane.

Link cast her a worried glance.

"I can't go on like this! Ok, I'm sorry! I know your mad at me for nearly dying and I'm mad at you for nearly dying too, ok! I understand that you need to protect me, but I am so sick and tired of being useless, I know you say I'm not, but I feel helpless in situations like those. I know my safety if your priority and I respect that, no doubt the Champions have told you I can be defiant and stubborn," she almost felt them nod around her. "and… I know you care, you're just protecting me, because that's what friends do."

She saw his shoulder's slump, in relief or annoyance, she wasn't sure. "So, you finally understand." Link let out a soft chuckle, his hair shielding his face from view. "took you long enough." He looked up and met her eyes, "I'm not the only one who cares. The Champions do, your parents do. The whole of Hyrule does. Zelda, you are our future. And I understand that you feel the need to protect me also because you care. But even though im training you, Zelda. As I said you are our future. You are the most important thing to this kingdom right now. They need you."

"But, Link…" she slid off Espen and Link sild off Zelda, they left the horses in the care of the stablemen. "I'm not the only one important. You are important."

Link scoffed and gave her and amused half-smile. "Nice that you think so, I'm just another knight, who just happened to be chosen to protect the most precious thing on this continent, who just happened to be cursed with the burden to slay the Ganon beast, and be told over and over again, to be the perfect warrior, solider." Link shook his head. "No, I might've been special, but Revali is right. I thought I was so special, just because I was chosen by the sword." Link drew out The Master Sword and seemed to examin it as they walked.

She mentally cursed Revali. "Well." She said and turned to face Link, stopping him in his tracks. "If that's what you think, then no, you aren't special. But no matter what you think, you, are one of five Champions, own your title, in fact. That isn't even your title, you are not the Princess' Appointed Knight, you are not the Hylian Champion. Link, you are the hero of Hyrule, and whether everyone sees it, or nobody does. You will always be special to me. Don't ever, _ever_ , think that you aren't special. Everyone is special in a different way, some more than others, you, Link, are one of those few. Be proud."

Zelda turned and continued walking across the swaying bridge, the first one of four.

Link watched her walk up, reach the next bridge and continue walking, he was pretty sure, she knew he had stopped.

But he couldn't move, he was frozen in place. His heart was swelling for his princess. Those words had touched him. Never before had he felt special in anyone's eyes, had never felt special at all. The passion in her eyes burned when she said them, she truly believed, in him. She truly thought him special, and assured him, that he held a special place in her heart.

Taking a shuddering breath, he followed after her.

Cheers and clapping erupted from the crowd of Rito at the base of Rito Village.

The fact that Link and Zelda had been encouraged and supported so much by the people they were asking so much of, it brought a tear to Zelda's eye. Hyrule's people were truly some of the kindest most devoted people she had ever encountered, and, really, the only ones. She had never ventured out of her treasured continent. And to be honest, she didn't want to. She was fine just where she was, it was her own little world.

The Rito were all for it. Link had spied some of the adult Gerudo fly off to begin packing.

They had urged them to get flying-and quickly. It would be a long flight. Of course, some Rito would stay behind, like some of each race was. Their own homes had to be protected. And that is why they only asked, never demanded.

For the Rito and Gorons, they had the longest trips. While the Gorons could roll, it was not all downhill. And although the Rito's could fly, it wasn't always still safe skies.

So they wished them a happy trip, and that they best be on their way.

Cecili, who worked at the inn, had offered them beds for the night.

Link and Zelda had kindly declined, also stating that they best be on their way.

The elder of the village, Kaneli, had been so kind to offer them bows and arrows, not to mention some of their most delightful fruit!

Teba had given Link a large pat on the back and a squeeze.

And soon after, Link was falling asleep in his saddle, but Zelda, she was wide awake.

"What a quick visit!" she exclaimed. "They must've heard from the others."

Link agreed quietly.

"And all of them have been so kind, not at all protesting, but instead offering _more._ " She sighed wistfully. "The Gorons offering their ore and spice, the Zora's for artillery and architects and luminous stones, the Gerudo for their beautiful materials, and the Rito for their fruit and more artillery!"

Link nodded, but it looked more like his head just lolled forward and back, in rhythm with the horse.

Zelda huffed a laugh. "You can sleep if you want."

Link shook his head, "I-must-stay, awake."

"Seriously." Zelda giggled, feeling light after sorting everything out with him. "I know the way. Trust me."

"I do." Link mumbled. "I just. Don't want anything to happen."

She knew what he meant, _I want to be awake in case you can't protect yourself_. She sighed. "Link, your exhausted, sleep hasn't been able to catch up to you these past few weeks, you were still running on adrenaline, your tired. Sleep. I'll wake you if anything occurs."

Link tried to nod again. But simply couldn't, he slumped against Zelda's mane and practically fell asleep instantly.

Zelda sighed and smiled. How hurt this boy had been, how hurt he still is. How many burdens he's carried and carrying.

Zelda just hope she could always be there to bear some of those burdens if she could and ease the pain he felt.

Zelda knew sleep relinquished Link each night, because she knew something that he wouldn't admit. When she had supposedly been asleep, she would watch Link in the dark. See fear in his eyes.

Sleep resided from him each night because he had vivid nightmares. She had seen and heard him thrashing. And other nights, he would be as still as the stars, exhausted. Could almost consider him dead, with his clammy skin and pale face. On those nights, Zelda always had to check to make sure he didn't have a fever. And on the nights where he would have nightmare, he would be sweating buckets and breathing hard. She often wondered what he was having nightmares about… his death? Ganon? She never knew.

And Zelda wished that she could help him, but thing was, she would also have nightmares. She also knew Link knew that too.

Sometimes when she would be pretending to sleep, she could feel him looking at her, and could feel the concern and worry evoking off his gaze. She always itched to tell him not to worry, that they would go away, tell him that about his own nightmares too. Give him a hug and squeeze the nightmares out of him, out of both of them.

 _Maybe that was a bit far-fetched_ , she thought a blush tinting her cheeks.

Tomorrow everything would change, and she was excited, this was why sleep had abandoned her, her stomach was being attacked by butterflies, and those butterflies by frogs, and those frogs by fish, and those fish by bears. He stomach was a whole food chain, all inside her stomach.

She couldn't wait to see everyone working together. Couldn't wait to see the new castle once it was finished. But she would be sad to see the old one go.

Blue prints clouded the back of her mind. Idea's falling into place and a whole big plan for the design, with the approval and help of the architects of course.

Her home had felt quite dark and… dank. She hoped to brighten this one up a bit. Not just with the luminous stones the Zora had offered, but maybe instead of a dark grey, a white, or, she didn't know, just, a dark castle didn't feel like a new start, it felt like a setback.

Excitement build up in her veins, almost to the point where she wished to screech with anticipation.

Everyone was gathered around the colosseum. Everyone stood somewhere in the ruins. The Gorons had brought safety equipment for everyone. So everyone, including Zelda wore a constructing helmet.

Link had to admit, seeing her in charge, it seemed right, and her smile, had been plastered on her face from when he had woken up early that morning near Outskirt Stable. They could hear the chitter chatter from the other side of the rock wall.

Link had been amazed to hear Zelda had done an all-nighter. And she seemed ot be in amazing spirits.

She stood over a wooden work table arms outstretched on either side of her, as if to brace herself.

The Zora's had drawn up a blueprint at a remarkable rate from what Zelda had thought of, and he had to say, it was good.

He had stood on her right and listened to their talk.

"Mhm. Yes, we will need to start here."

"Once its down we should do this first."

"Allocate them here."

"What about the outer areas."

"What about the rest of the ruins."

"We're getting there."

It made his head spin in all different directions.

Then Zelda clapped her hands loudly twice and leaned against the table, everyone's attention on her.

"Alright. First off, it is amazing to see you all here together, I cannot wait to start this with you guys. And second off, I just wanted to once again express my thanks to you all, this means so much not only to me, but to the kingdom, and to my father, who, isn't with us physically, but" a hiccup in her voice. "he's here." She smiled at them all, and they returned it. Link couldn't help it he smiled for the first time in a while. Her smile as much as beautiful, was infectious. "we'll start with the Rito taking down the castle from the top. As much as a piece of me still wishes to keep what is left over of the castle, the Zora's have already stated it, too damaged to be repaired. So, we will be knocking it down and restarting. As we work our way down I think the Gorons should be the ones to take apart the bottom levels. Then Bolson Constructing you will put up the scaffolding and we will work from there, alright." Nods from everyone. "If you have any questions, consult me, Link, or the Zora architects."

Link made a surprised noise, still not used to being in the spotlight. Zelda put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I must warn you all, you will need these." Zelda indicated to a wall and tables full of an assortment of weapons. "Many monsters still lurk in the castle, if you see any, kill them, there are enough weapons for each person to carry two, two is the maximum per person. This has never and will never be their home, ever, again."

The audience nodded vigorously.

Zelda's face brightened into a grin. "Let's get started."

 **So, excited. I rushed out this chapter because I just, yeah.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 13

 **Any day now…**

 **Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been a busy week, back to school and everything…**

 **I have started to write chapters in advance, or, I'm trying to. So hopefully each week/every few days I can update without as much trouble as this week. So far, it isn't going great!**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing and messaging me! It really encourages my writing to see that many people share similar thoughts to me and are reading this.**

 **Thank you again!**

Zelda gazed out at the fallen castle.

Day 3 of demolition and things were looking good. The castle had basically fallen in on itself, sending debris and chunks of wreckage all around. Part of Zelda's heart cracked at seeing it. But she understood why, she didn't necessarily not like lit, but this wasn't ideal, she just hoped she was changing things for the better…. Hopefully, it had also killed off most of the monsters, thankfully, most of the monsters had fled from their attraction to Ganon's power and aura of darkness.

The one thing Zelda had always hated about the castle of Hyrule; it sat on a gargantuan rock. There was really no base for any life to grow. Not anymore. All the life had been murdered when the Calamity had happened, so she supposed there had been not just a huge rock beneath the castle floors.

She and the architects had figured out a floor plan and blueprint for the castle exterior and were currently working out their ideas for the interior, besting the exterior to work with the inside.

Much like Zora's Domain, they were having columns of luminous stone and certain parts of the castle glow with the stone as well. Zelda had thought of the Temple of Time entrance, the beautiful stone archway and decided to have a similar entrance to the castle. She would have a stained window above the archway, with luminous stone bricks creating a ring around the decoration.

She planned to have multiple of them, problem; she wasn't sure what to have for all of them, she already knew she would have her father and mother as one window, the champions as one as well. But what else? To have herself seemed rather self-centred, and to be honest, she didn't really want a stained window of herself.

She tapped her chin, in thought.

She had also planned for high ceilings in areas such as the dining room, library, the gallery, some of the sitting rooms and lunge rooms, state rooms, the royal halls, bathrooms (oh she had leaved those to the Zora's and was excited to see what they would do), the gatehouses, and more.

The amazing thing about high-raised ceilings, they often had designs on them. Deigns around the Goddess Hylia, the royal family, the kingdom of Hyrule, the Triforce.

She had designed areas around the castle to be battle-ready; machicolations, battlements, arrow slits, and murder holes, she shuddered, horrific, but necessary, towers, turrets, watchtowers, etc. They would all be disguised with the help of a few ideas from the Gorons. Link had also piped in, it seemed that when he was younger and training to be a knight, he had to locate every little compartment as such around the castle and attack and defend without being seen, hence being disguised.

She had organised for a prison/dungeon to be outside of the castle walls, she didn't think it wise to have a dungeon beneath or just outside of the castle. Especially for any most-wanted criminals!

The Gorons had also spoken with the Zora's about decorating the castle with ore, such as diamond, sapphire, amber, opal, topaz, and ruby. All of them would be melted down at extremely high temperatures and crafted for a place in the castle. It was the same for the luminous stones.

When they had started melting them down, Zelda couldn't help but watch, fascinated, as it went from a glowing solid, to glowing liquid.

Link had been absent from her side for the most part, he was helping at the castle, mostly slaying any wandering monsters. She could see him from where they had set up a closer 'camp/planning spot'. And my, he was a force of destruction, slaying every monster in sight. Thankfully there weren't that many, so, the times where Link wasn't slaying, he was helping clean the debris from the collapsed castle.

When he was by her side, he would help give out ideas and refuse her help, which was infuriating. She could help out, but then again, he was saving her from humiliation, she didn't know what to do in that case, she would just be standing there awkwardly. So, she supposed she was grateful to him for sparing her embarrassment.

She sighed, tapped her chin, and turned back to face the huge tent that was assigned for all the blueprints and planning.

She walked back through the flaps, a squeaking noise came out of her throat. Link was standing hands on hips over a table in the tent.

He looked up.

She hadn't even see him walk around and behind her, hadn't heard him either.

He offered a wave.

"Uh… hi." She looked at him questioningly. "Everything alright?"

He nodded. "We've almost finished clearing the debris, we'll be able to start setting up scaffolding soon."

She gave him and even more confused look.

He just made a weird face at her and raised him eyebrow.

She whirled on her heel and stalked outside to take a look at the castle. She gaped, she had spaced-out and hadn't even noticed what was right in front of her, even when reality was settling back in.

There was barely any debris left, the only ones that were there, were like yellow in between blue, you could see them easily. It exposed the ginormous rock that had been the castle's shoulders all these years…

Link stood next to her, arms crossed. "You're really doing it." He mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Building your own kingdom, loving your people, giving them freedom, letting them choose, and they love you for it." He smiled at her, actually, not a half smile, but not quite a grin. "We all do."

Zelda bit her lip, considering what she was about to do, she had to, those words… she clenched her hands into fists.

She threw her arms around him and he grunted, surprised by her hug-attack. She buried her face in the nook of his neck, he wasn't that much taller than her, but she still needed to rise onto her toes to properly hug him.

He hugged her back and rested his chin on her shoulder. His breath stirring her hair. He could feel all of the emotions Zelda felt right in that moment. How she was happy and excited, but nervous and scared at the same time. He didn't know how long they stayed like this, until someone tapped his shoulder.

Reluctantly he retracted his arms from around Zelda and turned to face Hudson.

"Do we have the all clear to start setting up scaffolding?" he asked.

Link turned to face Zelda in question.

She nodded, "If you think we can, then by all means, just make sure it's secure and safe."

Hudson bowed his head. "Of course."

The sky was starting to turn pastel.

Hudson had already began walking away already.

"Um! Hudson?" Zelda called after him, he turned around again to face her. "Maybe start tomorrow, instead can you round up everyone, it's time we start to settle in."

"Of course." He replied, bowing his head once more.

"Have you been giving order?" She asked Link jokingly.

"Kind of," he replied.

She shook her head in amusement, then retreated back into her tent until dinner. Then went back and flopped on her bed.

Link sat atop where the castle had stood, proud and tall barely a few days before. The sky was dark, and it was a cloudy night, and he could see thunder cracking in the distance, it was like all of the kingdom was at his feet. But he never wished or wanted that. He was content with who he was.

The night air was cold and bit at him, and it would rain soon. But Link couldn't bring himself to move.

There were lights stationed around the camp, but only three lights were on in the camp, one of them came from the 'planning' tent. If Zelda was still up… no she wouldn't be, or at least she shouldn't be.

Link laid down and stared up at the clouds that were rolling over.

His mind was blank and silent, he actually had nothing to think about, well, that wasn't true, in fact he had plenty, he just couldn't find the energy to think, or couldn't be bothered. His mind was exhausted from thinking, he could only imagine how much Zelda's was too.

He sighed. There was one thing that was always there in his mind, it was a matter of _what ifs?_ And _if only_ s… and _maybe_ s. It was always there. And he wasn't sure what to think of it, was nervous to think about what it was and what it could mean. They sent butterflies to his stomach and made his heart race, made his heart skip a beat when they looked at him. He wasn't sure if he was thankful for his silence, because of him being silence, he had become superior at masking his emotions to the face, and of course the voice as well.

He did and didn't want to think about what it could mean, _who was he kidding?_ He knew what it was. Just, didn't know what to do about it… he could let whatever happen, happen, or he could act on it. Neither was a safe option, and both involved a major leap of faith.

He wanted something to distract his heart and mind.

He took out the Sheikah Slate and selected the Chaas Qeta Shrine on the tiny island of Tenko. He had already met with Chaas Qeta, and he would no longer be there to give Link a Spirit Orb, but Link wanted a challenge, something he could give his all to because it was either life or death. He had had a number of close-calls with shrine tasks such as this, the major tests of strengths were difficult, but he found a certain joy in completing them.

He changed into his Guardian armour, equipped a guardian shield, ancient arrows and bow, and ancient short sword. He had learned from Robbie that ancient technology, from the Guaridan's own time, worked best against them. He was incredibly grateful for that bit of information, without it, he would be long dead. Especially with the swarms of Guardians that had been at Hyrule Castle months before.

It was hard to believe that Hyrule had been free from the Calamity for more than 2 months now.

Zelda woke up groggy, her eyes felt pasted together with sleep and she had a headache.

She could smell damper and sweetness. Enticed by the scent, she followed it. Out into the centre of camp where almost everyone was lining up to collect their breakfast, the Rito's had made and assortment, from where she stood at the back of the line, she looked past the people in front of her. Wildberry damper, honey damper, sugar lemon damper, lime damper, banana damper, the list went on and on. And oh no, chocolate damper!? Hylia help her.

When it was her turn she was told there was enough for two each, so, she chose the chocolate one (obviously) and the wildberry one. Yum!

She sat down beside Hudson, when an alarming thought struck her. _Where is Link?_ She scanned the crowd of Hyruleans. No sign of the bright blue eyes and golden hair, royal blue tunic, nowhere.

"Do you know where Link is?" she asked Hudson who was wife-free at the moment, Rhondson had taken a trip back to Gerudo Town to visit her family and also to pick up some more material for Zelda's clothes, Zelda has also appointed her as the future-technically-now-tailor.

Hudson shook his head. "No, Your Highness, sorry, last I saw him was before we left the castle grounds, he was sitting on the rock just looking at the sky. I didn't see him walk back to camp, he just seemed really out of it. But I did see a blue light coming from around where I last saw him. If that help."

Zelda heaved a sigh. "Yes, it does thank you." he had teleported, she didn't know where, but she didn't really blame him. This wasn't exactly his idea, being around a bunch of people, he probably just needed some him-time. Still for some reason it hurt that he hadn't come to her.

He was probably fine, the day must carry on, they were so close to finishing the castle even though they hadn't even started building yet, she could feel it.

The Zoras had apparently cleared out the moat last night, much to Zelda's dismay, after a fair scolding telling them; 'I asked you to get rest, I don't want any of you over-working yourselves', they seemed to get the idea after that, nodding their heads and apologising. She told them that she was extremely grateful and that seemed to brighten them up.

Link didn't turn up until late afternoon, by then, the scaffolding was already up and the first floor was remarkably nearly complete.

"Your late." She scolded him when he walked up to her. _She stood there as Link stalked towards her, things seemed to go in slow motion, his hands up to cup her face and kissed her. She gasped in surprise._

Zelda blinked a horrified look blooming on her face. Why? What? Did she just think/imagine that? By the Hylia, she knew she, yeah, but like.

Instead of her fantasy he just walked up to her a bleak look on his face. "Sorry." He mumbled, so quiet she barely heard it. He tilted his head at her, "You ok? You look, perplexed."

"Wha-yeah, fine, I'm," _cough_ , "fine. Just uh, gotta get back you know… um..."

Link gave her an ever more confused look as she turned and walked back towards the castle.

She stopped and spun on her heel, "By the way, while you were gone I completely disobeyed you and helped at the castle."

Link rolled his eyes. "Of course, you did, take any chance you get."

"Where did you go anyway? Hudson saw you teleport."

He raised an eyebrow, "I was stressed, went to a shrine to let out some of it, although, I shouldn't be the one needing a break." He inclined his head away from the castle. "Take a break. You need it. Go for a walk or something. I've got everything under control here."

Her lips parted, about to object, but then she closed them, he was right, she needed a break, to clear her mind, _especially_ at the moment.

 **I'm soooooorrrrrryyyyyy, really, jks, no I'm not.**

 **I couldn't help it I'm sorry! I just… I had to add in some earth stuff, lemon and honey mmmmm, lime mmmmmmm, chocolate MMMMMMMMMMMMMM. A world can't live without chocolate, be grateful Hyrule! I just added a little bit of heaven.**

 **Cya again.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 14

 **Sorry for not posting in over a week, I have been murdered with assessments and assignments and homework. Fun! But I assure you this chapter was worth it!**

Zelda galloped with Espen along some of the tracks in Central Hyrule, trying to clear her mind. the castle, already looked amazing, the white and gold stone they had used looked rather grand, the gold sparkled in the sunlight, it was definitely a castle you could see from the edges of the continent.

She was worried about the people working at the castle, hoped they were all taking precautions during its construction.

She had been riding for over an hour now, her mind was still a hurricane.

It wasn't the castle that was the problem, it was her imaginary scenario from earlier, ok she admited it, she had feelings for Link, words she wanted to tell him. But she wasn't ready, yes when she went to the Great Deku Tree to rest the Master Sword, she would've liked to tell Link through the Great Deku Tree, and she would've, if the Deku tree hadn't been right about such words from her mouth be spoken to him, by her, and only her.

She wanted to climb to the highest point of the new castle and scream the three word-eight letters at the world, at Hyrule, at Link. But she didn't have the courage to do that. Maybe one day, if something happened, not in a fantasy, in reality.

But right now, she just had to blame the fantasy on the chocolate and stress.

Link bit into the bland sandwich, that to him, actually tasted like sand. Being a glutton had its perks, but also its losses. He could have made such a better sandwich… everyone seemed to be content with the flavour, but he certainly wasn't, he was eyeing the left-over damper from breakfast that morning. If he was lucky and nobody took too many since they had had their fair share that morning, he could wolf down five or six.

Ok, it was his fault he had been away for breakfast, but still, his poor stomach felt starved by the time he stumbled out of teleporting. He had done more than one test of strength, went around to all the shrines he knew were a test of strength. He always felt as though time passed faster in a shrine, but each time he emerged from one, no time had passed.

He hoped Zelda was alright, he had just disappeared, and she seemed rather worried when he had appeared, a horrific expression had bloomed on her face moments after he had materialised back to himself. After telling her to catch a break he had gone and looked in a mirror, worried himself that it had been obvious he had been battling shrine guardians all night and morning. Anything to keep her from worrying. But when he looked in the mirror, there wasn't even a scratch, and he had changed from his Ancient armour back into his trousers and Champion's Tunic, so she wouldn't suspect anything.

But her horrified expression. Could she have seen right through the 'I'm fine' mask to the real exhausted him.

He didn't know, and he really should get some sleep, but he couldn't, that was the cost of going out at night and being away for sleepy time. Maybe one of those sugary dampers might perk him up… the sent was wafting to him and he could let his nose follow it if he wanted to.

After shoving the rest of the sand-sandwich into his mouths and trying to mask his gag while also trying to force the sandwich down his throat in a not-so-subtle matter, he walked over to the Fronk and pointed at the left-over damper. Fronk nodded but sighed. "Just take them." He said in his old croaky voice.

Link beamed and took and armful of damper, then carried it back to his tent and sat on the floor and started shoving them into his face.

Zelda dismounted feeling revitalised from her ride (and a little less flustered, too). She intended seeking out Link and assumed he would be in his tent.

Sure, enough he was, an oh my- "Link!" she exclaimed. "Wha-oh my goodness!" Link was sitting on the floor with about 7 damper rolls from breakfast that morning spread out in front of him.

She grabbed four of the rolls off the floor. "That's more than enough for you. Share!"

Link pouted. Well, tried to, his mouth was stuffed with damper.

Zelda gaped, astonished. "Link! How many have you had!?"

He looked away and frowned.

"By Hylia." Zelda shook her head and moved out of the way when Link reached to try and grab the 7 damper rolls that were now in her arms after picking up the last three from the floor. "Nah-uh-uh-ah-uh," Zelda wagged her finger at him, disapproving, "you've had enough."

Link made a face but didn't push it.

"Now, I'm going to go and see if the Zora will take these back, if not, then, I suppose I'll contemplate whether or not to give them to you, or ask around and see if anybody else would want some." Zelda turned on her heel, the flap of the tent falling into place after her departure.

Link huffed but followed her out non-the less.

"I believe you and I should both get back to work." Zelda stated hands on hips a few minutes later, damper free.

Over a week and a half later, the castle was safe and complete, the only thing left to do was rebuild the towns leading to the castle. It looked astounding, and Zelda, being extremely pleased did a few turns around and around in excitement and relief.

The tower roofs and roof in general, were the colour of topaz and amber combined, the polished stone was a pure white that looked as though if you just lay your hand on its surface that it would come away dirty. Waterfalls flowed out from beneath the castle as if it was sitting in a giant pond perched on a huge rock.

There were two pavilions guarding either side of the house that the Gerudo had designed with the Goron's jewels. There was a huge circular tower that looked like a sun room, but really were translucent bookcases that now inhabited the free-for-all library, and now Link's new favourite place in the castle (aside from his second homely bed of course).

Stained glass windows made a patter just before each and every tower roof and room roof. Like a strip of pure colour made into a picture. The throne room, wow, all five of the cooperating races had incorporated some part of themselves into the room, well in all of the rooms really.

The floor save for the middle, was shallow water, barely going up to your ankle, it was some kind of purifying water that the Zora's had discovered at a worse of a time as during the Calamity. Although it had proven extremely useful. In the water were small islands that held chairs for courts men and women. Then in the middle the same stone of the walls led up to two thrones that the Gerudo had designed. Both extravagantly elegant and beautiful. In the centre, just above where the heads of where the king and queen would sit, a single diamond in both, signifying, purity, wisdom, courage, creativity, imagination, power and long-life, for it was not just a diamond, but also contained elements of topaz, sapphire, ruby and more.

They were cushioned and made of a marbly material, they were incredibly appealing to look at.

The dining room consisted of a long dark wooden table with a pattern table cloth of the finest Rito materials, tall golden candle sticks and fine fruits always plated out.

Every room in the castle sure was something, some were still being furnished, but she absolutely adored her room.

It was a canopy bed with a cushioned bed head. Her sheets were gold and silk. She had an amass of plush pillows, they were a bit of a problem since they were all over her bed, and if they weren't, they were strewn all over her room.

She had a fireplace opposite her bed and beside the fireplace, a doorway to her own personal bathroom.

She had a lush rug in the middle of her room and a window seat overlooking her kingdom.

It was a room fit for a queen and/or king. And this was to be her room from then on, when she was eventually crowned, when she was wed, when she had a family, when she was old and wrinkly, and when she passed.

Her to treasure forever. _Can I treasure a room?_ she questioned to herself.

A soft knock came at her door.

"Come in." She answered

Link walked in. "We have dinner in a few minutes."

"Oh, I forgot." She got up and began walking with Link to the dining room. Fortunately Link's castle rooms was only a few doors down the hall, he was her personal knight after all, but she also knew that he had his own home, and she would never pressure him to stay here.

Link looked as though he was nervous.

"Everything ok?" she asked him.

"Sidon is going to be at dinner."

"Oh, right." Riju would be there, Teba, Sidon and Yunobo. Riju came to represent the Gerudo, Sidon the Zora as his father got sick from travelling, Teba the Rito elder of their village was far too old to travel, and Yunobo to represent the Gorons because the elder had serious back problems as Link had explained to her.

She could tell Link didn't want to go and was tempted to let him off the hook. It really was mean of her to make him go, she had found a new friend in Riju as of recently.

"Do you, uh, want to pass for dinner? I can arrange for the chef to bring something to your room?"

Link nodded, "But, I was thinking I might go home for the night, you know, there's nothing like sleeping in your own bed. So don't worry about getting the chef to make me something, plus, dare I say, I could probably cook something up better than he could." He sent her a smile, and kissed her on the cheek before turning back down the hall and out of sight.

Absentmindedly, her hand met he still burning cheek from where he had kissed her, had he-had he just? He had. She hoped her heart would calm down and her face to stop burning before she reached the main hallways and the dining room. Or so help her, Riju would likely pester her about 'whatever made you blush so furiously?'. And she really didn't want that, especially with Sidon in the room.

She wasn't exactly dressed for dinner, so she hoped her casual, dirty royal blue clothes would suit until Rhondson had transported her new dresses and clothes to the castle from where she was making them with a few other Gerudo women in Gerudo Town. They would have to excuse her, at least until she had a spare moment to wash them. But goodness! She was not going to walk around the castle for Hylia's sake! How improper. She would need to station herself in her room and get the maids to wash them.

She quickly took a detour down to the kitchen, letting them know that Link wouldn't be joining them.

"Alright," the chef, Gotter who had been eager for the job still seemed worried. "but we've already made his portion of his food, should I have it sent to his room?"

Zelda shook her head. "He's gone home, whatever is left of tonights dinner, please share it among the servants."

Gotter's face lightened up and he nodded.

Zelda smiled and walked back up the stairs, waving off two maids who crossed her in the hallway and began to bow. "Please, no need for that."

They smiled and continued walking, whispering as they went. Suspicion bloomed. What were they whispering about? Was there some castle gossip that she didn't know about?

She smiled slightly, she would inquired from her maids once she got back to her room, and also see if they could wash her clothes for her.

"Good evening," she greeted after entering the dining room. The four were all standing, "sit down please." They sat and she took her seat at the head of the table, where her father used to sit, she bit the inside of her cheek.

She looked at the empty seat to her right, where Link should've been. Teba seemed awkward. "Teba, why don't you come sit here." She nodded at the closer seat, he nodded and transferred seats, then Yunobo moved up, and that was when she noticed and winced. "Oh, Yunobo, I so sorry." Yunobo practically dwarfed the chair, no doubt he was uncomfortable.

He shook his head. "I'm quite alright."

"Okay."

"Dinner is served." Gotter said and placed honey glazed seafood, fried greens, hearty mushrooms and seared steak in front of the five.

They dug in, but Zelda couldn't seem to enjoy her dinner. It just seemed so tasteless compared to Link's meals he had cooked for both of them on there travels. She looked around the table, everyone seemed to be enjoying their meal, Sidon, of course had gone for the honey glazed seafood, Teba the fried greens, Yunobo the hearty mushrooms, and Riju with the seared steak.

Riju was looking at her with a smug look on her face.

Zelda blinked. "What?"

She giggled and shook her head. "After."

"Where is Link?" Sidon asked.

"He went home for the night."

Sidon nodded, and she feared for a second that he might know where Link lived.

Zelda dismissed the thought and cleared her throat. "On the behalf of Hyrule, I would like to say thank you for your help. I know were still far from completing this, but you have all done such an amazing job at taking a leadership role in this. I mean look at this castle, its beautiful, and amazing how we finished it in such little time."

Smiles bloomed around the table.

"And I have also called you here, because of something that has been brought to my attention. By the Champions."

"You've spoken with the Champions." Riju stated.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, in fact, they are in this room. But first, I have to say. While the Champions can still pilot the Divine Beasts, it drains their spirit power. And so, they will be resigning. They each nominated you as suitable Champions. So, I would like to know, if any of you would accept the roll of being a Champion?"

Wide eyes met hers.

A smile bloomed on Riju's face. "It would be an honour to protect our kingdom from any threat, just as Lady Urbosa did."

"I always wanted to strive higher than Champion Revali, I believe this could be my chance." Teba said eagerly.

"I would also like to defend those we love, my ancestor was a loving Champion, I want to be like him one day." Yunobo agreed.

Sidon's face twisted.

"Sidon?" Zelda inquired.

"My sister died for this Divine Beast, she died for us all. If I am to face the same fate then so be it."

Zelda smiled, "We have our five Champion apprentices then. Champion's, if you will."

The four looked at her quizzing before, teal light bloomed around the room.

"Oh, Teba, you can certainly try to achieve higher height's than I did. But not without my help you won't." Revali's cocky voice filed the room.

"I'm so glad you made this decision, Sidon! It truly is an honour." Mipha threw her arms around Sidon.

"Hey there, brother! So glad to have you aboard!" Daruk slapped Yunobo's back that made Yunobo grunt with the force of it.

"You will shine more than the sun when you succeed, Riju." Lady Urbosa, ruffled the young chief's hair affectionately.

The eight looked at Zelda. The four apprentices astonished.

"You are apprentices, the Champions are your mentors, they will train you and show you how to pilot the Divine Beast, they will show you how to create something of your own. Once they believe you are ready, they will hand over their symbol that marks them as a Champion. But they will always be by our side. Because once you have become Champions yourselves, the Champions won't need to worry about disappearing forever."

The Champions beamed at her. She certainly was taking strides to be an amazing queen and getting closer to her coronation that had been moved forward a couple of years. Hyrule needed a queen, and that queen would be her.

Riju, Lady Urbosa and Zelda all resided in Zelda's room that night. The apprentices would be staying at the castle for the night before going back to their hometowns to be mentored, with Zelda. And the Champions, well, they lived in their hearts forever.

"So," Riju started, holding Zelda's hands in her small ones. "I heard a rumour going around the castle…"

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"That you and a special _somebody_ kissed!" Riju finished excitedly.

Zelda's eyes widened. "No, no we didn't."

"Oh please, Little Bird. Even I saw it, it might've not been on that lovely mouth of yours, but it was a kiss non-the-less. And it clearly meant something." Lady Urbosa waved away Zelda's claim.

Zelda blushed. "It was nothing." She awoided eye contact.

"Zelda, it is _so_ obvious. You are in love with him! Admit it!" she had admitted it to herself, just not to anyone else, but that wasn't what caught her off guard, "And he is clearly in love with you too!"

Zelda gasped. "He is not! Don't tell me such words!"

"He is!" Riju fought. "Everyone can see it."

Zelda sent Riju a sceptical look but she dismissed it.

"He is, he is just, very… discrete with his emotions, but I've seen it, or at least small signs of it, but still!"

Zelda sighed and looked away. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I fear it is only making me feel worse."

Urbosa brushed her hair away from her face. "Riju is right, Little Bird. I've seen it myself. Link has your memory, the one of when you were at the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree gifted him with the memory and some encouraging words to come and save you when he sought out The Master Sword. And believe me when I say he has thought of hundreds of possibilities of what those words could be that were meant to follow had the Great Deku Tree not interrupted. And I assure you, his most thought of, is I love you. And while this doesn't necessarily tell us directly that he loves you. But I can also tell that his sub-consciousness is trying desperately to admit it to his consciousness."

Riju nodded vigorously with Lady Urbosa's words. And for the first time, Zelda thought it a possibility.

 **Hey down here! If you want some visuals of what I kind of imagine the castle to look like you can check it out here:** **. /pin/289778557261088163/**

 **Except with white and gold instead of blue and grey, some stained windows and with not so many waterfalls but a few (courtesy of the Zora's of course).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Springs of Hylia

 **I am sorry my peoples!**

 **I have been knee deep in assignments and haven't had much time to write.**

 **I'm going to try and slow it down, or explain things more, maybe reveal some more of the plot this chapter.**

 **I'm really excited for the next few chapters and hope you enjoy them as much as I do while writing these chapters.**

 **Stick around, it's about to get** ** _juicy!_**

Link returns to the palace worried. "Has anybody seen Zelda? I have to speak with her about an urgent matter."

A servant dropped a plate and it shattered on the floor. "Uh, sorry." She stuttered and presumed to pick up the broken pieces.

Link looks confused, then realised. It wasn't often that he spoke and barging in through the new castle and demanding where Zelda was, it was, very, unlike him. But something told him it was something else.

"Link. How unusual." He heard Zelda's voice and turned to face her. He nearly lost his breath.

She was wearing her new dress, Rhondson must've travelled back here in the few days he had spent away at home. Her dress was a mix of her dress she was wearing when he first was reunited with her and her blue dress that she usually roamed the castle in.

He mentally shook his head, but it did little to calm his heart at the sight of her. "Can we talk." He eyed the servants who were trying to look as if they weren't listening to their conversation, nice try, but they couldn't fool him. Why was everybody acting weird at the castle?

"Sure." Zelda fidgeted not so discreetly. "Why?"

He walked towards her and lead her back into one of the quieter hallways by her elbow, the contact sent a buzzing feeling up his arm.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked seeing Link's face full of worry.

"Guardians. Stalking the castle overhead and beneath the castle."

"What!?" Zelda practically yelled. How?

Link started pacing and pulling at his hair and began to tell her what had happened. "I teleported to a shrine beneath the castle and heard the beeping of a guardian, multiple of them. Most beneath the castle, right where we disposed of them, dead, rid of Ganon's possession and immobile. I looked over the ledge and they were all, well 'alive'. I went down and made a run for it once I realised that they hadn't recovered from their previous state of being blood thirsty. I got hit a few times but thankfully Daruk's protection was active and I made it out alive. Only to come face to face with the flying guardians."

"I don't understand. This can't be Ganon's doing, he is sealed away. I can feel it. And we encountered one before any of this and I just passed it off as being residue of Ganon's possession. I suspected that not all of the Sheikah creations would be rid of Ganon's possession so suddenly after his defeat." Zelda spoke her rushing thoughts.

"I know." Link said, deep in thought. "So, did I." he heaved a sigh and ran his hands over his face in frustration-and worry.

"What could be causing it?" Zelda sat down and leaned against the wall, improper, but her head was spinning, and she felt light headed.

"I have a few theories." Link said.

Zelda raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well the Yiga are follower of Master Kohga, whom I killed, and they have never been so blood thirsty for my death than they have been now."

"But they wouldn't single you out like this."

"I'm pretty sure they would, but that's not my point, they were also followers of Ganon. When I went to their lair I noticed a few signs of Ganon's influence. But that's not my only theory. Ganondorf…"

"Zelda sucked in a sharp breath. "I doubt it, Riju would never-" She started.

"Not Riju necessarily. I've heard of a few rebels, traitors, who wish to follow in Ganondorf's footsteps. Plus, think about it. Before our time, the Gerudo's weren't just female."

"Indeed." A strong feminine voice interrupted. "I've wondered it myself." Urbosa thought, teal flams dancing around her. "There are only two conclusions that I can think of… one. The females killed them all, which it, well, doubtful. And second, they could've just upped and disappeared. But I don't see how that could just, happen. Poof. Gone. The race extinguished. The Gerudo have become so used to female influence and company that we have forgotten of whom we originated from. And it is not a light thought."

Link startled by Urbosa's sudden appearance nodded in agreement.

"No, Urbosa, I refuse to believe that the Gerudo could have done this." Zelda stood hands clenched at her sides.

Urbosa held up a hand. "Zelda, it is not _my_ Gerudo that would do this, nor is it my dear Riju's. The Gerudo are loyal to Hyrule, loyal to you. They do not lust for power. The men however, have been known to. There are many theories, and there are many that have been proven right. They rebelled against us and disappeared. I was not alive during that time, _that_ is how long ago this is. And yes, it is absolutely true that Ganon has been reincarnated as this form. But he was known as Ganondorf before, and he was a descendant of the Gerudo." Urbosa sighed and cupped Zelda's face in her hands. "Little Bird, nobody said this was going to be easy, you are strong, you have to think of every possibility and be one step ahead. We are all behind you and here to help."

Zelda knew what she meant, and Link nodded once again. She knew she had the Champions, the Apprentices, all of Hyrule, and Link...

Link, Link, Link.

She sighed. "I need to think."

Urbosa nodded and vanished.

Link looked at her. "What do you have in mind?"

Zelda cringed. "I just need to think, alone. I'm not pushing you away, you always know where to find me, but I just."

Link could see her pleading for him to understand, and he did. He really did. So, he nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Relief almost seemed to flood Zelda, she offered him a tight smile and walked in the direction towards her room.

Link's shoulders hunched forward.

For the next few days, Zelda didn't come out of her room. Servants went in with food and came out with crumbs on the plate(s).

That was until the same servant who had dropped the plate the other day, broke more plates. And for good reason.

She had been holding her tray and knocked on the princess' room. No reply came. So being bold she inched the door open. To find it startlingly cold and empty. Her tray slipped to the side from shock and everything on it shattered. She had run down the hall in tears and crying for help.

Link was first to hear the news and as soon as he did. He descended into panic mode, stuff that, he went into _alarm_ mode.

Zelda had disappeared, without a word, without a clue left behind. He secured every single guardian so that they were disabled and checked everywhere in the castle, desperately searching for her. But to no avail, she wasn't anywhere in the castle and worry was beginning to prickle at his heart.

He asked around the castle, but nobody had heard or seen her. He wished he could see her telepathically or at least communicate telepathically with her. He wanted to know if she was alright, that she hadn't been kidnapped, that she hadn't been injured-or worse. And if she had, well, she was always running into trouble.

An irritated sigh came from behind him as he was running through the hall to the throne room. He came to a halt and whirled on his feet to face the Rito who had sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can continuously run around like a headless cucco before you realise that you're going in the wrong direction." Revali stated examining his feathers, before looking up at Link as if he was a child.

Link scowled and began storming towards Revali. "I'm not in the mood for your cocky ass. So be on your way and get out of my sight." He spun on his heel and began walking away.

"You don't _want_ my help. Shame, I know exactly where your precious princess is."

Link stopped in his tracks. And turned around to stare at Revali.

"That's right. But you said it yourself, I'll be on my way, good luck finding the princess." Revali waved him off, but instead of vanishing he just continued walking down the hall. He _knew_ that Link wanted his help, and Link hated it.

"Wait." Link called.

Revali turned around and tilted his head to the side, he cast Link an arrogant look. "Yes." He wanted him to say it.

Through gritted teeth Link gave in, "I need your help."

"Alright." Revali said, and for a second Link thought he wouldn't need to give anything back. "But you have to promise me something first."

"What?" Link asked, his stomach churning with nerves as if his stomach already knew what was going to be asked of him.

"You have to act on your feelings for Zelda."

"WHAT!" Link yelled, surprising himself that he actually had an outburst. "I don't know what kind of madness you're talking about."

Revali let out a chuckle. "Of course you do, but let me make it obvious so that you can see it. You Link, are in love with the princess. You may be discrete about everything, but I can see right through you. your admiration for her soars higher than I can fly, and you have cast her many longing gazes, as she has for you."

Link let out a chocked laugh. "Don't be ridiculous." He swallowed a string of curses and let out another strangled laugh, bubbling up from the pit of his stomach. Except it was cold.

 _Dammit_ , he screamed in his mind. Revali _can_ see right through him. Just as Link can see right through him-literally.

Revali shrugged. "That's fine, I guess you don't want to know where she is."

"Don't blackmail with this." Link growled. "You can't."

"Actually, I can. You have something you want to know, and I'm trying to help you in more ways than one, in my eyes it is an unfair trade. I am merely helping you find the princess while making you realise just how deep your feelings for her are, more so than just a friendly affection. If you don't admit it to yourself, or act on it, it will eat away at you forevermore."

Link hated that Revali was right, it had been chewing him up from his heart outwards and he was struggled to be around her.

"Alright fine. _Maybe_ , I l-l-lik-love her." Link stuttered and gulped, couldn't believe he was admitting his feelings to _Revali_ , of all people. But he guessed he was also admitting them to himself.

Revali sighed happily, as if a weight was off his shoulders. A weight was certainly off Link's shoulders and he felt lighter than he had in years. "Better."

Link nodded. "Thanks. Now, where is Zelda?"

Revali grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

Link teleported to Lurelin Village, Revali had said that Zelda would be around this area. And he couldn't blame her. He loved listening to the sound of the waves when he was trying to think.

Problem was, his heart was still beating rapidly, from his confession. Both to himself and Revali.

He asked the chief of the village if he had seen the princess, he said she was heading towards Tuft Mountain-another reason his heart was beating. And it was clear Revali had known exactly where Zelda was, if his smug smirk, thinking back was anything to do with where she was, the confession Revali had made him say was child's play, compared to where Link was heading.

He ran around the dirt path. He trudged up the path when it was nearing his destination, and by the time he got there, it was night fall.

There at the top of Tuft Mountain, rested Lover's Pond, where you wait, and if/when another person shows up, the two's fates are said to be forever entwined by the Goddess Hylia and deemed 'soulmates'.

The pond was rather beautiful at night, blue nightshades glowed, and fireflies danced. At the tip of the naturally heart-shaped pong where a small patch of Silent Princesses were in full bloom. Zelda sat amongst them, legs curled up to her chest and hugging herself with her head resting on her knees and eyes closed. Zelda looked utterly beautiful in the moonlight. Link sighed quietly and stared at her. He just-couldn't confess to her, not yet, even though this was the perfect spot to do it, but not the right time.

And it was intentional that he come here to find her, so it was absolutely out of the question that they met here unintentionally and became soulmates. Because they didn't, perhaps Zelda was waiting for her true love and Link had ruined the magic. Either way is warmed his heart seeing the princess, and that Wabbin and Perda had finally moved, he would have to visit them. They were unconditionally thanking him, just as they were unconditionally in love.

As quietly as he could, Link walked over and sat beside Zelda, he knew she was aware of his presence when she lifted her head, but didn't look at him, just straight forward across the pond.

Link reached down beside Zelda and picked a Silent Princess, he gave it to her.

She breathed it in and a string of hair loosened from behind her ear and came loose. Link needed to mentally slap himself so that he would ignore the urge to tuck it again back behind her ear.

"It's hard." She mumbled into the flower, but he knew she was speaking to him.

Link nodded, and this time couldn't refrain from reaching out and giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "I know." He said.

Zelda released a heavy sigh and her shoulders visibly relaxed. "What do I do?"

"Whatever it is that you decide I'll be with you."

 **Ugh, have I mentioned I'm sorry?**

 **I know this was a shorter chapter, I was desperately trying to make it longer and give it some more depth to really push the point across and stuff so that it's not just scraping by.**

 **But I am sorry, I am just so mentally and physically exhausted and it's hard to believe I still have 3 more weeks of this, thankfully with less assignments but just as much stress and if not** ** _more_** **homework.**

 **Once again I'm sorry (for the zillionth time) that this was TWO WHOLE DAMN WEEKS OVERDUE.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 16

 ***Wipes forehead***

 **Sorry for my absence, it has been a busy few weeks, but I can finally say that I should hopefully be getting back on track after this coming week. I have had lots of assignments, but I also really just needed a break to clear my mind and think about what is to come, I still am kind of writing as I go, and I really also should've used the time to write ahead. But I didn't, so stuff me.**

 **(I haven't even played any Zelda *gasp*, ikr!)**

Link sat on the golden roof of the new Hyrule Castle. His head was literally in the clouds, but his mind was blank. He had plenty, plenty to think about but he couldn't muster up anything to think about, or worry about, he wanted to feel free like flying. He had paraglided down multiple times off the tip of the castle and then climbed back up to where he currently sat. had even went flying with Teba and would've gone swimming with Sidon if it weren't for…

Don't get him wrong he had nothing against it, he just, wasn't attracted to men. Hylian, Zora-or otherwise.

But still, nothing seemed to come to mind, and he felt alarmingly calm considering what they had discovered. _If only there was a reason for Ganon's attacks…_

Link bolted upright, paraglided down and made a beeline for the library. There had to be something-anything in a book that could help them in the sticky situation they were in. Anything. Some little piece of knowledge that could help them.

Link grasped any book that might help him with his research, it was late at night and he was making a bit of noise, but he was driven by some unknown knowledge and his curiosity to even care that much.

Link ended up staying in the library for another hour, pulling books from shelves. _The History of Hyrule. A Gerudo History. Thinking of Joining the Yiga Clan? What is 'IT', What is Ganon? The Calamity. What is the Triforce? Oldest Prophecies and Theories of Hyrule_ , were only a few. And each he hoped would have some sort of useful knowledge in them. And a few personal choices of his…. _The Sword that Seals the Darkness and more! History on The Thunder, Flame and Ice Dragons, Why Are They Here and What Do They Mean? The Spring of What-the-What?_ And the most important to him… _The Silent Princess, How Were They Grown Wildly and Domestically?_

It was a whole assortment! And soon he fled from the library for the night and nestled in his castle room for a long, whole night of precious boring and interesting reading.

Zelda found him the morning after in his room, books scattered over around his room, more messy than she had ever seen him be, and toothpicks preventing his eyes from closing while still awkwardly trying to blink, and with big dark circles around his eyes from the lack of sleep.

Zelda half expected him to be asleep with his eyes open… but he wasn't, thankfully, or she might have screamed.

She crouched in front of him on his bed and gently removed the toothpicks since he seemed to barely have the energy to do anything, they left two adjacent 'dents' in his skin on both of his eyes.

"What have you been doing all night?" Zelda whispered, although the answer was already there; reading. But why would he need toothpicks and why did he stay up so late?

Link didn't answer, instead he just fell forward after standing up and Zelda rushed to catch him. She laid him down on the bed and saw that he was instantly asleep. She laughed quietly to herself and tilted her head. She went to examining the books he was reading, careful not to lose the page he was on. After reading most of the titles and carefully placing them as a stack on his desk-open to the page he last read, she came to the realization that he had been researching all night.

She was eternally grateful, but she looked at his sleeping form with pity. He was clearly very tired. And so, she left him to his rest. Making a beeline for the archery ranges, stopping on her way to get her bow.

Her first few times didn't go fantastically, but then she was hitting bullseyes.

"Should you be doing that, Your Majesty?" a royal guard stood a few feet behind her. "A bow is awfully dangerous for the inexperienced hand.

She turned towards the guard. "Not to be rude. But do you think I'm inexperienced?"

The soldier looked over her shoulder and she watched his reaction. He avoided her gaze. "No, Your Majesty."

She gave a sharp nod. "Good."

"Might I ask where you learned to be so accurate?"

"Link has been teaching me." she said and drew back her bow string before releasing it and hitting a bullseye once again. She almost imagined the guards mouth forming an 'O'. It seemed most of the castle had noticed her and Link spending more time together. And for good reason. Ever since that night at the pond a few weeks ago they had spent a significant amount of time together, like an invisible tether had been drawing them together. She was always flushed when he was around, and butterflies pooled in her stomach. It was like her body knew something she didn't.

They had pretty much completed Zelda's archery training, and Zelda would come down to practice with or without him when she could-or wanted to. She knew he was proud of her, it shined in his eyes, admiration-almost, and something else. She wondered if it could be… no…

 _Love_.

 _NO!_

Another arrow flew, missing her mark by meters and flying off into the garden. She cursed softly and went after it, parting leaves and flowers with her hands. She found the arrow and went to pick it up before she saw the patch of Silent Princess. A whole field stretched out before the palace far below.

Her bow slipped from her fingers and thudded to the garden bed. She took a step forward as if in a trance. And soon, she was running down the grassy hill and road below, not stopping for anything or anyone.

She all but flew down the hill-or could've. Once she reached the field she fell to her knees spontaneously and cupped the flowers petals in her hands. Stroking them to see if they were real.

They most certainly were the petals were soft against her skin and whispered with the wind. A soft and delicate smell evaporated from them, scenting the entire field with a florally scent.

"Beautiful aren't they." A gardener recently employed her at the castle-Nack, from Hateno Village commented upon spotting her kneeling in the flowers beauty.

"Indeed, they are my favorite, I'm confused as to how there are so many of them, they were endangered a century ago, they must have thrived while I was… elsewhere.

Nack crouched down and tended the flower beds. "Actually, they were still a rare delicacy, mostly just seen around the famed Fairy Fountains, but a young chap, Link was his name, pulled me out of bed late last night, I knew him from when he often visits Hateno Village, he bought a house there around 6 months ago I think, yeah that's right. He bought the house that was being knocked down by Bolson Constructing. Yeah, he pulled me from my bed late last night around 9:30 I think, saying he found some book on how to grow Silent Princesses and that we had to absolutely do it tonight. So, I've been up all night tending them, he was saying they're for a very special person close to his heart. Went searching out for them and everything, I've been planting them, along with a few other gardeners last night. My back be sore I tell ya."

Zelda's heart swelled with love for her knight and she beamed. "I'm sorry to hear about your sore back, you should go see the med, but I assure you, your efforts have not been wasted."

The gardener let out a grunt. "Yeah, hope not, whoever this special someone is better be bloody happy."

Zelda excused his language and he cracked his back and waddled along towards the castle in search for the med.

"Oh, she is very happy." Zelda muttered to herself.

Zelda lay among the flowers on her side reading a book, when a shadow cast over her.

She looked up to find link smiling down at her, not just smiling-but beaming with pride and joy. Teeth and everything, her heart and stomach did flips she hadn't seen him smile before like this ever. And she knew it was for her.

He held a hand out for her, and she accepted, he pulled her to her feet. "What do you think?"

"Link," she said and gazed into his eyes, seeing nothing but assurance in them, he was so close. "they're beautiful, thank you." she said solemnly and meant it with all of her heart.

Link grinned again, the smile reaching his eyes. He was looking happier by the day, and despite his tired eyes and shadowed face, he still looked radiant.

For the next few hours they sat in the field of Silent Princesses with the wind blowing and laughter carried by the breeze to the palace. Many castle workers saw the young, or rather old princess and knight, all thought their love was beautiful and hoped for them both upon the Goddess Hylia.

"Why were you reading all night the other night?" She asked Link as they sat in the library a few days later, reading through the last of the books he had chosen that night.

"I felt I should do some research, the books in here are most interesting, I'm very happy that we managed to salvage all of the books from the wreckage and that the original library was not damaged as much as the rest of the castle. But I have to say, I prefer this library it feels so much more open and friendly."

It most certainly was. The semicircle class walls had two large doors that were usually left open and leaves floated in as well as some fairies who tended to the books.

The library was public and many who were in the area stopped to bask in its knowledge and comfortable environment.

Today was a quiet day so Link and Zelda were on the last few pages of each of their books thankfully, the words had started to blur together and they both desperately needed a break.

But alas, they finally finished, one after the other and they went and sat at one of the garden chairs and table just on the pavilion outside.

"Very interesting concept, the Springs. I'm interested to know more." Link stated.

"Very much so, you have no idea how intricate Ganon's path and history has been. So many reincarnations. It's just a shame we still don't know, or more or less, understand what he comes to retrieve. Every villain has something they want it seems, never need." Zelda's wise words affected those around her the most, and Link felt the words settle deep in his bones and mind.

"Indeed. You know that you are amazing right."

Zelda barked a laugh. "What brought that on?"

Link shrugged dismissing the question. "I just-" he didn't continue.

Zelda called for tea, which Link accepted and Zelda averted her eyes, thinking of something she could compliment Link for, it wasn't that she couldn't think of any. It was that there was _too_ many.

Zelda turned back to look at Link, already to find him gazing at her.

She hid her flush behind her tea cup as she drank slow and greedily from it, allowing the hot liquid to fill up and warm her insides, in the cold spring wind.

She didn't look away, and neither did her. "You have beautiful eyes." She blurted out and then laughed.

Link laughed as well and the sound was melodic, his smile bright across his face and creasing around his eyes as he averted his eyes from her and laughed again.

"Are we complimenting one another now?" the question was rhetorical. "Well then, you have a brilliant mind."

"Your swordsmanship is amazing."

"Your archery is dead-on."

"Your hair is the colour of the castle roofs."

Link laughed hysterically at this. And after they had both settled down, something came between them. And they both felt it, a sharp emotion to the heart, and undeniable urge that both knew the other felt, and yet, they oused it away and wlaked together inside. Settling themselves amongst books once again for hours. By early after noon, they were calling it a day.

"Zelda…" Link began but didn't know what to say. He stood right behind her, her head just reaching his nose and their chests were so close the it the other inhaled they could feel it.

"Yes-"

Her words were cut off as Link brushed his hand against hers and her heart skipped an alarming beat.

She could feel his heart, and she could feel his, both beating rapidly. Both beating in time as if they were one.

Link's hand trailed up her arm to cup her cheek.

"Zelda…" He said again, but this time so only they could hear it. His other hand rose to cup her other cheek, her face now in both of his hands.

"Link…" she said.

He closed his eyes, so close, she was so close, if he just leant forward a little bit…

His lips pressed to hers and her heart ached for how much she felt for him.

The kiss lingered with them, tingled them. And Link drew away, taking a shuddering breath.

Zelda opened her eyes and stared into Link's, their kiss still phantomlike and tingling on her lips. Again. She opened her mouth to say but didn't get the chance.

One moment Link was there, the next she saw his figure sprint around the corner of the library door and out of sight.

Her body took too long to process her wanted actions and she stumbled over her own feet, picking herself back up, she sprinted after him. Only just missing him after every corner. She thought about calling out for him, but would he stop? She returned her thoughts back to her desperate dash after him.

But the corners slowed her down.

By the time she reached the castle front doors, Link was already galloping away far ahead of her. She had missed him by mere seconds. And she was too late to bring him home to her arms.

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this, first kiss, first time writing a kiss for me, and I still haven't been kissed. Hehe. Yay. I am soooooo happy with this chapter, sorry it had only taken me years….. and years.**

 **But worth the wait right?**

 **I am going to Hawaii so may or may not get the chance to update before then.**

 **Xx thanks guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 17

 **Imma back! (Bit of Mario for you jk).**

 **Thank you Nirvanaluvr24 for the quick notice about the text being muddled appreciate it!**

 **Sooooooooo, back to this: I don't know how many of you actually read these A/Ns, buuuttttt, I have a question and a secret.**

 **I may or may not, have another idea for a fanfiction that I have already started writing, staring all our favourite Legend of Zelda BOTW characters and an appearance from Ganondorf that I would probably post regardless once this fic is more along the way. It is not an AU fic, so it is set in our modern day universe, and I was just wondering, would any of you readers read it? I can definitely provide a blurb if you want me too. Let me know in reviews or PM me I don't mind but would just be good to know.**

 **Thanks!**

Zelda sat frozen still on a chair with her bedroom balcony doors swung the whole way open, so she could see her study opposite her, much like her old room but still different. A warm breeze filtered in through the open doors stirring her hair and only that. She hadn't moved in a week, she was sleep deprived, dehydrated, and on the verge of minor starvation. But she saw or felt nothing of it or anything.

What she needed was Link, he was the cure.

The way he had retreated from her… made her feel terrible, had she done something wrong? What happened? They had a shared a kiss and next he was running, running from her…

Did he regret it? Is that why he ran away? did he actually mean it? What if he didn't? did he want to take it back? What if her did? What would she do? Where had he gone? Was he hiding from her? Was he coming back…!?

Those and more were the questions running through her head.

Lost in depression and heart-broken, she felt empty. Usually everything was warm, but without him, she was an icicle on the inside and outside, incapable to move and slowly melting from her heart as it bled.

After Link had left on the back of his horse; Zelda, Zelda had gone to the nearest guard and frantically told him to gather a search party to go after him and find him before she had completely frozen.

Unlike a few weeks ago when she had stayed in her room, she had actually eaten then, and was busy with a few things… but that didn't matter. The entire time she had been here her thoughts were fixed on one thing; Link.

Her search party hadn't returned. And anybody who had knocked on her door she ignored. Even the four champions had surrounded her for the day at some point. But she hadn't heard what they were saying and ignored them as well, eventually they gave up. She didn't move day or night.

And for the first time a single thought went through her head other than Link; _Am I being a little too irrational, a bit too extreme?_

The answer was yes, she should just go look for him herself. And she wouldn't rest until she found him.

Yes

For the first time she stirred. Her muscles stiff from lack of use and pins and needles shot through her like an arrow.

She clenched her teeth, creating another source of pain. She felt like sleep coated her. It was hard to describe what waking up from not actually being asleep felt like. But that was how she felt.

She stumbled to her closet to change from her dress into her travelling attire.

She would travel to Hateno Village first since she recalled him mentioning his house being there. She figured that would be the first place he would go.

She gathered a few scarce belongings that she would need along the way, such as a satchel, a canteen , money and more before she threw open her door and wobbled as fast as she could after being a statue fro a week to the nearest guard. "Saddle up my horse." She ordered before taking a left down to the kitchen, ignoring the concerned and shocked looks that met her. She took apples, carrots and other assortments of vegetables, fruits and nuts and some dry foods. Food that she could eat scarcely. She stopped and filled up her canteen.

She left the kitchen and walked down out into the garden and found the tree that hid her bow and endless arrows. This was a sacred bow and it was well hidden, only to be wield by her and incredibly dangerous to any other hands that could not bear its power. If it feel into the wrong hands that were able to sustain its power, it could be devastating.

She then made her way to the stables where a stable bow and Espen were waiting, all saddled up. She thanked him swiftly, mounted Espen and kicked him to a canter to try and make the trip in only a few hours.

It was 7 pm by the time she got there. She went about the village knocking on every door only to find that all of them were not owned by Link.

She settled down in the inn and took a seat at the bar in the pub area of the inn. Feeling drowsy and helpless at the same time.

She was rugged, dirty, and felt disgusting.

"Princess? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the castle." The bartender asked.

She shrugged half-heartedly. "I'm looking for someone."

"At a bar?"

"No. Not here."

He huffed. "What can I do for ya then?"

"I'd like a full glass of beer please." She put down come coins on the counter.

He made a gruff sound and began filling up a glass for her before sliding it across to her.

She took a big gulp from it not caring that some of it missed her mouth and trickled down her chin. She whipped it off and coughed at the bitter taste that left her throat feeling raw.

The bartender shot her a concerned look.

She chugged the rest of it down, wincing as it burned down her throat. Placing some more coins on the counter she asked for another, then another.

"Are you old enough to be drinking that?" he asked her.

She cackled uncontrollably and pointed a finger at him around the glass. "I'thm older than anyonnnee in thwis woom." She slurred. "I'm over one hundred." She burst out loud spreading her arms out wide at the same time and giggled.

He raised his eye brows at her, concern worming its way in for her.

"It's not good to drink away your problems." He stated.

She ignored his statement, almost as if she didn't hear it. "Whats thour name?" she asked and then giggled again.

"Vurtsa." He simply replied. "Who are you looking for." He inquired, saying no more about who he was. Unfortunately, the princess was drunk and that was his fault, so he didn't expect her to answer, more expected her to burst out in a fit of giggles.

She smiled and tilted her head, causing her to lose balance and nearly fall off the bar stool.

"Careful, Your Majesty!" he said catching her.

She giggled. "Linky Link," she said. "Who I'm looking for is… Link." All drunkardness disappeared from her eyes and she lurched to her feet, swaying suddenly. She dug into her pocket to retrieve some coins and placed them on the bar. "Thanks!" she said and ran out the door.

She ran all the way up the hill, nearly falling off the side of the road sometimes due to her being drunk. _Not a good first experience with alcohol_ , her subconsciousness told her. _Shut wup_ , She told it. Once she reached the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab she banged on the door relentlessly until Symin, Purah's assistant answered.

"Princess Zelda! He exclaimed, "What on earth are you doing her at such a late hour, much less not at the castle, you do realise we are moving there soon, what on earth is such an important matter that you have come to us."

Instead of answering she pushed past him and awoke the sleeping Purah from her seat.

She groaned and curled in Zelda's arms, small enough to fit amongst them thanks to her experiment. For a second, the spell of drunkardness broke and a smile bloomed on her face at her adorable friend. Before the fog once again covered her mind and she began shaking Purah furiously, seeming as dead as a rock, that was until she yelped and her eyes flashed open to send Zelda a deathy glare.

"Why are you here so late at night!" she demanded.

"That's what I said." Symin backed up.

"And why do you smell strongly of alcohol." She asked taking a whiff of Zelda and fanning her nose, probably due to not only the smell of alcohol but also and unhygienic body. Very un-princess like.

She swirvled around Purah's observation. "I wemeber Think having a house awound hewr."

Purah slapped her forehead. "Your drunk, how irresponsible," she mumbled. "yes, he does, its behind the new houses there's a little bridge crossing over Firly Pond to his house, there is a sign outside that literally says 'Link's House'."

Zelda's eyes went cross eyed. "I checked evewy house. You thow me."

Purah rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. Before retreating her coat and slipping on some shoes. "Mind the lab." She told Symin before ushering out Zelda.

They walked steadily down the hill following the road, Purah steadying Zelda more than once. She was glad she knew Zelda well enough to understand the princess' mumbo jumbo and slurred words or she might've just lost her mind.

Once they reached the main town it started to rain, they covered their head with their hands and ran, Zelda following Purah and tripping over nothing at the same time. They came up to the new box like modern houses and she followed Purah through a gap between two of them and across a small bridge.

A house much liket he rest of the town sat secluded with nothing but some trees and flower to keep it company. A sign sat planted out front that read 'Link's House'.

"They should have a sign near the houses saying 'Link's House This Way'" Zelda said starting for the door.

"Ah ah ah. No you don't." Purah said grabbing her arm making Zelda pause.

Zelda looked at her confused. "Look whatever is going on between you and Link, its disrespectful to just walk into his house."

Zelda's eyes hardened. "I was going to knock." Zelda said defiantly.

"Mm, well just wait here. You're so drunk you can barely stand on your feet."

"That's nowt true." She said but swayed on her feet as she did.

"Sure it is." Purah mumbled and knocked loudly on the door in case Link was in there so that he would hear over the pounding rain.

No answer. And while Purah continued banging on the door just for good measure, Zelda noticed a still smoking fireplace under the cover of a tree. She went over and investigated. The wood was burned black and a pile of ashes rested underneath. Someone had been here recently, and she hoped it was Link.

She turned to tell Purah, but Purah had gone inside to see if Link was in there and wasn't answering because she was there.

Zelda sighed and slumped to the floor holding her head in her hands.

Purah emerged minutes later and declared that he was nowhere to be seen. She slumped even further, whoever was by the fire left recently, whether it was Link or someone else, it didn't matter, he wasn't here.

So ,where was he?

He wouldn't go to Gerudo the climate there changed too often and sand, she didn't need to say anymore. He wouldn't go to Death Mountain the heat there was way too extreme. The Rito it was too cold, so that left Zora's Domain, which she supposed both made sense and seemed like utter nonsense. He could have gone back to the castle… if so, she was just chasing him around in circles and this was all for nothing.

"Don't look so beat, Zelda. I'm sure we'll find him, for whatever you want him for."

"I don't want him, Purah." She said. "I _need_ him."

Purah's eyes flashed and her heart warmed. Something had happened between them, she hoped that it was what she thought it was, but why would he run away after that? It was obvious that they loved one another, and it was painful for everyone else to see them be so oblivious to one another's feelings.

"Thanks for your help." Zelda said stumbling to her feet.

Purah watched her walk across the bridge and out of sight with her head bowed.

Zelda rode towards Zora's Domain. He had to be there, he had to.

She rode continuously her head spinning and feeling really heavy with a splitting headache. She was so drunk that she barely felt herself slip off the saddle and crash into the bushes, her head slamming painfully against the side of a rock.

Zelda awoke with a splitting headache, worse, she didn't know how to describe it. And something kept nudging her leg. Not something she wanted to awaken too and her head felt, felt, _pain_.

She winced. And sat herself up to see Espen nudging her leg. "Hey boy." She greeted patting his nose, and then cringed at her own words as they split through her mind like razors.

She put her hand down to get herself up when she noticed the amount of blood crusted on the rock, and only then realised that was where her head had been. She immediately reached up and palmed the side of her head and cried out. It came away red and sticky. Both dried and fresh blood.

If she didn't get help… she didn't want to think. she got up on Espen and gave him an Endura Carrot from the saddle bag before mounting and tying herself into the saddle. "Zora's Domain, you know the way, Espen. If I fall asleep, keep going don't stop." She obviously knew he couldn't understand her, but she knew that he understood 'Zora's Domain' and she trusted him, they had been on many adventure together in the past and even now.

She rested her head on the back of his neck. Feeling his muscles move beneath her and the sound of his hooves flying over ground, rock, pavement, wood, and finally the blue tiles of Zora's Domain.

She couldn't move as Espen flew across the main bridge of Zora's Domain bounded up the stairs into the courtyard where he wasn't meant to go, startling every Zora in the area.

Espen stomped around causing a ruckus until someone rushed up, Sidon.

He lifted her from Espen's back and carried her to their small inn where she would be nursed for the next few days.

Zelda awoke with a groan and the feeling of something wrapped tight around her head.

She opened her eyes only to find that she couldn't. She panicked and sat up falling off something in the process and hitting the floor, hard.

She picked herself up, ignoring the jarring pain in her wrist, thigh and shoulder. She stumbled around blindly, latching on to things as she went, she felt she was nearly at the door when she felt warm hands grab her shoulders and steady her.

Her heart leaped in her throat, not because they had frightened her mostly because they were familiar.

"Link." she whispered.

"Sorry, wrong person." They said with a slight chuckle.

She bowed her head, feeling lost once more.

Suddenly the blindfold was loosened and eventually gone, not a blind fold, a bandage with small speckles of blood on one side.

She looked to the Zora Prince whom had taken her bandage off. "What happened?" She asked her voice croaky.

"What do you remember?" he replied.

She thought back to her last memory… "I remember being at Hateno Village and searching around for Link, then I walked into the Inn and had a drink… or two."

Sidon bit his lip. "Okay…"

"What? What's wrong!?"

"We estimate that was about four days ago."

"WHAT!?" she screeched. "I have to go, I have to get going right NOW." She pushed past Sidon and out into the too-bright sunny day and squinted before spotting Espen near the entrance to the Domain, she rushed over to him and began making sure all his reins and saddle were right.

Sidon rushed after her. "Yes we know, you should go back to the castle, you shouldn't be traveling alone you should've at least had some guards with you, if you did this wouldn't have happened."

Zelda stopped in her tracks. "Go _back_ to the castle?" Sidon nodded. "Sorry, Sidon, but that's not happening. I'm on a mission and I intend to see it through to the end."

Sidon sighed knowing he couldn't persuade the princess' mind. "Then at least allow us to provide you with some food for the journey."

Zelda waved away his offer. "I have some, but thanks anyway."

"Zelda, your and idiot if you think that everyone you have passed hasn't noticed how much thinner you are. It's not healthy, you need to eat." Sidon walked around to the saddle bag and opened it, Zelda caught his hand, but it was too late. Sidon feared this was the case. "It's still full. Are you trying to _starve_ yourself?"

She shrugged and mounted Espen. "I appreciate the concern Sidon, but I just don't feel hungry at the moment. I'll eat when I am hungry." She sent Sidon and apologetic look. "Please don't be worried about me, or Link. I'll be fine, and I'm sure he… is too." She looked down, then back up and gave Sidon a smile.

Sidon smiled back sadly. "I'm glad he loves you."

Zelda's mouth formed and 'O', she recalled him having feelings for Link himself, so she guessed this was a big step for him. "Are you letting him go?"

Sidon nodded. "I will eventually. I'm glad he has you though."

Zelda smiled then kicked Espen to a gallop and set off to continue finding the missing Link.

 **Bit of a longer one for you all, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to let me know about the new fic.**

 **Thanks guys! Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 18

 **I'm back…**

 **Thank you to those who review/follow/favourite/PM and of course read this fanfic of mine. It means so much that lots of you enjoy my writing and this story in general.**

Zelda's trip up Death Mountain was an agonising struggle. She was being baked from the outside in, in constant heat and had no protective clothing. She had bought a few fireproof elixirs, unfortunately she could feel the last of them waring off. She admit, she was not prepared for this kind of climate condition. She had forgotten just how hot it was here, and it didn't help that her bow was digging into her back.

She had hoped to have made it to Goron City by now, but with no such luck, she hadn't even reached the Southern Mine, and she knew there was an extremely steep rock wall she would have to climb.

She really wished she had Link's resilience at times like this, or the Sheikah Slate so she could just teleport to the city. But she only regretted her choice now.

Wherever Link was, she hoped he was faring better than she was at the moment. Admittedly… she had not realised her decaying figure until Sidon pointed it out to her, her clothes were now hanging loosely off her figure and she had noticed her collarbones and hipbones sticking out as of late.

So maybe she had lost weight due to her lack of eating, and she knew now that it was starting to become obvious to others as well as herself.

Espen had long since refused to go any further, long beneath her at the bottom of the mountain. She realised why, he obviously didn't like being baked to the core much like her current condition.

She stubbled up the last of the hill she was climbing, and reluctantly faced the fate that there was still a long way to go.

Her head throbbed from the heat and her mouth was dry as the Gerudo desert as well. But her eyes watered from the mist that hung in the air around this area.

She wondered why.

She walked forward only to have the mist clear and reveal beautiful crystal clear hot springs.

Her eyes lit up and she all but ran and sloshed her way in, gasping at the relief it provided her.

Carefully she removed her now water-logged clothes and bow, she placed them to dry on a nearby rock away from all the mist and treaded back into the water with her canteen. She didn't have to be an expert to know that this was fresh-spring water that needed no filtering. After filling it, she let herself float and drink generously from the springs as it treated her body prudently.

After floating for a while she began rubbing the dirt from her skin and from beneath her nails. Then threaded her fingers through her hair and rug it out. How generous of the Goddess to have planted such a wonderful spring at the most difficult part of the journey up to death mountain.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sharp beeping sound.

She stood up as a red laser flashed through the mist, alarm beating throughout her body. She crouched low and began walking towards her clothes.

The beeping got louder as she got closer, soon the mist dispersed, and her hand flew to her mouth and she slowly took a small step backwards-and then another, so she was partially covered by the mist.

Her throat constricted as she accepted where the beeping sound was coming from, or more so, what was causing it.

A guardian stalker was patrolling an area near the Sheikah Tower close to the springs, it hadn't spotted her yet, thankfully and she wondered how she hadn't realised earlier rather than just now.

Apparently, she hadn't been covered by the mist enough to not be realised like before, and the guardian seemed startled by her sudden appearance, and almost seemed like it recognised her. That was before its laser found her, and she panicked for two reasons, mostly because she wasn't sure if she could out run it or its attacks, and also because she felt as though it was staring at her naked body despite it not actually having the ability to see, only to detect.

She snapped out of her state as its alarm began beeping more and more rapidly. She made a run for it, leaping over small rocks, the first blast missed her by a bit, so she could at least out run its blast as it needed to focus on her, and a moving target was a lot harder to focus on than a still one. So, she kept moving, ducking behind rocks and sometimes managing to lose it, but then always running back into it. She tried to hide in the mist. But that was as much as hard for her as it was for it.

She grabbed her clothes in a single spare second, she had before jumping and rolling as she hit the ground from a blast.

One of the many things she cursed this guardian for, was not tiring. In her body's weakened state, she had little energy, her training sessions with Link the past weeks had helped her agility and endurance, so she had been able to keep this up longer than she would have if she hadn't asked for not just archery lessons.

Archery.

Her bow.

She cursed herself.

She had forgotten about it at the rock and only picked up her clothes.

She sprinted as fast as she could back to the rock where it had been blasted to bits from the guardian's laser.

She let out a whimper at the sight of it gleaming out from beneath crumbled chunks rocks.

Of course, the rocks it was stuck under were heavy and time consuming to move.

In a desperate last attempt, she pulled one of the limbs of the bow and pulled it free, she let out a triumphant 'ah ha' but only as a blast from the guardian caught her straight in the chest, it ripped a hole in her chest and threw her over the side of a cliff. She felt her broken ribs and could only imagine the grotesque wound that she would need a miracle to recover from.

Her body was thrown around by rocks as she tumbled further and further down, her climb to where she had been, lost and for nothing. She watched as her body rolled down towards a lake of lava.

Oh well. It didn't seem to matter much if she died. It seemed her trip around the continent to find Link, had been a death wish after all…

Teal light flashed before her eyes. Talons wrapped around her caringly mid-fall and lifted her the sound of wings beating, her bow which she had dropped on the side of the cliff, she saw someone enveloped in teal light pick it up carefully and then climb up the side of the cliff where two other beings in the same light battled against the guardian. All of them sparked a sense of familiarity, but she was too tried to actually acknowledge them.

So tired.

A crack of thunder struck down electrocuting the guardian and anything else live in the area except the five persons, after the lightning, silence descended and Ganon's essence was exterminated from the fallen guardian.

Peace seemed to be in her grasp just as she felt herself descending.

Warmth spread over her body soon after. Not like the hot from the mountain, but a loving and caressing warmth.

Teal light glowed on the other side of her eyelids.

Her wound began to mend together slowly, veins, tissue, and skin all reaching out to one another and intertwining again.

A single tear escaped her saviour's eyes and splashed on the last of the wound as it healed completely, leaving a faint circular scar. Around her chest.

Four glowing figures huddled over the fallen Zelda awaiting her to show some sign of rebirth, any sign. Hopefully they had gotten to her before her spirit had left her body. A blast as such she had experienced, had killed her the moment it had struck her chest.

Zelda's eyelids fluttered, and a smile broke across all the Champion's faces.

She groaned and rolled over on the hot rock feeling more and more like herself with every passing second.

Mipha released a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. Luckily, we got to you in time. I've had a few close calls like this with Link."

Zelda registered what she was saying but was more concerned about her lack of clothes, especially in front of Revali and Daruk. She squealed and covered herself as Urbosa and Mipha peeled the boy's eyes away.

"Nothing we haven't seen before anyway." Daruk muttered quietly scratching his head as Urbosa sent him a warning glare.

The two women helped Zelda to get changed into some new clothes that they had brought from the castle. They handed her a similar pair to her clothes she had been wearing, now a pile of ash just a few feet away.

She pulled her top over her head. He heart was still beating rapidly.

Revali turned around to face her. "Link isn't here. I suggest you continue looking. We can't intervene much so we have to leave this up to you furthermore."

Urbosa nodded. "Get going, Little Bird. Safe travels. You don't have much time, and tonight is a blood moon, best to travel to the nearest stable and spend the night there, you don't want to be out when the monsters arise once again."

Indeed. Btu still… "I thought the blood moons had ceased to exist. I thought they were here just because of the calamity."

Urbosa shook her head. "They have been here for a long, long time, now. Get going little bird. Please try to be more careful…"

And with those words the Champions faded, and she was left with the remnants of the dead guardian. She collected its parts as they might be good for some extra rupees, should she have any need for them.

She felt internally that her heart was limping and stuttering from her wound only moments before. Or maybe it was something else. She felt defeated somehow.

Sighing heavily, she made the long treacherous trip down to the bottom of the mountain. She stopped at Foothill Stable and payed for a night's stay.

She woke up in the morning with a hazy and pounding head. The sky was smoky, and she feared the mountain would erupt despite not having so for years, or maybe it had in the time she had been gone.

So, she made for Rito Village. Stopping once again overnight there after riding on horseback for two days. Only to discover her efforts once again wasted. She had a quick catch up with Teba to see how he was and all was well. His hatchling was doing well, it seemed she wasn't the only one receiving archery lessons from Link.

But soon enough she made her way to the last possible place he was. Or she would wait for him to return.

He had to be at Gerudo. Had too.

Although it confused her how and why he would be there. In fact, he wasn't allowed there, _he must be at Kara Kara Bazaar_ , she thought.

She rode until she could ride no further. Espen wouldn't go on the desert sand, and she knew it wasn't good for the hooves either. So, she left him with the stable and began the long tip to Kara Kara Bazaar.

She supposed it wasn't that long, much farther to Gerudo Town of which she could see on the horizon. But she didn't know, there was something about the sweltering heat and dry breezes of the desert that made everything more excruciating and… long.

She was out of water by the time she got to the bazaar and she practically fell into the small lagoon there. It was refreshing, she filled up on water and her clothes dried almost instantly in the heat.

Subtly she went around asking if anybody had seen Link. Nobody had, so she gave up there and headed to Gerudo Town.

 _He's not going to be there._

 _Well then where will he be?_

 _I don't know!_

There was a little argument going on between her hopeful and defeated side.

She shoved them both aside and deemed herself neutral before storming in through the Gerudo entrance, the guards seeming surprised by her being there. And why wouldn't they be? She had come unannounced. Unaccompanied. Malnourished. Dehydrated. And in a non-princess like rugged state.

She cantered herself in the square and finally released her bottled up emotions.

"WHERE THE HELL IS LINK!"

The customer by the general store selling arrows (and buying them out, because well made arrows, variety, who wouldn't!?), slightly on the shorter side and dressed in traditional teal Gerudo clothing was startled by the princess' sudden outburst.

Heart thundering in their chest they discretely manoeuvred their way around the crowd surrounding the princess, making sure to stay hidden by the bodies of others. They slipped through one of the corridors to knock quietly on the GSC door. Tt swung open and they crept inside. Before closing the door behind them.

Roughly Link pulled down the Gerudo Veil, breathing heavy. He slid down the side of the door and rested his head on his knees.

A warm comforting hand settled on his shoulder.

"She's found you, hasn't she?" Greta asked, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Well, you were bound to come face to face with her again one day." She let out a rumbling laugh which reminded him of Urbosa. "You couldn't stay hidden as a Vai here forever, you would have been discovered that you were a Voe one day, and you would have needed to return back to the castle too. You are the princess' appointed knight. And friends with benefits, it seems as well."

Greta had been made well aware of Link's tricky situation, she had provided him with hospitality, food, water, he couldn't be more grateful. In return he had helped her out with supplies and around the shop for the duration of his stay. Thankfully Greta was one of the few people who knew about him being, well, a _him_ , and was fine with it.

He looked up at her. "Can I stay for a few more days? Please."

Greta nodded and kissed his forehead. The two had hit it off almost like long lost siblings. Link obviously being the eldest as he was now short a few years of being 120 years old. His body-and Zelda's as a matter of fact had been preserved. It wasn't a secret that Hylians and the other races of Hyrule lived for an impeccably longer time than average humans. In fact. Hylians were the humans of Hyrule. Not a single pureblood human walked the continent, not in millennia's. But that didn't matter.

He was grateful to Greta for keeping his secret as well. He hugged her and trudged over to the couch he had made his bed for his stay and lied down on it.

He didn't even know where to begin.

 **Thanks for waiting!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I appreciate the support keep it up! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 19

 **Busy, busy last week. Exams, study, a dreaded time of year. Well, back to writing again for me. Probably should have mentions sooner: I don't have a schedule of when I update, I just publish a chapter once it's ready. So sorry if there are aggravating waits!**

 **I did a lot, and by a lot, I mean** _ **A LOT**_ **of research for this chapter, b** **ecause honestly… this is a lonngggg chapter, but hey I think it's well deserved.**

 **Anyways…**

 **There may or may not be some loveliness ;) somewhere in this chapter (possibly I don't know honestly), no skipping!**

Link's day turned worrisome, knowing whom was staying at Gerudo. If Link and Zelda weren't careful they would bust Link's cover, therefore preventing him from ever going under disguise in Gerudo Town again. He knew that he didn't necessarily need to go under cover anymore, but it meant he wouldn't be able to come visit Greta again unless outside of Gerudo Town. Or have access to her shop. He felt like she was one of the only people he could be himself around, aside from Zelda, but even her, he had been hiding a part of himself from her.

The side that he knew now, loved her.

He wondered why she had come to find him, he took a leap of faith just to test the waters, and it didn't seem as though anything came out of it. So why was she here looking for him? Did she want to make things more awkward?

Link sighed and shoved more of the mushroom and meat stew in his mouth. Eating, eating always helped.

Once he was done he set his bowl down and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

The one thing he wanted right now was to hold the heart of the woman he loved in his hearts, treasure, cherish and protect it. Treasure, cherish and protect her.

Zelda sat at the gazebo near Patricia with Riju. They were discussing the reason for Zelda's sudden arrival.

"I hate to say it, Zelda, but you caused quite a scene bursting through the entrance. What on earth would make you think Link! Link was here? You know our rule." Riju tried to get her head around it. She, of course, was covering for Link especially since he had come pleading to her for some cover and ask her to allow him to stay in Gerudo for some time. She knew something must've happened, but she never would have guessed it was something between Zelda and him.

"And first of all, I need you to explain to me what exactly has happened for this to you know…?"

Zelda nodded finally calming down. "Well, we had just been reading and researching together in the library and drinking tea a few weeks ago. And, h-he," Zelda blushed furiously, "kissed me." she mumbled the last part.

Riju burst out giggling, oh she would have to confront Link, she had to give it to him, the poor thing had clearly been holding that in for a while.

Zelda let out a little chuckle as well. "Yes, but, after he ran away, and I have no idea why, I ran after him, but he was too fast for me. and he disappeared, I can see now that he has been here for all these weeks." Zelda hung her head. "If only I had known that sooner it would have caused myself a lot less pain." She said thinking back to her dangerous encounters.

Riju gave her a confused look, which soon turned to a look of concern as Zelda told her of her encounter with death, and so on.

She gave Zelda a hug, a sign of her understanding and sighed. She figured Zelda deserved to know the truth since she had gone through so much and could see genuine pain there all from just wanting to find her beloved. "He… is here," Riju said slowly and quietly so that the guard stationed a few feet away would not hear, "and when he came to me for hospitality in this town I allowed him to stay, he is still here. But you must know, I have much to thank Link for, he stopped Naboris from stomping around and endangering us, and has helped all around the town with the Gerudo women and children. Speaking of Gerudo women, he is disguised as one, but he looks more like a child since he is rather small. And to be honest it really isn't hard to pick him out of the Gerudo crowd considering that. However, I'm guessing he ran here from the castle for a getaway, you could say. I honestly don't know where he is in the town."

Zelda nodded, still not understanding Link's reason for running away but figured she would find out soon enough-if she could find him. It was a small town, she knew that eventually she would. As Riju said, he wasn't hard to pick out of the crowd. In fact, she had realised recently that he was smaller than her, she had originally thought that he was slightly taller, but he wasn't, she found it adorable.

"Riju, please help me find him." Zelda pleaded.

* * *

Link was very spare the next day with his time outside of GSC, he went sand seal racing again against Tali-and won, she kept demanding a re-match, ever since he arrived at Gerudo, and sometimes he would accept. She never let him live down that one time, _one time_ that she beat him by 3 seconds.

He had to explain to her that he couldn't today and that it was a risk for him to even be out here in the first place. She had begun to demand answers, but he had made up an excuse saying he had to head back to Kara Kara Bazaar (where she assumed he was staying) for important business.

She had allowed him to go, but not before threatening to hand his ass to him the next time they met.

He had rolled his eyes at that.

He quickly changed clothes so that he was disguised as a woman again, he changed outside of the guard's view as they would surely know that he was not a 'vai' had he changed in front of them, and well…

He began walking through the entrance and then paused.

There Zelda was talking with the vai who sold Gerudo clothing for women.

He panicked and began walking out again. He would climb over the wall and then go meet Greta again.

He ran around the side of the town and started climbing up. He then followed the walls and climbed down and dropped in front of GSC. He opened the door and slipped inside, thanking Hylia for helping him. Although perhaps she thought this was wrong, running from Zelda. And to be honest, he didn't blame the Goddess one bit if she did.

He looked around for Greta, but she was nowhere to be seen. He saw a note by the counter and picked it up to read it.

 _Gone out to request some more supplies… I'm thinking stainless clothing? Perfect for you, haha, be back soon, promise. Don't get too itchy!_

 _Greta x_

He had to laugh, she was right. His gluttonous being the cause for his loss of care of the world every time he was eating, he often didn't realise he had spilled sauce or juice or anything else on him. She had noticed, of course she had. He figured she would be a good huntress with her sharp eyes.

He couldn't just sit here and do nothing while he waited for Greta to return, he didn't even know what he would do when she returned.

He sighed and hung his head in his hands. His thoughts wandering back to the library weeks ago. How his heart had leapt to his throat when he took that step and kissed her, how his thoughts scattered and then turned to worry and regret and humiliation. And, then, he ran.

His ears had been ringing. He wasn't able to hear anything around him. He saw people's mouths moving but no sound. Only his thundering footsteps as he ran and his wildly beating heart.

He could have run forever with the adrenaline pumping in his veins. But he had hopped on the back of Zelda and ridden to the first place aside from his home that he felt most comfortable at.

Which led him here.

Link pushed those thoughts away and stalked outside again. He climbed the sandstone wall again and ran to where he last saw Zelda from a bird's eye view. He flattened himself against the rock and peaked down. He couldn't see her, so he slid back down, plonking himself into the water and gazed discretely over the square.

He saw Greta walk back towards GSC and waved, she waved back, her eyes finding him almost instantly, yes, definitely a good huntress she would be, should she decide to take that path one day.

He was about to walk back to GSC when he spotted Zelda. She was talking to that Hylian girl who knew his secret, what was her name again? Panic began to well up inside him none-the-less. He begged himself to kept calm. Maybe she had forgotten? Or maybe they were discussing something else?

He got his answer when the Hylian girl pointed towards the GSC just as Greta was slipping inside.

Link panicked.

* * *

Zelda began to walk in the direction that the girl had pointed in. She was very nice, more helpful than anybody else here so far, perhaps because she knew who Zelda was talking about.

She had seen a vai with a red bob slip in moments ago, GSC the girl had said? She mentioned that the vai was the business owner and that she had seen Link in and out of there for the weeks he had been hear.

Zelda assumed that was where he was staying. But why would he be getting hospitality at a club above all else? She supposed it was 'secret'. A scarce few people knew the password. The Hylian had advised the princess to acquire the password from somewhere, or someone before attempting to go in.

Zelda had only thanked her and walked off, they would let her in, wouldn't they? She was the princess, she didn't need a password!

Link jumped off the side of the wall opposite of where the GSC entry was. However, there was a window that was covered from the inside. And he knocked on that knowing that Greta would be able to hear him.

"Greta!" he said quietly but urgently. "Zelda, she's coming to GSC, please, bide me some time, I-I'm not ready yet."

He heard a muffled response that he took as a confirmation of helping him, _again_.

Link sprinted across the square and bounded up the stairs to Riju.

"Riju help me, please! There has to be somewhere I can go that Zelda won't know where I am, please you need to know that I need some more time." He begged the Chief.

Riju placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come with me." she ordered.

He followed her out to where the Gerudo trained and in through an archway to a classroom filled with vai.

Ashai, he had spoken with her before. She was the teacher of a 'What to do with a voe' type class, it made him uncomfortable.

"Ashai," Riju said drawing the attention of everybody in the room. "L-lin-Lin! She will be joining your class for this afternoon. Can you please put the sign out now that the class if full."

Link released a breath, Riju had almost said his name. but now he felt he was knee deep in trouble. He guessed he would be attending 'What to do with a voe' class for the afternoon.

* * *

Zelda knocked politely on the door. "Excuse me, Princess Zelda here, could you please open up." It was a demand, not a question.

"What's the password?" she heard on the other side of the door.

She nearly choked, surely this vai couldn't be serious, she was a woman on a mission here! "Did you not hear me?" she repeated, "I said I am-"

"Yes, yes." The voice replied dryly, "I know who you are, and that doesn't mean you get any special privileges, password holders _only_. No password, no access, sorry."

Zelda nearly growled. How rude! "Then, what's the password?"

"That's what I'm asking you!" it replied. "Come again when you know the password, until you do, no access."

"Is Link in there?"

"I'm sorry I don't know who Link is, sounds rather masculine, you should know the rules of the town here, Princess! Come back tomorrow, we're closed!"

Greta wiped her forehead. She had barely anytime to prepare between Link's frantic warning and the princess' arrival.

She was a hypocrite. Of course, everyone here would know the rule! And yet here she was harbouring a Hylian voe! And speaking so rudely to the Princess as well. She sighed, perhaps she might have allowed her in had it been anybody else but Link, but she cared deeply for Link and was not about to betray their friendship, even if it mean being on the wrong side of the princess for him. And, well, rules were rules, despite who they were.

* * *

"In your travels, you come upon an injured voe lying on the ground. What do you do?" Ashai asked the class.

He half expected the answer to be 'keep walking'.

"Oh!" Pasha answers. "I immediately lift him up over my shoulder and carry him to the nearest person who can treat him!" she was clearly confident in her answer.

"That's a very proactive answer, Pasha!" Ashai replied. "Always be aware that an injured person may have non-visible injuries before you move them though!"

"Oh!" Dina stands up and answers. "I would _determine_ what was the matter and make medicine on the spot to treat him!" she sits back down.

"Great answer, Dina! Just be careful that the voe doesn't have some sort of allergy to the ingredients in your medicine!"

"Oh!" Link had to roll his eyes at Risa. "I would secretly bring him back to my home where I could help him gradually recover." Link nearly banged his head against a wall.

"Risa…" Ashai drawled out. "A sweet sentiment... but also basically kidnapping."

Link trembled slightly. And raised his hand.

"Yes, Lin?"

"Just following on from what Dina answered, how would you make them medicine on the spot, surely you would need the right materials for the correct medicine needed."

"Good point, Lin! But also, unnecessary, when traveling you would have first aid on you at _all_ times. Then the medicine is already made."

"Yes, maybe but I think I would know better than anyone that that's not always the case." He muttered, although, food was a good fix for everything… food, he was hungry.

"Sorry what was that, Lin?" Ashai asked him.

His stomach growled, going off that he said, "I'm… hungry."

"Right well, yes, class dismissed until tomorrow I hope to see you all back here!" Ashai's enthusiasm was admirable but also excruciatingly painful considering the stupidity of the course.

One thing he knew, he was _not_ going back there, for the life of him.

* * *

Zelda paced around Riju's bedroom, she would be staying there for the night.

"I just can't believe it!" Zelda exclaimed for the fifth time.

Riju rolled her eyes. "You should know, Zelda, you can't always use your title like that, use it the wrong way and it could be considered black-mailing."

"I know." Zelda said throwing her hands down in frustration, "but I mean, surely she would have let me in, if she wasn't accommodating Link, right?"

Riju shrugged, unsure herself. "Possibly, maybe she was actually closing and not accommodating Link."

"But Riju, the Hylian said she had seen him in and out of there every day since he has been here." Zelda defended.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean he is staying there. I mean, it would probably be the most secure place in Gerudo Town aside from here. A scarce few people know the password, even I don't myself. Although I have heard some vai at the club discussing the password. I think it begins with GSC, but I don't know what the rest of it is. So, I can't help you with that. But Zelda, did you perhaps maybe think that Link isn't ready to… face, you yet?"

Zelda chewed on her thumb. "Yes, but it hurts to think that, so I've tried not to, I always hoped that he would be happy to see me."

Riju stood up and clasped the young princess' hand. "Of course, he is, Zelda. How could he ever not? He's just…" Riju sighed trying to think of the right word. "not, ready yet? I don't know, you know what I mean."

Zelda nodded. "I guess I'll try again tomorrow."

"Chief. There is someone downstairs who wishes to speak with you." a Gerudo guard stood in the doorway.

"Of course, let them know I'll be down in a second." She would invite them up, but she had a feeling it was Link and knew he wasn't ready yet, she respected that. She stood up and so did Zelda. She shook her head at her, "Let me."

Zelda nodded, and her mood dimmed but she allowed Riju to go. "Tell me if it was him ok?" she asked Riju.

She nodded. "Of course."

Riju followed after her guard down the stairs to where Link stood in the middle of her courtroom.

"Lin!" she greeted, using his now feminine name for the time being. "Whatever brings you hear at this late hour?"

"Riju, can we talk please, somewhere, private." He said gazing around.

Riju nodded and took his arm to lead hi down to the gazebo. "What's on your mind, Link?" she asked quietly.

Link pulled down the veil so that his voice wouldn't be muffled and sighed. "I have a feeling Zelda will find me soon."

She nodded getting the same feeling.

"And I wanted to tell you that if she does, I will go with her back to Hyrule Castle. I-I'm not entirely ready yet but, I, I don't even know why I ran away anymore. It hurts. But if she finds me and wants me to return then I will."

Riju nodded, surprised at how much he had been openly speaking lately. She was very proud. Perhaps the burden of wanting to kiss Zelda had been released, but now his fear of it rested on his shoulders.

Riju squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "You have to let go of this fear, Link. Why do you think she came all this way just to get you?"

And with that mind-boggling question Link left with his mind whirling at all the possibilities.

* * *

The next day Zelda arrived at the Noble Canteen once the clock had struck noon. There were three Gerudo vai sitting around on couches talking.

"Did you hear the rumour?" one asked.

"Yeah, I finally got my hands on the password for you-know-where." They noticed her. "Hey, this is a private conversation."

Wow, Gerudo vai could be so rude. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but I really need that password. It's for royal business."

The three looked at one another. "Alright." one said and ushered her in so that she could whisper in Zelda's ear. "It is GSCDiamond."

Zelda drew back.

"Think you can remember that?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied, "you have been especially helpful, and this is muchly appreciated."

She walked off and began a bee-line towards the secret club.

"What matter could be haveing access to that shop possibly help the crown." One said snorting at the absurdness of it.

Another shrugged. "Beats me. Why would the princess want access to it anyways, for the crown or not?"

The last one shook her head. "I don't know, maybe there is something important in there, I mean, nobody has ever been in there from what we have seen perhaps it really is to do with the crown."

* * *

Link had a nervous pit for a stomach that had swelled up moments ago. It increased his worry and he felt like hiding behind the counter like a coward that he was not.

Greta sensed his worry and gave him a comforting hug reassuring him that it was alright.

There was a knock at the door, and Greta knew who it was before she even looked through the peep hole, it seemed that Link had a sixth sense, as it was the princess.

She stared at the princess through the peep-hole and Zelda stared back almost as if she could see Greta.

"What's the password?"

The voice was bored and sounded tired.

Zelda raised her chin. "GSCDiamond."

Greta gulped and turned and took a few steps towards where Link sat in his Gerudo clothing on the couch.

"She knows the password. I have no choice but to let her in, rules are rules, Link."

Link nodded in understand.

Greta opened the door to a glaring Zelda, "You cause quite a problem with me yesterday." She growled.

Greta dipped her head as an apology. "I hope you will understand princess." She said and lifted a hand in Link's direction.

Zelda's eyes widened and were lined with tears. She recognised him immediately and took a cautious step towards him as if he would run away again. Once she knew he wouldn't she stalked towards him and threw her arms around him holding him tightly.

He awkwardly gave her a pat on the back, still a bit confused by the situation.

She drew back and slapped him across the face, the force of it sending him staggering. He clutched his cheek in surprise. Confusion spread across his face, more so than it already had been.

"You idiot!" Zelda exclaimed and wiped her eyes, Link realised she was crying, but smiling. "Why? Why would you run off like that!? Do you know how much hell I have been through just to get you back!? I wish you had just stayed a second longer then you would have known that you mean the world to me. I would die for you, Link! And I have!"

Greta took that as her queue to slip outside, but she stayed on the other side of the door just in case.

Link's lips parted in shock and he realised that was the one burden that had him down from a young age. Not meaning anything to anyone. Of course, he had known subconsciously that that wasn't true, but all he felt was that he was a pawn. Said to be Calamity Ganon's demise from the day of his birth, picked up a sword in his toddler years, the master sword singing a song to him by the time he was a teenager. He was born and bred to be Hyrule's fiercest, best warrior, the Hero of Hyrule. And he was, but he hadn't felt even a sense of acknowledgement of it from inside himself, nor had it seemed like such a big deal.

But this, this was something else. The only people who had ever really shown any care for him at all in his life had been the Champions. Revali, who had a hateful yet teasing friendship between them. Daruk who had been the most encouraging and positive. Urbosa who had become like a second mother. And finally, Mipha who had wanted to marry him, but he hadn't felt the same way, and all it made him feel was like he had used somebody else as a pawn. He knew it wasn't true now.

He realised, Zelda was the person whom he had been looking for all this time.

* * *

Link stood in out front of Riju's courtroom on the balcony, disguise gone and, in his Desert Voe armour. Many guards surrounded him, spears pointed his way in case he did anything fishy, but he just stood there tall and proud. All questions had been answered and the square had been filled with every woman in the town. The Gerudo vai had been furious, but Riju had calmed them with a proficient wave of her hand. It seemed she was more comfortable as chief now than she had been before and had gained more authority, as expected. Zelda stood on the left side of Link, and Riju on the right. Both increasingly comfortable with his presence despite the simmering tension and barely contained anger hanging in the air. He knew for a fact that Riju would suffer a lot of criticism for this, for knowing who he was and allowing him to stay here multiple times.

However, both Riju and Zelda were currently explaining to the crowd just exactly who he was and what he had done for them, more and more vai were speaking up to defend him. The vai in charge of the jewellery shop, the vai who had littered and the young one who had been upset about that, Greta did, she also revealed just exactly what her shop was and why it was secret. She was also held accountable and received a lot of criticism for it.

But alas, Riju then brought out something he had done for all of them. Returned the Thunder Helm _and_ cleansed the divine beast Naboris.

They were finally accepting of it but demanded that he no longer be allowed in the town-or any man for that matter, and that more strict checks were instated for people entering and exiting the town.

Riju had looked to him for this, but he could offer no such support. This was her decision and hers along, yes, he knew it would restrict him greatly in the future, but he would work around it, knowing that he would eventually end up breaking the new and improved sacred rule time and time over again. He could probably dye his Gerudo clothing anyway.

"Of course, that is a reasonable demand, I will see to it. Know comfortably that no man will ever get by our security again." Riju reassured the citizens.

Link had to hold back a laugh, he was not the only one who had gone under disguise in Gerudo Town. And he hoped for that merchant's sake that he wouldn't get caught, because if he did, the consequences would be high.

* * *

Link and Zelda both left the next morning, they stopped at Gerudo Canyon Stable to retrieve the horses and began riding back to Hyrule Castle.

Zelda couldn't help it, she kept sneaking glances at Link, he was still in his Desert Voe armour form yesterday, and it certainly didn't help that she was hyperactively aware of his rather well-defined muscles.

He seemed to be riding comfortably but she couldn't help but feel the tension in the air, and Link hadn't spoken a word, how very Link.

She cleared her throat, the sound cut through the air like a blade. "So, who's idea was it for you to disguise yourself as a woman?" she asked thinking it would be Greta.

"Urbosa's, she advised me too a while ago, so I could keep an eye on you when visiting Gerudo Town with you."

"How come I never realised it was you?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

It seeped in. "Oh!" she exclaimed feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. "Right."

Link shook his head in amusement a faint smiling lining his features.

"What's your relationship with Greta?" she blurted, she had to admit, she felt like Greta was competition.

"Friends, good friends. She's been a big help, she sold me this armour in fact." Link said indicating to it.

Zelda felt like a weight had been lifted, thank goodness! But she also didn't take the opportunity to look at him in that armour, like _really_ look, for granted. It made her flush slightly.

"Zelda." Link said again a while later, he looked over to her. "Can I show you something?" he asked and pulled on the reins to stop his horse. "It involves going up there," he pointed to a wooden path climbing up the side of a cliff. "and climbing up ladders."

She gazed at it, weighing the question. It would be a beautiful view up there. She bit her lip. "Alright, but won't there be monsters up there?"

Link dismounted and smirked at her, it made her heart beat faster and nervous race. It made her realise just how many monsters he had killed, except, he had probably lost count, and that worried her even more.

"Scared?" he teased. "don't worry, Zelda, I'll protect you, it's my duty remember? And also, because it will be worth it."

She did, how could she forget?

"Well now? We don't have all day, and I would rather get up and down before night falls."

She nodded and dismounted as well, they tied up the horses to one of the small poles supporting it.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked following the path up with wary eyes.

"Yes, I came up here the other day, and have been up-and down, many times."

"Alright," she said and began to follow him up.

They made surprisingly quick work of it climbing up ladders and ramps.

"I would have thought there would have been monsters." Zelda said puffing and glancing back at Link who grinned at her.

"There was, but I killed them all the other day, there's nothing like seeing them rain from the sky and splat on the ground below." His grin widened as he swung around the last pole and hoped beside her onto solid ground again not even panting.

She grimaced at the vision she got. "Um."

He laughed. "Follow me."

She followed him across the Koukot Plateau and climbed up small stone monuments, with the help of Link, offering his hands for her to step on each time.

"Here we are." He said quietly.

"Wow," Zelda said as she gazed out at the view.

Link tugged at her arm. "That's not what I wanted to show you." he said and held up his finger to his lips as a sign for her to be quiet.

She nodded and followed him into a crouch until they reached a small island in the middle of a pond. Trees like the ones Heart Durians grew on but bigger littered the canyon. The sun sparkled over the water and the bushes swayed with the warm breeze.

Link pointed out something and she gasped when she realised what it was.

Hovering over the water were two fairies, their wings delicate and transparent. They glowed so bright you couldn't even distinguish their body's only their wings and a ball of light.

She realised now why he wanted her to be quiet.

He looked over at her with a mischievous look in his eyes, "Want to catch one?"

Her eyes widened. "You can do that?"

He nodded, "Just be quiet or they'll fly away."

She followed that staying in a low crouch and half crawled towards one while like did something similar, except far more graceful towards the other.

She was beneath it when she snapped out her hands to catch it-and it darted out of her way, flew away and disappeared behind a tree. She huffed in disappointment and instead looked to see how Link was doing.

Instead of snapping out his hands, he slowly curled his hands around it so that it was cupped in his hands.

He smiled at her and wobbled over. Opening his hands ever so slightly for her to look.

It was beautiful and fairy dust lined his palms in an array of colours.

"It's beautiful." She said.

Link nodded and opened his hands the rest of the way for it to fly out, it disappeared too.

She looked at him confused. "Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. "They have helped me a long way, revived me when I have had close calls. But there aren't that many anymore, I'd rather save their life then allow them to die whilst saving mine." He looked at her and stood up smiling.

She stood up too and brought her hand to her chest, she physically felt that, and she admired his love for the wild.

She smiled at him watching his calm and content features as the sun's rays warmed them, sparkling off his armour.

"How do you consider that armour?" she blurted squinting at it as if to find some hidden power among it.

He looked down at it too and shrugged. "It helps me not die from overheating or heat-stroke, but I get rather cold in the desert nights. I've visited a few Great Fairies and had them improve its heat resistance, they also added in some shock damage resistance too."

She nodded. "But, it, barely covers you." She mumbled, blushing.

He smiled and took a step closer, "Yes well, it doesn't always work to my advantage, but nowadays not many things do."

"What are you talking about, Link?" she looked deeply into his eyes to find the answer but he just sighed.

"My whole life I've been beaten and battered into Hyrule's Warrior, like my father, the Princess' Personal Guard, and the Hero of Hyrule… it's not that nothing goes my way, it's just I have no reconciliation of it, like I don't care. But I know deep inside that it's more than that, but it's all I've ever been defined by, and finally somebody comes along, they disregard me and hate me at first and then slowly I find myself opening up to them, and them to me. it was… frightening, I have never really let, anybody… in, before." His shoulders slumped.

She knew unmistakably that he was talking about her, and he knew how he felt. "All I've ever been defined by is blood and a title, I was criticised from a young age for doing things that a princess should not even do, not even consider let along get involved in. I was pronounced a saviour and felt like a puppet in a big event. Strings being pulled until I made the right move. And even then, it was not enough, it was… never enough."

Link let out a long breath. Finally, someone who understood him, finally someone he didn't need to cower behind a wall with.

"Your father loves you," Link rested his head against Zelda's and gazed deeply into her eyes. "he cares deeply for you, he is always watching over you. he asked me to save you and protect your, so that's what I will do, not as a knight or as a warrior but because _I care too_. Maybe even too much. You are strong Zelda and you are so brave so wise, but you cannot be brave without being fearful, you cannot be strong without weakness, you cannot be wise without experience. You are _not_ a failure." He said, meaning every word and remembering what she had cried to him on that fateful day of his death.

A tear escaped and soon river was drawn down her face. Link wiped them away, closed his eyes and took another heart-dropping leap of faith as he finally leaned in to kiss her.

The saltiness of her tears lined her lips and he cupped her neck and lower back to draw her against him.

Zelda knew why everyone always described being kissed as melting, maybe that had been their experience, but her heart, her _body_ , they were on fire, and she did melt, only slightly as their bodies moulded together.

He nipped at her bottom lip slightly too hard and she yelped but groaned at the same time and she kissed him back, harder, be apologised breathlessly, but she only laughed.

More tears cascaded down her face and Link drew away to kiss them away. His lips brushed her eye lid making her tremble.

She brought his lips back to her for another quick kiss and hugged him to her.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and planted a kiss there too.

Her arms tightened around him.

They sunk to the floor holding one another. A silent oath to not let the other go.

Hylia was please and they made their way back to the Castle feeling as if they had the Goddess' blessing.

 **Long Long LONNNNNGGGGG chapter this week.**

 **Hehe, see what I mean? Well worth the wait, right?**

 **I dunno how I did, so please let me know!**

 **Thanks**


	20. Chapter 20

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 20

 **This was not meant to take this long I promise I am committed.**

 **Anyways… I hope you enjoyed last chapter… this is another long one XD**

 **Also, exciting news… I am currently pre-writing the new fanfic I spoke about in a previous chapter. Yay!**

 **Just two more things, we are starting to get into more of the story, and it's pretty obvious that there are spoilers in this fic, but now it won't just be the base-game, the Champion's Ballard expansion will also be incorporated into this story. So…**

 ***WARNING* There will be Champion's Ballard spoilers and furthermore…**

 **Second… just another disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or original game including the expansion.**

 **Thanks everyone!**

Link sat along at Hyrule castle's long dining table, aware of the footsteps walking at a brisk pace just outside the corridor behind him.

The doors opened, he already knew who it was.

"My, my," Zelda admired. "Finished already."

She hugged him around his chair and planted a kiss on his cheek.

She didn't sit at the head of the table or opposite him, but beside him and began to dig into her own hot meal. She giggled, "I can see why you wolfed it down."

He coughed embarrassingly and looked the other way.

She giggled and leaned in closely, making his heart stutter. She brought her hand up to his cheek and wiped something from it.

His blush deepened as he realised he had sauce on his cheek. He definitely did _not_ practically slam his face on his plate and ate from the plate, because, he, didn't… usually… do that.

As if telling what he was thinking Zelda burst out laughing nearly slamming her own face into her plate of food. She was still in hysterics when she asked him what he had done today.

Truth be told, he was out hunting for shrines all day today, and encountered quite a… unique person by the name of Loone, he figured it suited her.

He cringed at the memory, never had he encountered someone who was as in love with an inanimate object other than the Yiga of which were obsessed with mighty bananas, but this cut it pretty close…

 _He was riding Zelda along Puffer beach when a stone stack came into view, it had a dangerous over-cliff and a crackling cooking pot beneath it. His Slate sensed the Sheikah technology before he saw it._

 _On the beach surrounded by rocks was an orange glow of a shrine pedestal. Near it seated by the cooking pot was a woman caressing the key to uncovering the shrine._

 _"My sweet Roscoe… Don't you worry. My special friend! I would never, ever, EVER let you go…. Unless, of course, I find a way to see a_ flying _guardian and a_ small _one and one_ that walks around _."_

 _Link stood there listening in on her conversation with the shrine orb, his eyebrow twitching in disgust._

 _She was going on about guardians, and he understood what she was implying but didn't know how her would get her to give up the orb._

He reprised his story to Zelda as she was eating. "Hm." She thought. "Well, you could maybe lead a Guardian to her, but where would you find one? Not to mention its dangerous."

Link nodded. "That's what I was thinking, and there was a Guardian Stalker a little east, but I killed it, so it won't respawn until the next Blood Moon, that is, if that's how it works."

Link pushed his plate away and rested his head against the cool face of the table, deep in thought. "I don't understand, Zelda, I thought I rid the Sheikah technology of Ganon's essence when I defeated him, but it seems I was wrong, how could I be so naïve." He whispered.

He felt a warm comforting hand on his back and a deep sigh. "I don't know I thought the same, but perhaps it was stuck in them. When you killed it did you see it's essence?"

Link shook his head.

"I don't know, the only time I've seen the essence actually be evoked from one was when I used my Sealing Power." Zelda tapped a finger against her chin. "Which seems to have done the opposite. I thought perhaps I still held onto my power, is it possible I could have used it all up, maybe it was worn thin after all those years of keeping Ganon at bay…"

Link tuned his head so that he was looking at his princess and gave her a sad smile, he understood that her power was one of the last things she really had that was connected with her late mother.

It seemed to wash over her quickly as she gave him a smile. "At least you were there when I could no longer keep him at bay." She squeezed his shoulder.

A smile bloomed on his face and he sat back in his chair. "You know, I used to hear your voice during the Blood Moon too, telling me to be careful, always reminding me of the dangers, whenever the sky turned red, I always had an uneasy feeling that would never rest in my stomach, the Blood Moon's still kind of freak me out." he admitted. "But your voice always soothed it, but the amount of Blood Moon's I encountered," he wiped his forehead in a show of an exaggeration, "would it be bad of me to admit that it got a little annoying?"

She giggled at his blunt morality.

He grinned at her. "I much rather hearing you _not_ saying the same thing over and over again every few nights, at least now I have you here for real." He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Zelda's smile grew at his words, not the least bit affected by his words, "Is it possible to take a picture of the Guardians she mentioned?"

Link's eyes widened, and he smiled. "Yes, I believe that could work, I understand one that walks around and one that flies, but what about a small one? Could it mean a turret? I don't know of any others and a turret isn't exactly small, and I don't even know where we would find one."

Zelda's heart leapt at when he said 'we', she often found herself walking around aimlessly without Link, and how he said 'we', it obviously meant he was inviting her along. Any chance she got to spend time with Link, she didn't pass up. But he was right, where to find a Turret? Or whatever the small one was.

"I assume you have been bent over your desk scratching your head at what to do."

"You know me too well." Zelda said guiltily and took another bite of her dinner. "Surprisingly, there hasn't actually been too much to do," she sighed. "I was hoping I would be busy doing something at least, but, everything seems to be running fairly smoothly, too smoothly, aside from the Guardians, that is. That seems to be the only point of our concern."

Link nodded. "I have also seen the Yiga, posing as Hylians whilst riding around lately, I usually just leave them alone, since they won't start an attack without being provoked first, or unless I stop and talk to them. One even offered to sell me bananas and another invited me to join the Yiga Clan!"

Zelda laughed. "And what did you say."

Link rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yes, of course. Any chance to join a psychopathic-banana-obsessed clan I will take, I'd take it any day." He took a big gulp from his water.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh, and Link thought it was music to his ears, he was increasingly happy, happy around her, happy talking… it felt nice.

The two had decided to keep their now romantic relationship on the down-low, only a scarce few people knew, the Champions and Rhoam, obviously, both Link and Zelda were convinced that each of them knew everything now that they were in the afterlife (despite the fact it was obviously not true). Riju and Teba knew, so did Greta, each of them had been overjoyed for the couple. That was about it, they hadn't told anybody else, and truth be told it was fun sneaking around and keeping it a secret. Of course, most of the palace suspected it and were often on a hunch about just how friendly they were behind closed doors in the past two weeks since Zelda had found Link.

"Do you care to join me tomorrow?" he asked her.

She nodded eagerly and had the last bite of her dinner, before the two stood up and took their plates down to the kitchen. Link washed up ignoring the protests coming from the maids that they could do it, Zelda watched with a smile on her face. She admired his kindness.

Once he was done he received much praise from the kitchen staff, but he simply smiled and said, "Please, your appreciation is more than enough." When offered a treat for his efforts.

And elbow dug into her side making her gasp. She turned her eyes to find Riju beside her smirking, "You got a keeper there, princess." Then she continued past her and walked up the stairs back to the main castle hallways.

She stared after her friend with blush tinting her cheeks and her eyes wide. _When did Riju get here? And why? What was she doing down in the kitchen anyways?_

Link strolled up to her, rubbing his hands as if they were aching, with the amount of fighting and training he did, they probably were. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Everything alright?"

Zelda shook herself. "Yeah sorry, I just saw Riju for some reason, do you know why she's here?"

He shook his head. "No sorry, maybe just a visit?" he shrugged. "Maybe somethings happened."

"I'm sure she would have sent a messenger to me if something did."

They reached the top of the stairs and Link leaned against the hallway wall and opened his Sheikah Slate. "I could probably visit a Great Fairy tomorrow as well if you wanted to come along, I have lots of materials and they could upgrade my armour for me."

"I've never met a Great Fairy!" Zelda's eyes sparkled, she clasped her hands imagining what they would look like.

Link smiled. "Well, you have met Malanya, but she's the Horse God, her fountain is much like the other Fairy's."

He leaned in. "We can go see Tera, she has a great sense of humour and I don't mean to be bias, but she is my favourite Fairy."

Zelda giggled, "Where is she?"

"She's at the Gerudo Great Skeleton." He opened up the map and showed her, "There is a shrine there, so we can teleport. I suggest wearing cool clothes though as it gets quite hot."

Zelda nodded, "I think I have a pair around. Are my Gerudo ones ok?"

"Not really, keep in mind we'll also be going around Hyrule so wear something that's also suitable for that and Gerudo clothing surprisingly doesn't keep you cool, I've found that I over heat if I'm wearing mine." He said and then blushed, subconsciously having mentioned his cross-dressing.

She giggled and lifted her hand to caress his cheek, he leaned into her touch and gave her hand a squeeze.

She leaned in and gave him a chased kiss, getting more and more confident by the day. She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come get you at breakfast."

She nodded and straightened. "Just remember to eat breakfast yourself."

He smiled and then teleported away, she assumed he was going back to his home for the night.

She heaved a sigh and then spun on her heel about to make her way back to her own room.

She stopped and turned back to where they were just standing, was it just her or was Link getting taller? It seemed neither of them had aged in the time they had been fighting the Calamity, yet others around them had, whole new generations had been born. Purah was the same, seemed to have gotten younger thanks to her haywire experiment. Impa did seem to have aged, she now seemed to only reside in her home on her cushions, even sometimes sleeping there. And of course, there were others.

Both her and Link had only just turned seventeen when the Calamity hit. She remembered because of her visit to Mount Lanayru's summit, where the Spring of Wisdom resided, was what marked Ganon's return. Link had turned seventeen a few months before her and she had just short of a day. Unfortunate it was.

Was it possible that time had stopped or slowed only for them? And now they were continuing, technically they were both still teenagers.

Yawning she decided she would speak with Link more about it tomorrow. They did have the whole day, and maybe the Great Fairy, Tera, was it? Could help them, after all she had been here long before Link and Zelda were.

* * *

The following morning Link arrived just as Zelda was finishing breakfast with Riju and surprisingly, Purah. The three had been sitting in a comfortable silence before he came in.

"Hey Linky!" Purah said enthusiastically and waved.

Zelda nearly choked on her drink.

"Hi Purah." He responded rubbing the back of his neck whilst he cringed at the nickname he'd earned a while ago.

"Naw, don't be like that, Linky, say snap!" She jumped up in her chair and did her weird photo-camera-pose that she had adopted.

He laughed. "Snap!" He responded and rubbed her hair affectionately as he passed by, before taking a seat beside Zelda as she finished.

She smiled at him which he returned.

"Ready?" he asked her to which she nodded.

"I'm not a kid." Purah said and crossed her arms.

Link grinned. "Well…"

She glared at him and he chuckled.

"Hello, Riju, what brings you to the castle?" Link directed his attention to the young chief.

"Mostly just a visit, I've gotten closer with all of you, and Gerudo is so far away from central Hyrule, most of the kingdoms in Hyrule are, we all seem to be so disconnected."

"Mm, maybe we can work on that soon, with the Sheikah technology available at our disposal, we might be able to make more connections than ever!" Zelda exclaimed clearly excited by the idea of a completely allied and closely-connected continent. It was true that Hyrule was one kingdom, but each race had its own little dynasty of which were related to smaller kingdoms. "Do you think it would be possible, Purah?"

The Sheikah scientist nodded. "Possibly, I'm sure Robbie and I could develop something. I have heard rumours of a type of transport that is much faster than a horse, apparently according to Sheikah legend the Monks in Shrines watch over it, only one was created and it's only a myth! Imagine if it was real! It could open so many new doors for us." Purah sighed. "But it's only a myth." She mumbled into her napkin.

Link rested his chin on his fist. "Mm, yesterday when I stopped at some stables when I was travelling there were diaries that were open on the wooden tables. A journalist, Traysi, seems to have left her diaries lying around at the stables. I never mean to peek, but I saw the title of one at Highland Stable, it was named Super Rumour Mill V3. And I will admit I did read into it a bit and it was talking about _Ancient Horse Gear_."

Purah gasped. "Amazing!" Purah bit her lip, "Link, do you think maybe you could investigate?"

He tilted his head in question.

"Do you think you could find the Ancient Horse Gear and bring it back to me, you can keep it, but I wouldn't mind examining its properties and abilities…"

Link nodded slowly. "I'd be more than happy to Purah, I didn't read through it all, but I will go back today with Zelda, my only concern is, it's not really… ours… and they are just rumours. They might not even be true." Link stood up, "We better get going."

Zelda nodded and stood up as well.

"I'll let you know how things go." He said.

"Muchly appreciated, Linky Link! I'm sure if it is somebody's they will say something. And wow, Zelda was right, you have gotten taller."

Link rolled his eyes once again but smiled whilst Zelda blushed, the two then made their way to the castle stable. They saddled up their horses and Zelda admiring Link's connection with his horse as he fed her an endura carrot before giving her nose a rub.

"Right." He said and swung up into his saddle. "Are we ready to go, Zeldas?"

She giggled knowing obviously he meant both her and his horse.

They both began riding and Zelda noticed that somehow Zelda the horse was riding a lot faster than Espen was, perhaps it was because Zelda got out more and did more exercise than Espen did.

They soon realised that the Guardians were spread far and wide over Hyrule and their trip would not be one-day allocated if they travelled by horse all of the time, so, they gave the horses to the stables and teleported to South Akkala Stable where Link had said that around Akkala Tower, Flying Guardians resided, he had plenty of ancient arrows on him to rid the Guardians although it was possible they would respawn after the Blood Moon.

Zelda had thought of a theory that since the monsters were said to have been originally created from Ganon's essence and fury was the reason for the Blood Moons and how they were able to be reborn, she had theorised that the blighted Guardian's would also respawn after a Blood Moon. They would revisit the areas where they had killed the Guardians after a Blood Moon to see if they had been reborn just like before the Calamity had been sealed.

They would also go to the Maw of Death Mountain where a walking Guardian was said to hang around and then would visit Robbie at the Lab to tell him about the rumours and what they were doing about them.

"Don't laugh." Link said as they began walking towards the tower. He pulled out a Bokoblin mask and pulled it over his head, then he handed her one.

She stared at it for a second then looked up at Link and bit her lip to try and hide her laughter. You could see his face still but the mask was so big on him, or it seemed to be, Bokoblins had big ears and heads but tiny bodies.

"What are these for?" she asked smiling.

Link crossed his arms and sighed. "I've spent ages fighting and observing monsters and I am able to imitate them enough that they don't think I'm Hylian. Well it only works with the mask, I got this and my Dark set from Fang and Bone, it's a shop that only opens past 9 pm and is run by a friend of mine, Kilton, he's provided me with Moblin, Lizalfos, Bokoblin, and Lynel masks, although, the Lynel one only works for so long before it recognises I'm not actually a Lynel."

She giggled and pulled the mask over her head. "You seem to have acquired some friends along your journey."

He smiled and nodded.

Zelda placed her hands on her hips, "Now, I don't know how to imitate Bokoblins so I'm trusting you will do a good enough job for the two of us."

They jogged up the hill together and took a left and ran up a stair the stairs. Link got side tracked by finding a big hearty radish, he picked it and they continued on but soon encountered some trouble.

A man was fighting a Moblin and it wasn't going well for him. Link cursed and sprinted ahead leaving Zelda behind him, he drew his sword and shield.

He jumped and brought his sword down on the Moblin the sword cutting deeply into flesh where he had slashed, and immediately a revolting smell emitted from the wound as it. The Moblin screeched and attacked, lashing out a Link with it's own sword, Link parried with his shield and lunged forward, driving his sword into the heart of the Moblin.

It groaned and fell to the floor where it faded and left only it's blood staining the stone.

He would have decapitated it, but he found that all monster's throats were too thick to cut through no matter how much force you used or how strong the you used blade was.

Link wiped a splatter of blood from his cheek and looked to the old man. "Second time."

The man scratched the back of his head. "Yes, I know, I appreciate it, I was ready to cut it down but it's so big that I just faltered. I wish I had something to offer you for saving me again."

Link shook his head. "Don't worry I encounter many who are in some knee-deep-trouble, it's not uncommon, so please don't belittle yourself. I need to reward for simply helping you either. I assume you have come to pay your respects once again."

He nodded, "Yes, it's not often I come up here, just every once in a while."

Zelda rushed up beside Link. "Are you alright?" she asked the both of them.

Link looked to the man who nodded at the princess. "Yes, I am fine, thanks to your knight." He slapped Link's shoulder, "Thank you again, may Hylia be with you."

Link bowed his head. "And you as well."

He looked to the crumbled bridge, a complication, he had forgotten about how it was collapsed. They would need to find another way around.

Zelda looked to Link, clearly, he was deep in thought. "We could just use Revali's Gale."

"We could, but I don't know how we would both go over at the same time."

"You could use your paraglider and Revali could fly me over."

Link considered it. "Revali." He greeted, acknowledging the Rito who now stood amongst teal flame beside Link.

Revali huffed. "So, you can't do everything on your own." He said walking over to Zelda.

"Of course not." Link said and readied his paraglider whilst Revali got a secure grip on Zelda. Link glared at him. "Drop her and I'll kill you."

"By that darkness sealing sword of yours? I think I'd rather have my feathers plucked. Nice masks by the way."

Zelda smiled, she had forgotten she was wearing the mask, despite how it prevented some of her view, she also chuckled at their banter and despite both of them knowing that Revali was a trustworthy comrade, her heart still warmed at Link's protectiveness.

"Wait." Link stopped them with an outstretched hand, "There's a Guardian."

Indeed, there was, having flown around the corner you could hear its buzzing from where they stood, it's spotlight searching the ground for any unfortunate victims targeted by its laser.

Revali looked to Link. "It's your chance, why don't you take a photo and I'll create my Gale, so you can then kill it, do you have your ancient arrows?"

Link shifted for him to see the quiver stocked full of ancient arrows. He glanced to Revali. "Take me over." He then looked to Zelda. "Wait here, Revali will bring you over once it's killed."

Link brought out his Sheikah Slate, zooming in so that it identified the type of Guardian, he took the shot and then crouched with Revali. "Whenever you're ready."

Link nodded and Revali seemed to pulse as he pushed his wings to the ground, somehow creating a mighty updraft that carried Link high into the air, Revali circling him to keep him in the centre of the whirlwind.

He paraglided over and drew his bow in mid-air, time slowing around him, he angled the arrow towards the Guardian's eye, the ancient arrow readying itself and let go, the arrow finding its mark and embedded itself in the eye of the Guardian.

Link hit the floor in a crouch, wincing at the impact but it not bothering him thereafter.

The Guardian fell to the floor just as Zelda landed beside him, Ganon's essence evaporated from it and it disappeared just as the Moblin before had, leaving only Guardian parts behind.

He collected them all, they would be handy in upgrading his Ancient Armour and for Robbie when they saw him.

That was all they needed but they continued on up both Zelda and Link killing the Guardians as they saw them and the Bokoblin's seeming very comfortable with their presence despite their unique appearance, each time they saw one, Link would imitate them and encourage Zelda to do the same, it took all of her strength not to laugh.

As it turned out, Zelda's light arrows killed the Guardians in one shot just as well as the Ancient Arrows.

They were very productive and soon enough they had reached the base of the Sheikah Tower with nothing more to do where they were.

Link handed the paraglider to Zelda and explained to her how to use it. Zelda would paraglide off the top of the strong hold whilst Link shield surfed down the side of the rocks. He just prayed his shield wasn't in bad damage or he would go tumbling down.

"You understand?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, "I just hang on and don't let go, and lean to the side for whichever way I want it to go."

Link nodded and then descended some of the stairs before Zelda jumped off with the paraglider whilst Link placed his feet in the enarmes and hoping to the side of the edge, he took a deep breath and jumped off the side of the strong hold.

He bent his knees and braced for each landing as he jumped from the rock faces. He jumped onto the grass hill and winced at the impact before recovering and checked ahead to see where Zelda was, she was nearly there, and he spun to increase his speed then lent forward as he picked up speed.

He got there a few seconds after Zelda had landed.

"Let go get this photo and figure out the last one."

* * *

They teleported to Ka'o Makagh Shrine and walked down the hill to fetch the horses and stop for a lunch break. They both had Link's energizing glazed seafood, which in Zelda's opinion was so much nicer than the castle cook's.

Link smiled at that. "I've had my fair share of time cooking."

Zelda chuckled. Understatement. "But you just seem to throw the ingredients into the cooking pot and then the dish is made. How do you do it?"

Link shrugs. "I can't share all my secrets now can I."

 _Cheeky_ , she thought but it gave her a flutter in her stomach. "I almost want to lick the plate clean." She mumbled.

Link laughed and stood up then offered a hand. "Let's check to see where we have to go."

They both sat at the wooden table in the corner and read from Traysi's diary.

 _"I've loved rumours since before I was bron. In fact, I was the first to report on my rumoured birthday! Traysi here! This time I've got a juicy bite of gossip I've been dying to share!"_

"This time…" Link thought out loud and looked to Zelda who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I wonder does that mean there are more…" she finished off.

Link nodded agreeing with what she was saying. "It must."

They continued reading…

 _"Ancient horse gear is real and it's FABULOUS! Apparently, there's some incredible horse gear from Hyrule's distant past. I'm talking the long, long ago, folks! A bridle that increases your horse's skill and a saddle that can instantly your horse to your side."_

"A teleporting horse…" Link ran his fingers through his hair, "Wow."

 _"The bridle is south of Hyrule Ridge,_ beneath a cherry blossom tree at a mountain where creatures gather _."_

"Satori Mountain." Zelda stated. "That's got to be it."

 _"The saddle is_ at a mysterious spring where a horse spirit resides. _At least that's what the rumours say. Sounds like the ancients liked to horse around. I NEED that gear. Traysi's Recommendation: 5 stars."_

"That sounds a lot like Satori Mountain, so does that mean they are both at Satori Mountain."

Link shook his head. "I doubt they'd be in the same place. My guess would be Malanya's Fountain."

"I suppose but is it really a spring?"

Link shrugged. "I think of it as a Fountain, but I guess. To the Lake of the Horse God we go and then to Puffer Beach, then to Satori Mountain. Hopefully that Traysi hasn't taken the gear, she did say she needs it, but I think we need it more."

Whilst fighting the Guardian at Death Mountain, Link had realised that a 'small' Guardian meant a Guardian Scout and they had soon travelled to a shrine Link knew was a Test of Strength, it was only a minor one, so he defeated it with ease. He had asked Zelda to wait outside whilst he went in as he was worried the scout would go for her rather than him. He would allow her to come in the one they would hopefully 'unlock' later that day and observe, maybe help out depending on the type of Shrine it was, but he would find out once he was in there.

They both rode there and once there Link activated Magnesis which seemed to create a film over his eyes making his vision a pink haze. He was looking for a solid pink object and took slow steps around the Fountain and there near the corner of the rocks was a chest, partially buried beneath the ground.

He used his Sheikah Slate which seemed to have the aura of a horseshoe magnet and pulled on the chest with it. It popped out of the ground and landed with a _thud_.

"Is that it?" Zelda asked, peering over his shoulder.

Link crouched down in front of the black chest and righted it, he brushed the dirt off the top to reveal the letters EX engraved on the chest.

"I think so." he replied and unlocked the rusted lock.

Crumpled in the chest was the saddle. He pulled it out carefully as if it was going to crumble from age when he touched it. But it seemed strong and sturdy. He weighed it in his hands, it was surprisingly light and flexible. But it did have to go on a horse, so it made sense.

"Wow, look at the detailing." Zelda ran her fingers over the grooves. Indeed, she was right, the seemed to be specks of orange and blue all over the place and they seemed to move, like liquid. It definitely looked like Sheikah Tech.

"I'm just glad we figured it out before Traysi did."

"Mm. Do you think Purah would allow us to try it out, this is the one that allows the horse to teleport right?"

Link gave her a mischievous grin. "Yeah, it is, and she probably wouldn't but finders keepers, right?"

Zelda giggled.

They quickly travelled back to Highland Stable where Phanna was for whenever a traveller wished to change their horse's mane, bridle, or saddle.

"Hello again Link!" She greeted when she saw him. "Your Majesty, welcome."

Zelda smiled and dipped her head in thanks.

"How may I help? Did you wish to change your horse's mane, bridle or saddle?"

Link nodded and handed over the ancient saddle. "Fine piece of work this is!" She observed and began to saddle up Link's horse. The plan was for the two of them to ride together on Espen and then once arriving at Puffer Beach Link would whistle and see if horse Zelda would come.

Zelda did notice how Link hadn't said a word to Phanna, she supposed it still took a little while for him to talk to everybody.

"She's all set!" Phanna exclaimed once she was done.

Link pushed off the pole from where he had been leaning. "Thank you." He said. "Do you mind watching over her, she doesn't have to be tied up she's well taught. We just need to do an experiment."

"Certainly, I always love the company of a new horse!"

Link sat behind Zelda on the ride to Puffer Beach, she allowed Link control of the reins since he knew his way around better than she did.

Once they arrived Link went to speak with Loone, and as Link had described she was rather obsessed by the looks of things.

"My sweet Roscoe… don't worry, my special friend! I would never ever, EVER let you go…. Unless, of course, I find a way to see a flying Guardian and a small one and one that walks around." is Loone was saying.

"I'll show you them." Link interrupted.

"Hm? Someone's speaking?"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"You'll show me? A Guardian?" she said finally looking to Link, she ignored Zelda. "Hey you! Could you please not bother Roscoe and me?"

She saw Link roll his eyes and got out his Sheikah Slate and turned to the Hyrule Compendium, he showed her a flying Guardian.

"It's not like you can show me a Guardian or anything…" She trailed off, but she was on her feet and bouncing with excitement. "That image… that's a flying Guardian! Wow, I feel alive with terror just from gazing at its beautiful form!"

He then showed her the photo of the Guardian Scout.

"A small guardian! Awww, it looks so vicious for its tiny size! Adorable! Hold on…if you've been able to show me two types, then that must mean…"

He finally showed her the walking Guardian.

"A walking Guardian! I can't believe it! Nothing could be more dangerous! What an exhilaratingly sight!" She calmed down. "Phew… what a joy. Hey, you! Give me that box, ok?! I wanna look at those images every single day!"

"I can't do that." Link said dryly.

Zelda couldn't blame him; this woman was certainly… special…

"You can't? I see… how unfortunate. I guess I'll just have to burn those images into my imagination." She rubbed her forehead as if it would stimulate those images once again.

"Can I have that orb?" Link asked.

"Hm? Oh, you mean Roscoe? Sure, that weird sphere thing is all yours. Really, I'm over it. Yeah, I'm all about Guardians now! If I close my eyes I can see them in my imagination! It's glorious!" She said and then walked off and began staring at the ruins of a Guardian nearby.

Link picked up the ball and held it over his head before making his way towards the pedestal.

He sighed. "At least the Yiga are more committed to their obsession than she was. Mainly banana's and thirst for my blood…"

Zelda giggled.

Link placed the orb in its place, the pedestal shined blue and the orb evaporated. There was a rumble in the ground and the ground caved in near where the pedestal was, Link steadied Zelda as she nearly lost her balance, and they watched the Shrine emerge from the ground. A piano sound came from the Sheikah Slate and Link knew he had done the right thing.

He sighed. "In we go, stand next to me on this platform."

They both slowly sunk beneath the ground into the heart of the Shrine.

Once they set foot in the Shrine a voice emitted form the Sheikah Slate.

"To those who set foot in this shrine… I am Shoqa Tatone. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this combat trial… a _Modest Test of Strength_."

Link face palmed. "I should have known, Guardians and Guardians."

"I'm confused what do you mean?"

"This Shrine's trial is a _Modest Test of Strength_ , it means I have to fight a Guardian Scout II, which they aren't the worst, but they still take time and concentration."

"If it's a Guardian can't you just hit it with an ancient arrow or one of my light arrows?" Zelda inquired.

Link shook his head and begun to walk forward. "Guardian Scouts are stronger than normal Guardians and I can't exactly ask you to wait behind or you'll be locked in and won't be able to get out."

"I can fight you know." She defended.

"Yes, I know," Link looked to her, "if you think you can handle it, you only have a bow." He chewed on his thumb then went to remove his sword and shield. He handed it to her. "Here, take these for the trial, if you're not injured it the master sword can shoot beams of light if you try throwing it, but it'll never leave your hand, and the Hylian Shield will reflect the laser beams."

She stared down at the Master Sword in its scabbard and the Hylian Shield and took them. "Thank you for entrusting these to me." She slung them over her shoulder and slid it onto her back so that sat comfortably next to her bow, then she kissed Link on the cheek making him blush.

"Y-yeah, no problem, l-let's just get going." He stuttered and pulled out a Savage Lynel Crusher before he also slung it over his back.

Zelda smiled as he stuttered, how easy it was to fluster him.

In the room was 10 stone pillars scattered around and a big hole in the middle of the room. "The Scout will come up from there." He pointed to the hole and then explained what the pillars were useful for, "It does this spin attack, so hide behind the pillars when it does because it will target you."

Zelda nodded and once they had reached the first two pillars the door behind them shut, and a platform rose up from the hole carrying a Guardian Scout II. An ancient spear and shield folded out from its arms and it ran forward.

Link grabbed his Crusher and Zelda did the same pulling out the sword and shield, not quite knowing how to handle a shield but having vague knowledge of how to wield a sword.

Link swung knocking the shield away from the Scout and Zelda moved in swinging the Master Sword across what she assumed to be its belly, it's armour stayed strong, but she saw a flash in its power and assumed she had done some damage. She moved to the side just in time for it to jab at her with its spear. Instead Link side hopped it's attack and time slowed around him before he swung continuously at the Guardian whilst he still had an opening.

It made a robotic gurgling sound and moved away, then seemed to wind up.

"Get behind a pillar!" Link shouted as a warning before it came spinning at them. He pushed Zelda behind the pillar and it hit, the pillar crumbling under the force of the attack.

Link side stepped around fallen stones and moved away before drawing his bow and shooting two ancient arrows in the eye of the Scout, he saw it weaken significantly and Zelda tried throwing a beam of light which exploded around the Guardian.

It focused its attention on her and jabbed at her, she tried to parry like she had seen Link do earlier but didn't time it right and got skimmed along her waist by the spear. She cried out and hear Link should her name.

The Hylian Shield dropped for her grasp as she clutched at her wound. Link ran and picked it up before quickly swapping his weapon from the Crusher to a Savage Lynel Sword which had strength of 97.

He parried, blocked, flipped and side hopped until it was dead.

A piano sound rung out and the door at the end of the room slid open.

Link rushed over to Zelda and pulled the Master Sword from her grasp before sliding it into its scabbard and replacing the Lynel Sword with the Master Sword.

He crouched behind her and examined her wound. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

He touched the skin around it and she winced. "It's a flesh wound but it's a painful one, the skins quite tender around it." He removed her bloody fingers from the wound and pulled out and old shirt. He ripped it into ribbons and asked her to lift up her shirt a bit.

She blushed but did as he asked, holding the shirt up just below her breasts and kept it there whilst Link wrapped her wound in his old shirt. "Are you sure it's ok for me to use this."

Link shrugged. "It's an old shirt I don't mind, I have plenty of other clothes."

He helped her up and went to picking up the remains of the Guardian. "I was impressed with your attacks." He praised. "I think maybe you should think about learning some more swordsmanship. I'm happy to teach you, both with a shield and sword if you wish."

She opened her mouth, and then nodded. "I think parrying might be a bit too advanced for me at the moment."

He let out a chuckle. "Only a little," he said as they walked towards the exit. "But you can always learn and believe me even I sometimes get it wrong, it's hard to time it perfectly and takes a lot of practice."

They retrieved the Spirit Orb and exited the Shrine. It was still light out and Link knew they would have enough time to go to Satori Mountain. It was whether or not they should leave it to another day due to Zelda's wounds.

"I'm fine, Link, really, I think I'll be fine till we get back to the castle, plus we promised Purah we'd get it for her today. And as you said, you're not sure if that Traysi has found the Bridle." She said as she washed the blood from her hands and under her nails.

True as Zelda was he was still concerned but obliged since they could teleport to Satori Mountain and then to the castle via the Shrines.

"Oh, that's right." He thought out loud and whistled loudly.

Blue tendrils joined together by his side and he heard the neigh of his horse as she took form next to him.

He fed her an apple and rubbed her nose. "Well, the teleportation works. Stay here ok, I'll whistle for you once we get back to the castle."

Zelda clapped ignoring the pain in her waist. "How exciting, Purah will be over joyed."

"Indeed." He said and held her close before they teleported to Satori Mountain.

"Brr." Zelda exclaimed. "You can tell the difference in temperature here."

Link offered her a cold resistance elixir which she waved away. "It's not too bad, it makes my wound feel better, more numb."

"That's not always a good think, Zelda."

She laughed and followed Link up the hill to where the pond and cherry blossom was. It really was beautiful.

"I should bring you here when the Lord of the Mountain is here."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Zelda said cheekily whilst rubbing her shoulders to stimulate warmth.

Link froze up but not from the cold, he opened and closed his mouth. Before mumbling something inaudible.

She laughed. "Well I say yes!"

She saw him visibly relax before activating Magnesis again and searching for the chest. It was near the cherry blossom, same as before, it was partially buried beneath the ground and when it sprang free it was dusted and had the same EX imprinted on it.

"I wonder what that means." Zelda said, Link shrugged in reply before he opened it and lifted out the bridle.

"Well this is it, let's make our way back to the castle." He turned, only to stop short.

Zelda was no longer clutching her shoulders instead she stood up straight as a plank and her eyes were glowing. "Link… I have witnessed your have overcome every challenge laid before you. All of the Divine Beasts are now free. With the strength you have attained I am certain you can unlock the powerful force hidden within you. Go to the Shrine of Resurrection and return the Sheikah Slate to its terminal."

"W-what." He braced his hands on her shoulders, "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes stopped glowing and she looked up at Link, smiled, "Been meaning to tell you, have you grown taller." She giggled as if she was drunk, and then collapsed in his arms.

"What?"

 **Wow we. That took a long time, but it's a long chapter.**

 ***Pat on the back*** **(kinda)**


	21. Chapter 21

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 21

 **So, my laptop broke, my Nana had a stroke, I'm back at school, and I have subject choices for next year in year 11 (yes, I'm in year 10, currently), so those are my excuses, and yeah… I'll cut to the chase.**

Link sat at the dining table, alone, pushing his dinner around on his plate and taking bites scarcely. _So bland_ , he thought dryly. He could have made such a better meal. But that was only a distraction from his other thoughts.

His thoughts surrounded Zelda, and what she'd said, her well-being, and her injury. Had she passed out from her injury or from seemingly being possessed?

It had been three agonising days without her bright smile to warm his silent heart, three days without her there or anywhere wandering around the halls and without her delicate hand in his. That said, his time away from her at Gerudo was even more painful than it was at the moment. But he felt humiliated then, like he had done something in the wrong.

But he hadn't, he had been so wrong.

He smiled at the memory.

He left the rest of his meal, finding himself not able to finish it, which _never_ happened, so he wandered around the hall until he heard pounding steps behind him. He turned in alarm, fighting stance ready.

It was only a maid and she bent puffing in front of him.

He was too on edge lately.

"Link," she panted and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "she's awake."

* * *

Link came to a stop in front of her door, heart pounding, he could feel it and hear it throughout the entirety of his body.

He knocked and felt all tension release as he heard her.

"Yes?" her voice was weak.

He opened the door and peered in.

Her doors leading to her balcony and study were completely open, revealing the dark night sky that sparkled with stars, the wind leaving her curtains billowing. She had a mirror next to her open walk in closet acting as a pathway to her ensuite. She had pictures of her family and the champions, she even had some of him, some with him, all frames and hanging on a wall opposite her bed. A plush white rug laid in the middle of her room.

And there she was. Sitting upright in her canopy bed, curtains fluttering. She had dark circles under eyes despite that she had been sleeping for three days and hadn't woken up. She wore a loose shirt and shorts, above her waist band he could see the layers of bandages wrapped around her middle.

He gulped, finding her beautiful despite her injury or her bed hair.

She smiled weakly at him. "I'm so weak, sleeping for three days just from a scratch."

He walked slowly towards her, arms swinging around him in an attempt to make him feel more comfortable. "That's not it at all." He mumbled knowing she heard him. "It wasn't from the wound despite what everybody thinks."

"What do you mean?"

He looked up to her finding her looking at him with confused and worried eyes.

"You… don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything after when we arrived at the Mogg Latan Shrine on Satori Mountain." She explained. "Did we get the Ancient Bridle?"

"We did."

"Oh good." She clasps her hands together. "Purah will me happy about that."

"Yes, she is. She's working on it at the moment and the saddle."

"Whats wrong, Link? Somethings bothering you."

He smiled slightly. "I guess I'm an open book."

She barked a laugh. "You absolutely are not, in fact you are quite the opposite." She twiddled her thumbs. "it's only because you've opened up and started talking to me that I can guess."

He sighed and bowed his head. "I suppose so."

She patted the spot beside her on the bed beckoning him to sit down next to her.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, _she should know, she was the one who told me after all, or was it?_ He thought.

Walking over, he sat on the edge of her bed.

Two arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him further on, he yelped. He met eyes with Zelda who seemed to be towering over him and realised his head was in her lap.

He gulped and sat up again, but she pushed him right back down again.

"Not until you talk, something tells me this will be a long one."

He laughed and smiled up at her, then sat up again and grabbed her hand before she could pull him back down again. "I'm just taking my boots off, I don't want to dirty your sheets."

"Oh." She said, blushing from embarrassment and released him.

He pulled them off and debated leaving socks on but decided against it. Her paused and blushed, feeling his hair falling around his shoulders and fingers threading through his hair gently. Not meaning too he purred and leaned into it. He _never_ had his hair down, unless he was in his Guardian Armour, it made him feel almost self-conscious.

He heard a giggle and turned around slightly to glance at Zelda, breathless, such a simple action of someone running fingers through hair, and yet, it had so much effect on him his attention solely on her fingers.

"Talk to me." She said.

All he did was close his eyes and suppressed a moan as she continued. "I, can't," he gulped. "concentrate with you doing that." His breathing hitched and then he was being pulled back down again, head laying comfortably in her lap with her green eyes alight with mischief, she was awaiting what he was going to say.

"After we arrived, we found it, the bridle I mean, and when I offered you a cold resistance elixir you refused, said you were feeling numb and it was helping with your wound, I left it because we wouldn't be there long. But after I found the bridle you kind of just froze up and your eyes, they were glowing, and you spoke, and it was a very, _wise_ , powerful voice. You told me ' _Link… I have witnessed your journey._ _You have overcome every challenge laid before you. All of the Divine Beasts are now free. With the strength you have attained I am certain you can unlock the powerful force hidden within you. Go to the Shrine of Resurrection and return the Sheikah Slate to its terminal.'._ Then your eyes stopped glowing and you seemed as though you were drunk, and you said I have grown taller, or something?"

Zelda bent over laughing at that. "You have! I swear."

Link looked up at her with serious eyes. "As soon as you said that you collapsed."

Her mouth formed an 'o'. "I don't understand either. Yes, the entire time I was trapped in the castle I was watching over you, that's true, but how would I know if you have a hidden force? The only way I unlocked mine was…" he thought he heard her mutter something about love and his death but couldn't pin point what she said.

He braced his arm on the other side of her lap and sat up half leaning over her. She looked at him with confused and sad eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her, hand moving to her waist he tapped just below her wound making her giggle.

"You've got to be more careful." He murmured against her lips.

"With your help I will be." She pecked him on the cheek.

He raised an eyebrow, "With my help? And what if I don't want to help."

She slapped him playfully on the chest laughing. "Too bad."

He smiled and then it fell. "Back on track…"

"You were the one that changed the subject in the first place!"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you think it means?"

"I'd say it means exactly what it says, you have a hidden _force_." She said wriggling her fingers at him jokingly.

"Mm." Link said before lying back down slowly into Zelda's lap as if she would stop him.

"I think you should go and see what happens." She said quietly.

He sat up again. "You really think I should? I mean we don't exactly know where this was coming from now was it?"

"Sure, but, that hasn't stopped you before." She giggled.

He smiled sadly.

"Is something still wrong, Link? You know I'm here is you need to talk."

Link sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

She wrapped her arms around him and crushed him to her in a comforting hug.

Link blushed, finding his head pressed against her chest but her arms weren't budging, so he assumed she was fine with this. He could smell her better, and she felt soft, and (admittedly) really comfy. He thought she smelt like _silent princesses_ and soon he found his eyes fluttering, trying to stay awake.

He wasn't sure when it was, but he thought he felt Zelda lie down arms still wrapped around him keeping him in place sometime later.

The last thing he recalled was her fingers trailing from his cheek to his neck to his arm and then back up and the two words she whispered as he was falling asleep, "Rest, Link."

* * *

Zelda looked at the boy sleeping soundly using her body as a cushion. She didn't mind, in fact, she found it rather cute, his hair was still out and was a bit all over the place.

Such a gentle yet dangerous creature Link was.

He jolted frightening her and then seemed to relax again, a deep sigh escaped him and she realised he had just awoken.

She smiled and stroked his hair.

He sighed.

"Morning." She said.

He mumbled and sat up, yawned and stretched his arms. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and smiled. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Falling asleep on you."

She giggled and reached out to toy with his hair before he could tie his hair up again, she twirled a strand around her finger and ran her fingers through it. "I didn't mind, it was actually, kind of cute."

He blushed at her comment, then moaned when she ran a hand through his roots. His blush deepening.

"Your hairs so soft." She murmured.

He leaned back simultaneously, enjoying this immensely.

Giggling, she pecked him on the cheek and moved to get up, before she was pulled down and landed in Link's lap.

"Just a little longer." He murmured falling backwards so that she was lying on top of him. He sighed contently.

"Shouldn't we get up." She mumbled. "Besides, I believe you owe me a date."

Link paused. "Yes…" he drawled out and gulped.

"Well?" she asked, rolling off him and sitting up, her eyes sparkling. "When?"

Link sat up and looked at her seriously. "Once your better, maybe we can go have a look around the new Castle Town, or Satori Mountain, but we would need to time it right for that."

Zelda sighed disappointedly but nodded. "That would be nice, I don't need anything fancy, I have enough of that already."

Link opened his mouth and closed it again. "I've got an idea. Do you remember the other day in the shrine, when I said you should take up Swordsmanship?"

Zelda raked her memories and then nodded.

"I'll teach you and then maybe if you've done well we can go out." He slid on his socks and boots and stood up grinning at her. "Maybe."

She slapped his bicep. "I shouldn't have to work for it!"

He chuckled. "No, but it'll be fun."

"I suppose."

"Cheer up. You'll do great, I mean look how quickly you took up archery, you really impressed me. Then again you never fail to surprise me." He caressed her cheek lovingly and smiled. "We'll start with staffs and sticks." He kissed her tenderly before leaving the room to prepare breakfast himself, the chefs could do with tutoring from him on how to make a better, tastier, more filling meal, unless it was entrée… or desert… there should always be more room for desert.

* * *

Zelda had the all clear a few days later, and the first thing she did was sought out Link to request for him to teach her the ways of a sword, she found him going over his own sword techniques in the field of Silent Flowers.

He bit his lip. "When I said I would teach you, I meant when you were fully recovered." He puffed and sheathed his sword.

Zelda placed her hands on her hips. "I _am_ , fully better."

Link gave her a disbelieving look and walked forward so that he was standing only inches away from her.

She gulped, nerves fluttering in her stomach.

He pushed his finger into her waist where her wound was and she whimpered. "See. You're not fully healed."

Pushing his hand away she lifted her shirt so that he could see for himself. "It's only a scratch now, the skin is just tender!"

He sighed and leaned in closer for inspection.

He was making her nervous.

He looked at her beneath his lashes from when he knelt on the grass. "I'd prefer not to take any chances. It might not be bad, but this wound wasn't what I was most worried about anyway."

She tugged her shirt down again. "Link! We've been over this." She said and knelt down before him on the grass.

"I know." He said looking away.

"I can tell you are still worried about it, but the only way to know for sure what it's about is to go to the Shrine of Resurrection. I can go with you if you want."

"No." he said firmly. "It was made clear that it was something only for me to do."

"We're only practicing with sticks and staffs." She said going back to their original topic.

He opened and closed his mouth before saying, "Fine, but we'll start easy."

Zelda grinned as he went looking for sticks around the trees in the area eventually returning with two the size of his forearms.

He handed her one. "These will break easily, so we're not going to lash out at one another yet. Can you show me what you can do so far?"

She nodded, and they began.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Link and Zelda walked side by side, borderline intimacy between the amount of space between friends and lovers.

His hand itched to hold hers but refrained himself, if she wanted people to know he wouldn't mind, but he would want her to initiate it if anything.

Zelda glanced at him from the corner of her eye, he looked to be deep in thought yet distressed.

She brushed her hand against his as comfort fully aware of the stares and glances that followed them.

"So, where are we going?" She inquired.

"Well, some new kitchens have opened since the town was rebuilt, I thought we could go to one."

Zelda nodded, "That'd be good."

They ended up settling for tea and cakes at an open inn's kitchen.

Zelda took a bite of her fruitcake and looked up at Link who has already finished his nutcake and was licking his fingers. She gaped, it had arrived at the table mere seconds ago, how could he already be finished?

He turned to her, eyes wide as if he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't be. "Wot?" he muffled his mouth seemingly still full. He gulped whatever was still in his mouth down. "What?" he repeated clearer this time.

She giggled, mouth still full with her own cake. "I'm just amazed that you can eat so fast."

"Sorry, I should have been politer."

"No, I'm the one that hasn't been behaving in a lady-like manner, I mean, sword practice, eating with my mouth full? What have I become?"

He smiled. "An honourable ruler."

She blushed and turned away. "Pfft I-I how?"

"Well, you've been through hardships, both small and big, you are not overly proud either and you aren't afraid to take risks, it would take me more time to think of others, but those are the ones I can think of off the top of my head. And each of those means you can relate to your people more than if you were spoilt, and most importantly those aren't features you tell them, those are features you show, which is what makes you not good, but a great princess, and one day, Queen.

Tears sparkled in her eyes, but she wiped them away. "Thank you, Link. That means a lot."

 **My apologies that you had to wait so long for a half-filler-chapter, I just haven't been in the right headspace. I might not end up updating for a little while after this, but I will finish I promise.**


	22. Chapter 22

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 22

 **I might've been gone longer than I expected. I had a bit of a wake-up call that went something along the lines of 'get your ass moving, write, all you have been doing is binge watching anime' – it's safe to say that I got a bit carried away.**

Link bowed low and took up Zelda's hand, kissing it before allowing it to fall at her side once again. "Goodnight, Princess." He said rising, before walking down the hall.

Zelda cradled her hand to her chest as he walked away and smiled. She had enjoyed their date and was willing to bet Link had more so than he was letting on. And then something hit her as she made her way back into her room, Link was not meant to be in her room like he had been a few days ago much less her bed, and having slept beside her too, the whole castle no wonder they were all so chatty about her and Link's relationship. She couldn't stop herself from laughing. A hundred years had certainly made him rusty in the laws of the castle, still, she couldn't help but smile at how his distress over-wrote morality when her wellbeing was concerned.

She was changed into her nightgown by her maids and then decided to rest. Steps of what Link had told her earlier ran through her head, step, _thrust, step, swing, step, slice, step_. He had tried to put it in the simplest terms for her which she greatly appreciated. After that, their date had gone for longer than expected, what was meant to be an afternoon activity had turned into dinner as well, but she wasn't complaining she loved spending time with Link.

Her thoughts drifted back to training and then she was asleep but there was a pull, towards a light that shined so bright it was blinding, and golden locks, and a hand that reached out and cradled her mind.

She recognised the warm touch to be her mother and the wisdom she had.

"Little bird…" her voice whispered and then she started to disappear, her eyes leaving a tendril of green until that too was gone.

"No!" she cried, "Don't leave me again!" she sat up panting and realised she had broken out into a cold sweat.

She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed. After all these years, why now was she envisioning her mother in her dreams?

She looked at the clock on her wall, it read 2:34am.

She knew Link was staying in the castle tonight, but servants and guards still wandered the halls at all hours of the days and nights, so going to him wasn't an option.

She stood up on shaky legs and drew back her curtains before she opened the doors to the balcony that lead across to her study, much like in the former castle. She walked through the billowing curtains and the doors and stared up at the moon. She leant with her four arms on the balcony and sighed, trying to compose herself.

"Link, you have 20s seconds to get here," She yelled, not really caring if she was heard. Perhaps she was being unfair, but it was interesting to test him. She wasn't even sure if he was awake, and if so then she would walk back inside and forget it.

She was about to walk back into her room when she heard him.

"Why give me so much time?"

"I wasn't counting."

He huffed, "I got here in 12 seconds. I'll admit, scaling these walls does prove to be difficult, but I managed. Why are you up so early anyways?"

She turned towards him, he was sitting comfortably on the side of the balcony wall, one leg folded under him and the other hanging off the side, she noticed he was in his Sheikah Stealth Set, so he had been awake and by the looks of things he was hunting, maybe monsters, or elk.

Link pulled his mask down from his face so that it hung around his neck. He hopped down for the wall and strode towards her, "You've been crying."

She sniffled and fell into his arms and sobbed. He comforted her slowly stroking her back and held her close until she pulled away.

He still held onto her at the elbows and stroked her arms, "What happened, Zelda?"

She shook her head, "I, I saw my mum, and I don't know why, she was so real, and then she just disappeared, and it felt like when she died all over again," She sniffled and wiped away a stray tear, "It was like her light had been snuffed out."

He hugged her again until she calmed, she looked up at him, "Can you stay?"

He opened his mouth, to say that he shouldn't, it was improper, but then saw how glassy her eyes still were, and he knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep unless she had some company.

"Alright," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Link lied propped up against some pillows, with one thought running through his mind, _should I be in here? What is someone find us? I want Zelda to be ready to tell the public about our relationship not for it to be an accident or a rumour or let it slip from castle walls. And what of this so called_ _'powerful force' hidden within me?_

Truth be told he had just been coming back from Satori Mountain on the Lord of the Mountain, he had wanted to surprise Zelda in the morning when she woke up. But now he decided he would take her up there when the Lord was next there.

Beautiful the Lord was, a striking glowing blue, like the Silent Princess. He didn't understand the civilians concerns of it being a curse. It was obedient, fast, honourable and a trustworthy steed–save for when you dismounted it, for the Lord had disappeared as soon as Link had leapt from its back to go to Zelda.

She slept soundly, her head on his chest and breathing steady.

He brushed a strand of hair off her face and gazed at her lovingly.

He knew. He knew. He knew. But could he tell her? It was like being silent all over again. Keeping his feelings at bay because he was afraid, she might not feel the same way, or that she wasn't ready, her feelings for him weren't as strong as his were for her.

She looked so peaceful and content.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he allowed himself to lay his head against the plush pillows behind him, and sleep took over him swiftly.

When Zelda woke that morning, Link was nowhere to be seen, save for the note he had left behind, in surprisingly neat writing.

Zelda,

I'm sorry I couldn't stay, as I'm sure you understand the concerns people would have about how improper it is, should I have been discovered in your room.

I will be at Hateno over the next few days, I have asked Purah to work on something for me, with your interests in mind, as such she actually needs me as a means for it. Whilst she also works on the saddle and bridle you and I discovered. She informed me that you are aware that I have a permanent residence at Hateno, so if you wish to meet me here, you are free to stay as you please.

Of course, as your friend, champion, appointed knight… and lover, if you need me, I'll know.

Link

Zelda smiled at the message and flopped back onto her bed, she had hoped he would be here when she woke up, but she didn't mind putting in the effort to go see _him_ for once. Link was always at her beck and call, not out of duty but because he cared.

She went to her wardrobe and changed into her travelling ware, before packing in some spare clothes for once she got there in to a satchel. She took a quick trip down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple that was sitting with some other fruit on the bench. One kitchen made shook her head at her and Zelda giggled. Another offered her some freshly baked nut cake which she gladly accepted and then she was on her way.

A Lord stopped her on her way to the stables.

"Your Majesty, you do understand you have been leaving the castle far too leisurely as of late? What about your duties? Forgive me if I speak out of place, but I believe the entire castle has become far too relaxed." He spoke in a rush with spit flying in her face, and she sputtered and wiped her face with her sleeve. The Lord apologised.

"Yes, if you would, please get that under control, Lord Benjamin. I understand your concerns, but Hyrule has been tense for the past century. I think you and others often forget that I am older than you are despite that I seem not to be, and that I was there on the day of the calamity. I have seen far more than you have in your entire life, how old are you, Lord Ben? In your thirties? Well then you should understand. How is my kingdom meant to relax if they do not see me relaxed?" she pulled out a heavy piled of paperwork that had been neatly stashed in her satchel and showed it to the Lord. "I am perfectly aware of my duties to Hyrule and have been attending them privately, I have other concerns that are far graver than paperwork! Which might I add are far higher that your status. That is all, you may leave."

"What about your coronation? Has it been scheduled? And what about being wed? You will find a husband before you ascend to the throne." He said, ignoring her order.

"You will refrain from speaking to me in that manner! My coronation has been scheduled, a month from now, I am the only heir I do not need to ascend to the throne so urgently when I have unchallenged authority. As for finding a husband that is my concern not yours, I find myself already considering someone, but it is too early in the relationship to think about being wed. I trust you to respect my decision and ask you to see yourself out of my personal business. If you value your position in my court then I suggest you find your faith in me before you find yourself removed." She glared at him and found an emotion she could not identify in his eyes. Before he bowed his head and stepped out of her path.

She 'hmpfed' as she walked past him to where the stable boy had saddled up Espen. She thanked him and placed the second apple she had grabbed form the kitchen into his hands and mounted.

She noticed the pen beside Espen's was gone, where Zelda usually was, so Link must have ridden not teleported.

She took a deep breath to smother her anger before she dug her heels into Espen's sides and they were off, galloping towards Hateno Village without escorts, but with the bow of light slung over her shoulder, she knew no Hylian or otherwise would approach her save for monsters or a Yiga should they spontaneously jump out at her but she had to be sure, she would ride steady and fast for her destination.

They made good time, stopping at Duelling Peaks Stable for a quick lunch of nut cake and apples for Espen. Then they were off again.

She arrived just outside Hateno Ancient Tech lab when the sun was setting.

The monsters along the path to Hateno had been a problem, but they had been dealt with and could no longer terrorise any passer byers thanks to Zelda.

She left Espen untied knowing he would behave himself and not wander too far off, if anywhere at all and she pushed open the door to find one Purah bouncing all over the place, a Symin trying to calm her and a Link passed out on the floor.

She gaped at the sight at a lost for words. "P-Purah!"

They both stop, "Oh heeeey, Zeeeelllldaaaaa." she slurred and giggled.

A blank look flashed over Zelda face, she's drunk, which also explained Link's crumpled figure. "Unbelievable…"

She walked over to Link and moved his hair away from his face, "You can't hold your liquor either, huh?" she muttered. She turned to Symin, the only sensible and sober one in the room it seemed, "What happened?"

He stopped trying to calm Purah down and looked over at her. "Purah made a break through discovery with Link and went to fetch some brew, before long she was drunk and was forcing the liquid down Link's throat. Fella's first taste as it seemed and he's been like that ever since." He glances at Purah who is going through some compartment with ancient material flying everywhere. "As you can see, she gets a little bit eccentric."

That was an understatement. "I forgot the way to Link's house, should we take him there now though?"

Symin shook his head. "I don't know where he lives, we should best wait till he wakes up."

Zelda nodded and settled into a chair at the table. Deciding to risk it she had a small sip of the alcohol coughing as the liquid went down her throat. "That's revolting."

Symin chuckled. "This isn't a berry-based alcohol, this is for the men."

"Then why the hell is Purah drinking this stuff?" Zelda fought feeling the alcohol rush to her head.

Symin laughed. "You'll have to ask her."

Zelda sighed and rested her head on her arms closing her eyes.

What seemed like not long after there was a groan from her left and she lifted her heavy head from her arms. Symin was nowhere to be seen and Purah was asleep resting against the guiding stone, drool running from her mouth.

Link stood on shaky legs. And walked out the door not noticing Zelda she got up and followed him out as he rubbed his temples.

"Link!" She whisper yelled, the sky was fully dark, with barely any moon, she didn't want to wake Purah or Symin if he had gone to bed – of which she would blame him for doing so.

"Oh, hey." He said trying to turn, his foot caught on the other and he went tumbling down the hill.

Zelda gasped, but try as she may, she couldn't catch up with him by running, and so she rolled down the hill too, ignoring the irritation the grass had on her skin and the twigs that scratched her. In facts, eh could barely feel the pain by the time she rolled into Link at the bottom of the hill both of them laughing hysterically, which ended in Link groaning and wincing as he held his head in his hands after he sat up.

"Why did I not stop Purah?" he kicked himself and regretted it as his head cracked open from pain.

Zelda sat up and caught her breath, "Yeah, you should really try wine, it's much nicer, and it has a fruity tang to it. I made the same mistake drinking rum as my first taste of alcohol, ended up being in the same situation as you."

"What happened?" He asked helping her to her feet and brushing off the dirt from his trousers.

Zelda looked down at her hands realising she hadn't told Link of this. "Well when you disappeared to Gerudo, I kind of got drunk here on rum. But you clearly reacted much worse than I did."

Link nodded, "Yeah, it felt like my throat was burning inside out."

She nodded in agreement.

"You came?"

"Why else would I be here." She giggled. "What have you got Purah working on?"

Link shook his head. "It's a surprise. Come on, it's late, and you look tired."

"I just had a nap."

Link shrugged. "You can sleep in my bed if you want. Or at the inn it's your choice."

Zelda's heart sped up. "No, I'll sleep on the floor."

Link shook his head. "No, you're my guest, if you want to stay at mine you can sleep on my bed. I can sleep on the floor-"

"Or," Zelda interrupted, not believing she was about to say what she was about to say. "We, could just sleep in the bed together." She fidgeted and avoided eye contact.

Nerves in Link's voice when he replied were evident. "If you want, I mean if you're comfortable with it, you don't have to it would solve the solution, and I mean we've done it before but my bed is a lot smaller than yours, we'd probably nearly be on top of one another…" he continued rambling.

The blush on his cheeks was noticeable even in the dim moonlight. Zelda's heart raced. "I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't fine with it." She blushed furiously, grateful for the cloud that passed over head.

"Okay…" he squeaked and walked further intown where the paths were lined with torches.

Zelda jogged to catch up with him and intertwined their fingers when she had.

Link gulped. "Zelda, it is late but there are villagers that are still around."

She just leaned further towards him. "That's alright. Unless you're not alright with it."

"I-I am…" Link said and smiled happily, "does this mean…?"

"Yeah." She breathed and felt Link squeeze her hand tighter. She would finally tell Hyrule of Link and her relationship, knowing she would only confirm many people's suspicions, of course there would be problems regarding that Link held no royal status, which she would not fail to find a way around.

The Lords, much like Benjamin, might rally against her. Which would be a pain, but something only she could deal with.

They walked in between two houses and over a bridge to a house that you wouldn't know was there unless you looked hard.

"Ah, that's right, this is where it was."

Link looked at her, surprised. "You've been here before?"

"Only once, when I was looking for you, Purah showed me."

He nodded and opened the door.

Zelda slapped her hands to her face. "Espen!"

Link looked at her confused.

"He's still up at the lab."

"Oh," he laughed, "if you call him, he should be able to hear you from here."

"I don't think he responds to his name."

"He would recognise it as his name since you've called him Espen many times, but no, try whistling."

She did, but it wasn't very loud.

"I'll try, he should be fine up there anyways."

"Yes, I know, it's only because my clothes are in the satchel."

Link nodded and stuck to fingers in his mouth. A sharp, clean note disrupted the silence. It went up and down and seemed to be beckoning, then it stopped abruptly.

Link took a breath. "That should do it. It will take him a while to get down here, and when he does there is a small stable just over there." He said pointing to two wooden pens, one occupied by Zelda.

She smiled, "Alright."

Link opened the door and beckoned her in.

There was a total of nine mounts of the walls. Three held bows, three held swords or spears, and the last three held shields. "Is that Revali's Great Eagle Bow, Mipha's Ceremonial Trident, Daruk's Boulder Breaker and Urbosa's Daybreak and Scimitar of the Seven?"

Link nodded. "Yes, all gifts of thanks, as well as their own unique powers, I could never bring myself to use them since they were theirs. Friends of theirs have offered to remake them for me should they break, but it wouldn't be theirs then. So, I won't use them. These should have gone to their successors, even. If they didn't have a use for them in battle, I'm sure they would be of more use than them just sitting there."

Zelda mouth hung open, "They gave them to you in hope that you would make use of them, since they can't anymore. I understand where you're coming from, but I think you should reconsider their reasoning for giving them to you."

"Mm." was all he said before he walked outside again and came back with her satchel not long after. "Here you are. You can get changed in here, I'm going to wash my clothes in the pond and make something to ease my headache."

She had forgotten he had a headache.

She slipped out of her clothes and pulled on some comfortable shorts and a top, she hadn't wanted to bring a night gown so she had brought something more practical.

Once she was done, she walked out to find Link and let him know that she was done. The cook pot sat with a fire still burning brightly beneath. It cast a warm light over the area around it, but the moonlight provided enough light to see, and Link was nowhere to be seen. He did say he was going to wash his clothes in the pond and she could hear the sound of water being disturbed not too far away, so she followed it.

Behind the stable pens Link was crouched in the water, wringing out his shirt the cool night air biting at the exposed skin of his back and chest. He walked over and hung his shirt to dry over the branch of a tree.

"So, this is your little pond." Zelda voice broke the tranquil ambience.

Link turned around and smiled at her. "Yeah, it's nice and relaxing." He rolled up his trousers before taking a seat at the deeper end of the pond and swinging around so his legs dangled in the water. "I like it here a lot."

Zelda came and sat beside him avoiding looking at him, she felt embarrassed as she had never really seen Link so relaxed or bare… and the urge to look and touch him seemed disrespectful, so she kept her eyes from him and some distance between them. "It's beautiful, I can see why you chose to live here."

He sighed. "They were going to knock it down."

"Why?"

"You know those three new houses over the bridge?" she nodded. "They were going to make more over here since nobody wanted the house here, it had been abandoned. But then I came across it and bought it."

"Nobody will disturb you here."

Link laughed and her heart fluttered. "You would think so, huh. But no, do you remember my friend at Tarry Town, the husband of the woman who made you some new clothes?" Zelda nodded, she remembered the happy newlywed. "Well he used to be a part of Bolson Construction, the company that was responsible originally of taking this house down. They helped me with the interior of the house, and now they permanently sit around the cook pot outside my house during the day."

Zelda laughed at Link's annoyance and he glared at her but the twinkle in his eyes indicated he wasn't actually angry and slowly a smile began to form on his face but it wasn't warm but mischievous.

"I suggest you go back inside the house before I decide to throw you into the pond." She was up in a flash but Link didn't chase after her.

She looked back at him, confused.

He shook his head in amusement. "I still need to wash my pants, so shoo."

Realisation dawned on Zelda and she was inside in a flurry her face a fiery red. She clutched her chest and took deep breaths trying to calm it. She hadn't meant to interrupt or disturb Link in any way and yet she had. Whoops.

Zelda was examining the Champion's signature weapons when Link came in, Zelda's Bow of Light was resting beside the Hylian Shield and Master Sword amongst the open books spread across the dining table.

"I noticed you've been doing research on Hylia and the Springs." She said, she took his silence as answer enough. "You've always been interested in the Triforce and Hylia, but this is different. You're looking for that power, aren't you?"

"Yes." He said simply. "It's been eating at me, I don't know of any power within me."

"You were told to unlock it, were you not?"

"Yes, which likely means that I have never known of any power, unless I originally had it, I remember everything, unless something like this has slipped my mind. But it seems unlikely that I would forget something so important, even after a hundred years."

"Indeed." She tapped her chin in thought. "Prehaps we should go visit the Spring of Wisdom, Naydra might be able to help, even if he cannot speak, he might be able to point us in the right direction."

He nodded. "For now, let's get some rest, we ended up staying up much later than I thought, and it's your birthday tomorrow. I thought we could go have some fun."

Zelda's mouth hung open.

"What?" Link smirked. "You honestly think I would have forgotten _this_. Sorry to disappoint."

 **Well. That took longer than expected. I will try and make an effort to be better promise.**


	23. Chapter 23

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 23

 **Omg wow you guys, thanks so much. You actually had me crying haha (happy tears happy tears). Thanks so much for all the support and for being understanding, I promise I'm going to try and update and work on my story asap, (doesn't help that my hero academia is so fricking good!). I am actually such a love bug and really want to write more romance in this story but idk, kind of feel uncomfortable about it since I'm inexperienced in that department lol! But I really want to so I'm going to tryyyy haha.**

 **You guys are amazing thanks so much xx.**

 **(Also, this story has reached 15,000 views whaaaaaaattt?)**

Zelda groaned for the fourth time that morning. "Liiiinnkk," she whined, "I don't like feeling like this."

"And what is 'this' feeling?"

"The feeling that I am just weighing you down and like a feeling of guilt that isn't guilt but I don't know how to describe it."

Link sighed and then smiled. "Why do you feel like that?"

"Because you're going out of your way to do something that's unnecessary!" She huffed.

"I think this is perfectly reasonable. I mean how old are we? A hundred and nineteen or something?"

Zelda threw her hands up in the air. "That's beside the point," although she couldn't hold in her laughter even as her mouth went dry from the cool air.

They were currently at the top of the Hebra Mountain. They had teleported to the Shada Naw shrine and trekked down to Selmie's Spot. Link had a friend here who used to be a shield surfing champion. Truth be told she had always admired Link's creativity for how to get around Hyrule, now even more so. Paragliding from high places, shield surfing down hills and mountains, swimming up waterfalls.

Although when Link had shown her his Zora Armour and explained that Mipha had made this for him before she had passed, she had felt an incredible amount of jealously, she wasn't unfamiliar with Mipha's previous love for Link. But to make him the Zora's symbol of marriage, it had made her blood boil.

That aside, she had previously expressed her desire to learn the unruly activity of shield surfing and she now suspected that Link had been planning this for quite some time, without her having been suspicious of him. She had to condemn him.

So far, the day had been relaxed, she had woken up in Link's arms and he had made her a delicious breakfast of honey-glazed fruit. Yum! What more could she have asked for? That was quite simple, Link had been very set on keeping the days plans a surprise but had told her that this was the first of many.

She had told him before going to bed of her run in with the Lord and how things seemed tense at the castle, and he had explained to her that he had invited everyone to dinner at the castle and that was probably a cause for disturbance and chaos, not to mention the ball that was being prepared, both for a celebration of her 119thbirthday (although it was to be treated as her 19thbirthday) and her coronation. The death of her father had meant an early crowning, but the calamity had made that impossible with the events that followed, and it had been pointless, until now.

Once she was crowned queen there wouldn't be nearly as much time to enjoy her time with Link and out in Hyrule. She would be swamped by paper work and concerns of the people and castle, and she feared she would become a prisoner of her own title. Much like her father had after her mother had passed and he then had to shoulder her work too.

So that was why she pushed all these thoughts aside and vowed to her enjoy her birthday with the people she was surrounded by to the fullest.

"Ok, watching Zelda?"

"Yes." She answered and watched as Link showed her just how to place her feet in the enarmes.

Overall it did seem rather simple, you leaned right to go right and left to go left and forward to go faster and back to go slower, and eventually stop.

Once she told him she understood. He walked to the edge of the hill and slid his feet in with ease, Zelda had a bit more trouble but she got it eventually.

"I wouldn't try any tricks since you're still a beginner, if you fall or stack-it give me a shout I'll come help. Follow me, I know the safest way down. You warm enough?"

She nodded and pulled her gloves on further. She was glad she had packed her cold resistance clothing. They were snug and Link seemed to have something similar. Although both of their cheeks were still pink from the cold and the wind bit at Link's ears but not enough to be a worry.

"Ready, set, GO!" Selmie shouted from behind them and they were off.

Zelda found it surprisingly easy to manoeuvre especially in the snow, she followed Link down the hill and found it amazing to watch as he carved through the snow, she couldn't help but think she looked like a flailing cucco compared to how at ease and in-control he seemed.

Snow caught in their hair as the wind grew stronger. They passed two flags and Link came to a stop, slinging his shield over his back. Zelda came to a stop beside him.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Amazing! I had no idea how easy it was, honestly it's surprising I thought I was going to be a goner."

Link laughed and despite the frigid environment, it was warm. "It took me a while, you're a natural."

"You think?" she said as they trekked up the hill for another round.

Zelda followed Link down the sides of the Hebra mountains. They passed a couple of monsters, but Link paid them no mind, he explained that unless they spotted them would they come over and even then, only if they could be bothered, so they continued past them.

They eventually came to a stop not too far away from Rito Village at some hot springs.

"Wow, I didn't think hot springs existed in this area." Zelda exclaimed.

"Yeah, I discovered them when I was exploring. I admit I could've defeated Ganon and saved you so much earlier if I had just stuck to my quest and not strayed from it."

Zelda hit him upside the head. "Yeah, you could've."

Link winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

She smiled. "I'm kidding, I'm glad you explored or you wouldn't know as much, you would still be unfamiliar with Hyrule. You have discovered so many unique places, Link. And I enjoyed watching your journey. Even if I had to endure longer it was worth it to see you smile and talk again. You wouldn't have healed nearly as much as you have now, and because of you, so have I, you told me I will be a great Queen, around you I feel invincible and like I can do anything, you empower me."

Link's mouth hung open. He wasn't sure where that had come from but the ache in his heart and the tears that froze as they rolled down his cheeks was enough to know that there were no words to express his thanks of how he felt about Zelda so he told her the closest thing to it. "Zelda… I'm in love with you."

Despite how fast his words were blown away by the wind her head snapped towards him.

A look of surprise was written across his face and he crouched down and rubbed his temples, "By the Goddess Hylia," he breathed, "I'm in love with you."

She didn't know why she did it but as he stood up again and looked her in the eye, blue eyes alight with a new type of emotion as he looked at her, she ripped his hair free of the string that held it up and moved without thinking. Soon he was in her arms as she clung to him in the cold. She wiped away the frozen tears and kissed him deeply and lovingly–of which he returned.

Revali had been the one to make him admit it, but he hadn't admitted it to himself at that time, hadn't spared it much thought despite its importance, and now he had told Zelda, and he was speechless. Love and happiness washed over him like a wave, but it wasn't overwhelming, it was calming and gentle. Peaceful. He released a breath and rested his forehead against Zelda's.

"I love you too, Link." She whispered.

Link released a breathy laugh and kissed her again holding her close. "You're right, if I hadn't done everything I had before I came to rescue you, none of this might've happened. But I wouldn't have healed, I wouldn't have remembered, I wouldn't know who you are. I wouldn't have realised that I love you. Believe it or not but it was Revali that made me say it first."

Zelda laughed. "Doesn't sound like him."

Link shook his head. "No it doesn't."

"Link, you should know, the only reason I was able to awaken my power was because of you."

Link's mouth hung open, how could he have been the one?

"Your resilience in fighting, even as you were broken and spent, when that guardian aimed at you and you were going to fight it, I knew you wouldn't survive it, and so that was what inspired me because at that moment I realised that if you died saving me, I would never forgive myself. I realised in that moment that I loved you as more than a friend, and so that was what awoke me. You are what gave me the courage to go face Ganon," Zelda smiled with tears in her eyes. "Somehow, you inspire everyone around you Link, you give people courage and the ability to fight, to make a stand. Everyone," She took a deep breath. "Lord Ben didn't just express his concerns about my coronation and about how improper I've been, but also the concern about a consort," she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I told him I don't need a line of men asking for my hand or that I had to make a choice, because I already know who I want to be by my side, and that person is you. When the time is right, I will ask you properly, and if you say yes, I vow that you will be no consort, you will be my _husband and king_. I will be Queen, despite tradition I don't need a consort to rule, I will marry because I want to not for hierarchy or heirs, and I will marry when it is right for both people.

"I told Lord Ben that it was too early in our relationship to ask, which is why I am telling you and not asking, you are who I want to be with the rest of my life, and I just want you to know that, no matter what people think of our relationship, I am devoted to you."

Link couldn't help it, be began to cry again. "And I am to you." He blubbered.

The rest of the day blew over rather quickly and soon Link found he was walking with Zelda up to Hateno Ancient Tech Lab.

"Why are we here again?" She asked since she had already forgotten his answer.

He smiled and turned around to peck her on the lips. "Wait here." He murmured and went inside.

"That wasn't really an answer." She mumbled but smiled, missing the warmth of their hands being intertwined already.

He emerged ten minutes later and ruffled her hair from where she sat looking at the slowly setting sun. "Ready?"

He helped her up when she nodded.

"Let's go and get ready."

"Why did we come up here anyways?"

"I had to get something that I left in Purah's capable hands."

Zelda snorted. "'Capable'."

Link grinned. "Right." He laughed.

Zelda buttoned up the back of her dress that they had made a quick stop in to get and slipped on some shoes. She wasn't sure what to wear so she decided to dress up. She just hoped Link was doing the same. "What do you think?" she called up to him. She had gotten dress downstairs while he had upstairs.

A shirtless Link made an appearance over the balcony.

She spun around slowly so he could see, but mainly to hide her blush.

He smiled. "You look nice."

She raised a brow. "Nice?"

His smiled widened to reach his eyes. "Beautiful."

She couldn't hide the blush that bloomed and he chuckled before disappearing again.

He walked down the steps not long after, wearing white knee-high boots and black leggings, with a navy, red and gold, over coat. And a black top underneath, his hair was out which made her smile, he knew how much she loved that.

"Well?" he said and spread his arms, turning around.

She grinned. "Never thought I would see you wearing royal guards clothing, Link."

His hands slapped to his sides and he shook his head in amusement. "That's what you say!"

She smirked. "It took you two times before you called me beautiful."

He returned her smirk. "I didn't know what to say," he said stepping down the last step, "I can't think of any word that describes how you look to me at any time of the day. Beautiful, nice, neither of them cuts it."

"Link…" she trailed off. "You look ravishing."

He laughed and kissed her lovingly, "I am wearing some royal guards clothing, not fully though. When we were knocking down the old castle some soldiers came across 3 chests, each had an item of royal guard clothing in it, they gave it too me. Plus its also like the only formal wear I have."

Zelda slapped his arm playfully. "Well that's going to need to change."

Link nuzzled her in response and sighed happily. "I could get used to this." He murmered.

She smiled against his lips. "I love you, Link."

"Love you too, Zelda." He pecked her, saying it, even if only after a couple of hours came naturally and seemed right, Link had lost count of how many times they had told each other how much they loved each other today, almost as if they were making up for those hundred years that they couldn't say anything to the other. "Zelda, before we go…"

"Mm."

Link let go of her hand that he had simultaneously grabbed earlier and moved to crouch beside the dining table and reached under it to pull out a neatly wrapped present.

"Link." She groaned.

He laughed and handed it to her. "There are others, but I want you to open this now. I'll give you the rest of your presents, later or tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

Zelda sat on the stairs and Link sat cross-legged in front of her, she slipped her finger under a tab and began to carefully unwrap the present whilst Link just shook his head in amusement at her gentleness.

She gasped, "Link… what?"

He grinned. "I thought you should have one too, considering how attached to mine you were previously, it has all the same features of mine, more as well, Purah and Robbie also experimented and put in a connection system in both this one and mine. Said that if it works, we can now use them to communicate over long distances, something about invisible electronic waves or something techish."

She laughed and hugged her new Sheikah Slate to her chest. "This is what you were getting Purah to work on?" she asked remembering what he had said previously.

"Yeah, and don't think that this is a Purah present, she just put everything together. I went out and got the materials," he mumbled and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Oh, and you can also access certain shrines apparently, problem and puzzle shrines according to Purah, but not any of the others not sure why, but I think it's for the best considering how your last shrine experience went."

Zelda nodded and gazed at it with newfound appreciation, unlike Link's where it rested on his hip, Zelda's glowed a yellowish gold and green colour instead of blue and orange.

"Spolier present alert, although not really, I also got you a belt holder for it so you don't need to carry it around, like mine, it keeps your hands free and distributes the weight, not that it weighs all that much."

Zelda lunged at Link and wrapped him in a grateful embrace. "I love it, but not as much as I love you." She said pecking his cheek. She walked up and placed her Sheikah Slate on Link's bedside table before going downstairs again and latching onto him. "Now let's go, before my stomach embarrasses me."

Link laughed and teleported them to the castle.

"Knock knock," Zelda joked once they had arrived at the dining hall.

"Zelda!" RIju yelled crashing into her.

She giggled and hugged her friend back.

Once she was released she moved onto the other guests, crouching down to hug Purah of which she slapped Zelda for only making her smile brighter.

She hugged Urbosa and Daruk despite expecting her to pass right through them, although she was happily surprised to see that they seemed just as alive and real as everyone else in the room. Save for their blue light that cast the room into a dim turquoise glow.

She forcefully hugged Revali knowing deep down that he appreciated it despite his protests and she awkwardly hugged Mipha, knowing that she knew everything about her and Link, ghosts, they could walk right through every aspect of your life. She loved Mipha, really, but she couldn't help the pang in the chest knowing she loved Link before or whilst she did previously as well, and she wasn't sure what to expect later on in the night from her.

She hugged Sidon and Teba and shook Yunobo's hand since she wasn't as close to him. She greeted the Lords and Ladies that she knew and were friends with.

There was some scoffling from behind her and she turned to see Link grinding his fist into Revali's head and holding him in a head lock.

"Boys!" Urbosa stopped them with the click of her fingers, that normally would have set off a thunderous series of lightning strikes had she been trying to.

Link smiled sheepishly and laughed both surprising and delighting the entire room whilst Revali just made a noise that sounded like disregarding _squawk_.

Finally, after everyone had calmed down, she sat at the head of the table with Link to her right and Riju to her left.

"Well, thank you, all, for making the effort to be here, I know for some of you it is quite a distance to travel and I understand some of you will be residing in the castle tonight which is not a problem. I am excited to see what there is to discuss tonight over a delightful meal."

Riju smiled and squeezed her arm.

The night was well underway when the first course arrived at the table. With a range between an assorted choice of rice balls to different curry's you could try as you please and the whole table–including Link marvelled at the unique taste of each dish.

For their second meal they were give a menu to choose from and Link was pleased to see that there were some dishes he had tutored the chef on, on there. Both Link and Zelda chose the meat-stuffed-pumpkin and crab stir-fry to share with each other and distributed both evenly, in seconds Link's was devoured, leaving Zelda in hysterics at how much sauce had ended up around his face, some even on his forehead however that got there, as he awkwardly wipes his face with a napkin only making her laugh harder.

After they had all eaten their meals. Zelda stood and took a deep breath. "I have something to say." she announced gathering the table's attention with the ding of her spoon on her glass. She looked to Link who nodded encouragingly. "Link and I," she smiled, "we are in a romantic relationship." She said and both she and Link blushed as the table applauded whilst they were just their awkwardly.

"How long?" a Lady asked.

Link smiled and surprised the table by answering in place of Zelda. "A couple of months, I think. It's been a busy time, so I can't be entirely sure."

Zelda took her seat again.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Riju asked, annoyed and happy for her friend at the same time.

She squeezed her hand and held Link's. "Well, you have to understand that this was new to both of us, and everything just happened really suddenly, there were…many complications," she said thinking back to what had happened after their first kiss. "I think we were both confused and hadn't worked out our feelings enough to fully grasp the situation, but I know I speak for the both of us when I say that we confidently have never been surer about or love for each other than now." She smiled at Link and kissed him, making him blush but smile as he looked at her lovingly.

The table couldn't help but adore and support the new couple.

Still, Zelda knew that once news spread around the castle, there would be people who were not happy, and would do everything to tear her and Link apart. But she would do everything in her power as Princess, and Queen in a few weeks to keep that from happening.

"I need to request. Everyone at this table should know that this is confined to these walls, I am telling you all because you are my most trusted friends and court members. I need you all to keep this a secret until I am Queen in a few weeks or else people will find a way to keep us from being together." She felt Link's hand tighten and then relax as around the table there were nods and word of understanding, vows were made that this would be kept secret.

"We are so talking about this later, Zelda." Riju said picking up her glass of champagne. "To Link and Zelda!" She announced although only so the people in the room could hear.

"To Link and Zelda!" everyone repeated.

 **Ahhhhh my god I'm fangirling over my own story, this is a prezzy to express my gratitude to you readers (all truth I was actually dying, and it felt right too lol)!**

 **So nice to have a feel-good chapter? Thought so :) you guys have earned it and I updated early whattttttt this never happens.**


	24. Chapter 24

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 24

 **Jokes on you! My update schedule is still going to be haywire bc I'm a lazy little poop. HA HA HA. I suck.**

 **Merry Christmas all! I hope you all enjoyed the festive season… and… Happy New Year! Hopefully your all looking forward to 2019.**

 **I just thought I should whisper to you all, that this fanfiction is nearly a year old. WHHHAAAAAATTTTTT. Idk either, so I am hoping to create/get out a little, 'special' chapter to celebrate… oooo what could it be… so hopefully I decide to pick myself up and actually post to celebrate lol (it's the 8thbtw so expect an update that day or around then).**

 **Sorry to all of you who were expecting me to update on time, I crushed your dreams, but you can't kill me HAHAHAHAHAH IM INVINCIBLE, bc y'know, if you do, you won't get the next chapter *wink***

Riju giggled, "That's so cute!"

Zelda blushed, "He is really sweet."

Riju brought Zelda into a bone crushing hug, "I can't believe you two _finally_ told each other you loved each other."

"What do you mean finally."

"Everyone could see it, Zelda. The way you two look and care for each other is more than princess and knight, and more than friends. So, when's the wedding? I better be maid of honour!"

Zelda blushed furiously and hid her face in the pillows of the couch they were sitting on, "What do you mean wedding!"

Riju smirked, "You mean what you told him about him being your husband and king in the near future was a lie?"

Zelda gasped and tackled her friend, "No! I would never lie about something like that, I meant it, I just… don't know, definitely once I become queen, but maybe a little while after I do."

Riju nodded, "Fair enough, everyone seems to be getting into a relationship or has been in a relationship already, I wonder where my prince charming is…" she mumbled.

Zelda smiled, "He'll come along, I mean I had to wait a hundred years for mine."

Riju huffed, "Glad Link finally grew a pair of balls."

"RIJU!"

* * *

Two weeks later Zelda sat at her vanity with a maid tending to her hair.

Zelda had to keep reminding herself to take deep breaths in order to calm herself, but it wasn't much help. Her thoughts were wild and her heart was racing. Queen of Hyrule. Whilst Hyrule was split into five different monarchy's, it was the Hylian monarch that ruled over the other four and Hyrule as a continent. The Hylian monarch was the glue that held the five kingdoms together and governed them, and she would be the one that was calling the shots.

That in itself was a very frightening thought.

"Your all done," the maid told her.

Zelda smiled, "Thank you."

"Good luck, I'll be watching you at the ceremony."

Zelda got to her feet and headed to the door where she would be escorted to the coronation ceremony.

She passed a mirror and glanced at her reflection. A deep green gown hung off her shoulders with gold lining at the seams and gold lace on her sleeves. There was a small slit to the side, making it easier for her to walk and climb stairs should she need to. There was a bow at the back, making her feel wrapped up like a present, and with the number of layers that this dress has, it sure seemed like she was.

She was glad she had refused Yunobo's offer for her to hold her coronation at Death Mountain. She would have been roasting in this dress. Her mouth watered, roast… how she would love to have some of Link's well-cooked cucco roast right now. She hadn't eaten all morning, knowing how big the feast was to be after the ceremony. She likely wouldn't be needing any breakfast the day to come as well.

The dress just brushed the floor and her hair was braided into a crown and had newly bloomed silent princesses woven through a tiara was placed atop her head as well. Her make-up was light and fairly natural.

she didn't quite feel like herself, the Ladies all chose this dress for her, and whilst she agreed it was flattering and lovely, it felt quite… boisterous on her.

She could imagine Link's face when he would see her, he would probably laugh, as the person who knows her best she wouldn't feel offended, she would laugh with him, although he would also tell her that she looked wonderful.

She could only hope that it wouldn't be hot in the temple.

Instead of choosing one of the newly built chapels in castle town for her coronation, she had chosen, a, unique location, a heritage site, and one that would be rebuilt in the coming months, but she had wanted to be coronated in its original, yet ruined state.

Sighing she turned away from the mirror and continued her way to the castle front doors, where a carriage was waiting for her. Pulled by two beautiful palace mares. She took out two apples that she had stowed from sight in the many folds of her dress and fed them to the horses, who munched appreciatively on their snack.

Six guards atop horses led in front of her carriage and four behind. She wished one of them was Link, or that he would join her in the carriage, but he was already there.

A maid rushed forward. "Your Highness, you mustn't forget these." She said, handing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

She smiled. "Thank you for rushing to bring these to me."

"My pleasure." The maid said breathlessly.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?" the coachman asked her.

"Yes."

He held the door open for her and bowed deeply. "When you are ready."

"Thank you." She said and climbed in smoothly, thanks to the slit in her dress.

Not long after she had climbed in the carriage began its journey to their destination.

She reached underneath her skirt and took out her Sheikah Slate to send a message to Link. They had tried out the communication setting on both of their Sheikah Slates and it worked almost effortlessly. Most messages could be sent in a number of seconds depending on the distance between them, from one end of Hyrule to the other it took 5 minutes to send a message. It would take, under 2 minutes for her message to reach him and he would know that he got a message from the vibration emitting from the device.

 _I am on my way, how are things looking over there? – Z_

They hadn't yet introduced the Sheikah technology to the general public and other kingdoms yet. Sheikah technology was not lost but after the Guardians' attacks on Hyrule, the rest of Hyrule might not be willing to accept it quite as easily as they had begun to a hundred years ago.

Three minutes later she received her reply:

 _Good, preparations are ready, and people are beginning to arrive, just waiting on you. – L_

Zelda smiled and re-attached her Sheikah Slate to her belt underneath, next to her new rapier. Another present from Link, custom crafted to her measurements and liking. The blade was sharp and well fined, the knuckle guard was crafted from a mix of gold and amber, with a ruby gem as the pommel, the handle was wrapped in leather and the cross bar had an engraving of the Triforce. The left triangle was coloured a royal blue, signalling the Triforce of Wisdom, said to be the birth-right of the royal family.

Link had connected the dots to her power, the link between the Triforce of Wisdom, the Hyrule family, and her. The only reasonable and sane explanation as well as the uncovered and secret truth that she was in fact a descendant of the Goddess of Hylia. A truth that had astounded her, but in her core, she felt a pulse that told her it was right. She did recall her mother telling her stories of their family and their connection to the Triforce and the Goddess. But she had long forgotten them until that moment that Link revealed it all to her the night of her birthday.

The right triangle was coloured forest green to signal the Triforce of Courage and the Hero that was reborn when Hyrule was or would be in need of them most.

And the final triangle, coloured a deep blood red, a signal of the Triforce of Power, the fibre of evil that resided within Calamity Ganon.

The sheath was decorated with vines and Silent Princesses also custom made.

Both were stunningly beautiful and thoughtful.

After multiple of their training sessions Link had found that Zelda was best suited for a rapier and she had discovered that too after practicing with Link. Whilst the tip of the blade was weak the base of the blade was strong and hard capable of matching any blade of the same size, if not lighter or slightly heavier. The blade over all was lighter, making it much more accustomed to her body and strength as well as endurance when fighting or carrying it.

Link never failed to remind her just how amazingly quick she was at picking up the arts of swordsman ship or archery. Now able to hit a moving target and practice with real blades even against the Master Sword and be able to hold her own against Link's extensive knowledge and fitness.

The carriage rumbled to a stop and the coachman came around and opened the door and held out a hand for her. However, another hand was also held out for her which she clasped instead. The coachman frowned but shook it off and clambered atop the carriage once again.

She rolled her eyes at Link, who was biting the inside of his cheek whilst intertwining their fingers and leading her towards the closed doors of the Temple of Time, "Get it over with."

Link silently laughed and covered his mouth, "I'm sorry, you look nice."

Zelda sighed, "I'll take it."

He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, "Are you ready?"

She turned to him close enough that she could feel his breath on her face, "No."

He smiled and caressed her cheek, "You'll do great."

They approached the doors and Zelda squeezed his hand nervously. Inside she could hear a harp being played beautifully.

Link let go of her hand and bowed. "Your Highness." He said and marched to the front of where the guards were lining before and around her each holding the flag of Hyrule. As well as the other rulers.

Riju and Sidon (representing the Zora on behalf of his father) were to her right, and Kaneli the Rito elder and Bludo the Goron elder to her left as well. Representing the five united kingdoms of Hyrule. She felt bad for bringing the elders such a long way from their home, their comfort but, coronations were a once in a lifetime thing.

Link knocked quietly on the door in front and they swung open revealing, their invitees, the Lords and Ladies and others of public importance as well as some members of the general public all standing with nowhere to sit. The broken celling allowed the overhead sun to shine into the Temple, its ray illuminating the alter where a priest and statue of the Goddess Hylia awaited.

She nearly missed it, but Link looked back briefly and sent an encouraging smile her way. A signal that he was going to begin marching.

Guards raised their flags and and began marching after him, and then she was walking, clutching the bouquet of flowers in her hand, the harp still playing, as they got closer the group split, Riju and Sidon went left and Kaneli and Bludo to the right. Leaving her until she stood in front of the priest.

And then the ceremony began. She made the oaths and vows to her country and all the other rituals through the ages reciting what she had practiced saying for days as to not forget it. And finally she was sat at the throne in front of Goddess Hylia herself, the whole of Hyrule bowing to her as the crown was placed upon her head.

"Long live the Queen! Long live Queen Zelda!"

* * *

The day after her coronation, was alive with people, the cultures and races mingled each getting along swimmingly.

It was filled with dancing and singing and the melody of beautifully played instruments.

Zelda and Link had even joined in on some square dancing, it was so joyous, more than she had seen the people it in a long time and it lasted all day, even now as the moon replace the sun everybody was awake, and alive.

Zelda laughed as she was spun around by Link his strong arms then lifting her into the cool night air and bringing her down again to hold her close to his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. She tugged at the ends of his hair disapprovingly.

Link grinned at her. "Apologies, my Queen, do you not approve of my hairstyle?" he murmured in her ear.

She giggled, "No I do not." She whispered back.

The two had escaped from the castle and disguised themselves as towns folk. Zelda without her crowns and dresses or blue tunic. And link without his royal guards clothing, Champions tunic, sword and shield, although both were close by should they need them. The same was said for their Sheikah Slates.

The two had wanted to just be Link and Zelda for the afternoon when they had joined in the fun. Zelda laced their fingers together and they slow danced to not so slow music, hips swinging, just looking deeply into the soul of the other.

Zelda rested her head against Link's chest. And prayed and prayed to the Goddess Hylia, that their love would prove strong in what was to come, that they would be together indefinitely soon, for they had arranged tomorrow to be the day that they shared their relationship with the world, Zelda's first public announcement as Queen, despite the disapproval of some.

"I love you." He breathed loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too." She said.

Link pulled back the neckline of her dress, enough to expose the base of her collar bone, leaning down he sucked on the skin lightly making her gasp, he grazed his teeth and she had to hold in a moan. She had seen this Link only once before, and she felt only a little ashamed to say that she greatly enjoyed this, dark, almost naughty side of him, considering their circumstances, it was quite daring.

He eventually ran his tongue over the spot and pulled away. Licking his lips and looking upwards towards the sky.

She looked at him, ignoring the ache beneath her dress and followed his gaze.

There were no clouds and the stars sparkled.

She wondered what had captivate his attention, the stars? Or something else, the faraway look and purse of his lips made her think otherwise.

* * *

Link was high on adrenaline and flying from roofs, no literally. He was jumping from roof top to roof top. Something happened, like a reminder, there were so many, so so many. All he could see was green people, clad in green, hats, tunics. And behind them the mark of the Triforce, and in the centre of that a great pillar of power, glowing golden. Whispering words of a siren. It consumed him and had plagued his thoughts for the hours since it had happened.

 _"Come to me, come to me, Link. Awaken, Hero of Hyrule. Discover your potential, realise your destiny and who you are. The Shrine of Resurrection, is the key."_

It reminded him of when Zelda told him something similar. It wasn't Zelda's voice, yet somehow, he knew it was the same person. That pillar of light, Zelda. They were connected, and he was connected to them, somehow. They were all connected, not by relationship, but something deeper, a bond, and that bond also stretched glowing brighter and stronger into that same depth of green that he saw, the bond between him and them.

He could teleport to the Shrine of Resurrection, yes, but he didn't quite feel prepare yet.

He paused at the bell tower and slumped down. He couldn't get to the Shrine of Resurrection by foot and he didn't exactly want to go on a hunting expedition when he didn't know what was in store for him at the Shrine. He didn't particularly want to go back to the castle either.

And he didn't want to go to Hateno Ancient Tech Lab either. But he did, because he had been meaning to go back anyways.

"Hey Purah." He greeted.

"Linky, what a surprise, what can I do for you? Zelda hasn't broken her Sheikah Slate ahs she?"

Link smiled, "No Purah, she's more trustworthy than that."

"You seem a bit distracted, Linky, whats up?"

Link shook his head. "Nothing don't worry. I was just wondering how that ancient gear was going that I dropped in a while back, the bridle I believe?"

"Ah yes, Robbie and I discovered what it does. It actually increases the bursts of energy when galloping, the horse seems to recover fairly fast and is able to gallop for longer."

Link frowned. "How… unusual."

"Yes, but incredibly helpful, I have it here if you wish to equip your horse with it if she is here that is."

"She's not currently but that's not a problem anymore." He said smirking and went outside to whistle for her, Purah followed and watched curiously, then jumped up and down from excitement when his horse materialised in front of them.

Link grabbed the bridle off the top shelf in their study area, shaking his head din amusement at her tiny form.

"What were you working on when I first walked in?" he asked her whilst removing the old the bridle from his horse.

"A rune, an aging rune I suppose."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Purah sighed. "I've been alive a long time, Linky. And whilst you and Zelda have as well, you both spent a good portion of it locked away unable to reach Hyrule when it was in desperate need of both of you. It makes sense for you both to continue as your life was before the Calamity without having to worry about Ganon as a threat any longer. You both stopped aging naturally before you had even reached adulthood really, you still have your lives ahead of you. But admittedly, I'm, ready to go."

Link paused from adjusting the new bridle on and turned crouching down and surprising Purah by pulling her into a crushing hug. "At least wait until your no longer needed, which will be never, but, just wait a little while longer." He sobbed. Tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Aww, Linky. It's alright, I wasn't planning on going now, this rune will take years to develop, and then if it works will probably take years for me to die too. I'm going to stay alive long enough to see you and Zelda happy officially, creating a life together, a family, get married, have kids."

Link pulled back and wiped his tears, "Don't go too far ahead, Purah, we're only a hundred and nineteen."

Purah chuckled. "I know."

"Did Zelda tell you?"

"Yes, but don't be mad at her, I knew you two had something going on for a while, she just confirmed it."

Link smiled, "That seems to be the case these days, and no I'm not angry at her, I'm happy she told you, she has the right to tell anyone if she so wishes, I trust her judgment. We were actually planning on announcing it tomorrow."

Purah grinned and hugged Link. "I'm so happy for both of you, Link, and look how much your talking."

He laughed. "I forgot how much I missed it, being able to express feelings and emotions with words, I know now that burdens aren't as heavy if you share them. And plus," tears escaped again, "I was so depressed, but Zelda, her love, everybody's support, it has lit a fire within me, and it cannot seem to be put out." Link rose. "On that note, I have to go. I shouldn't be too long, hopefully. But I don't know whats to happen so if Zelda comes by can you pass on a message for me?"

* * *

Zelda was awoken by Teba and Riju, both frantic.

"Wh-what? Hang on let me get changed I don't understand what is so important that you need to wake me up? I haven't missed the announcement have I?"

"No, in fact it's been cancelled until further notice." Riju said pacing.

"What?! Why?"

"Just come quickly, Zelda, its Link he's gone missing and we think we know where." Teba raced out.

"What!"

Zelda forgot completely about getting changed and flew out the door, Riju and Teba close behind.

"Where do you think he is?" She said searching rooms, hallways, the kitchen everywhere for Link.

"Hes not here, Zelda! We've looked but its better if you see for yourself, Teba saw on his way back from Rito Village, and it's best if you get changed and grab your new rapier too."

Zelda frantically got changed and sent out a message to Link. Anxious to get a reply. He wasn't showing up on the map, a rune which Purah had installed where they could see where the other was. If he wasn't showing up on the map, then did that mean he didn't get her message either?

Zelda was seriously worried, the other times Link had gone missing had been irrational, almost immature, but for good reasons and had cost him and her dangerous consequences when they weren't together. Why wouldn't he let her help him when she could! She was a capable woman, and Queen, he had said so himself, so where was that trust now?

She kept trying to contact him even as she clambered onto Espen and followed after Riju, also riding on horseback, who was following a flying Teba.

But as they reached the Great Plateau, the Great Plateau barely visible over the purplish-blue smog that now surrounded the Great Plateau in all directions even above, its impenetrable shield dangerous and reserved. You were bound to get lost after one step into that thick fog.

And much to Zelda's dismay, it _all_ made sense. She could understand now how Riju and Teba knew Link was in there, because he had told them what had came out of her mouth all those days ago at Satori Mountain, because the Shrine of Resurrection was also there and so was that unbidding power that Link was courageously curious about.


	25. Special (1 Year Anniversary)

The Springs of Hylia

Special

 **Happy 1 Year Anniversary!**

 **I suck at writing romance but goddamn it I really want to write more, romance is amazing.**

 **Anyways enjoy this _special_.**

 _Morning After the Coronation_

Zelda stood amidst the field of Silent Princesses, taking in the fresh scented air.

She understood that times like these would now be limited since her time would ultimately go towards the people and the overall well-being of Hyrule.

So much had happened in the last year. Mainly good things, and memories that she was so very grateful for. New found relationships and friendships that seemed to prove lifelong and endless.

She knew, with a crown atop her head, she had genuine friends that she could count on, and if advice was needed or she was in a time of need, they would come to her, or welcome her, however frequently, however broken, or however needed, they would be there for her and accept her.

A louder rustling other than the wind sounded behind her and she turned to face them.

Link paused, obviously not having expected her to notice his arrival. He smiled and then bent to one knee, he took the Master Sword from its scabbard and plunged it into the ground before him, before her. "My Queen." He addressed.

Zelda chuckled, "Put away the theatrics, Link." She turned away from him slowly, watching the grin spread on his face, cheeky, he thought he was so funny.

Zelda shook her head in amusement, closing her eyes to listen to the sound of the wind.

Arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

"My Love." He murmured and kissed her cheek then rested his head in the nook of her neck.

His breath was tickling her neck, but it was a comfort.

"We should tell everyone."

"Mm, when?"

"Tomorrow, in the square, by the fountain."

"As you wish."

"Liiiinnnkk."

He chuckled, "Anything for you."

She sighed and turned in his arms, wrapping her own around him and rested her head on his chest.

They sunk to the ground, Link's sword and shield as well as Zelda rapier clanking as they lay down in each other's arms.

It wasn't long before Zelda heard a low _croak_ in the grass a few feet away. She sat up.

Link groggily sat up too, "What is it?"

"Shh."

He frowned but stayed quiet none the less crouching behind her as he watched her depict where the noise had come from with curiosity.

She gasped softly and lurched forward suddenly capturing the creature in her hands, "Now I know you said no, but that was a while ago, a hundred years ago to be exact, I'm hoping you've changed your mind, and since I'm Queen now, you might be more compelled to listen to my orders." She winked at him and he gulped wondering what she was up to.

She slowly took away her hand on top revealing a hot-footed frog croaking in her hand. Immediately Link recalled what she was talking about and groaned, falling sideways into the long grass again so that he was obscured from view.

Zelda laughed softly, containing her laughter so she wouldn't scare the frog.

The grass ruffled, and a moment later the spot Link had been was empty.

Zelda stood, confused as to where he had gone, the grass only just came up to her mid-thigh, so she should have been able to see him wherever he was, but the fact that she couldn't was very cheeky and mysterious. She couldn't even see where the grass split where ever he was.

She had to give it to Link, he was an expert at camouflage, years in the wild having taught him little tricks. Even being able to hide amongst women who were bloodthirsty for men who trespassed.

She heard a rustling all around her, nowhere was the noise stronger than another place, the wind and Link, if he was moving sounded the same it set her hair on end and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Warm air was suddenly blown into her ear making her jump as well as the frog which jumped out of her hands and she gasped, from both really.

She turned around as quickly as she could but Link was once again nowhere to be seen, "What the…" she whispered and heard a laugh that surrounded her. The wind had picked up again.

A minute later, someone pinched both sides of her waist making her squeal. Not someone Link.

And once again the wind picked up.

She looked around her, and it looked almost like there wasn't any wind around a certain area, which wasn't right, there was wind in _this_ certain area like a gale of wind.

She looked up finally figuring it out just in time to see a figure obscured by the sun, plunge towards the ground above her as the wind died down.

She yelped and fell backwards into the grass.

Link thumped to the ground on his hands and knees above Zelda. She was thankful because his body blocked out the blinding sun.

His eyes blinked down at her, so incredibly blue… she reached out and traced a pattern around his eyes watching his eyes flutter open and then closed.

It felt delightfully calming.

"So that's a no?" Zelda murmured.

Link smiled. "No." he confirmed and leaned down further, hands on either side of her head legs on either side of her, pinning her to the ground but not enough that if she so wished she could push him off her.

However, she had no intention of doing so as his lips grazed hers softly, it felt like a butterfly's kiss, a flutter of wings, like he was so tentative about kissing her.

He barely had to pull away and Zelda's eyes were so beautifully green like the many forests he had explored and rode through, the ones that were alive with nature and animals, that provided comfort he could get lost in. He couldn't look away even as they were transfixed on him as well, sparkling.

"So beautiful." He breathed tilting his head to the side, her golden hair was splayed around her, a sun made of hair. Her pointed ears delicate and her cheek's natural blush.

Link gulped feeling an unwanted tightness bloom in his pants. He blinked away his trance and got to his feet, brushing invisible grass from his pants.

Zelda released a breath that she was holding and sat up looking at Link where his eyes that were once glistening and transfixed on her now looking into the distance as if he was willing away something.

She sighed and got to her feet, smoothing out her shirt.

Bidding away the slight pang of annoyance and willing away the look of irritation on her face.

But Link saw it and felt the loss that she did. He didn't want to push her, no matter how much he had grown to yearn for her, what had once been an inevitable yearn to be in her presence had turned into touching, kissing and wanting to explore more of her, both in personality and physically. One of which was hindered and could be seen as disrespectful and a selfish desire.

But he saw that she felt the same then and there. So, he improvised.

He reached out for her hand and walked over to the tree a few paces away bringing her with him.

He pulled her in front of him and braced her against the trunk not believing what he was doing.

Link pulled her close to him until they were touching at the hips and swept her into a passionate kiss. How bold, seductive and utterly intoxicating.

For the first time she felt he was opening up in a new way, there were no objections as she freed his hair and threaded her fingers through his now free strands, nor were there any as their tongues swept together passionately leaving a pleasant buzz in her core.

She heard him moan as she massaged his scalp and it sent her blood rushing, an undeniable ache blooming.

He pushed her further against the tree the bark digging into her back but she didn't care.

He pulled away slightly for air, and she gasped it in greedily, before crashing him to her once again. Pulling him closer than ever before, she felt his knee between her legs and how electrifying it was.

She felt a hardness to him that she hadn't dared to think about but that was undeniable in their close proximity and she unwillingly gasped.

His hands circled around her back and under her shirt sending shivers up her spine and she was gasping, needing more of him, more of them.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. "Your Majesty." Immediately the spell was broken, and the heat of the moment gone with it, erasing any trace of the ache she had felt from wanting more.

Link's eyes were deep and dark as they drew away, there was a look in them that said he wasn't finished not by a long shot and she knew undoubtfully that hers said the same, and another that said he was well and truly pissed off at the person who had interrupted their limited snuggle-love time. At heart, Link really was a love-bug and cuddle-bug, the only people who knew and saw this was his close group of friends, and the only person who witnessed him like that in a new light, was Zelda, but this new fire that had awoken within them set her blazing with excitement.

"Or should I say _Majesties_." Riju joked making Link blush a deep crimson. "Sorry to interrupt, uh, whatever this was, but I do need to borrow Zelda."

Link grumbled but his hold on her relaxed, but she didn't move instead she rested her head against Link's chest arms limp at her sides humiliated from being caught, but still exhilarated from the experience.

She leaned up and kissed the base of his neck. Before reluctantly leaving their little haven.

She trailed after Riju who was grinning from ear to ear after having witnessed what she had just witnessed, making both Zelda and Link wonder how long she had been standing there. Zelda just _knew_ there was going to be a discussion about this later.

Link turned around sharply, "Have her back at 4, at the very least." He stared down Riju who looked at him questioningly. "I have something planned." He said finally, making Zelda grin widely and Link return it to her.

How exciting.

The two turned away again heading back toward the castle, Zelda grumbling all the way but looking forward to their plans they had discussed, to go into Castle Town and take part in the celebrations, under a disguise where nobody could recognise them as royalty or a hero.

"My apologies, I'm sure you would have loved if I hadn't interrupted, but you forgot about the meeting with the Lords and Ladies, didn't you?"

"I lost track of time." Zelda grumbled.

Riju smirked. "Mm, you were lost in Link, deeply. And he very clearly was with you. I did have an ulterior motive though."

Zelda blushed from her comment but glanced at her, curious for what she was going to say. "I know you wouldn't regret having sex, but so soon? You only just told each other you loved each other not so long ago."

Zelda's cheeks flamed. "Riju!"

She held her hands up in defence. "All I'm saying is I know you won't regret it, but I don't want you to regret it, do you understand what I'm saying? You are so lost in each other, its envious. But we don't want either of you to get so lost that you can't find your way back, and if something happens to either of you, so lost that you can't be found again. We want you to just be lost _enough_."

Zelda understood Riju, she would never push Link unless he was ready, and he the same. She knew they weren't ready for that kind of passion yet despite what they might think, physically, yes, they yearned for each other, both in body and spirit, yearned to be connected in no way they would be connected with anybody else. But mentally, they weren't. But just a little bit of lust, that was alright? That passion was so breathtaking, literally, that it set both ablaze with burning passion.

 **I think I did alright haha. Let me know! Hope you enjoyed, I certainly enjoyed writing this, so naturally I hope you all did too.**


	26. Chapter 25

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 25

 **What? I'm on time. HELL YEAH I AM, YA GIRL FINALLY GOT AHEAD ON WRITING.**

 **For the nest couple of weeks I should be able to update with no delay, however I might decide to keep updates fortnightly (not that they have been but... so I can stay ahead). Currently I have about 3 pre-written chapters with more on the way.**

 **So, stay tuned!**

" _I hate to say it, Zelda, but I am going into this blind."_

The last words aside from _'I love you'_ that Link had left Zelda via Purah.

She, Riju and Teba had been travelling for just over a day and had just arrived back at the castle. She had sat motionless atop Espen for a good hour, just staring at the swirling mass that the Great Plateau had become, and that now contained Her Love. Others had also begun to gather, marvelling at the same thing. Some people had come up to her, obviously not realising her situation or what was happening to congratulate her on her becoming Queen, she was too stunned to answer or move, just frozen.

Then as she continued travelling, news of it spread like wildfire across Hyrule, rumours of how the Queen's coronation had been held at the Temple of Time a mere couple of days ago, had something been placed there or happened there?

It was the same reason why she had cut her investigation short and returned to the castle far earlier than she has originally wanted or anticipated.

She was standing in what had become their 'meeting room', it was also known as the Higher Table. There was a full wall of windows that she was staring through, you could see far, it was one of her most favourite views in all of the castle, however, she didn't find it at all beautiful that day, not the dark thunderous clouds overhead and the heavy fog over the Great Plateau. Usually she found that overcast days such as today brought out the colour of nature. But not today. Today, the world was dull.

She was angry, frustrated and worried. Angry at Link for not telling her and disappearing _again_. Frustrated at Link for going alone, and his seemingly lack of trust in her. And worried about Link, because that was one hell of a storm, he was caught up in.

He'd gone in blind, neither of them knew what was in stall for him, and most of all she prayed to the Goddess Hylia that he would be alright and come back, back to her, and alive.

"I understand the urgency of the situation and fully support whatever Her Majesty's next action is. However, the people are growing restless, they wonder, The Storm (the name had spread since the appearance of the fog around the great plateau, it looked like a swirling mass of clouds) has even begun to gather momentum and seems to be exceeding the boundaries of the Great Plateau, especially at night. Not only are the people worried but The Storm is also drawing attention from the other kingdoms. I understand that Riju, the Gerudo Chief and Teba of Rito Village have already expressed their intentions to aid us if there is a cause for concern." Lord Von explained.

"Perhaps, but we don't even know if aid is required with our current knowledge, I think its best we turn away their help and try to keep the rumours and knowledge of The Storm contained to prevent further corruption of its ideology and originality." Argued Lord Cadell.

"I am in agreeance with what Lord Cadell proposes." Agreed Lord Orion.

"You misunderstand, I am saying that if there is a need for the Rito and Gerudo's help we should accept their offer, they are good friends of Her Majesty and I believe they should be trusted, they already are Champions of Hyrule, it would be rude to turn away their help, we should get them to help with The Storm behind the scenes, whilst containing knowledge of The Storm, if we sought aid from the Gerudo and Rito for that reason it would most definitely cause unwanted unease amongst the citizens." Von protested.

"Most splendid, Lord Von. I do think that all of you Lords oversee our connection with the Queen and our depth of knowledge of just what the cause of 'The Storm' was." Riju claimed.

"I appreciate all of your suggestions." Zelda jumped in before any questions could be asked regarding Riju's statement. She turned back to the table, "I understand the points and proposals that have been made and am in agreeance with the last two. However, are there any last enquiries or suggestions before we make a final decision?"

Orion raised his hand looking down at his written notes. "Regarding what Lord Von said about the interference of the Rito and Gerudo in the help of containing information," Zelda nodded for him to go on. "I believe if we were to use our army as a way of compressing the information it would also compress the people, spreading fear, and even worse rumours about Queen Zelda."

Zelda put it to thought, he was right, "What do you suggest then?"

Orion seemed to shrink in his chair and shrugged, not proper noble eloquent, but Orion was young maybe a year younger than she (18 not a 118) he was inexperience, so it was understandable that he was nervous, so it was let slide. He was a fresh face and family. He brought fantastic ideas and controversial proposals, propositions, questions and arguments to the Higher Table. "Well, it might be better received from you…"

Zelda cocked her head, interested in what he had to say about this, "What exactly do you mean?"

He flushed. "Well… lately on my way to the castle I've seen people gathering at the front of the castle, they usually propose questions of The Storms origin, meaning, etcetera to each other. It's not a protest but they are certainly buzzing for answers. It would definitely boost your morale amongst the people–not that you're not already thought highly of, but it could help with keeping information contained. You don't have to answer each question directly, and you are allowed to say no or that you don't know. It's a mysterious occurrence, one that has only really ever been seen before with the Lost Woods, but that's normal, The Storm surrounding the Great Plateau is not. It's like killing two birds with one stone, your willing interaction with the public will definitely have positive effects on your reputation whilst also seeing to the problem of information."

"And how might this get around?" Lord Eero enquired.

"Many of the citizens are informants and journalists. They spread and gather information, and plus everyone knows words travel fast."

"It is a good idea. One that I will most definitely consider."

Orion bowed his head in respect, "I understand, Your Majesty, that Chief Riju and Teba as well as yourself hold some kind of idea as to the origin of The Storm and what it is exactly. It is your choice whether to share or withhold that information. For us I hope you will be as kind enough to explain some of these once you have a more stable answer. I look forward to hearing your results."

With that the Lords bowed deeply and filed out of the room carrying their notes and files with them.

Zelda sighed and lent back against the window, finally able to relax in the presence of her friends.

"When do you think we should confront the public?" Teba asked.

"Not 'we', 'I', however I would like the both of you to accompany me." Riju and Teba nodded. "Teba can you quickly follow after Orion and get him to show you were the people are gathering. Tell them to meet at the castle doors, I will answer their questions. The time of meetin will be 9:30 am sharp, tomorrow. That leaves enough time both today and tomorrow for preparations. Report back their answer to me after, I will be in my study." Teba nodded and quite literally flew out the door in search for Orion.

Riju gave Zelda a weak smile, waiting patiently.

"As for you, Riju, I need you to notify the castle staff of this arrangement, get preparations underway, floor swept and cleaned of any scuffs and dirt, the banners to be let down, presentable and a strong front, I want the castle to look unified and resilient. Inform the castle staff to tell others of this event on their way home. I want as many people fit into the throne room as possible to hear my thoughts and answers on the matter of The Storm. Once you feel they understand, once again report back to me, as I said to Teba I will be in my study."

Riju nodded and went to do as asked.

Zelda took deep breaths calming her worries.

Someone cleared their throat.

She looked up locking eyes with Lord Ben. She straightened. "Lord Ben. To what do I owe the pleasure."

He bowed. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty. I wanted to offer some praise, I thought you handled todays matter spectacularly."

Zelda huffed and turned her back to him, looking over Hyrule once again. "I think that the first nice thing you have said to me in a while, if ever."

"However, I do need to address a different matter with you."

"Oh? A matter of court?"

"No, Your Majesty, regarding, your more… personal whims."

She clenched her jaw and turned around to face him slowly, she should turn him away now, but he was so stubborn that he would continue despite what order she gave. Perhaps she could ignore him.

"You must understand I have more experience regarding noble matters that you, I mean no disrespect but-"

"No disrespect? You have _been_ disrespecting me since I appointed you a position in my court. I also believe you are wrong, you by far have more experience in _noble_ matters than I. but _I_ , _Lord_ Ben, have more experience than you in _royal_ matters, running a kingdom, _ruling_ a continent. _I_ mean no disrespect but I am 119. There was no court, no proper ruler of the people, no order, in the last 100 years. _Nobody_ was noble. Maybe in name, maybe by blood, but nobody had the luxury or resources to be able to indulge in noble status."

Lord Ben cleared his throat. "Regardless, I think your actions regarding riding off into danger, being gone for days without so much as a word, those habits, whatever they are have to change."

"If you are talking about recently, I went looking for the Hero of Hyrule, have you honestly forgotten his importance? We would _all_ be facing the Calamity still were it not for him and now his disappearance may be connected to The Storm somehow."

"That's what a search party is for isn't it?! Too look for people! As queen you cannot be doing whatever you please, the people come first!"

"Don't raise your voice to me! Know your place! First as princess, now as queen, I've had enough of your defiance! I strip you of your ranking and status as noble! Get out of my sight right this instant or so Hylia help me, I will do something about it _myself_! A search party cannot go where Link is right now, nobody but him can! It is a place only the Hero can go! Link is an important person! Not just to me but to all of Hyrule! You should be bowing before him too!"

Ben seemed to cower under her rage legs frozen.

"Get out of my sight." She seethed and he bolted from the room.

She felt a tear roll down her face and she too fled the room of the Higher Table.

Once she got to her chambers she locked the door and stripped herself of her dress allowing it to fall to the floor, she stripped herself of her undergarments and curled under the covers of her bed and sobbed.

She wished Ben wasn't such and ass. She wished being queen was easier than it really was. But most of all she just wished Link was there comforting herself and kissing away her tears.

Thankfully Zelda Awoke to Riju rather than Teba. She had fallen asleep crying into her pillow and was still stark naked amongst her covers. It would have made for a very awkward and humiliating scene should she have been discovered by him instead.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry to wake you."

It was still dark outside with a faint glimmer of sun rising over the horizon. She had slept through the night.

"How did you get in?" she asked drearily, vaguely remembering locking the door behind her so she not be disturbed.

Riju smirked and held up a key. "It's a skeleton key."

Zelda huffed a laugh falling back into her pillows. "Better not let anybody find that."

"No," Riju laughed. "That's why I keep it on me at all times."

It was then Zelda saw it was attached to a chain around her neck as Riju tucked it under her shirt once again.

"I have news."

"Yeah?" Zelda asked, hoping for the best.

Riju smiled sadly knowing what that hope was about she slightly shook her head and Zelda sunk further into her pillows breathing out a long-ragged breath. "Teba was successful, he flew to your study earlier but you weren't there. The townsfolk have agreed to your terms and will be here in roughly four hours, I thought I should get you up."

"That's good, how long have you been here?"

"All night," Riju answered truthfully, "I came looking for you earlier too, to let you know all was well and underway, but just like Teba you weren't in the study, this was the first place I thought to look for you. Thankfully you were here. What happened after I left, Zelda?"

So, Zelda retold her what had happened between her and Ben, not missing a detail as her best friend deserved to know everything and already knew everything of their encounters.

"Bastard." Riju swore after hearing Zelda's story. "I'm glad you got rid of him, he was always a turd."

Zelda laughed, Riju's crude like humour being a somewhat comfort, because it was, normal, natural and familiar. This Queen business (despite training her entire life for it–or at least some of it), was not.

Zelda ignored the urge to stay in bed and sleep, deciding instead to draw herself a nice hot bath as a start to her long day. Riju left, continuing to fill out Zelda's orders from the previous day.

There was still lots to be done.

After her bath, a maid helped her get into one of her many dresses and then left for breakfast, but the food just didn't taste as good without Link there.

She found herself expecting to see him sitting beside her, plate already empty and spotless, not a crumb after Link had licked it 'clean'. But he wasn't there, she knew that. She wondered how long he would be way, or whether he would come back at all, whether The Storm would recede or whether it would stay being a dreadful reminder that you could never ever predict when something could go wrong.

She rose to her feet, leaving her plate to be retrieved and cleaned by a servant.

She made her way to the throne room, just as she had requested the floor was spotless, so clean that it look as if she could see her reflection in great detail. There were tables set up near the back of the room, plates of snacks and bottles of water prepared by the kitchen for the people to come.

Chairs were set up above the water on small platforms the middle of the room was left empty so that people could access the rest of the room and stand if need be.

She turned away pleased with what the servants and Riju had accomplished. It would most likely need cleaning by the end of the day again.

"Maria, do you know how many people are coming?" The servant girl paused from dusting and bowed to Zelda.

"Apparently word has spread rather quickly, Milady, I hear some people may even try listening through the outside walls of the castle, it will be a tight fit I believe. I have no doubt some are coming just to see the palace but most to listen to you."

"Thank you, perhaps if there is not enough room they can come sit on the dais."

She saw Maria's eyes widen in surprise as Zelda retreated further into the castle, her nerves were getting to her.

She found herself in the library sitting at one of the tables busy with books not surprisingly the rest of the library was empty of people, it was good too, for she could see people outside the windows making their way to the castle doors, it seemed she had left just in time to escape the herd.

She picked up the book she was reading previously, continuing to read about the Triforce of Courage.

Orion found her not long after, "Should we open the doors, Your Majesty? There is a mob of people already outside."

Zelda nodded, barely hearing his words for this book had captivated her.

' _The Hero being reincarnated when their help is needed most…'_

 _That makes so much sense!_ She thought. _But does that mean because he has served his purpose that he will die after he has fulfilled it?_

"Your Majesty, I hate to be a bother, but I really think you should come along now, the room is almost full." Orion said returning.

Zelda sighed and close her book remembering to leave her book mark there. She dusted off her dress. "What have we spoken about, Orion? In private please just call me Zelda, and now that Lord Ben has been exiled from my court, I expect you and the other Lords to do the same in our meetings, we are all friends," she smiled at him, "are we not?"

Orion smiled, "Of course, Zelda. Forgive me."

"There is nothing I have to forgive you for, now let's hurry along."

Zelda made her way up onto the dais and looked out over the crowd, the doors of the castle couldn't even close there were that many people, and a hush fell over the crowd s they spotted her.

There were children gazing up at her with smiles, pointing.

She smiled back and crouched down in front of two young siblings, "Would you like to sit on the thrones?" she asked them.

They beamed and their parents gasped, surprised by her offering, the two children, scrambled up onto the dais and sat on the thrones, wearing smiles.

"Good Morning," She greeted standing in the middle of the dais, "I understand many of you have questions, and I have obviously left this invited open to anyone who wishes to ask me anything regarding The Storm, I will be taking questions on that topic only and will answer them to the best of my ability, I am sure you all understand."

There were people who nodded their heads in the crowd.

"Good, please, go ahead, but one at a time."

"Was there anything suspicious when you were last there?" someone called out, and murmurs of approvale as the question was asked.

"I can assure you nothing happened that day atop the Great Plateau other than my coronation. Nothing was placed, nothing suspicious happened, at least not in the area I was in."

"Do you know what it is? If so, can you tell us more on the matter?"

Zelda bit her lip, "We have some idea, but there isn't enough information to provide a stable accurate answer, so I am sorry but I will not answer that question." She knew it was important for them to understand what was going on but she couldn't tell them what exactly was going on.

"Is anybody caught up in The Storm?"

"The Great Plateau has been devoid of any human life for years, I am fairly certain there is nobody." A lie, but she couldn't avoid every question.

The questions continued on for over an hour, many of them she didn't have an answer to, at the end of it, she felt more people left disappointed than satisfied. She had tried her best, but what could she do? The information they did hold was mostly confidential, she shared what she could. But the truth would only spur more anxiety in them. Just as it had spurred fear in her.


	27. Chapter 26

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 26

 **All I can say is thank god I wrote this chapter ages ago, so my Word app has stopped working, which means I can't use it, which means I can't write this fanfiction or my book/s, which sucks. I know you can actually write on this website/app but tbh I find it a pain. I'm so used to using Word lol.**

 **So really sorry if it turns out I don't update for a while, I go back to school next week so i'll get I.T. to have a look at it and hopefully it'll be sorted out.**

 **it sucks bc just as i start to gain momentum in writing (and write my book for the first time in like a year) I can't edit my Word files or even use it.**

Link arrived at the Great Plateau still under the cover of darkness. He returned to the Shrine of resurrection, nothing was amiss, save for the odd-looking thing by the door to where he had been in a long slumber. It was like a trident without a staff except with four pikes rather than three. It had plaited tassels wrapped around each pike with red rope. Each pike had what could be made out as an eye as well as other patterns and markings engraved on it.

Curious he went to grab it.

He winced, a sharp pain shooting through his body, concentrated in his hands holding it and his chest. He stumbled barely able to keep his balance as his strength drained. The more he got weaker it seemed the more the thing in his hands began to glow a Sheikah blue.

Until finally he stopped, stunned from feeling so weak he fell to one knee taking steady breaths as to hopefully regain what he had lost. He felt on the brink of death, light headed and far away from the world he knew.

"I am Maz Koshia," a voice in his head said. "I now address the one who wishes to master a divine beast."

Link gasped and cursed his heart for giving away that desire from all those years ago, he might have been the Princess now Queen's loyal knight, but he felt far lest compitant when the other four of his friends became pilots of a divine beast. Guiltily he was glad he hadn't had the opportunity or he would have most likely been submitted to the same fate as them. Now though, those Divine beasts were piloted by his other close friends, all were most definitely worthy of that honour, but that same jealous had returned, and he beat himself up for it.

"To undertake this task requires unwavering dedication," the voice said again. Link stood up finally mustering a bit of strength, enough to stand. "That weapon defeats foes with one hit."

 _A weapon? It doesn't look like a weapon_ , Link thought.

"However, the reverse is also true, as its wielder will also fall to a single strike."

That explained how weak he felt, his eyes examined the weapon thoroughly as he held it above him, if it wasn't so deadly on both ends, he would have thought it undeniably beautiful.

"You can use this weapon's ability only twice within a set period of time… only when it is glowing. When enough time passes, the weapon will regain its sheen along with its power. At the four marked within the Great Plateau… defeat all monsters present to prove your power…"

 _All_ _Monsters?_ Link thought worriedly, with barely his life? That was a lot of monsters, as he remembers in his reawakened early days. He didn't have much muscle memory or memory on surviving, thankfully it all came to him eventually, especially his gluttony.

"If you are not up to the challenge, leave this plateau. The weapon will return here and the trial will end."

But if he decided to do just that, would he have a chance to come back again? Deciding on moving forward he attached the weapon to his back, and decided on calling the weapon, the One-Hit Obliterator.

Link emerged after a struggle from the Shrine of Resurrection, it was taking him longer to recover from his lack of strength, so poor in health he thought he'd die if he simply didn't breathe for a second.

The night was cold and he was glad he had changed into relatively warm clothing before coming to the Great Plateau.

He realised why the temperature had dropped drastically since he had been inside the Shrine of Resurrection. A thick fog had blanketed the Great Plateau. He couldn't see 5 paces in front of him the sun barely visible, hardly providing enough light even during the day. He must have been in the shrine for longer than he thought.

He opened the map on his Sheikah Slate, briefly checking to see if any messages from Zelda had been received in the time since he last saw her. There were none. He knew she would be worried, and he silently told her from far away that he would be fine, hopefully.

He checked the markers on the map, one practically straight ahead in the Forest of Spirits, another close to the Eastern Abbey, the other behind the Temple of Time, and finally, one atop Mount Hylia. Four marked destinations in total. Each one had already been given the same mission name.

EX The Champion's Ballard.

Link jumped from the look out and glided in the direction he had memorised before beginning his new quest.

He landed in a crouch not too far away from his first target, quietly he took out his bow and withdrew a normal arrow before notching it onto the string and shooting the bokoblin on lookout through the skull.

Even with the One-Hit Obliterator on hand, Link still felt best keeping his distance where he could. For one, he could only use his new weapon twice before he needed to let it recharge, two, the same was said for him. He could be killed very _very_ easily in his current state and he could not, _would not_ allow that to happen.

Silently he ran in the direction of the giant tree stump, likely where the log had fallen from, although he had never seen a tree that big (other than the Deku Tree) standing.

He could see the confusion of the silver and purple bokoblin stationed there. He glided over and clambered up, whacking the bokoblin with his weapon, surprised when it did die, despite what the monk had said.

A swarm of kesse appeared startling him. _Shit!_ He thought and ducked as they targeted him, they flew over his head harmlessly.

Before they could circle around again, Link looked over the edge and gasped at how many monsters there were surrounding him.

He went to use Urbosa's fury, only he found it wasn't there.

He cursed, he had come to rely on the Champion's power all too much in the time he had obtained each one.

A horn sounded, letting the other monsters know of his nearby presence.

He notched a bomb arrow and shot below him killing three bokoblins beneath him. Her paraglided down and swung at another killing it instantly, he side stepped a jab of a spear and lunged forward towards it just missing being thrown by a moblin's heavy club that he hadn't seen coming. He killed them both.

He kicked another in the chest making it stumble away he slammed the Obliterator through its throat, making it gurgle for no less than a second before dying.

The Obliterator dimmed, it was out of charge. He put it away and sprinted forward turning and notching three bomb arrows before letting them loose on the incoming monsters.

He continued like this until all were killed and he was caked in blood. The blood on the grass seemed to fade away as well as what was staining his clothes and skin.

He sighed and slouched on a nearby log to rest. A battle well fought, but he hadn't not taken away anything from it first, he can't be as reckless as he usually was. He can't run in and take on five or more monsters at once.

This time, he was lucky to escape with his life, but he was sure that if he did the same again, he would not be so lucky when he did.

As he was getting to his feet, he lost his footing as the ground beneath him shook with the awakening of something. Immediately his Shrine detector went of a sound he hadn't heard for a long time. He braced himself confused as a shrine rose a few feet away from where he was standing, once it had emerged Link started towards it, surprised by its sudden appearance. This trial really was unpredictable, whilst it hadn't specifically said what he would earn after the trial, he suspected this shrine, and if there were others would play a part.

He entered the shrine. In front of him was an indent in the floor where a ball was to be placed. Behind that there seemed to be pillars that led the way for metal-spiked boulders. To the left was a closed entryway, in between the bars he could just make out the monk.

He ran down the slated maze, running out of the way of boulders, he crossed one of the side bridges over the daunting endless fall beneath, rumour had it that there was no bottom. It was bottomless, much like where Gerudo Tower was. It made him wonder just how it was built.

A metal bowl of sorts sat where another larger indent was, he looked to his right where he could see multiple boulders spilling out of a tube above.

A Sheikah chest was launched into the air and using the bowl and magnesis he managed to catch it before it fell. He opened it and claimed 5 bomb arrows.

There were two Sheikah balls, one large the other small. He caught the larger one first and pushed it into its place. A gate before him opened revealing another chest. Eh opened it to find a phrenic bow.

He used magnesis again to catch the smaller ball before carrying it back up the slated maze, all the while dodging the oncoming boulders. He placed the smaller ball down where it was meant to go. The bars to the monk retracted and Link advanced. He greeted the monk and was given a spirit orb.

He looked on his map as he emerged. He would go towards the Eastern Abbey second, this time, he'd be prepared.

 **Alright!**

 **So the next 3 or 4 chapters will be short-ish like this one, featuring Link's trials.**

 **As always thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 27

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 27

Link didn't think it a good idea to teleport to the shrine in the Eastern Abbey directly, with the guardians there, he didn't want to risk and unsuccessful parry and be killed.

Instead he teleported to the Great Plateau Tower and flew down to where the marker was located just south of the tower.

As he was gliding, he could just make out a raging campfire, a bright spot in the now gloomy plateau, it was below with giant wooden canvases planted into the ground splattered with an unknown substance. A tactic to scare the enemy, it didn't scare him, but it deeply disturbed him.

He could see multiple lizalfos in the area and flew to where he was perched on top of a carved stone skull. Nobody knew how these got there, one of the many mysteries of Hyrule.

He notched an arrow in his bow and aimed for a green lizalfos' head that was wandering around on a broken concrete path. Once that one was killed, he aimed for the one moving around in the area below him effectively piercing through its skull. He moved up onto the concrete path, crouching lowly and moving as silently as possible. He did the same for the last one in his sight he continued on shooting from where he was at the lizalfos that could spot him if they turned.

He threw a bomb barrel straight down which effectively reacted with the others below, creating a monstrous explosion that sent the monsters flying.

He was going down to finish them off when a guardian near him awaked. He cursed and quickly hit it with the Obliterator. Thankfully it worked, even on Sheikah Technology and the guardian exploded in a mass of parts, unfortunately this wasn't all a good thing, thew lizalfos were now alerted of his presence and location and the last four came scrambling for him.

He hit the most dangerous one (a silver lizalfos) with the Obliterator using up his last hit for the time being and parried a jab from another then shot and arrow through its skull, it was dead before it hit the floor with a painful _crack_.

The other lizalfos was jumping around spewing water at him. Link kept his shield up to protect himself and moved in on it, the Obliterator came to life again and once he saw the opportunity, Link obliterated him.

The ground rumbled and he slipped off the side of the raised platform and he rolled to the bottom of the hill, he scrambled to his feet, and brushed off the dirt, he was lucky that time too.

He walked towards the Shrine that had now appeared and entered with caution.

Ahead of him were spikes, dangerously jutting up and down every couple of seconds. He gulped, these trials were getting harder and harder.

He used magnesis on the magnetic plates to the side of the room, spreading them out carefully so that he could still jump to and from each one without worrying about the spikes.

He jumped onto the first platform nearly losing his footing when the floors beneath him changed, narrowly escaping being impaled through some part of his body.

Carefully, he continued onto the next one, using magnesis again after he had planted his feet and was relatively stable, he brought the metal climbing square to a hairs breath away and climber, the he jumped onto the platform, having complete the first task in this shrine.

He continued further, moving through the archway where horizontal gears and rotating platforms guarded with more spikes. He would have to be careful, one misstep and he could be a goner.

He jumped onto the first gear and moved to the second, but he didn't jump far enough and ended up slipping of the edge.

A short scream escaped him and he threw out a handing grabbing onto the rotating second gear, he cursed a wall coming for him and would scrape him off the gear like a knife or squish him in between the two frictions.

He yanked himself up and lunged for the moving platform, this one moving backwards instead of around, he clambered to his feet and hopped over each moving platform with relative ease.

He paused at the next safe point. Bracing his hands on his knees as he panted, calming his racing heart. This racing heart wasn't good like it was when he was around Zelda. At the thought of her, his heart had a painful _pang_. He hoped she was alright. He didn't know what time, he had no connection through the shrine or on the plateau for his Sheikah slate, he could only go by the faint light from the sun or moon that was barely visible through the fog.

He walked forward dreading what was before him.

He waited a few moments, memorising the pattern of each spike ball attached to a chains it swung. He noticed a pattern, there was a delay to the left.

So he jumped from the ledge and quickly took out his paraglider, leaning so that he would be angled left, he felt the wind of the ball passing behind him each time he went past one.

He landed safely on the platform his heart beating out of his chest.

He couldn't see what might be ahead, there was a big part of the wall missing with no sign of what it could or would hold, he hoped all that awaited him was the monk.

He stepped down the platform and onto the slightly raised plate, his weight pushing down on it and opening the doorway ahead of him and opening one behind him, the one behind him, littered with spikes rushed out to greet him.

" _Shit!"_ He yelled and ran forward.

The walls ahead of him were lined with spikes, he could see the monk ahead, one final trial…

A wall jutted out and he had a heart attack. " _Fucking hell!"_

Two more sprang out at him and he ran through the small gap, all the while hearing the sound of breaking and crushed stone as the wall kept moving forward from behind him, a threat like none he had ever faced before.

He relentlessly cursed his existence, cursed this trial, cursed this shrine and its monk.

One more and he jumped over a stone.

Two and then a third and he ran to the right.

Four more and then he clambered over one of the jutted walls narrowly escaping more spikes. He made it to the dais, but the wall behind him wouldn't stop, he skidded tripped and landing flat on his butt, he held his hands up, not that it would do much against the destructive force. But finally, the wall stopped mere inches before it reached him.

Link breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the steps of the dais breathing heavily and praying once again that the rest would not be like this.

He just hoped, all he wanted, was to get back and hold his precious Zelda in his arms again like he had sometime before that.


	29. Chapter 28

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 28

 **25,000 views OMG.**

Link emerged from the shrine, so far that shrine was the hardest yet.

His confidence was growing, he was getting more and more used to this feeling of being drained of… _everything_. But that didn't make him hate it any less. He told himself he was doing it for the greater good, but he didn't really know what the greater good was. These were trials yes, and for him to pilot a divine beast? Alright. But it seemed to easy, although it had him taking his time, shrines could be easily completed with the right calculating and manoeuvring, if he was careful.

Link knew of the area behind the Temple of Time, the location of his next destination, the Old Man, Zelda's father, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, once lived there, of his soul did, his physical body had long since passed on but his soul lingered and guided him in his first days of reawakening.

When he arrived, it seemed as though the area had changed, the bokoblins had placed their wooden 'fences' around their camp, they were painted that same colour and in weird symbols and shapes.

It really made him wonder, do the monsters have a language between them? They weren't 'dumb' in fact they were rather intelligent, especially, lizalfos and lynels. When they dance, jump around, pick their noses, sitting around a camp fire, it looks like they are interacting, but what are they talking about? And can each of the monsters understand each other. Are their words consisted of slightly varying sounds? Short and sharp or long and 'soft'? Groans or grunts? Could they form speech?

Link hid behind a rock before he was noticed, so far, he could see two lizalfos at the top of two different stones, each changing direction as they scouted, so neither of them were facing the same way. Eyes and ears everywhere, just how he would have stationed scouts if he so had the power. He was a royal guard, and as the princess' now Queen's appointed knight, that gave him high status and authority, unlimited access to the castle, access to her chambers–if she so allowed it and unrestricted access to resources. However, he didn't have the authority to be able to command an army or be a Captain of the Guard. Which was just fine with him. In the days before Calamity Ganon's appearance he had the privilege and honour of having been requested for his opinion and 'what he would and' and 'where he would station the men…' by not only the Captain of the Guard, but the King himself.

Once the moblin had made his rounds behind the rock, Link notched a arrow into his bow, and let it loose on the furthest away scout, attracting attention in his direction and sounds of distress from the other monsters, but he was quick enough to move back into his hiding spot.

Once it had settled down again he did the same for the other one.

Quickly he moved out of his hiding spot and struck down the moblin, but he attracted to much attention.

" _Shit_." He seethed as the bokoblin near the tree he had been leapt up and rushed forward, whilst sounding the alarm.

How could he have been so blind?

Scrambling forward he clambered to the top of the rock jutting out from within the earth, the monsters saw this and made their way, but they couldn't climb. Not so smart after all.

But they could throw stones, and they had arrows he soon realised, as he put his shield up to parry a stone thrown at him and he moved to the side narrowly avoiding and arrow to the head, so close, he heard, _felt_ the air rush past him.

It was then he noticed the explosive barrels surrounding the camp, each out of his harm's way, but perfect for killing a large number of enemies form a distance. He notched a bomb arrow and sent it flying between two, setting off a chain reaction around the camp.

The smell of burning flesh and scorched earth filled the air as the smoke cleared.

A stalhorse approach, a bokoblin mounted on it's back.

Link ran forward to meet it and leapt in the air, obliterator and hand outstretched as he grabbed the bokoblin by the head and rammed the obliterator through its neck. The bokoblin fell lifelessly from the stalhorse's back.

Taking an opportunity, Link mounted it and killed the rest of the monsters within the camp by horse back and bow, swinging and twisting around in a both fascinating and frightening manner.

Link breathed a sigh of relief as the shrine emerged from the ground sending the stalhorse rearing up causing Link to fall back on his rump as the ground shook and running away. Link gathered his feet beneath him and dusted off his pants.

Considering he was alive, that was a good sign.

He thought it was a miracle that he could even walk, even complete and accomplish what he already had, was a miracle. He only hoped Hylia would get him through the rest, so that he could return to his Love.

When he was elevated underneath, he began to panic, the one hit obliterator meant it could kill everything with one shot right?

Did that include guardians.

This shrine was a major test of strength, just when he thought it couldn't get any harder.

He told himself to compose himself and take deep breaths, he'd done this before, injured, sickly, he'd done it.

He took one step forward. Then another. And so forth until the ground in front of him rose, and he was cursing himself for what he was doing.

He jumped to the side as the battle axe came slicing down, the force enough to divide him in two should he have not been quicker and already knew their movements, but just because he had memorised them, didn't make his situation any less dire.

For the first time, the thought occurred to him about whether he would recover from his sickly state after the trials. Hylia he hoped so, what could he do like this? Well, he had already over come so much in his current state, and with the one-hit obliterator in his hand he might just be alright. Maybe this feeling would become normal. He had already gotten used to the feeling, and he was struggling to depict the _actual feeling_ of being healthy again.

Link kept whirling and dodging, twisting and ducking.

"Damn it all," he cursed finally, and ran in at the next opening, before swinging forth and effectively hacking at it till it turned into bits of mechanism.

He waited for the shrine door to open, but it didn't lead to the monk. There were three floors of steps and a chest before them. Clearly this wasn't over yet.

Link opened the chest to find 10 bomb arrows and stashed them into his quiver before continuing up the rest of the stairs.

He goes to stand on the slightly raised platform behind him, his weight pushing it down, he looked around, there wasn't any other exits aside from the one he came through.

Behind him he heard the sound of rumbling, the platform the Guardian had risen up in had dropped from the ground.

Taking steady steps, he walked back into the room he came through and towards the lowered floor, looking over the edge, he could distinguish a shallow layer of water over the floor.

He jumped down opening his paraglider just before he hit the ground as to not stun him when he fell.

He walked forward through the doorway before him, he looked left, and then right, then at the door way before him, it needed a key.

He cursed, this shrine was so much complicated than he originally anticipated.

He back tracked and turned right, wadding carefully through water as to not make a sound. He peered around the corner, he could see a guardian scout and a set of stairs against the wall.

He unslung his bow and shot the guardian in the eye, effectively shutting it down.

He ran up the stairs and shot the second.

He shot the third around the corner, but a single shot didn't kill it and it was armed. So, Link charged for it, swinging his obliterator. He continued down the stairs on the other side of the chamber. Shot the forth scout around the corner in the eye and the fifth above it. He turned left and followed a side corridor down until he found the second chest. He tretraced his steps and then ascended up the ladder now in front of him. He ran across to the other side of the platform and opened a third chest to finally collect the key.

He jumped off and paraglided down to the now accessible door before turning the key in its hole and it opened up.

Before him were four guardians, he launched two ancient arrows at the one above him and two for the ones on the lower platforms before at last killing the last one.

He breathed a sigh of relief and tossed the obliterator from hand to hand as he waited for the shrine door to open, maybe he would consider coming back for the obliterator should he be able to return it and it stay there. The obliterator had not bent or discoloured from use, its bright blue still shone as endless and as bright as the ocean.

 **Short chapters I know, but I felt it was good to space these out, plus it also gave me time lol.**


	30. Chapter 29

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 29

Link was at last onto the last location, and he couldn't stop the feeling of relief from overwhelming him. One last one. Then he could go home. If he survived.

The last marker was at the top of Mount Hylia. He had already changed into his warmer clothes and had taken a cold resistance elixir, just in case, and was ascending the side of the mountain form where he had teleported to Keh Namut Shrine.

A snowball came rolling down the side of the mountain, frightening him. But thankfully it didn't roll his way.

To his right was a larger ice chuchu and he sent an arrow flying its way, it exploded and turned the enemies around it frozen, he ran up and hit the silver and brown moblins with the obliterator and shot the ice wizzrobe with a flame arrow, killing all three instantly. He shot three more ice chuchus and repeated the process.

The shrine arose and he entered.

It was dark, something he always hated, he hated solving Vah Rudania's puzzles only by torchlight. He always got scared by his own shadow, or what his mind came up with for what could be lingering in the darkness.

Yes, the fearless hero was paranoid and scared when so much had happened in the wrong.

Having to be sneaky, or in the dark, like in the Yiga hideout and Vah Rudania, always made his heat race too fast that he thought he might have a heart attack.

Thankfully, there was some light, enough that he was convinced which way was right. He ran forth taking the stairs before him two at a time.

He weaved his way through the three lazers ahead, and ducked under the next three, then he waited for the right moment and ducked under the last moving one in that area.

He turned the corner, there was even more little light than before, the only path lit by torch light.

Well it wasn't really a 'path' more a carousel of death.

An amusement park of spikes.

Before him attached to a rotating cylinder were spiked boards, ready to pierce him through the front or back of his chest if he was too slow _or_ too fast. He paced himself and made sure to time it right.

Once he'd slipped through, he did it to the next two.

He rounded the corner to safety and took a breather.

He didn't know how long he had been doing these trials, but he had been ignoring the fact that he hadn't slept in what he assumed days, but now it was really starting to affect him.

He could barely keep his eyes open, much less hold the obliterator at hand.

He rounded another corner into a corridor which led him to a room of flaming pillars.

The smog was thick in the air and had already begun to layer his lungs, but he could keep going, for now.

He leant against the side of the wall and watched as the different pillars changed, only for a couple of seconds. Then he pushed himself off and ran through the burnt out pillars before they lit up again.

A warrior, a knight, a _hero_ always kept going, no matter what, whether it was or wasn't for the greater good.

He had been branded a hero, an honour, and he was determined to exceed beyond the expectations of that title.

The ones after it shifted every two seconds and he had to make a mad dash to not be burnt alive.

The last one changed in a line so he had enough time to make a run through the gaps.

Finally, on the other side, the smog cleared, but he could still smell it in the air.

He ran down the steps but crouched as he hit the bottom, the faint robotic sound of shifting gears could barely be heard, but he heard it.

He notched an arrow and let it fly to where he assumed the eye of the guardian was in the dark. It found its mark and it sparked before bursting into parts.

He stayed crouching as he moved forward, when it seemed he was in the all clear he got to his feet.

" _Fuck!_ " he all but screamed as three guardians before him awoke and ran at him. He swung the obliterator in defence hitting two before he kept hacking at the last one, and severed its robotic head.

Finally, he could see the dais ahead of him, seated atop a podium of stairs.

He ran forward, glad to finally be back into the light again but squinted through the all too bright lights until his eyes adjusted.

He collected the spirit orb and made his way outside once again.

He removed the obliterator from his back and gazed at it, it had done him well. A fair weapon made by a mastery armourer.

The tips lit up, one blue, the other green, red and yellow.

It began to grow increasingly bright as if it was collecting light itself, so much he had to shield his sore, tired eyes from its sheen.

Then it exploded into four coloured orbs, blue, green, red and orange.

They launched into the air in a flurry swirling and twirling and dancing with each other as if finally, free by the bounds of the obliterator.

They shot so far up into the sky until they were only one bright dot in the sky.

Then they once again split into four, each heading into a different direction.

And Sheikah blue flakes rained from the sky, and alas, Link's trial was complete.

Link flew down from off the plateau walls, his strength returned but his bones still aching and his lack of sleep was over-whelming.

His horse Zelda stood by under some trees, shielded from the bright, hot sun.

Link was grateful to have the sun's rays shining on his golden skin once more and not the thick gloom of the fog hovering around him so he could barely see, he had the fresh air and light wind brushing over his sweat-stained clothes and skin.

A very patient horse, he praised her with three apples and patted her neck warmly, she neighed at that, as if she too knew how grateful he was to be out and away from those dreadful challenges once again.

By how she followed the path back towards the castle, she seemed she knew exactly just whom he was missing. After all the horse was named after her.


	31. Chapter 30

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 30

"What happened there, Link?" Zelda asked worriedly at his dishevelled, relieved appearance.

"A lot, _a lot_ , of swearing and screaming and cursing and running for my life and risking potential death. But in my head, what kept me faithful, and what kept me going was you."

Zelda noticed the large bags under his eyes, but she couldn't refrain herself from saying, "Don't ever, _ever_ do such a thing again, Link! You hear! I was worried for you." She burst into tears and pulled him in for a hug glad that he was back.

Link laughed, his head spinning. "On the plateau I could have been killed at any time, even from a scratched, I was on the brink of death, the trial granted me a weapon that could kill any enemy with one hit, but in return the same happened to me."

Zelda pulled away and slapped him.

The ground rushed up to meet him but he didn't have the energy to stop the fall, all he heard was the sound of a gasp before his head hit the tiled floor with a _crack_.

"When will he wake up!"

The first words he heard as he blinked back the grogginess. He could hear the sound of pacing footsteps anxiously brushing the floor.

He let out a groan, his head pounded, he couldn't take any of this noise.

Immediately someone was at his side, "Link, Link can you heard me, I'm so sorry I never meant…" but the words cut out and he went under once again.

"What" she whispered.

The Zora nurse sighed heavily, "I am afraid your highness, the medicine I gave him will have him sleeping for some time, wherever he was, he was in terrible condition, or had been, his body seemed to be abnormally slow, I'm surprised he rode all the way here on horseback! He will have sore muscles and no doubt be tired even when he wakes up, but I would say this is a case of extreme fatigue. The side effect of the medicine involves headaches and for the subject to be unresponsive for a few days, migraines at worst. He might also be experiencing a minor concussion, due to the information i have been told regarding his… fall, he will surely have a swollen head for a few days. But I assure you, he will recover in a matter of days, however I suggest some… light activity, nothing too active."

Zelda sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Thank you for your help, and for coming here so quickly, you have my thanks."

The Zora female bowed deeply and took her leave.

A maid came in after her, offering tea and biscuits, but Zelda waved away her offer and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her so he not be disturbed in the short amount of time she intended to be away.

"I heard the Hero has returned, Your Majesty."

"He has," Zelda replied to Orion.

"Might I join you for a conversation, Your Majesty?" he asked polightly.

Zelda smiled, "Only if you stop addressing me as that."

He laughed.

They strolled together through the hallways, to go to the gardens would be to send the wrong message.

"I… heard something…" he began.

"Mm."

"That you and Link are… involved."

She paused, "And what of it."

"Nothing, I'm just surprised that you hadn't told the higher table of this specifically. When we had that meeting the day after your coronation, before the night festival, when you said you intended for an announcement the day after regarding your… ah, I don't know how to put it… relationship… status, I wasn't expecting that person to be The Hero of Hyrule."

"Why, is it because he is not noble-born."

"Hylia no! he is more noble in many ways than any of us lords. It was just unexpected and I just wanted a confirmation from you."

"Yes, its true, but where did you heard about this?"

Orion winced, "Riju…"

Zelda sighed, "Forgive me Orion but it appears my friend is in need of a good scolding, perhaps we can continue our conversation another day…"

He laughed and bowed as she spun on her heel and left.

Minutes later as she dressed for sleep in her chambers, Riju had long since escaped the palace, knowledge of which in all the chaos had evaded Zelda, and she was just slightly royally pissed off at her friend. Both for not telling Zelda of her departure and for slipping crucial personal information.

How could Riju do something like that? Zelda knew she could be a gossip, but fine if she wasn't an important person where if information like this got out to the public, without her saying it first, could make waves in her overall repute and trust and honesty values amongst the people.

So yes, she was thoroughly royally pissed off at her friend.

She huffed at her reflection, of course, this all led back to Zelda's choice to tell Riju, it had seemed like a good idea but not so much anymore and Zelda was second guessing herself now.

Zelda strode out of her chambers, the halls well-lit but desolate, not even a sound through the walls, the castle was sleeping.

Zelda crept on steady feet through the halls, not at all out of comfort in her night gown. She was after all Queen, who the hell could challenge her? (Now of course Zelda was aware of the fact that anyone's judgment could become clouded, much like Lord Ben. Of course, people could challenge and disapprove of her, but it was all about a sound argument).

Zelda reached her destination and slid the key into the lock, turning it quietly and then pushing it closed behind her. A window had been left open, allowing the cool night breeze to enter and cool the room. The room was left fairly plain. His appointed room, however it seemed more like a guest room. Untainted by his much loved possessions save for the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, as well as a bow all lent against the wall and some clothes in the wardrobe.

Zelda turned to face the bed, a lump of bedsheets stayed sculpted in the shape of a body, undisturbed by the flurry the castle was during the day.

Link barely seemed to have moved in his sleep since she last saw him awake, or half-awake. His breathing was steady but shallow, almost of if he was holding his breath.

She wondered if perhaps he was having a dream and if he was experiencing something that could make him as such. Or if he was, was it a nightmare, of his time on the Great Plateau?

Link had said his… expedition there had been a flurry of curses, near death experiences, running from death, screaming _and_ swearing, or perhaps both at the same time. Maybe all at the same time.

From the way he had literally tilted to the side after she had slapped him, and he had practically watched in slow-motion as he fell and his body and head hit the floor painfully, but she was even slower and couldn't react fast enough.

She cursed herself for that. Had she slapped him out of anger? Out of relief? Pain? Frustration? Gratitude? She had barely even known nor recognised what she was doing what she was _thinking_ before her hand was slicing through the air faster than she had imagined. She certainly shocked everyone around her, including herself when she had done so.

She prayed to Hylia he wouldn't love her any less.

He said she had gotten him through it, perhaps he was dreaming of her now instead? And not a nightmare. She hoped that if he was indeed, that her prescience in his thoughts calmed him into an undisturbed, untainted sleep.

With those thoughts in mind, she recklessly climbed into bed beside him, pulling the covers up to her chin not caring if he was still wearing the same clothes as he had been for maybe his entire adventure or that he smelled wild. Because that was how Link smelled, he smelt wild and free.

Link's eyes fluttered open. It felt like he had a weight on his chest. He looked down to where a bundle of golden locks lay on his chest. One of her arms was draped over his stomach and she was still sleeping.

Link couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he sighed happily. He was so glad he was home, it was relieving his soul. A bone-deep relief.

Link gladly rested his eyes again, and he found himself once again sleeping contently.

Zelda stirred and removed her arm from where it lay across Link's waist.

Link huffed a laugh and he head snapped towards him, "Your awake," she said blandly.

Link smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes before tucking it behind her ear, "Yeah, thank you for staying with me, but you probably shouldn't be in here anyways."

Zelda smiled sheepishly, "I make the rules now," she laughed and curled up beside him, "I'm sorry for slapping you, if you remember, I had no idea that you would fall over like that, how's your head?"

"No neither did I, you don't have to apologise I was reckless and irrational for going someplace without telling you, I should have investigated first, instead I rushed in like a mad man," Link got to his feet and swayed, Zelda rushed to steady him and he smiled down at her as thanks.

Link walked towards the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head as he did and throwing it into the hamper in the corner of the wardrobe, then unbuckling his belt and pants and allowing both and his undergarments to drop to the floor.

He closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving a flustered Zelda raking her hands through her hair as she replayed that image of the back of his golden skin over and over again. The muscles of his back rippling and straining as he pulled the shirt over his head and how his hair just brushed the top of his shoulder blades when it was let down.

 _Pervert_ , a voice whispered to her. She told it to shut up, he was her lover, and he was clearly comfortable with her seeing him half naked. She had turned away once she saw him going for his bottoms.

Link allowed the bath to fill up mostly before he stepped in, the scalding hot water leaving his skin burning, but this was how he liked his baths, scalding hot. It was odd, perhaps because he was swimming in so much in nature, that the cold seeped in, or maybe that had been his loneliness.

For whatever reason, any temperature cooler than this just didn't feel like it _cleaned_ him. Burning off the bad, the loneliness, his worries, and what he kept inside of him.

But Link for the first time in a long time realised he wasn't actually alone, he had realised it but hadn't admitted it, not to himself.

His Queen, his comforter, his best friend, his lover. She cared for him deeply and immensely, wholly, loved him. He had other friends too.

So many, and they had all proven how much they cared for him, and he cared for them just as deeply.

Once Link emerged from the bathroom/wardrobe, Zelda sat on the dress in one of her lovely dresses. He was in there a while and he didn't blame her for leaving to pass the time.

He walked over towards her and held her hands, interlacing their fingers, he breathed in and out deeply, reminding himself, he was here, this was her, this was him, he was alive, and he was with the love of his life.

Zelda saw this and smiled, she leant up (Link now taller than be by little more than an inch) and place a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"Let's get married, Link."

Link lost his breath, "Really?"

Zelda huffed in amusement, "Yes, really, I'm queen now, and I feel selfish for not being able to wait longer. I feel like that is a selfishly sore excuse for me 'proposing' to you but, I really want to be with you Link, with Hylia's blessing, and inseparable vows."

Link lent down and placed a tender kiss to be beautiful plump lips, "Anything. I love you, Zelda."

Zelda smiled up at him, "The wisdom and the courage, together, ready to fight the power together."

Link's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Zelda sighed, "I don't want to say this right after our… decision, but this is your right to know," Link's frown just grew deeper and deeper, Zelda let out a long slow breath, "I think you better sit down for this, Link."

Link listened intently to Zelda's explanation and theories regarding him and his connection to the Triforce.

And by the end of it, Link was reeling.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I believe it all to be true," Zelda's hands tightened around Link's, "The books we read together, and how we found out the information about me and my family, the legacy and about where I descend from. To me as I read those, it all clicked and found its place, it made sense to me that you were the Hero of Hyrule, the Triforce of Courage. I'm not sure if I told you, but I had a dream, about my mother, she was basked in a golden light, and had many other brilliant figures standing around her, she seemed as though she was talking to me, but all I could here was her calling me 'little bird' again and the nostalgia that overwhelmed me and the unrelenting feeling that she was leaving me again. But, the other night I had the dream again, and the words came to me Link, telling me loud and clear whom you were exactly. Your importance to this rich beautiful land that we both call home, that I rule, the _we_ will rule over. And I knew definitley then."

Link took a deep, reath taking it all in.

"I wanted to tell you, so much, Link, im'sorry for waiting for what seems like ages but well, I didn't really get a chance before, you… well," _left._ She didn't need to say.

Link nodded in understanding and squeezed her knee, "I understand, Beautiful," he said and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you for telling me."

Zelda smiled brightly.

Link stood and squeezed her hand, "I have to go out now quickly, I promise you I'll be back. Hopefully before nightfall. I'll just be at Castle Town. I'll be easy to reach now," Link tapped his Sheikah Slate, "you know how to alert me if you need to."

Zelda nodded and sighed happily as Link leant down to kiss her, his tongue brushing over her bottom lip, but he pulled away before she could open for him and smiled.

He walked out, seemingly on steady feet, his blue eyes as bright as his Champions tunic.

Zelda fell back onto the bed. Once she was sure Link was out of ear shot, she let out a girlish squeal and rolled back and forth onto the bed.

Why she was so giddy, she never felt so young and in love for some reason.

 _Hylia…_ she thought, _I'm so unconditionally, wholly in love with him._

Link wandered through Castle Town, earning smiles and waves from the civillians as he passed by to which he returned. He wondered if Zelda ended up telling them of their relationship. Probably not, not with his absence and what bits and pieces he had heard about 'The Storm' that had become the Great Plateau, where he had been, that he had heard on his travels back to Hyrule Castle.

But they all knew him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't here to parade Hero, or now, the Triforce of Courage, no he was looking for a specific store.

His face broke out into a grin as he spied the store he was looking for. He strode over and pushed open the heavy door with his shoulder.

"Sav'saaba, Link." Greta greeted him.

"Greta," he breathed and made his way around the counter to hug her. "How are you settling in?"

Greta had since moved to central Hyrule only a month ago, now she could sell her voe goods to any passer-by without needing to worry for the Gerudo rules. She had two other vai's working with her too now, the jewellers he helped in Gerudo Town, whom had since learnt about his identity too, but neither seemed to mind, and had been helpful and cooperative with what he was getting them to do for him non-the-less, Isha and Cara their names were.

"Well thank you, the town is beautifully redone."

Link nodded in agreement.

"Assuming you are here for not just a reason to catch up."

Link winced, "You assumed right."

Greta laughed and slapped him on the back, making him grunt, "We can go out for lunch some other time and properly catch up, I know how important this is to you."

Link nodded her and followed her to the staircase and to the door that stood in their way.

"Password?" a muffled voice asked through the door.

"CTSC ." Great answered and the door swung open, revealing Cara who smiled at him.

Link shook his head in amusement. Greta was still in the habit of using a password for doors, occasionally, this door being one of them. CTSC meaning Castle Town Secret Club Square. Isha and Cara had since adopted her odd custom in her presence.

Isha emerged from the room and handed Link a small square box. "There you are, I hope she likes it, but you know her, and this was your design so I'm sure she will."

Link smiled and bowed his head in thanks. Before trekking carefully back down the steep wooden stairs.

"Dinner?" Greta suggested from behind him.

"Sure," Link agreed.

Zelda lay under the covers of her bed.

Listening intently to the faint rumbling of a storm far away. But its boom still filled the silent sky despite its distance.

The storm was said to hit early morning. She hoped Link would be back by then.

There was a rattle at her balcony doors, and then they swung open allowing the wind to penetrate the warm air of her room.

Zelda lunged for her rapier and drew it, holding it diagonally in front of her.

"Relax, its me," Link's familiar voice filled the room.

Zelda let out a breath and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Link fought the doors and eventually pushed them shut, he huffed in annoyance and locked them. Before trudging over to her, his air was slightly damp and done up in a lose bun.

Zelda smiled up at him to which he returned, "What brings you here so late, Hero?

"This," he replied, and bent on one knee before her, hand out stretched before him, holding a box that contained a beautiful ring.

 **Hehehhehehehhehe**

 **(That's all I have to say)**


	32. Chapter 31

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 31

"Marry me," he said.

"No!" she whispered.

 **I'm kidding I'm kidding, calm yourselves, I'm joking, it's been a while since I've been up here, how's it going? I hope your all fine and dandy, doing well, if you're in school (like moi), then hopefully enjoying the beginning of a new schooling year! Soooo many assignments… unfortunately school is my priority and also guess what** "What, Abbey?" **I reached 200 pages in my book! And I'm also now talking to myself in the A/N haha. Which that is also my priority before this fic, this fic's original purpose was to help me to write again and it has accomplished that, but I promise you I'm not finished with this yet.**

 **It may take a little longer now for me to update, I'm also considering sending the first few chapters of my book to a publisher around this time so fingers crossed if I do.**

 **I have a few other words to say before I go:**

 **I seriously hope your all enjoying this fic, I can't believe its chapter 30. WTF? I tell you what I never actually thought I would make it this far, but you guys have honestly been to thank for me being here right now.**

 **I appreciate every review, favourite and follow from you guys, and I don't think that those of you who just read/view actually know that I can see how many of you have read this. So many of you OMG.**

 **I love you all so so so much, those aren't tears in my eyes… nope. Anyways if you're bothered to read this (I hope most of you do) then go on you! Skedaddle out of here, enjoy this chapter and the next few to come before you make me ball my eyes out.**

"Marry me," he whispered.

Zelda couldn't help it, she laughed, "Yes, yes! My Love, Link, together, always."

Link grinned and slid the delicate ring onto her ring finger, before getting to his feet and kissing her senseless.

Zelda rotated the ring on her finger, she adored it. The band was green leaves intertwining with each other, and in its centre, a sun shone, its rays outstretched beautifully the gem in the middle diamond.

She didn't want to think of how much Link payed for it for her but just the thought made her heart swoon.

Zelda took a deep breath and looked up, scanning each and every face in the crowd that had gathered upon the platformed wooden stage in the Castle Town market square.

Last time she was here was when she had danced under the stars with Link, the day after her coronation.

That was nearly two weeks ago, when Link had found out her had been gone for a week he was beyond shocked and hadn't stopped hugging Zelda for at least an hour, constantly whispering words of apology and assuring her that never again, it would never happen again.

She smiled out at the multitude of people, "I have some exciting news that I care to share with all of you," she began.

They mumbled and murmured amongst themselves and she allowed them to until it calmed.

She took another deep breath, "I am recently betrothed."

At that the crowd had an uproar, smiles and grins sounds of excitement and words of encouragement all split and rumbled through the crowd.

"To whom." Someone yelled over the crowd and they turned silent, waiting for herself.

She looked to her right, towards Link who stood by the stairs up to the stage, he smiled at her gave her a nod of reassurance.

"To Link, the Hero of Hyrule."

Neither of them could contain their grins as the crowd roared in enthusiasm.

"The wedding will be in a month, I know it's short notice but I don't think any of us can really wait any longer."

The higher table nodded in agreement at Queen Zelda's words, some of them collected their notes, other separated them, some sorted them, but they all made note of the date, saving the date.

"Where is the ceremony being held?" Lord Cadell inquired, "I assure you we will begin preparations once all the major details have been accounted for."

Zelda nodded in thanks, "Well, Link and I have discussed it," she turned her head to the silent knight leaning against the window, eyes closed and brows furrowed. She smiled and he opened his eyes as if sensing her gaze.

He focused on the group before him. "We were thinking in the centre of the Korok Forest."

At the raising of eyebrows in the room, Link sighed and justified their choice, "The Deku Tree's resting place is sacred to Hyrule, as well as its great importance to the Goddess Hylia, and it is also the sacred resting place of the Sword that Seals the Darkness, the Master Sword."

As if in answer it brightened and pulsated through the room from where it rested on Link's back, casting the room in a mild blue glow.

The Lord's gasped, and so did the Ladies whom had accompanied them to this meeting. The Ladies were invited, always, but they did prefer their parties and dresses to politics. Perhaps maybe after she and Link had been wed, she would be able to join them on occasion, leave the planning to Link. She laughed silently at that, the image of Link pouting as she waved bye to him over enthusiastically just to spite him.

Link smiled at their reactions. It had been happening more recently, apparently warming to Link's touch whenever he wielded to it. Link was wondering whether it was trying to convey a message.

It had proven that it could actually 'hear' and respond in its own way, and the fact that Zelda used to hear its voice means it could communicate back.

"So, you now know the date, and Link has travelled to the Korok Forest, the Deku Tree is happy to be witness to our marriage as well as the Goddess and the statue of her that resides in the forest. We only wish for the people closest to us be in attendance, which is around 25 of us, however Purah will be videoing, as she does with her obsession of cameras," Link snorted at that to which Zelda rolled her eyes, "so the public can have witness to it."

"How?" Lord Orion asked, "We understand how with both of your Sheikah Slate, but I thought you said they weren't released to the public yet, I know they are in development but surely they can't be readied so soon?"

Zelda smiled, "Yes, that is correct, however, with recent… assistance progress is moving much quicker than its original sluggish pace. Cherry, one of Robbie's mechanisms has actually had a new upgrade installed, she has more arms, and with Robbie's careful programming can clone at the will of Purah or Robbie. There are currently 10 Cherry's, and if you remember the guardians, we found under the castle a while ago? They have been reprogramed as robotic inventors."

"So, that's where they went…" Lord Von rested his chin on his hand, deep in thought.

"I assure you they are well observed for any signs of corruption, but their multiple arms have proved rather beneficial, as for the other guardians they are being re-programmed as well, currently. They will re-join our forces."

"What!" one of the ladies screeched and lunged from her chair, Belinda, "They were one of the reasons that Hyrule was brought to ruin a hundred years ago! Re-programming or not they are killing machines!"

Zelda raised a hand and she stilled and went silent, before sitting back into her chair calmly tapping her fingers against the wood of the table impatiently as she waited for an explanation.

"I understand your concern, all of you, but well, I assure you they are to be controlled by someone who can kill them easily," her head slid to Link, waiting for him to back her up on this.

Link nodded slowly, "What I am about to tell you is confidential, I expect all of you to keep this amongst us, we are still… figuring things out, I am still figuring things out. I assume all of you know that the 'Storm' that became of the Great Plateau was came to be by my actions?" nods around the table, "Well, when I was there, I came into contact with an unidentified voice, the some of the words they spoke to me were 'I address the one who wishes to pilot a Divine Beast', I admit I was jealous of the Champions at the time they piloted the Divine Beasts, during the Calamity, however I am lead to believe there is a fifth Divine Beast. Or there seems to be, the Divine Beasts were created to subdue Ganon and also to be I suppose the 'masters' of the guardians and other Sheikah technological creations created for the same thing, to defeat Ganon. If this information about the Divine Beast really is true then we can deal with the guardians that way."

There were nods around the table and both Zelda and Link let out sighs of relief.

"How would we know more?" Lord Orion asked.

Link chewed on his lip, "I-well, I need to do some other, trials I suppose to get more information it seems."

"What would that involve?" Zelda was the one to ask this time.

Link stared at the boots watching as the leather stretched as he moved his toes in his boots. "It seems I would have to go to the four other kingdoms and complete whats seems to be refered to as the Champions Ballard, I would need to complete each Champion's 'song' and re-defeat the Divine Beasts in a dream state."

Zelda's eyes widened, "No," she said simply.

"Zel-"

"Link, don't, not right now," she held up a hand and he stayed silent. "I conclude the meeting for today. Does everyone understand what information has been laid out regarding the wedding?"

They all nodded and left the room, leaving to notify the right people of what needed to be done.

Zelda turned towards Link and half sat on the table. "When were you going to tell me?" she demanded.

Link sighed and rubbed circles around his temples, "Amongst other things, Zelda, I didn't know when, certainly soon, I wasn't going to act on it until I had told you, until after the wedding."

"I sure hope not," Zelda seethed.

Link gulped knowing full well she was less than happy with him at the moment, and that look she was giving him told him not to push it, but, "I wasn't going to, Zelda, I finally have something I believe is really worth living for, and thats you, and our life together." He walked towards her and took her hands in his, some of her anger seemed to evaporate, "But, I'm still a grown man, Zelda, I know the wild like the back of my hand, you have to trust me, I've only done this, you know, my entire life. I know how to stay alive, and I would never allow myself to be killed or anything to come close to it now that I have you."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him.

He rolled his eyes, "The Plateau was different, you know that, and look I'm standing before you now, perfectly alive and intact." He cupped her cheek for emphasis that she could _feel_ him. "I love you, Zelda," he kissed her forehead, "but please, have a little more faith and trust in me. You know I have to do this, but I won't, not until were married, and after our honeymoon." The words still sounded foreign to him, marriage, wife, honeymoon, but they would all become a part of his life. And he wouldn't regret of his choices.

Zelda finally relaxed the breath she was holding finally being released, "Ok, promise…"

Link smiled, "Promise."

Riju approached Link from where he sat at the top of the library, legs crossed beneath him back against the wooden shelf, this had become his little corner in the library, accessible via ladder, secluded and quiet, peaceful. Many of the library's residents didn't brave the tall but sturdy ladders, Link had much experience with all types of climbing and ladders. So he was surprised to see Riju up here a bright but snarky smile on her face

"Here," Riju said by way of greeting, handing him a bag of tiny glass jars with some yellowish kind of liquid. "I had it made for you in the time you were… away. Unlike everyone else in this castle, I had unwavering faith that you would return to us."

Link snorted, "What is it?"

"A tonic."

"For what?"

"To keep your little swimmers under control."

Link's brows creased, _my little swimmers…? Oh, oh, that_.

Riju's smirk grew as she watched his understanding bloom all over Link's features–in a very prominent red, "I figured since y'know, I saw you last um, making out?" Link winced at her bluntness, "And you know, hands all over one another, under shirts, tongue-"

"I get it, Riju," he interrupted.

"Yeah well, I spoke to Zelda about you guys having sex," Link nearly spewed, "don't get me wrong I know you are both very reliable, mostly…" she corrected, "so I was thoughtful enough to have the castle herbalist whip this up for you. Zelda has one too, I know you are both getting to that stage, and whilst I know neither of you would have sexual intercourse before marriage, I also know that you would not like to have mini Zelda and Link's running around the castle so soon after you've barely had enough time to enjoy yourselves, and each other for that matter," she winked.

She spoke so fast and in such long sentences the drew on and on that Link went and banged his head against the shelf, whilst rubbing at his face to clear the redness from it, not that it was helping, in fact, it was probably making it worse. He stopped.

She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I'll stop, I'm sure you understand the point. But let me make one last thing clear, if you hurt her, I'll bloody kill you, and speaking of blood if I find any on the sheets–and I will be checking, there will be a punishment of death, no little or less than that."

"You girls really go far for each other," he observed.

"We're a pact, or mostly, there are always bitches in the area that are dangerous too."

Link laughed, or tried to, it wasn't a nice thought but unfortunately it was true, "I thought you had left the castle?" he said trying to change the subject and keep his mind of the bag of tiny glass jars containing the contraceptive tonics.

"I did, but once I found out the two of you had somewhat proposed to each other and then told the rest of the continent about it, I came back as fast as I could, to congratulate the both of you. Also, I was kind of the only person who knew about that tonic and I had forgotten about it when I left."

"Rijuuuu." Link groaned.

She laughed at his discomfort, cackled really. "Relax, Link. You could just thank me already. I think everyone knows that you guys are getting to that stage. That's one of the reasons they made the walls sound proof." She winked at him again and he buried his head in his hands. She jabbed at his shin playfully, "See you."

"Oh bye, and… thanks I guess."

He didn't miss the smug look Riju had on her face as she walked away.

 **I am excited haha.**


	33. Right Here, Right Now (Chapter 32)

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 32

 **I is so sorry but also so not sorry… read below to find out why *wink***

 **Honestly you all mean so much to me. I love you all so frickin much!**

 **This chapter and the next and the one after that, they have been a long time coming and even I know that, it has been** _ **gruelling**_ **me not to make this so much sooner, but I had to draw it out. Y'know, mean author purposes *wink*.**

 **I should just say that this fanfic has honestly become such a sanctuary for me over the past year and a bit since I first had the courage to expose my own creative writing to the internet dun dun DUNNNN.**

 **If ya'll wanna write a fanfic, you go guys. It is so rewarding seeing how many people read it or even just visit it, review, favourite, follow. I know you can all see each other's reviews if you know how to get there, and if you are one of those creepers who like me likes to read what other people have said on a fanfic you read, then I just want you to know.**

 **EACH. AND. EVERY. SINGLE. FRICKIN. REVIEW. BROUGHT. ME. TO. TEARS.**

 **Please please please, don't think I'm saying good bye, because I'm not, this story has a lot more coming for it (however my ultimate focus is my schooling and now my SECOND BOOK because literally finished writing the first at 3 am the other night, no joke) I hope that one day it'll be published and that one-day you guys might pick it up off the book shelf and recognise my writing :) )**

Link sat at the Hateno tavern late at night with Teba to his right, enjoying some rum.

"I can't believe you're getting married so young," Teba marvelled.

Link laughed, "Sure if you call this young."

"Of course, it is, both of you have only really lived for your teenage years."

"Mm," was all he replied taking a swing of his rum.

It burned his throat, but he didn't mind. Alcohol was an acquired taste he had learnt.

Teba burped beside him to which he laughed at, "Ugh, excuse me. Sorry, Link, but I feel I should be off, Tulin will likely want me to tuck him in and I don't want him staying up any later than now waiting for me to come home."

He nodded, "Say hi to him for me, if he ever wants some archery lessons, I'm happy to teach him."

Teba winked at him, "You might regret saying that."

Link laughed and waved him off.

He circled the rim of the cup with his finger, staring at the froth that bubbled.

He sighed and finished off his drink, he tossed the bartender some rupees with a flick of his hand and nodded his thanks before climbing off the bar stool and making his way out of the tavern.

He got many stares nowadays, it used to unsettle him and made him want to hide, but he was used to it now, or getting there. The stares still made him uncomfortable from time to time, but they were often accompanied with smiles of gratitude.

Link sighed happily once he stepped inside of his home, leaning against the door.

He pushed off the door and walked further inside.

The dining table was a mess, so was the kitchen and his bed was still unmade.

He had been a bit restless the past few days, his nerves often racking his body to the point of near vomiting.

The wedding was two days from now and Link and Zelda had been forbidden from seeing each other, tradition apparently. Not that he minded, it gave him time to gather himself.

He was nervous about the wedding, not about the commitment but the actual ceremony. But most of all, he had been having nightmares of Zelda being taken away from him by Ganon again.

That was what made him nervous most of all. He had previously had future-telling dreams, and this one kept repeating itself, over and over each night as the dreams often did.

He didn't want Ganon to come back, no matter the form. As the books laid out on the table suggested there had been multiple reincarnations of Ganon, Zelda and him in the past.

He hoped that for once he had done his job thoroughly enough that Ganon wouldn't be revived or reincarnated again in their current lifetime, or better yet, ever.

He prayed to the Goddess Hylia that Hyrule would have peace for longer than it had formerly.

For once, they had something going for them now. Hyrule was more civilised and prosperous than ever with the ascension of a new queen and research of the Sheikah technology that was being recovered, explored and experimented with once again in a safer environment.

Maybe they could withstand the destruction Ganon brought with him if he was revived. Hopefully never again.

Unlikely, but hope was always prosperous, as sure as the sun rising with each day and was not easily snuffed out.

Link mentally reminded himself to clean everything and make things neat again in the morning, he was tired and in desperate need of rest.

He wasn't exactly a neat person, but even this was too messy for him.

Dirty dishes from where he had been cooking–for fun, he ate it all and was very pleasantly full afterwards. But that didn't come without consequences, he had dishes to do, and lots of them.

Link didn't fully wake up until 9 the next morning, another nightmare having shaken him.

He trudged down stairs and made himself breakfast, adding to the monstrous pile of dishes.

Once he had finished, he began washing them, his hands were wrinkled by the time he was done.

Then he set to work on the table, bookmarking the pages he was up to in them, the ones he had finished with, he stacked by the door, he would return them today if he had the time. The ones he hadn't he put at the end of his bed.

He watered the plants he had gotten not so long ago, they were looking luscious and well taken care of if he didn't say so himself. He got rid of the weeds and then grabbed a broom from underneath the stairs and swept away the dirt.

He placed the Hylian Shield on one of the three shield mounts he had on his wall, then he removed his savage lynel bow and put that on a bow mount, leaving him only armed with the Master Sword. He had to say, having just the familiar weight of just the sword on his back was more comforting than lugging around everything else.

He placed his quiver of arrows in a corner of the room and began dusting, his least favourite job but it had to be done.

He had gotten Bolson Constructing to open up the wall next to his kitchen, he made it into a sitting room. And it made the open living area so much more open and spacious although the ceiling was low it brought comfort in the winter.

He had moved his shield mounts to the opposite wall beside his bow mounts.

He had also requested to have the bathroom accessible from the inside so they had put in a wooden door, had even retiled it and everything, including a bath and a brand-new technologically advanced flushing toilet.

In fact, they had redone the entire house for him when they had heard of his engagement. Instead of the boring drywall and brick, the inside was now painted white with a painted forest on one side, done by the artist from Kakariko Village and the Dye shop staff from Hateno.

More furniture had been put in, covered in new material. Honestly, he didn't know how to express his gratitude to them, they had simply waved him off and smiled, saying it was their pleasure and that he deserved it for all he had done for… well… everyone.

And he had gone and repaid them by turning this place into a pigsty in a matter of days, no matter now, since it was clean from top to bottom.

Link wasn't sure what they were going to do after the wedding. He knew they would celebrate and then go on a honeymoon (the word _still_ sounding foreign to him).

Impa had said that they could go there, at least for the first few nights, but with Paya around and her… crush on him, he wasn't entirely sure that was a good idea.

When news had reached there of his engagement to Zelda, Impa and Paya were delighted for him. But then as soon as Paya had gone upstairs he had heard her burst into tears. He had frowned but didn't feel even a little bit guilty, and that was what made him feel guilty, not feeling guilty. Guilt was a funny thing.

So yes, he wasn't entirely sure if they should go there.

He didn't want to stay at the Korok Forest, as beautiful as it was and as friendly as they were, he didn't feel like they would have any 'down time' with them around. They were joyful creatures but incredibly annoying too.

Then he didn't want to come here, because the members of Bolson construction _still took to staying OUTSIDE of his house EVERY. SINGLE. DAY_. And he just couldn't stand that, despite how much he had asked them to _move_ , they just wouldn't. Maybe he should bring Zelda here, show off his new home and also ask her to royally kick their ass' off his lawn.

But no. He didn't even have a double bed, and whilst he knew Zelda didn't mind, she had slept here, with him in the same bed before. It made him feel somewhat ashamed. And dear Hylia! He couldn't believe he was thinking such uncanny dirty things, but he didn't feel like he could… please her… in that bed.

Immediately he banged his head on the wall, _no stop, one thing at a time, no damn._

And now he was hard… fantastic.

He didn't want to go to the castle either, for all of the above, no privacy, because it felt like such a judgemental place and because he knew Zelda would be pulled back into her duties the moment, she set foot in that place. And they wouldn't have had any time to themselves, to be able to revel in married life, for even a day. So no.

Then death mountain, Yunobo had proposed it, but immediately they had both shot it down, they couldn't with-stand that heat without dying of heatstroke. Elixir, heat-proof armour or not!

However, he was planning on taking Zelda to a hot spring.

There wasn't one too far from his house actually, and it was small, fairly secluded and nobody else seemed to know of its existence, he supposed not many people explored unknown areas these days. A perk he had up his sleeve, he knew his way around Hyrule no matter what kind of transportation, horse foot or teleportation. Of course, having the map in-built into his Sheikah Slate was helpful too, but it didn't sound as good when bragging.

Speaking of Sheikah Slates, apparently Zelda's had been 'confiscated'. By Riju over the past couple of days. He had discovered this after messaging her a rather embarrassing text of 'I love you' to Zelda. When he got a reply, it read:

 _\- Love you too, Sweetie-Pie, Linky Link – from Riju, I'll have your balls if you contact her again ;)_

Great.

How lovely of you Riju.

First you threatened to kill him… if he made her bleed, after… making love. And now she threatened to cut off his penis… he couldn't do one without the other. Choose one, or better yet _neither_.

Please.

For his manhood!

He sighed and went out to meet Hudson who had come all this way from Tarry Town to help him ready for the wedding. Teba too had come to stay in Hateno for the time-being and Purah also, she refused to sit out and not help him. Despite his protesting that she should be helping Zelda, not him.

He walked towards the dye shop, when the three of them were already waiting out front, when they spotted him, they smiled.

"Linky!" Purah greeted jumping up and down.

He smiled at her, feeling a pang of sadness at the words she spoke to him the night before the Great Plateau incident.

Teba grined at him and Hudson nodded his greeting.

"Let's go," Teba said gruffly.

They wandered into the dye shop to pick up Link's freshly dyed and tailored ceremonial clothes. Did some last-minute double checks and bought some fresh silent princesses for him to pin to his breast pocket.

After this Teba and Hudson left, leaving Link a few words of advice and encouragement.

It was evening and in less than 24 hours he would be marrying the person he loved most in this world.

Purah dragged him back to the tech lab and forced him to sit on a stool outside, take off his tunic and put a towel around his shoulders so that his remaining clothes didn't get wet, then a bucket was pressed between his back and her chest to catch any excess water.

She began massaging some shampoo into his scalp, usually he would moan at the feeling, but it was Purah's hands not Zelda's. and the pleasant chills that were sent down his spin didn't come, and he was glad for them not to.

"Are you excited?" she asked him.

He nodded as best as he could, staying silent.

She poured water over his head rinsing away the shampoo, then she did the same for conditioner.

She grabbed a brush and began to untangle his hair then grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut off the split ends. "You need to take better care of your hair," she scolded him.

He rolled his eyes although she couldn't see, "I don't have the time."

He heard her huff behind him but she didn't say anything else on the matter.

Once he was done, he found himself wandering back down the hill alone, his hands in his pockets and his head bent in thought.

He had never felt so sure about his relationship with Zelda, had never felt more ready to take the next big step in their relationship.

The nightmares came the nightmares went. But something never changed, and that was Zelda had given _him_ her heart. And he would not break it, he would tuck it away behind his, cherish, protect and love everything about her. Through relentless forces having tried to separate them, they had found their way back to each other.

And as he looked up at the bright stars, he realised he'd do everything again, if he could be here, about to be wed to her, commit to her, commit to _loving_ her for every day, for the rest of his life. He realised, that he would always find her, no matter the consequences, live beside her and be whatever she needed. He'd be there, he'd make sure of it, always. No more deceiving, no more lies, no doing things on their own.

They were a team, and it would stay that way, time could test it, but he had never had more faith in their love, than right now. Miles apart. He still felt his heart flutter at any thought or mention of her.

The castle was frantic, they had woken her up at 6 am to get her ready.

They had said 5 am.

" _6 am earliest! No earlier!"_ she had screeched, or she wouldn't make it through the day.

She wouldn't go without eating food either she had said. Although she really missed Link's own cooking, she hadn't had it in months. She hoped that she could wake up to him making her breakfast in the mornings. No more of the castle's kitchens cooking. Not that they were bad, but Link's meals were made from a glutton's heart. The best kind of heart for making food and he loved her too.

Riju was behind her doing up the ribbons at her back, making them tight so they wouldn't come undone in the day's events.

Her hair had been styled similar to her coronation style. A bun had been done, a plait of hair encircling it so you couldn't see the string holding it together.

A fresh crown of flowers had been handmade for her to wear, her veil attached to it.

She loved her dress, tailored for her from Gerudo's finest materials, Rhondson had made it for her after getting an idea of what she wanted, and her measurements.

She took a deep breath when Riju said she was ready after placing the flower crown on her head.

They were teleporting from the shrine underneath the castle to the Korok Forest. The old passage ways there had been stabilised and rebuilt so it was a safer and well-lit route. Which also meant she wouldn't have a lot of time to prepare herself before seeing Link, up at the altar.

Her nerves were taking a hold of her and but she wouldn't let her nerves decide her actions for her.

Riju, Urbosa and Mipha were behind her holding up the end of her veil.

Her feet were bare as she was going to be walking through water and her dress was slightly shorter at the front than the back.

She wished her father or mother, or both were here to give her away, but she knew their spirits had moved on from this realm. They were watching from above, and she was content knowing that.

 _Deep breaths, Zelda_ , she told herself.

They reached the shrine and she pivoted with the four in tow to face the chamber and servants there waving her off. The ones who had to keep the castle running and couldn't come.

She offered them a wave and a smile before they were teleported to the Keo Ruug shrine just by the Great Deku Tree.

She could just see the tail end of the chair's lines before the altar. It wasn't really a wedding altar, but the alter for the master sword at the foot of the Deku Tree.

She was led around and behind Maca, who swayed excitedly and waved at her. His maraca's shakalaking.

She could see link, dressed in a white tux with his back to her.

She stood in the middle or the aisle, everybody rose from their seats and turned to her. Slow piano began to play, a tale of love but heartache that danced and drifted on the breeze as it reached their ears.

Slowly, Link turned around.

This was it. It was finally _it._ She was getting married, to link. They were getting married.

King and Queen, not consort, neither of them, both equal, with the support of all of Hyrule backing them.

 _This is it._

Link lost his breath as his eyes fell on Zelda.

From the crown of flowers adorning her head and threaded through her braid, to her pure, innocent white dress that hugged her body and fanned out silkily at the waist, to how her dress was shorter, exposing her lean legs and bare feet as she slowly began to stride down the aisle.

 _This is it._

He couldn't breathe, the air knocked out of him. Her green eyes were bright and loving as she looked at him. His blue eyes sparkled like the ocean as he took her in.

 _This is it._

She reached the altar and Link reached for her hand instinctively.

Oh, how beautiful she is. He'd never seen anyone so stunning in his entire life (even if he had been awake those thousand years, he knows there would be nobody as fair in the land as she).

He couldn't resist planting a kiss on her plump lips as they stood together before the Great Deku tree.

He could _feel_ the smiles in the air. So warm, joyful and congratulating.

"A hundred years ago, Zelda. You came to me, asking me to pass on a message to Link when he came to retrieve the Master Sword. I think it's clear to us all that you have told him what you asked of me to tell him," the Deku's voice boomed jokingly.

She smiled and hung her head in embarrassment but Link tilted her chin up, he'd heard the story and his heart had trembled.

 _I love you_ , he mouthed to her.

She smiled and mouthed the same back.

The Deku tree took a deep breath. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the undying love and resilience between Link, the Hero of Hyrule, and Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule, the Queen of Hyrule. Through compassion, empathy, sympathy, solemn, passion and perhaps most importantly; love, we join these two souls together. If any person can show why these two may not be joined together–speak now, or forever hold your peace."

They wait.

"Since there are no objections, we will continue…"

The words fell from their ears, gazes set on one another with love in their eyes.

 _This is it._

"Zelda," and they snap back to attention. "Do you take Link as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

She smiled. "I Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule ,take you, Link, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish," she took a deep breath. "Link, as the Deku said. I came here a long time ago to pledge my love for you, as I believed I would never be able to tell you myself. But here we are. Standing in the exact same place, I feel like we're back at the beginning. But we aren't and it's surreal. I love you so much, and as you know, so much it hurts, I would risk death for you and go to unspeakable lengths to have you by my side forevermore from this day forth, until death do us apart."

Link had to sniff back a tear, making Zelda and others laugh.

"This is probably going to be the longest everyone has ever heard me talk for," he joked and they chuckled. "I Link, take you, Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule to be my wife, to have and to hold for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish. Your right, it does feel like the beginning, but it isn't and won't ever be again. From now on I plan to take you, to make you the happiest woman alive and move forward into a new stage of life together with you. I know I scare you, I know I worry you, and you do as well for me. I think we are both just as bad as each other," Zelda broke out into a smile at those words. "But I promise to protect you, our country and this world from harm, I'm fighting for you, and for the rest of Hyrule. Because from this day forth, Hyrule is our continent to rule together," he threads their fingers together. "And I hope to make every second, minute, day, week, month, year. I hope to make it all count for something, to have a memory we cherish together, and relish together, each day, because I love you wholly and purely. From this day forth, I pledge myself, my life and my soul to you, fully and will live out the rest of my days by your side, until death do us apart."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she cupped his face. "Please just tell me I can kiss him," she pleaded making the whole lot laugh, including Link.

The Great Deku tree, Link and Zelda stumbled and stuttered over the remaining words and traditions until they finally reached for each other, their souls became forever intertwined, with wedding bands adorning their ring fingers.

They kissed, the world falling away and it felt as though they were spinning, off their feet and falling somehow, and in some way, evermore and forever more in love.

They start together, today, right here, right now.

 **AWWWWWWW**

 **Sorry but I really hope it was worth the wait. I really struggled writing the wedding scene and traditions and blah blah blah. It'd be odd if I was married at this age so hope you understand if it's not that great :p**

 **Thank you all so much, I love you all xx**


	34. Chapter 33

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 33

 **Yes yes, I know, I'm sorry, I took a long time. I still have so much love and ideas and passion for this fanfic, it's just hard finding the inspo to write rn. I also wasn't sure how to start this chapter, or what I wanted its contents to be. But once I figured out the beginning, the rest just flowed.**

 **Who else can't wait for the sequel to botw? I'm so pumped!**

 **If your curious as to what they are wearing etc, then you can check out my Pinterest abster_claire, it'll be under the board titled LoZ FanFiction at the bottom (it's the first pin). (I say this bc I kinda forgot to describe what Link was wearing lol). There may also be some pins in there that I'll be taking inspo from for future scenes/chapters, if you want a possible sneak-peak at whats to come, *wink*.**

 **I hope you enjoy this; this might be one of** _ **my**_ **favourite chapters haha.**

Link gulped as he stared at the tonic Riju had given him in his hands.

Riju stood before him, wiggling her eyebrows at him cheekily. "Thought you should take it since like, it's your wedding night and all."

"Rijuuuu," Link groaned, a blush tinging his cheeks.

"Have you been taking them?" she was prying, he knew it, she knew it too.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Gooooooddd," she smirked. "Here's another bag, since your taking them daily you run out pretty fast," she held up a full bag of at least four weeks worth of tonics.

"Riju! I have nowhere on me to put it!"

"Not on you, but you have that satchel-bag thing of yours. I'm not an idiot, I know you bring it with you everywhere."

He sighed and took it from her. "How long does it take to take effect?" he reluctantly asked.

"Oh? You been thinking about it?" there's that smirk again.

"Of course I've been thinking about it," he hissed and then looked away and around him, they stood in a fairly private place, just behind one of the Deku tree's large roots. Tall enough to shield them from prying eyes at the wedding, although koroks watched then with curiosity and giggled when Link got embarrassed. "Did you have to pull me aside from the celebrations just for this? I still have another weeks worth."

"Ah yes, but how long are you guys going away? Or staying away. You would have needed a top up and I highly doubt either of you would like to be interrupted during your lovey-dovey century to make up for time. I don't think anyone would want to disturb you during this time either. It'll be curious to see just how territorial over Zelda you'll be when the making love is done."

Link growled, surprised by himself as much as Riju was.

"Very, by the seems of it," she laughed. "It takes affect after a few days, so you should be all good now since I gave it to you a while ago. Anyways, you should get back, and Link?" she pulled him in for a hug. "Congratulations, I mean it, I hope your both happy together. You both deserve it."

Link sighed and wrapped his arms around her too. Link had always been taller than Riju since they first met, but since his growth in height, he'd put quite a distance between them.

"But, Link, don't think just because I'm being all chummy now means my threat of hurting her doesn't still stand, or the blood on the sheets, wherever you go, I will be inspecting," her eyes narrowed.

 _Creepy,_ he thought. "Don't you think your taking this a bit too far? Stalker-like even?"

She cackled. "Not at all, by Pinky-Linky-Link."

Curse her nicknames for him, she's been spending too much time with Purah.

Link snuck the bag of tonics miraculously to where he had hidden his bag and sword… wherever that was. He scowled when he saw some koroks swinging about with it, it's weight tipping them off balance and they stumbled and fell. Despite how much it irritated him that they had taken it and were now playing it without his permission, it was hilariously funny.

Link stuffed the bag into his bag and closed it, getting up and striding towards the koroks. The spotted him, some squealed others tinkled with laughter and they ran-waddled more like it, away from him.

They seemed to enjoy the chase until they tripped and fell, the sword escaping from their clutches.

There was a laugh as someone watched it happen too.

Link seized his opportunity and leapt forward for the sword, but someone beat him to it. Delicate, feminine hands picked it up before he reached it and he paused as his… now wife straightened with the sword in her hands, and inquired whether the koroks were OK, then noticed he was standing there. Awe-struck by her beauty, not just in appearance but her beautiful and kind-hearted personality also. It wasn't the first time since he'd met her, or that day that he was lost for words.

She blushed when she noticed him staring and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He smiled and strode forward with purpose, he pulled out that lock of hair and then tucked it back behind her ear. "I want to be the one to do that," he whispered.

Her lips parted in surprise, and he just wanted to kiss her, so badly, but he knew the high they both rode still of being newly married would likely cause that kiss to escalate to something… more intense… he wasn't taking her for her first time, for his first time, for _their_ first time, in the korok forest. Not happening. That would come later, whether that was later that evening, or tomorrow, the day after, a week, a month, a year, however long, he would wait. And when that special moment finally came upon them, he would lay her down on a bed (a double bed at that), make sure that she was comfortable, and then, once she was, and only then, would he finally touch her, lovingly and passionately.

"Where have you been?" she murmured and wrapped her arms around his middle.

He wasn't sure whether he should tell her the full truth. They hadn't exactly spoken about the tonics, or sex, and when either were mentioned around them, they were both a blubbering, sputtering mess. Link was torn between bring up the subject later or just letting it happen between them.

He decided with a half-truth; "Riju took me aside and threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you."

She giggled and shook her head. "I believe we'll be happy," she looked up at him with big green eyes and her hands played with the lapels of his suit. His cloak, attached to his shoulders, flowed in the warm breeze as they stood together.

He rested his forehead against her. "I believe we will be too, let us get back to the celebrations."

After the clinking of drinks and cheers for the happy couple had been done, things begun to quieten down as everyone prepared to settle down for the night. Some were staying in the accommodation provided by the koroks in the forest, whilst others prepared to depart the forest and begin the journey in the afternoon sun, home.

Link and Zelda themselves prepared to depart. They started by saying their goodbyes an hour before they actually left. Everybody wanted to talk to them and congratulate them, naturally. They were happy for them because they could see Link and Zelda were happy, and also because this had been a long time coming. A _long_ time coming. A _century_ coming to be exact.

Link helped Zelda onto Espen as it was difficult for her to get up in her dress, then Link mounted Zelda, the horse he had named after his love.

"Zelda!" Riju called as the bachelorettes gathered behind Espen, keeping out of reach should he kick behind.

Zelda laughed and tossed her bouquet of flowers behind her, the girls squealed as they scrambled over each other to catch it.

Link and Zelda turned and laughed as Paya blushed furiously having caught the bouquet, and Riju as well blinking in surprise. They both had caught it at the same time it seemed. They looked at each other and laughed.

Link smiled; he'd be looking forward to seeing if the bouquet was right about them getting married next. He hadn't heard of either of them being in a relationship but he was sure they were happy.

He looked at Zelda and smiled contently. "Shall we leave?" he asked.

She tore her attention to him and smiled back. "Yes, lead the way, My Love."

They urged their horses into a canter called farewell to their guests as they wished them luck and a happy holiday.

He could see the smiling faces of the new and old champions as they rode off.

Link and Zelda dismounted outside of Kakariko Village and walked their horses the rest of the way to where they were staying. They tied up the horses outside of their temporary home, Zelda clasped his hand and gave it a squeeze as they walked inside.

They had arranged for it to be prepared for them when they first told Impa they were planning on staying here for the first few days for their honeymoon so clothes and fresh bed sheets had been supplied to them as well as other necessities like bars of soap.

Only a select few knew of where they were going for their honeymoon and they weren't to leak it to anyone who didn't know. They would begin for the first three days at Kakariko Village and then move to Lurelin Village for the rest of that week. Then they were going to Rito Village and finally Zora's Domain.

"What's for dinner?" Zelda asked, a smile on her face she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed your cooking."

Link grinned and kissed her nose. "Whatever you want, my love."

"You choose, but maybe dessert as well?"

Link laughed. "Of course. Shall we go search for ingredients?"

Zelda nodded. "Just let me change out of my wedding dress and I'll be right there."

"Of course, I'm going to get out of my suit, I'll leave you with the bathroom if you wish to shower, I'll get changed in the bedroom."

"OK, if you're sure."

"Positive," he replied. "We'll be going to Gerudo first."

Zelda changed into some comfortable genie pants and a crop-top that went to her belly-button, not so scandalous, heeding Link's unsaid advice about wearing clothes appropriate for the desert.

The desert was a dangerous place, she knew Link could protect her, but she wanted to protect him as well. So, she planned on taking the bow of light with her and her rapier. She slung a mid-length cloak over her shoulders and did up her hoister belt, attaching her rapier and Sheikah Slate, then slinging her bow and arrows over her shoulder. She really hoped she would get to see Link in action. Is she was being honest with herself… it kind of did something to her.

She knocked on the bathroom door, feeling a blush warm on her cheeks at what may await beyond the door. If he wasn't dressed and she opened the door on him… no. how improper of her. She was the Queen, although nobody knew what she was thinking, except perhaps Link, and Riju, she always seemed to be read Zelda like an open book, no matter her expression.

"Yes?" she heard Link say beyond the door.

"Just checking your finished dressing."

"I'm ready when you are."

She pushed the door open and nearly moaned at just the sight of him wearing her favourite armour of his.

Link was wearing his desert voe armour set except with a long cloak hung over his shoulder, tied at his neck. It didn't obstruct the brilliant turquoise and gold colours or the patterns or armour and skin exposed, and that was exactly the problem. She clenched her thighs together and covered up her arousal with a laugh at how his hair was more teased than normal in its extremely high ponytail.

Link rolled his eyes but she could see the smile in his face. "Are we ready to go."

She nodded and went and stood by his side, he slid an arm around her waist and they teleported to the shrine nearest to where they wanted to go.

They teleported to Daqo Chisay Shrine, just outside of Gerudo Town, it was a blisteringly hot day and the two, despite wearing heat-resistant garments were still required to consume a heat-resistant elixir.

"I've never actually gone to hunt for ingredients before," Zelda said as they walked around to the north the side of Gerudo town.

"Really?" Link whirled on her; utter disbelief written on his face.

She giggled. "Well it's not exactly on my daily list of things to-do."

"Then let's make this an adventure of sorts."

"Oo! Does it involve sand seal racing!" her heart was beating in anticipation.

Link smiled at her excitement. "Well, I think maybe we should have a practice run first," he said and pointed into the north entry, where the north seal rent place was.

The guards there stamped their spears on the ground in warning and shook their heads at him.

One of them spoke. "You Hero of Hyrule are not welcome here, whether that is as a man or in your cross-dressing… endeavours. Even if you are on your honeymoon, or newlywed, the only reason you'll ever be permitted to enter these walls… again… is if it's your body impaled on this spear as a triumph victory over mankind!"

Even the Hero cowered at her words, still he could see them biting their cheeks at their mistake of letting him in countless times in the past, even if he was described as a woman.

Zelda laughed and held her hands up in surrender. "Can we rent two sand seals please?"

The guards looked embarrassed, clearly having mistaken them (or him) for making an attempt to get inside the town. They parted ways for Zelda but crossed over their spear to prevent him from entering after.

Defeated, Link slumped in the sand with a huff of exasperation as he waited for Zelda to _seal the deal_.

She arrived not ten minutes later with two, the reins of one in each hand. She passed one to him as he exchanged one of his shields with her.

"Now it's been a while," Zelda grimaced as she set herself up, more hyping herself up for the activity ahead than making conversation. "I've got this," she breathed.

Link smiled as he set himself up.

"I'll follow you, you know more where we're going than I do."

He frowned, uncomfortable with the idea of riding in front of her should something happen whilst she was behind him. "Call me if anything happens. Anything."

"OK," she scoffed, but a smile on her face. "Your acting more like my knight than my husband right now."

Link flushed and turned away, before snapping his reigns and they were off, Zelda close behind, heading north-westerly, thankfully the wind was mild today so they weren't battered with the harsh sand.

They rode steadily onwards, stopping for hydromelon and voltfruit as they went.

He felt the pulses underneath the surface of the dunes before he recognised it, by the time he did, it was undeniable it was trailing Zelda.

Zelda blinked just before it happened, in a flash Link was there. "Get to solid ground," he screamed and picked her up and hauled, _throwed_ her, desperately, out of the way just as it breached the surface of the sand where she had been standing, where Link was now standing.

She cried out in horror as the Molduga surged upwards, taking Link high into the air with it.

Still she listened to his words and sprinted to the nearest rock bed, there were bokoblins sitting around an open fire, even though it was the middle of the day.

She leapt onto the platform and slayed each one cleanly and quickly with her rapier. She pushed herself up onto the higher platform so the Molduga wouldn't fall on top of her like it would on the sand.

Link landed beside her, on his feet, clutching his side, teeth clenched.

She planted her hand over his heart. "I'm so sorry, if only I was more observant-"

But he cut her off with a kiss that sent the blood rushing to her head. "No, your perfect as you are."

She blushed. "No time for chivalry, Link, what are we going to do about that?!" she pointed to the Molduga, swimming under and in the sand. "It'll stay on our scent if we don't do something. And whilst I have no doubt you can handle it your injured," _because of me_ , she didn't add.

"I can do it, the bugger shows up again from time to time and terrorises the people in the area," he stood up straight and gobbled down three hearty durians, all pain seemingly washed away. "I'll take care of it."

It didn't at all bother her that he was a messy and feverish eater, his glutton heart was something she'd always loved about him, in fact it thrilled her how comfortable he was around her to do such a thing.

"This'll only bruise anyway," he continued, "no broken ribs, believe me I've had a lot worse than that and still pushed through. I fight for Hyrule, I fight for my people, I fight for my friends and family," he turned to her and brushed a thumb over her bottom lip. "I fight for love."

She melted, both from the heat and from his words. She loved the King in him, she loved that she melted in her heart and in the south.

"I'll attack it directly, can you provide aid from a distance?" she straightened, glad he wasn't leaving her out of the fight. "There's no point in shooting at it when its underground or in the air, it'll do little and also waste valuable arrows. Wait until it's thrashing around on the ground like a drowning fish on land, that's when it's ripe for the hitting."

"And how are you-we going to do that?"

"All I need you to do until it's on the ground is shoot on the sand near where I am to draw it near," he yawned and then stretched. "I don't show off enough," Link crouched, and brought out his paraglider. Revali groaned in annoyance as he appeared but lifted him up into the air. He disappeared with a wave in her direction once Link reached the right height.

He moved forward, gliding on air and she sprang into action, notching a normal arrow in her bow and shooting where she suspected he would land.

Her shots piqued its curiosity and once it sensed Link, now dropped to the sand it rushed at him.

Link back flipped out of the way as it sprang upwards, he braced himself, a hand raised in the air, then braced again, before he jumped and spun, hand flew outwards and a crackled began in the tips of his fingers and turned into roaring thunder which lead to the howl of the Molduga as it came crashing to the ground.

She was so awed by the sight that she nearly forgot to shoot at the Molduga, switching to light arrows for maximum effect, she shot, out of the way of Link , who continuously lashed the Molduga with the Master Sword.

Just as it seemed to be getting back to its fins, Link repeated the same move of thunder, Zelda noticed this time, the glowing figure of Urbosa beside him, aiding him in his fury. Gone as quickly as the lightning, but not without a smile sent her way and his.

Of course, it made all the more sense why it was so familiar to her. The lightning, what woke her up as she slept on the balcony of Naboris in Urbosa's arms. Only now, she slept in Link's arms.

After a few more shots and swings of a sword, the Molduga sunk into the sand in a cloud of black, leaving behind it's remains. Link collected them without much of a thought. Zelda looked away and grimaced at the thought.

She ran down to him. "That was…" she blushed, _hot_ was what she was going to say, "amazing. I forgot the Champion's passed on their abilities to you."

Link smiled and pulled her into his chest. "I'm glad you're alright."

Zelda sighed contently, his arms was where she belonged, she gazed up at him, worry in her eyes. "Did you get more injured?"

He shook his head an placed a kiss on her forehead. "It might be a good idea to teleport back to Daqo Chisay Shrine rather than walk the whole way back since our sand seals ran off."

"They'll be alright? They haven't escaped?"

"No, they'll find their way back, they always do. Here's my plan from here on out. We have everything we need for dinner and dessert, you wanted to go sand seal racing… are you still up for that?"

Zelda smile and looked to the sky. "Maybe another day, it's getting late in the day, and I could do with a bath."

"OK, I have two shops I need to stop at if you don't mind."

"No problem."

By the time they arrived back at Kakariko Villagethe sun had nearly set. Despite half of their day and last night being made up of their wedding and then the other half hunting for ingredients and fending off Molduga's, they had surprisingly made good time and despite neither getting much, if any sleep last night, neither were all that tired.

Weary? Yes.

After they first teleported to Daqo Chisay Link received his second scolding off the day when they went to a monster shop just north of Gerudo Town, where you could trade monster parts like organs and bones for a monster currency called 'mon'. the owner was by far strange and clearly a monster fanatic. Not that Zelda minded, she met a variety of different people all the time. When this owner had caught sight of her he had squealed and started to shake, turning his back on them and reprimanded Link.

"I thought I asked you not to bring anyone here…" he had groaned in a small, scared and weak voice.

Link apologised and assured him that Zelda was of no harm to him or his shop and only then did he turn to hear Link's request.

Link bought a spring like hammer that sent enemies flying, he thought it was hilarious and cracked up every time he used it. Zelda found it silly yet amusing and even had a go herself.

Then they stopped at Hateno Village to get Milk, the last ingredient they needed and then, they went home, or to their temporary home.

Both had cleaned the grime of the day from their bodies and now sat around the cook pot. Link having changed into his signature hylian trousers and champions tunic, and Zelda into a simple white dress.

Link stood excitedly over the pot, unaffected by the heat being emitted, only infatuated with the food being brewed inside so much so that he had the jitters.

He caught her staring and looked up at her, something that surprised Zelda that he could tear his eyes away from their cooking food.

He drew up a stool and sat, head cocked to the side as he waited expectantly for her to say something, but all Zelda did was look down and smile at her hands in her lap, then larger-sun-kissed hands enveloped her own paler ones.

"I feel like I need to say this," he was blushing furiously and avoiding her eyes.

She wondered what it could be, desperately awaiting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath and continued to play with her dainty hands, rubbing his thumb over the palms and back of her hands. "I just want you to know, and feel assured that I-I," he bit his lip, clearly struggling with the words. "I love you more than food," he finally blurted.

She nearly laughed, but didn't, she knew for Link that admitting this was big, and likely his gluttonous heart had taken damage from that confession.

She cupped his face and brought it to hers kissing him deeply and running her tongue over his lips, a gasp escaped his lips and then she pulled him away.

"Good," she grinned and finally laughed. "I'm glad."

Link smiled and pecked her on the lips before standing up and readying their meal.

He placed a bowl of soup in her lap and handed her a spoon, before dragging a stool to sit beside her. "Now this soup is called creamy heart soup and it serves two purposes, the first is that it helps to rejuvenate you, eases pain and stress, the second purpose is because it had many radishes in it, symbolising that my heart, big as it is, beats only for you."

She gaped at him as he began eating, besotted by it. "Link," she said softly, this grabbed his attention and he slurped the last of a piece of voltfruit into his mouth before opening his mouth to speak.

"What is it?"

"Your words tonight, today, they've really touched me. I wish you hadn't been silent all those years, your words are beautiful."

Link's mouth fell open and a tear ran down his cheek. "All that time, all I was doing was loving you silently."

"Link!" she gasped her eyes watering. She placed the soup on the ground and then removed his from his hands. She plopped herself down in his lap and wrapped her arms around him so that his head was buried in her chest, she he could heart her heart.

A melodic beat altering tempo, like a hitch in a breath as it beat faster and then slowed again.

"The soups going to get cold," he murmured quietly.

"Then lets eat together, you-you glutton!" she wacked him playfully on the arm. "Don't you know it's rude to start before a queen!"

Link grinned and placed a hand on the small of her back before reaching and picking up both of their soups.

They ate together.

"This is so good," Zelda hummed licking the spoon clean after each bite.

"Don't you know, Queen, that it's rude to eat with your mouth full."

Zelda covered her mouth with her hand to hide her grin, trying to appear stern and irritated but Link could see the gleam in her eyes.

After their main meal they began to eat dessert, wildberry crepes, the cream was so light and sweet but not _too_ sweet and the berries added that slight citrusy-sour taste that it needed.

Zelda moaned in delight, although it would be the first of many that honeymoon…for various reasons.

 **Hehehe, I was really deciding whether or not I should stop at that point because I wanted to add a bit more into this chapter, ehm um, I suppose like wedding-night and stuff, tradition but em, uh, I think I'll tease you all a little more (it also gives me a bit of time to collect my thoughts how I'm going to write that scene or more to come) (yes it's** _ **that**_ **scene)**


	35. Chapter 34

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 34

 **So, I believe I owe you all at least one chapter on time this year… lol. I won't keep you waiting. Go on… read.**

"Are you excited?" Link asked, joyous himself, a spring in his step as they walked up the hill towards on the of Great Fairy Fountains in Kakariko Village.

Zelda smiled and grasped his hand. "Curious," she corrected. "I don't know if 'excited' is the right word."

"Right," Link released a breathy laugh, they finally reached the top. "I'll tell you what a workout it, sprinting up that hill."

Zelda winced at the thought, not imagining herself being able to do it and Link, speaking from experience, grimaced.

Link held a hand out to slow her and held a finger to his lips, a silent order to 'shush'. He then began to step cautiously and as they finally peaked over the final stretch of the hill he knelt down into a crouch.

 _Should've worn my stealth armour_ , he thought with regret. It'd make things easier for them.

Then he saw what he was looking for and lurched forward before it could run away.

He grasped it gently in his hand, surprised by how soft its fur was, or that it had fur at all, from a distance they didn't appear to.

Zelda gasped when he turned over slowly onto his back and placed it on his chest, it was shivering, basically petrified, but as Link indicated for her to come over (slowly) it slowly began to calm and Link released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"They usually disappear as soon as they notice you," he breathed, petting the blupee just below the ears as it sat on his chest.

Zelda sat slowly beside him and reached out a tentative hand to scratch its belly. "It's beautiful," she slowly took out her Sheikah Slate and took a photo of it. "Now it's in the Hyrule Compendium!"

Link smiled at her fondly, taking in his wife who got more beautiful every second. He sat up slowly before he placed the blupee in her lap. Her hands came up to cup its small, fragile body and it slowly settled, sinking into her lap, enveloped in her blue skirt.

They both loved the clothes that were made for them as a wedding gift by the seamstress here. Both similar sets, Link wore an ocean blue wrap and light blue tracksuit pants. It was the kind of blue that when the clouds were so thin and transparent, they seemed a white-blue.

Similarly, Zelda wore a wrap of the same light blue colour and a skirt of the same ocean blue. They looked wondrous on her, and her hair was worn in a braid whilst link was sporting a low ponytail with the same strands of hair he always had out.

"I love you, Link," she said as she let the blupee go, they watched it run off and disappear in a sparkle of blue.

Link drew his attention back to her and kissed her nose. "I love you more."

She giggled. "I highly doubt that," she grinned and rubbed her nose on his in a kind of caress, odd as it may be, Link loved it.

"Let's call it about even then, shall we?" he said and kissed her softly, a breeze bantering with their hair as he nibbled on her lip.

She responded by flicking the roof of his mouth with her tongue and then jumped to her feet before Link could deepen their kiss even more, he did however let out a frustrated growl.

She always left him wanting more, and it was taking a physical toll on his body, his poor crotch, never having a moment of rest…

Link sighed and watched with a content smile as she ran off, looking back at him to see if he would give chase like she was intending.

Oh, he would, but he'd give her a head start first (and also allow for himself to calm down so it wasn't so uncomfortable _for_ him to chase after her).

He gave her five-luxury-minutes before he leapt to his feet and ran off in the same direction.

He halted at the top of the hill, scouring the village with his eyes for a woman clad in blue.

When he finally saw her dart between houses, he leapt off the hill and landed on one of the house roofs, his squirrel-lined loafers easing the strain of his feet as he gave chase, making it feel as though he was leaping from cloud-to-cloud, not from rooftop-to-rooftop.

Zelda squealed as she noticed him right above her and took a right, down the tight alleyway between houses, here there was no room for him to jump down on her from above and she laughed cockily.

Link grinned, not at all phased by her small victory over him. He had a plan.

Zelda continued to run, faster as Link gained more on her, herding her almost to the front of Impa's house, where she was going to run to, but not before Link landed on the archway above it, with a cheeky grin on his face.

She ran in the opposite direction, zipping between houses and finally coming to a stop underneath the bridge in the waterway.

Link wouldn't think her to be here. She was just calming down and believing that she had won when a splash sounded behind her and then warm strong arms enveloped her from behind, lifting her up out of the water and then dropping her into it.

She laughed and gurgled water all at the same time, before breaking the surface again and looking at Link. He was grinning victoriously, but a smile was on her face too, she'd had fun. She loved how they had these childish moments. It reminded her of the days she used to run hiding from Link in hopes that he would leave her alone. But oh, he'd found her. Always. _Still_ _did_ , find her.

Link was breathing hard, not out of breath but his heart was beating out of his chest. Not just from their chase but form the look in her eyes.

Honestly, would his heart ever settle around this woman? No. Likely not if they were constantly chasing each other around like this.

Zelda stood, choosing not to bask not only in all Link's victorious glory but in the warm, gentle water. She stood and grasped Link's hips before splaying her hand over his side and abdomen. "Your bruise—" she began.

"Is fine," Link cut her off with a kiss.

"I forgot about it, I'm sorry," she frowned and kissed his damp clothes, over where his heart would be. She had only a glimpse of his gloriously golden, toned torso last night to see that a bruise had blossomed from where the Molduga had rammed into him. She was upset to know that it because of her, but glad it wasn't worse. It could've been worse, much worse. She hadn't ever handled a foe like that before, and Link had handled it with ease.

She had so much admiration and appreciation for him, she didn't think Link knew even half of how much she did.

Link bent and sucked on her neck, choking off any other words she had left as she fisted her hands in the wrap of his shirt to try and not gasp or moan aloud. They were under a bridge people walked over, and it was this thought that brought her attention to the footsteps thumping over their heads. She had been too into Link to notice, and whilst the tightness in her middle was still there, the slickness that had started to develop faded when Link pulled away, him too, seeming to become more aware of the noise as well.

They couldn't see outside but the outside could definitely see in. No, they wouldn't continue whatever this may turn into, here. As desperately as she wanted to.

Since yesterday nothing of that significance had happened between them (other than their wedding), it only brought their sexual tension to a new-found high, something they both noticed.

Link especially was struggling, especially when he had awoken last night, not from a nightmare but a lucid dream. He was glad not to have awoken Zelda, seeing her sleeping form had eased him, if only a little, but if she had been awake… he might not have been able to stop himself from burying himself inside of her. So, he'd taken his sweating-panting self as far up the hill he could manage before he was finally enthralled with an all-consuming energy that left him calling Zelda's name into the night.

It had taken him a little while to recollect himself and he had washed himself in a nearby stream and then had finally returned to their temporary home. Thankfully, Zelda was still asleep when he walked in so he didn't have to worry about her seeing him walk in naked and change his pants. Not that he'd really mind at this stage. However, something that really made his heart warm was when he got back into bed and she shifted so that she was snuggled up to his side. She had subconsciously noticed his disappearance and that warmed him.

Still, as slightly embarrassed as he was, he did well not to show it as Zelda took no notice.

They emerged from underneath the bridge. In the light Zelda realised that her top—now damp was a little bit see-through, so she covered her chest with and arm after they climbed out, keeping her chest at an angle, towards Link so she didn't feel so exposed.

Link noticed and blushed turning away surprisingly quickly.

They trekked back to their house, the sun beginning to set.

Zelda couldn't be bothered to change so she stayed in what she was, it dried remarkably fast and with the light fading, she wasn't as worried about her exposure.

They ate dinner in silence and Zelda washed the dishes as Link cleaned the cook pot.

"Thanks for the meal," she said. "I missed your cooking in my time at the castle. I hope you'll still cook for me even when we get back."

Link smiled and reached to clasp her hands but then paused when he realised his hands were dirty with a mixture of different ingredient residue.

They both wandered back inside and Link washed his hands, scrubbing all the way up to his elbows, when he emerged, Zelda sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her Sheikah Slate.

He plopped down behind her and rubbed her back affectionately, looking over her shoulder to see what she was doing. "How many have you added?" he asked noticing she was looking at the Hyrule compendium.

"Not much," she said with a smile, "I haven't had much of a chance to adventure outside of the castle until now."

"Mm," Link hummed, preoccupied with drawing patterns and shapes on her back. "How are you finding Queen?"

Zelda placed the Sheikah Slate down on the bedside table and turned her head back to kiss him. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

"OK," he murmured, returning her affections.

"Have you been…" she gulped, "taking the tonics."

Link paused and brushed her hair off her shoulder. "I have," he said blatantly. He looked up at her. "Do you want to do this?"

She bit her lip in thought, although there really wasn't much to think about. "Yes," she whispered and lied back on the bed, facing Link, she brought her hand up to his face. "But only if you want to, I don't want to force you."

"Of course not," he frowned. "You wouldn't be."

They waited, as if expecting something to happen. Although both knew it was up to one or the other or both of them to make the first move.

They wanted this, but they'd never done this, they had an idea of what to expect but didn't want it to go wrong.

"We go slow," Link gasped, already feeling the pulsing in his abdomen in anticipation of what was to come.

She nodded and kissed him, slowly. Link grasped her arm and laid her down flat on the bed.

She reached up and undid his wrap, which fell to the ground and then his hair, which cascaded over his shoulders and he shook his head in amusement. He wouldn't understand why she loved his hair down so much.

She grasped his shoulders and pulled him down so his face was inches from hers. "I want you; I love you."

"I want you and love you too," he breathed and kissed her neck, pleasantly delighted to see a slight patch of purple and pink on her neck from where he had sucked earlier that day.

He continued to move down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses until he got to her wrap, his tongue flicked inside, making her gasp and her hands tighten on his shoulders.

Link was quick with his hands and removed both skirt and wrap from Zelda's body, leaving her clad in only a white pair of underwear.

He leant in to suck on her breasts, his hand playing with one, his mouth, tongue and teeth the other.

Zelda quickly started to pant below him and removed her own panties leaving her fully naked below him.

He moaned at the sight of her splayed and ran his tongue from her breasts to her middle where his tongue flicked there briefly and she arched her mouth falling open. "Link…"

The way she moaned his name.

He did it again, this time sucking on her lightly and she did, louder and more exasperated. He twitched. _The way she moaned it._ He was high on it.

She removed his pants with help from him and then they continued, a mix of limbs, hands, mouths, each pleasuring the other.

"Link please," she moaned, so desperate to feel him.

He leant down, brushing his chest against hers and they moaned into each other.

He brushed over her centre and he quivered. So, wet she was for him. He loved it, wanted to taste her again. But that's not what she wanted, and he'd happily oblige her.

He had this woman for a lifetime, he'd savour her heart, mind, body and soul.

"Link," she said again, a quiver in her voice, she moved against him, trying to adjust herself so she could feel him.

He moved a hand to her face and repositioned himself over her, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's going to hurt."

But all she did was plead for him to continue, he did and he'd never felt anything like it as they collided, her breath hitched but after he paused for a little, her nails dug into his back in a silent sign for him to continue.

He went slowly, savouring each gasp and moan the other made for each other, he loved this, loved every minute of being connected, intertwined physically, he loved her with all of his being and wanted to show her, prove it, make her feel it.

He moved faster, diving in and out at a more desperate pace.

"Zelda…" he moaned into her neck, a pressure building.

"Link!" she cried, arching, as she took him and he took her.

And that was how it was meant to be as their worlds collided.

 **Bit of a shorter one, I liked this chapter, once again one of my favs, it was definitely interesting to write and explore this a little more. My first time writing a first time, or any time for that matter so I hope I did OK!**


	36. Chapter 35

The Springs of Hylia

Chapter 35

 **WOW WOW WOW YOU GUYS! OMG OMG OMG. THIS STORY HAS REACHED 40,000 VIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

 **Haha. I know I know. I updated, has the world ended?**

 **Is anybody else excited for Christmas? I'm excited for Christmas. I hope you all have an aaaammmmaaaazzzzinnnngggg Xmas and a great 2020 (I'm graduating in 2020, by the Goddess Hylia!) I'll most likely 'see you' in the new year, as I suck and am such a perfectionist when it comes to my writing so guess what I'm doingggg. I'm rewriting the first book, even though all I wanna do is write the third book but its fineeee its all fineee. I also wanna read a whole bunch so.**

 **Btw in Aus we have summer school hols now (mine lasts for 8 weeks) so, those of yall in the northern hemisphere, I hope you enjoy the cold! I'd love to have a white xmas, one day one day ahah.**

Lazy morning, lazy day.

Neither Zelda nor Link could be bothered to get up that morning. What is the need to arise when you're in each other's arms? There was no more content place than where they currently lay.

Zelda kissed his bare chest and then rested her head in the crook of his head. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you grew taller."

Link coughed and looked down at her, stroking her back. "Was I not good enough for you short?"

Zelda rose up and over him, cupping his face. "I would have taken you however you were."

He smiled. "Then why?"

"Because now our bodies fit perfectly together."

He blushed and she laughed, leaning down to kiss him. "Make love to me again?"

"With pleasure," he growled, (pun intended).

He was dead. Absolutely dead. He was going to be killed, murdered, tortured.

Essentially, he was fucked. Both literally and figuratively.

Link sat cross legged on a stool, clothed and staring at the bed, more specifically, the bed sheets, or more specifically than that, the blood on them. From their making love.

Link groaned and threw back his head, staring up at the ceiling, could he hide before it was too late?

They hadn't slept much, and he didn't regret last night one bit, or early that morning, or an hour ago. Three times they'd done it, three and his body still thrummed with heat and anticipation for the next time he could be buried inside her.

There were many places Link belonged; in the wild, with Zelda, _inside_ of Zelda. He could be in and at all those places if he just took her outside.

That reminded him, he reached below him and took out one of the tonics (because now he actually needed to take them) and downed it in one gulp gagging, feeling like he needed to scrape his tongue with a rock to get rid of that aftertaste. Gross!

Hands cupped his neck from behind and tilted his head up.

Zelda planted a kiss on his lips. "How territorial are you going to be?"

Link smiled up at her sheepishly. "Not going to lie, probably very."

She laughed. "I'd rather that than nothing at all."

She walked around in front of him, Link's eyes following her every move, still occasionally flickering back to the bed.

She saw this and frowned. "I'm not hurt, Link, a little sore but I'm not in pain."

"That's good to hear," he still looked concerned.

Placing her hands on her hips she gave him a look that demanded him to tell her what's wrong. Even if he wasn't looking directly at her, she knew he could feel her gaze.

"I'm dead," he said blatantly.

She scoffed at his theatrics.

He looked at her with all seriousness. "Are you going to be laughing when the canals of Gerudo Town run red with my blood?"

She burst out laughing.

"I'm being serious," he whined, head lolling to one side.

"Oh, Link, is this what Riju threatened you about?"

"Yes," he squeaked, burying his head in her chest as if to hide from Riju. "She'll hear about this somehow."

"You're right I'll tell her."

Link whimpered in response, hands fisting in the material of her dress, he pulled it down a little, exposing some of her chest, he grinned when he saw the love marks he'd made over her heart and kissed her there again. She moaned. "Link, if you don't stop…" she said in warning.

He shrugged and continued to suck, each time a little lowed than before.

"I don't know how you can do this; I've already made you bury yourself in me three times."

He growled in response. "You didn't make me do anything, besides I have high metabolism."

Reluctantly, she pushed him away.

"Already denying me," he smirked.

"Me? Never," she giggled, "but we have to leave in a little while."

"That's all I need," he pulled her close again, hands riding up her thighs below her dress.

She gasped, her resolve fading quickly and surely. "Later," she rasped but it was too late, she was already wet.

Link sighed but finally obliged, hands retracting. "Later," he echoed and stood. "I have forever to pleasure you."

Her toes curled in anticipation.

"So, where are we going now and why are we leaving Kakariko a day early, and why on horse?"

"So many questions," Link tsked. "I wanted to go to Hateno on the way to Lurellin, I have something I want to show you or a few things actually."

"OK," she smiled, shifting so that she was more comfortable in her saddle. Riding wasn't the most comfortable thing for her right now.

The trip was silent, at first when she and Link had first begun riding together again, his silence had worried her, but she soon came to understand he's just enjoying everything around him. The wind brushing against his skin and flowing through his hair, the smell of the wild, her presence. He loved all of it, being in the wild was one of the most serene places.

Zelda smiled as she watched him, head tilted up wards as if he was looking at the top of the trees ahead, lips slightly parted, eyelids closed and fluttering, the way his chest steadily rose and fell.

Zelda quickly and quietly reached into Espen's satchel and pulled out her Sheikah Slate. She took a photo of Link and stored it in a new album, it was one of her favourites of him.

They arrived at Hateno Village fifteen minutes later, dismounting outside of Link's house.

It looked… bigger?

Zelda looked between the house and Link who was smiling at it, like he was proud and happy with it.

"Mighty fine work if I do say so myself," a voice said gruffly from behind them.

They turned to Hudson who was walking up with Rhondson sauntering behind him.

Link laughed. "Appreciate it, thanks," they clasped hands.

"Anytime, friend. How has the wedded life been treating you both?"

Zelda and Link's cheeks both went a bit pink.

"Well, thank you," Zelda intervened.

"That's good. My apologies I personally could not be there."

Link shrugged. "You weren't that big of a loss."

Hudson chuckled and pushed Link around who laughed and tried to defend himself childishly, not taking his usual stance.

Zelda turned to Rhondson ignoring the boys as they fooled around. "And yourselves? How have you been, Rhonnie?"

"Everything has been booming, business, our wedded life… and don't mention this to anyone but… I'm actually pregnant."

Zelda gasped and jumped in her excitement, Rhondson laughed. "That's amazing I'm so happy for you! How far along are you?"

"Only a few weeks, I'm not showing yet."

"And the morning sickness?" Zelda winced.

"I don't know why they call it _morning_ sickness, it always comes in the afternoon."

Zelda laughed.

"It hasn't been too bad, of course it's never nice but it'll pass soon. How about you? Any children on the way?"

Zelda blushed and shook her head. "We haven't discussed it, but I think for the time being neither of us are in a rush to," both Zelda and Link seemed to understand that without actually voicing it. "We want to have each other to ourselves for a while, maybe in a couple of years…"

Rhondson nodded. "Of course, no rush, especially with that husband of yours who's always throwing himself into danger."

She frowned not sure how to take that, was she implying they should sooner rather than later because of how dangerous Link's job was? Well, Link was King now, unofficially anyway, they'd hold a ceremony after the honeymoon. She hoped Link would be a little tamer now that he would also have other responsibilities. But she didn't want him to feel like she had him on a leash, that's not what she intended at all… she just wanted to make sure he entered situations with caution and ones in which he could survive, even let her accompany him if she wasn't busy. Even if she wanted to, she knew she could _never_ tie down Link, never keep him from the wild. That was as much his home as her arms were. Well… she hoped she was a tad bit more of home that the wild was, but of course she'd understand.

"Please don't interpret that as offensive, Zelda. It's just a joke, and half food-for-thought," Rhondson winced.

Zelda nodded grimly and turned towards Link who had just called her name.

He nodded his head towards the house so she began to walk over there. He clapped Hudson on the back.

"Enjoy, you two."

"Thanks," they said. Although Zelda had no idea what I was she was thanking him for.

Link pushed open the door. The interior of the house appeared at first glance much the same, save for the lounge in the area where all his mounts were, although all of his bows, swords and shields were still up. The area beside it, where there used to be just pure wall, now had two doors leading inside.

Link clasped her hand and pulled her further inside, specifically towards those two doors. "I know much of our time will be spent at the castle, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of this place, so I renovated it, it can be like our little get away."

He opened the first door, it was an in-house bathroom had a double vanity, bath and toilet. She smiled, now if in the middle of the night they needed the loo they wouldn't need to go outside to the bathroom.

He moved to the next door and opened it. "For the future," he said. The room was fitted with two single beds. Zelda's mouth dropped, clearly Rhondson and herself weren't the only ones with this on their mind. Her hand tightened around Link's. "I know we haven't talked at all yet about children, and I know we've only just reached… that next stage in our relationship, but I just wanted you to know they don't have to grow up in just the castle. You might disapprove of me saying this and I know as I said we haven't really talked about it, but I also want them to grow up the way I did, save for all the training and preparation to become a knight," there was a pang in his chest. "I want them to grow up in a loving, safe, caring environment. I know we can do that in the castle but, here we don't have to worry about the court, of ruling, I want here to be our special place. Ours and our future family's."

"Link," she smiled, tears welling and kissed his shoulder. "There's no rush."

"You're right, you're all that I need," he said turning to her and kissing her temple. She knew he meant it, she understood that he would also want a family. He tugged on her hand and lead her upstairs where a wall had been put up, replacing the wooden railing of the loft, it gave them a bit more privacy in the 'bedroom'.

Zelda laughed when she saw the larger bed.

"So, I can bed you properly here," Link said bluntly but shyly looked away from her.

She laughed. "How much did you spend on all of this, I wish you had let me chip in."

Link turned to her and wrapped his body around hers. "You may not believe it but I happen to be quiet well off. Who would have thought 'accidentally' smashing pots and cutting grass would make me so wealthy."

"Link!" she gasped.

"I'm joking, I earned it fair and square, selling meals, doing odd jobs here and there. Also, I _finally_ got my pay for my years of service to the Royal Knights, feel's like it's been a hundred years coming." He smirked and kissed the back of her neck, fluffing her hair.

She chuckled.

"Plus, I also got a massive bonus for saving Hyrule _and_ I also got a check as I resigned, for recognition of my value to the knights and also a few hugs and claps on the back," he continued.

Zelda gaped. "You resigned!"

"Of course I did, I don't want you to think I'm protecting you because of my job, I'm protecting you because I love you with all of my heart, body and soul. You. Are. My. Everything, Zelda. Besides I'm going to be at the castle pretty much from here on out, aren't I? I'll still see the knights. In fact, now I can boss them around," he laughed.

"What about you? The wild?"

Link snorted. "Oh, it always calls and I'll still answer it. But I'll always answer you too."

Zelda shook her head in disbelief and smiled up at him, placing a kiss on his lips. "Do we have to go to Lurelin?"

"Mm… well I did tell them we were coming…"

Zelda whined. "I'm sorry but if I'm honest, I've lost my appetite for wanting to visit Lurelin, can you just tell them sorry."

Link chuckled. "That sounds like something I would say."

"It does doesn't it," she fingered the fabric of his wrap. "So… about that 'later'. Is later now? You have a double bed."

He wrapped his hand around that naughty finger and brought it to his lips, sucking on it lightly. "Later," he hummed, laughing at her desperate wandering hands.

He pinned her hands behind his back so she was drawn into his body.

She smirked up at him and gripped his bottom, making him buckle into her. Sha laughed.

He swatted away her hand and put distance between them. "Believe it or not you're not the first thing to grab my butt."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"When I was still weak, and getting a feel for my movements and weaponry after my 'sleep', I used to use the arms of Stal-monsters, because they were alive at night after they were killed the remains of the remains were still 'alive' and 'active' and where my belts are to hold my weapons, the positioning was just right for them to grope my bottom."

Zelda cracked up, slapping her thigh. After calming down she said, "So why not now," she whined, taking a seat on his (their?) bed.

"Your so needy." Link leant over, smirking at her. "I touch you once and you demand to be touched over again."

"Multiple times actually," she wiggled her eyebrows at him, making him roll his eyes. Wrapping her legs around his hips she drew him to her on the bed. "Do you not want to pleasure me."

The comment was so outrageous that Link both, choked, snorted and laughed at the same time. "I don't think I could leave you alone if I wanted to."

"Well you are!" She retorted.

"With must effort! And you're making it a lot more difficult. I just have to do some stuff. Can you wait till, later, like night later, when everyone is asleep?"

"We're more likely to be heard then," she said, standing, "even if people are sleeping, we might wake them up. At least now people are going about their own business, there's noise in the village."

"It's not people hearing that's the problem. Scream all you want, when you want when I pleasure you, then people know your mine."

"I'm always yours, Link. Always have been, always will." She smiled. "But what do you have to do?"

"OK, here is my reasoning. One; I need to send a messenger to Lurelin to let them know we aren't coming anymore. Two; you should recover between 'sessions', I don't want to hurt you or cause you prolonged uncomfort or pain. So please, let your body rest for a little while longer. I'm trying to be a good husband and look after you."

"You're an amazing husband," she corrected.

He smiled. "And finally; I want to take you somewhere later that I think you'll love. Then we can come back and make love in the night to each other's heart content—within reason."

She smiled. "Good reasons. But seriously, Link," she knotted her fists in his wrap shirt, "I'm fine, you're not hurting me. The ache has faded, I only feel the ache for you now."

He huffed and put his hand on her head, tilting it up so her was looking in her eyes. "Yes I can see that, I can also smell it, right here." His hand snaked down between her legs and gently squeezed, sending a quick shiver through her body.

Shoving him away with a nervous laugh and pushed him towards the stairs. "Go what you have to do."

He smirked back at her. "You talk all seductively and naughty but you melt as soon as I brush you."

"Go away," she shooed doing her best to ignore his laughter all the way down the stairs. "Actually," she started after him. "I want to come, I want to see what they've done with Purah and Symin's workshop."

 _Oh yeah_ … he'd forgotten they moved to the castle, yet he'd still come here, and they were still here. Which was odd.

"So!?" Purah greeted Link and Zelda excitedly out the front of the lab after they had sent a messenger on their way to Lurelin Village. "How's married life?" She asked with waggling eyebrows.

Link and Zelda turned to each other and smiled, both struggling for words.

"Indescribable." Zelda finally settled on a word that described everything they'd experienced so far.

She laughed. "Fair enough. Come in, come in." She held the door open for them. "What can we do for you?" She said taking a seat on a stoo.

"Well, we we're just popping in to say hi, and also to ask what happened to moving to the castle? And what happened to Symin?" Zelda looked around, a frown on her face.

"Ah, well hello. And we have moved there, but the guidance stone is here, and it's difficult to move, so we just decided to split our time and resources between here and there. Symin and I take it in turns being here or at the castle, so he's there at the moment."

"Don't you feel lonely?" Link took a seat beside her, the seat so low his knees lined up to his waist even though they were planted on the floor.

Zelda smiled at his concern for her. She knew Link knew what it felt like to be lonely.

Purah clasped his hand. "I appreciate your concern but a kid knows how to play by themselves." She winked. "Besides, you live here, well you both do now. I've also began going into town, it's taken a little while for people to get used to me, but I'm friends, at least acquaintances with mostly everyone now."

"If you ever need anything let me—us know."

She smiled. "Thank you both, now go," she laughed, "continue your honeymooning."

"If I didn't know any better, Purah I'd say your kicking us out." Zelda smirked.

She winked at them again and then shooed them.

They smiled lovingly at each other when the door closed behind them.

"You know what this hill is fantastic for?"

"What?" She laughed at his cheeky smile.

"Shield surfing." He took out a shield and knocked on it, testing its durability. "This one's practically new, so it won't break."

"Thanks," she said, taking it from him.

They surfed and swivelled down, Link showing her how to spin and jump on the board.

"Do you feel like going for a ride?" He asked as he put away the shields.

"Sure, anywhere in mind?"

He smirked. "Maybe. But we'll need to hike for a bit, and climb so we should probably get changed."

They both changed into climbing gear and mounted their horses, cantering to Link's secret destination, just past the Hateno Tower and up the side past Mount Rozudo.

Link left the less steep path for Zelda, smiling at how natural she seemed in the wild. That was one thing he needed, if the person he loved wasn't accepted by or hated the wild, he couldn't live to be near them. But Zelda seemed to understand his love for it, didn't pull away from it, in fact she pushed, and urged him to let her join him.

He loved her so much.

As they climbed over the edge, Zelda gasped, the surroundings and view so serene and beautiful. Surrounded by rocks and greenery was a hot spring, with a seemingly natural lotus flower ring floating in it. The view was stunning, the weather perfect with clear skies and mild warm weather, perfect temperature to lounge in the spring.

Link had been here many times before, to relax and be revitalised.

"It beautiful," she squealed, already taking out her hair and pulling her shirt over her head.

Link laughed at her haste and began undressing as well. Being used to undressing and dressing and taking off his numerous amounts of gear, he was in before Zelda had even finished undressing.

Staring up at the clear blue sky, Link sighed. Feeling his muscles relax and the dirt and grime lifting.

He sat up and sat on a rock in and at the edge of the pool when Zelda splashed in, smiling.

"It's so nice." She ducked under the surface and popped back up, sighing.

Link could not stop smiling, how was he so lucky to have someone like her by his side? He loved her so much, and still couldn't believe she felt the same. Even after all they'd done and shared together.

"What?" Zelda giggled, noticing his stare. "Do I have reeds on me? In my hair?" She threaded her fingers through but frowned when she found nothing and turned back to him.

He shook his head. "Just finding it hard to believe that your mine," he whispered.

She swam towards him and sat on his lap, locking her hands around his neck as his hands found her lower back. "Better believe it, Hero. Your stuck with me, I'm yours forever."

 **NAWWWWWWWW. Ngl kinda wanted to write more of what I did last time in this chapter, buttttttttt this was the perfect place to finish, and fluff instead of smut (or both) is always welcome ahaha.**

 **Cya (hopefully) within a reasonable time. Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
